I'm here to kill you
by Nossu
Summary: Smokescreen looked through the ship's window and saw the blue planet below, soon he would land on the planet and his mission would begin. He smiled, he had sworn the oath that he would kill Jack Darby in the name of Elita One and save the Prime from his lies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

**Jack and Femmes**

Recommended reading order

Twice On The Hook (Start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things that you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions  
Lost in time  
The king of the road  
New car smell  
Femme troubles  
Jack in trouble  
You scratched my car  
I'm your father  
Outer space  
I know Kung Fu  
**I'm here to kill you (This story)**

… See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**I'm here to kill you**

Chapter 1

Smokescreen looked through the ship's window and saw the blue planet below, soon he would land on the planet and his mission would begin. He smiled, he had sworn oath that he would kill Jack Darby in the name of Elita One and save the Prime from his lies. He was thrilled, Elder Xaaron had told him that Elita One had personally selected him for the mission because he was a member of the Elite Guard.

He slammed his fists together and said to himself, "Jack Darby prepare to die!"

Smokescreen knows that he needs to be careful or Jack Darby's sparkmate Arcee would interfere. He needed first to gain Jack's trust and then when opportunity comes he would eliminate him and blame the Decepticons. Elder Xaaron had told him that after he had killed Jack, he can tell Optimus Prime that it was Elita One who had sent him to save the Prime from Jack's influence. After Jack was gome, Prime would truly understand his value and give him the recognition that he deserved.

He turned to look two old bots that were flying the ship and he asked, "When do we make the drop?" He had heard their name during the introduction, but for him they were just some old rusty bots so he did not bother to remember their names.

The oldest one who had some disgusting rust spot in his face turned to look at him and said, "We want to make sure that the Autobots detect your drop or you will have a hard time to find them."

"I think I should go already, I can manage down there," he said and felt frustrated. He hated that he had to sit in this small ship with these two old rusty bots. His friends in the Elite Guard training camp had told him that if he gets too close to old bots, he will get rust spots from them. Now Smokescreen was sure that he had got some rust spots in his aft as he had accidentally sat on the same seat as one of the old bots.

There was an alarm sound from the console and the old bot yelled, "Frag it's the Decepticon warship, they have detected us."

"Let's drop our hero now and get out of here before they attack." said other old bot and started to enter launch coordinates into the escape capsule computer. "Smokescreen hurry, we don't have much time that ship is closing in fast."

Smokescreen crawled into the old Decepticon escape capsule and strapped himself in the seat. Just before the hatch closed he heard, "Scrap, they opened the fire, launch the capsule now."

He felt how the capsule was launched from the ship and from the small window in the capsule he saw how the ship suddenly exploded. The Decepticons warship had hit the target and now those old bots were dead.

Smokescreen smirked and said to himself, "Nice shot!" He did not care about those old bots, they were already so old that they would have rusted away soon anyway.

The capsule spin wildly around and when it entered into the atmosphere it started to heat up. It took all his skills to get the capsule flight path stabilized and heat started to settle down. After the capsule finally hit the ground, it was so hard impact that his systems shut down and everything went dark.

After he woke up, he heard sounds outside and when one of them mentioned Megatron he was sure that they were Decepticons. He was full of energy and rushed out of the capsule, finally something to shoot.

"Destiny here I come!" He yelled and opened the fire towards the Vehicons. He needed to keep the fighting ongoing so that Autobots would come to investigate. After the Autobots arrive, he needed to convince them that he had escaped from the Decepticon ship. He did not need to lie much as he had already done so, but it was Elita One's troops that rescued his capsule.

* * *

Jack Darby was sitting with Miko and Raf in the human area, they were playing the new car game that Raf got as a birthday present. He and Miko were in their human form and they had used those forms in public sins the new bot arrived a few days ago. It had been decided that they would monitor how the new bot behaved and can he be trusted before they would reveal that Jack, Miko and Agent Fowler had turned to Cybertronians. Also, for similar reasons they had agreed that Airachnid should stay hidden and one of the femmes should stay constantly with her.

"Jack you suck in this game, you need to learn how to drive the car!", yelled Miko and pushed Jack's red sport car out of the road. Raf laughed when Jack's car spin around and collided to the wall with a huge explosion.

"Dude, you lost!" yelled Miko and made a victory sign with her fingers.

They heard footsteps from behind. "Jack, I know that you can drive better than that!" said Rose and leaned to look the game.

Jack grinned and said, "Rose, I need to have a real car under me, with this controller it's not the same thing like sitting behind the steering wheel."

Rose let out of chuckle and winked her optics to him, "Oh! I am sure that it would be more fun to drive a hot sports car than play the video games."

Miko smirked and said, "Yes, Jack maybe you should take that new bot to the spin, after all, you found him that hot sport car alt."

He saw how Rose grinned her denta and said with a loud tone, "I meant me, not that rookie. I'm sure that I'm faster than he!"

They heard how the new bot yelled from the other side of the room, "Did I hear that someone is claiming to be faster than me? And, please try to remember that I do have a name too, it's S-m-o-k-e-s-c-r-e-e-n!"

Rose snorted and said, "Whatever, you're still a rookie and full of empty words."

Jack tried to hold his smile, he found it funny how his femmes had started to hover constantly around him after Smokescreen joined the team Prime. Even when he had help Smokescreen to get his alt mode, one of the femmes was close Jack and he felt how they were jealous to the Smokescreen when Jack laughed to his jokes.

Smokescreen walked closer and said, "Sis, maybe we need to have a race to see who is the fastest bot in here. Of course I understand if you are too scared to race against me, after all your changes to win are quite slim." Jack liked Smokescreen's self-confident way of expressing himself, it was arrogant and funny in the same time. He tried to hold his smile, but failed and when Rose saw it and Jack started to feel jealous and anger through the bond.

"First of, you will not call me sis, you will address me as Captain and secondly I'm not scared of some loud mouth rookie like you." said Rose and poked Smokescreen's chest armor with her digit.

"Hey, come on! I'm not just some rookie. I may be new here, but I'm also highly trained Elite Guard and I have already proven that I'm a skilled fighter. Remember, I won against Starscream when he was wearing Apex armor and I got an important relic to the team." said Smokescreen and made a superman pose. Jack almost laughed when he saw the pose, it was so overkill that it was funny.

Smokescreen turned towards Rose and looked directly into her optics and asked, "Now Captain, care to tell me where did you hide when the Team Prime was fighting? I have not seen you in any fight? Or are you Arcee's spare parts?"

"Why you arrogant ..." said Rose and started to move closer to Smokescreen, but Jack interrupted by saying, "Yes, let's have a race!"

"What?" asked Rose.

"Yes, a race," he turned to look at Raf and asked, "Can you find some isolated place with old runway or something like that?"

Raf put the game controller away and said, "Sure Jack, let me get my computer." Jack looked after the small boy and he was sure that Raf would find them a good place in no-time.

Jack felt how Rose was still furious and he decided that he needs to do something before she attacks Smokescreen. "Rose, can you get Kitty here and tell June that you need her help with the driving, she knows what to do."

Jack did not want to say it openly, but currently Rose still drove like a grandmother and to race she needed to have her driving skill updated. It was June who had developed a skill to fetch the right data from the internet and turn those to skill packages that bot's could use right away. June had given Jack several skill packages and he had already learned martial arts, several race driving techniques, how to fly planes and how to dance ballet.

He was still embarrassed when he remembered how he got the ballet skill. It had been June's trick, she had said to him that it was a barcore jumping skill. When Jack had leaped down from the human area using a ballet jump and performed the _fouetté en tournant, he had realized that he had been tricked_. The worst part was that he had done it in his male form and of course June had recorded it for later use.

He saw how Rose still stood there looking indecisive, she clearly did not want to leave Jack with Smokescreen. "Do you need me to show you the way?" he snapped to her. Jack felt through the bond how Rose was embarrassed and she turned to walk towards the Arcee's room. Jack felt guilt, he had let his ballet memory affect how he talked to Rose and that had not been his intention.

Smokescreen snorted and said, "She seems to be a bit slow."

Jack was a bit annoyed that Smokescreen mocked his sparkmate and asked, "Do you have previous experience about femmes?" Miko started to laugh in the couch and Jack understood that he had selected words badly.

Smokescreen just glanced at Miko and said, "I have seen pictures of them and heard stories about them, but I don't have any previous personal experience."

Jack nodded and said, "Please try to watch how you talk to them, if they get really angry to you they can rip off your optics." Jack felt how Miko came next to him and put her hand under his shirt and started to caress his back.

Smokescreen looked at Miko and asked, "Are human femmes similar?"

Miko grinned evilly and said, "No, we don't take your optics. If you make us angry, we make you feel so miserable that you start to rust from inside." Jack saw a how there was a fear in Smokescreen optics and he took one step back from them. Miko gave devilish smile to Smokescreen and for his horror Jack noticed that Miko had made her fangs visible and now she looked like a vampire.

"Oh! Um! I will go see if Optimus has already returned from the energon scouting." said Smokescreen and hurried towards Ratchet and the computer terminal.

"Miko, try to behave!" he said and pulled her to sit in the couch with him.

Miko moved herself to sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "Yes Master, how do you want me to behave?" She moved closer and Jack felt her breathing and her fangs against his neck and it felt dangerously exiting.

Jack had to concentrate to keep himself cool, after Miko had transformed from human to Cybertronian her persona had also changed a bit. She was still happy energetic and danger seeking, but now she was more mature in many ways. Her current human form was similar like she was before the transformation, but she had also other alt modes too. Her Cybertronian modes included dangerous turbofox and sexy looking femme with a fox ears. Then there was her human modes and one that Jack had seen was a beautiful Japanese office lady. Jack knows that she had other forms too, but she had not shown them to him. Like Jack and June, she could also scan humans and make new alt out of them.

"Miko, try to act normal as possible. Optimus and Arcee want us to hide our Cybertronian forms from Smokescreen until they can be sure that he can be fully trusted," he said and put Miko back to the couch.

"Is that a command?" she asked and looked him innocently. Jack knows that he could order Miko to do anything he wanted, she still had the system code from the Decepticon implant and she was his companion bot for the rest of her life. She reminded him about it by calling him as her Master and Jack avoided giving direct orders to her as she would obey them by the letter. Like Optimus, Jack also tried to live by the rule that respected everyone's right for free will. Of course with house full of femmes who expected him to lead it was a bit hard to live by the rule.

"It is my wish, but you can do against it if you absolutely have to." He was trying to learn how to give commands that gave some freedom, but from time to time he was forced to give commands that did not leave any room for the arguments.

Miko looked at him into the eyes and said, "Jack, you are too nice person, anyone other would have already used their position and ordered me around for their own joy."

Jack blushed and said, "Thanks."

"That was not a compliment." said Miko and put her hand on his knee and started to move it towards his crotch.

"Eh! What do you mean?" he said and caught Miko's hand just before it reached the target.

"Jack, the fact is that I belong to you for the rest of my life and if you keep treating me like your little sister, I'm going to be unhappy. You need to take responsibility, you took me as your companion bot and turned me to Cybertronian even if I asked you to kill me," said Miko with a serious tone. Jack started to understood that he needed to let her be more his companion bot and not try to force her to play old Miko to him.

Jack saw how Raf was coming back with the laptop and saved him from answering. "Jack I found the place you wanted." said Raf and turned the laptop screen towards him.

"What is it?" he asked and looked at the laptop screen.

"It's an abandoned cold war era military base, it has lots of streets and airfield. Next to the airfield there is a large hangar that we can use a temporal base." explained Raf.

Jack smiled and said, "That's just perfect, when Kitty gets in here we send her to there first so she can scan the area."

Jack noticed how pink and white femme walked towards him with smooth steps. She kept constantly her optics on Jack's eyes and smiled at him warmly. "Kitty, I was just waiting for you to get here," he said and felt how warm feelings were radiating from pink and white femme. From his sparkmates Kitty was most open and she did not hold back any feelings that she had towards Jack.

Kitty looked concerned when she said, "I hope you did not have to wait too long. Airachnid delayed me a bit with her whining, she wanted to come here and see that you're fine."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I was in the room hour ago and she gave me some energon so she is just bored and uses me as an excuse." Jack knows that Airachnid wants to see the new bot and mess with him a bit, she liked to bully others.

Kitty nodded and said, "Yes, that's what I thought too, but she is your carrier and she has rights towards her sparkling. Also, Mercy and Grace are getting really pissed to her talks so there is a risk that they beat her up again."

He nodded and said, "Okay, I think what we can do, but now I have a mission for you."

Kitty moved closer to Jack and said happily, "Nice, I hope it involves flying, I just love it." Jack knows that she does, every time she was flying he felt the joy through the bond.

Jack pointed the laptop screen and said, "We are planning to go into this abandoned military base for a race and I want you to go there beforehand and fly recon around it. I want to know if it is really abandoned."

Kitty looked the coordinates and said, "If I find humans or bots, do you want me to kill them?" That was a direct question and involved Jack's decision, he knows that she would kill if he says yes. Even if Kitty acted innocent, she still had Chromia's memories and skills and if needed she would kill her enemies without hesitation.

"No, try to stay undetected and report what you see," he said and touched her faceplate gently with back of his hand. He had learned that these large femmes liked it a lot when he touched them with his human hand, it was a lot softer than his Cybertronian servo.

Kitty made a faint purring sound and said, "I will use my cloaking shield with my drone alt that way no-one can detect me." Jack was a bit surprised, normally that cloaking shield did not work in the alt-mode.

"_I know that she is one of your favorites so I made a slight modification to her shield generator."_ said voice in his head. Jack was not surprised that Vector Sigma had again made modifications to his femmes, she liked to surprise him.

"_Thanks a lot, I own you one, again," _he said in his head and send feelings of affection towards Vector Sigma. It was a huge benefit to have Vector Sigma as a sparkmate.

He felt how Vector Sigma was happy when she said, _"You can pay me back by awaking up your drone in here. It is kind of lonely and I want to show the ship to you." _

Jack smiled to Kitty and said, "Ask Ratchet to open the ground bridge near the target and please be careful out there."

Kitty nodded and was clearly about to kiss him, but rememberer that Smokescreen was in the other side of the room talking with Ratchet. She waved and turned around and walked to see Ratchet.

Jack noticed that Miko and Raf had watched him whole time and he asked, "What? Haven't you seen a femme before?"

Miko snorted and said, "I was sure that you start mating with her at front of us." Jack saw how Raf turned red, he had clearly got the same expression.

He felt how he blushed and he said, "Eh! You are mistaking."

"Oh! Really? You were all lovey-dovey with her, you even talked to her with the same a sing-song tone as you talk with Arcee." said Miko with a jealousy tone.

Jack felt how Vector Sigma was happy when she said, _"You talk to me like that too and I was wondering do you have some problems with you voice systems, but now I know that I'm one of your favorites." _

Now Jack felt that he was getting hot from his face, he was not a good at this kind of thing so he decided to change the topic, "Are you going to ask Bumblebee and Bulkhead to race?"

Raf stood up and said, "Bee really likes to race, I'm sure he will come. I will go and tell him." He took his laptop and started to hurry towards Bumblebee's room."

Jack looked Miko who had an odd expression on her face and he asked, "What's the problem?"

"I have not really spent time with him after my transformation, so now it feels a bit awkward."

Jack touched Miko's face similar way as he had touched Kitty's and said, "This is a good excuse to spend time with him, I'm sure he will enjoy it a lot."

Miko nodded and said, "Thanks Jack, you are right." She hopped over the railing and started to run towards the Bulkheads room.

Jack sat down on the couch and enjoyed a moment of peace. Usually there was someone always next to him and it was a rare moment that he got to be alone. Last time when he had thought that he is alone he had tried to explore his Sadie-alt and of course Arcee happened to walk in just when he was naked. It was his luck that she had misunderstood that he just wanted to try on some new clothes so he was saved from the embarrassing explanation.

Even now Jack was not truly alone, he felt all his sparkmates and his drones and if he wanted he could take any of them in control or even several of them at the same time. For him, it was like his mind was slowly expanding bubble and it had started to expand more after he had learned how to use several parallel awareness. That reminded him that he had one femme drone in the Vector Sigma's ship and he decided to wake her up while he waited for Kitty's report.

* * *

Jack opened his optics and saw that his black and gold drone femme was still in its storage station. He stepped out and saw that he was in the hallway full of pod like a storage stations and in every one of them there was a white femme same size as Arcee. He knows that those were all Vector Sigma's drones and he had got one of them to himself as a gift after he had accidentally taken it to remote control. When he looked at them, he started to wonder where was the Vector Sigma's human sized femme? He really wanted to meet that with his human size form. He decided to stop thinking that meeting as his femme systems started to heat up a little.

He looked signs at the floor and decided to head towards the exit, it would be a long walk to get out of the hallway full of white femmes. He finds it funny how they were all resting in the storage stations like dolls in the toys in the store's shelf. While he walked, he studied his systems and noticed that this drone was fully femme and now its spark was copy of his spark. He smiled happily, this was his own femme and not another person that he had taken under remote control. Using someones body felt always like driving with your best friends car, you had to be careful that you did not scratch it.

Jack passed shiny mirror like corridor and saw his own reflection from the wall. He had to admit that this femme was almost pretty as his smaller femme form and that shiny black armor with the golden highlights made it look really cool, like a sexy female knight in her shiny armor. He chuckled, he remembered Ratchet's expression when he had seen this femme coming out of the space bridge. He had still felt mental discomfort when he had stood next to his own mech alt and talked to himself, but it was worth of it as Ratchet had looked like he would explode.

"Poor Ratchet, I was mean to him," he said out loud just to hear his own femme voice and that made him giggle.

He arrived at the elevator door and used its controls to call the elevator to his floor. When he was in the elevator he noticed that this one moved also sideways so it was not a normal elevator. He was not sure where to go so he pressed button that had writing, "Medbay #23." He remembered that it was the place where they got the equipment for Ratchet so it would be a good place to start.

Jack arrived into the dark room and when he walked in light started to light up. As he remembered, this room was huge and full of medical equipment. It felt like it just waited hospital staff to arrived and started to use it.

Jack noticed that in the operation tables there was one of Vector Sigma's white femme drones. He got curious and walked next to it. The femme had its broken chest armor open and when he looked close he saw that it had extensive damage on its chest and spark chamber. He studied damage more and for him it looked like there had been some king of accident where this drone got her chest and spark chamber crushed. Jack understood that probability of accidents increased a lot in the constructions like this gigantic spacecraft especially when building speed was heavily accelerated.

"It's a pity that you had to die," he said and touched gently femmes face.

Jack felt bad for the drone and from him it looked really vulnerable when it lay in there chest open. He looked around and found some tools and proto form repair sheets. He checked his systems and noticed that his drone was skilled and equipped for engineering tasks. It kind of made sense as she was originally one of those that build the ship.

He activated his build-in scanner and it took a few seconds to get the damage diagram into his HUD display. Jack felt a thrill, this was the first time he tried to repair badly damaged Cybertronian body. Trying his skills to the dead drone felt safe as things could not get any worse for it.

It did not take a long that he got a hang of from the repairing skill, he just know what to do. "Just say if it hurts and I will stop," he said to the dead drone and started to welded her spark chamber intact. After the spark chamber was repaired, he looked his work and he had to admit that it was quite good looking job for first timer. Jack pulled interface cable from his wrist and connected it to the spark chamber controls.

Jack saw how the spark chamber got some colors when it was activated. He gave the open command to see if it works and empty chamber opened nicely.

He smiled happily and closed the chamber and decided to do some additional tests.

"Now you see it," he said after he opened the chamber again.

He chuckled and closed the chamber and said, "And now you don't."

After Jack got bored playing around with the drone's spark chamber, he Jack started to repair proto form and armor, it took a bit more time than he had expected, but finally he got it done. "There! You are again beautiful, like a new one, well almost," he said and smiled. He saw only faint welding marks on the armor, but that otherwise he was happy for the results.

Jack smiled, his original awareness was talking with Rose who got her driving skill updates from June. It seemed that Rose was now ready to race against Smokescreen. It was a bit funny to be in the two place at the same time, but he started to get used to it, it felt now natural like having two eyes. As there was no need to revert back to single mind, he decided to do the full system test for the dead drone.

He brought up the test menu from the engineering selection and noticed that he had to connect both wrist cables in the drone. It was a difficult to do from the side so he climbed on the top of the drone and sat on the drone's waist.

"Oh! This is naughty," he said and felt embarrassed because of his position, but as no one was seeing him he continued. He connected both wrist cables into the drone's head and activated the test. It did not take a long to see some color on the drone when energon started to move again, it was basically booting up. He saw a lot of check messages running in his HUD and as there was no errors, he let the list continue. For his joy final line informed that system was fully repaired.

"I did it!" he said happily and hoped that Ratchet would be here to see this.

Suddenly a new menu appeared to his HUD display. It said that he was compatible with the drone and he could upload new spark or he could copy his spark in there. Jack thought that it would be cool to wake this drone up and he selected upload new spark. Texts scrolled in his display and said that he did not have new spark in him. Now he understood what this meant, if he had been sparked, he would now be a carrier and this femme under him would be his sparkling.

"Huh! That was a close one!" he said, he was not ready to give a birth yet, maybe after few thousands years he would try that and maybe he would try to use his gestation chamber instead of spark planting.

"What was a close one?" asked a femme voice behind him.

Jack tried to turn, but he was still connected to the drone and he fell down from the examination table and his cables pull the dead drone on top of him. He saw selection flash in his display and then he felt surge going through his spark.

"Oh! Damn!" he yelled and heard an echo in the room and felt annoying mirror against mirror effect in his head.

"Jack are you Okay?" asked the concerned voice.

Jack turned and saw Vector Sigma standing there in her white drone. There was a slight problem to focus and he said, "I think I hurt my optics or my head, I see you as double." Vector Sigma started to laugh and Jack was confused.

After she stopped laughing, she said, "Jack, please stand up and look at yourself."

He tried to stand up, but it was difficult as he was tangled to the dead drone and it felt like it was moving with him. When he finally got up he noticed that he was looking his mirror image, there was now other shiny black drone in the room. Then he started understood what had happened and quick system check confirmed it to him.

"Oh! Damn, now there is three of me. I accidentally copied my spark into that dead drone," he said and felt a bit silly.

"Yes Jack, it seems that you have some kind of need to attach more and more femmes into you," said Vector Sigma and sounded a bit angry.

Jack looked at his other self and gave himself a boyish grin and made both of him to walk next to Vector Sigma. She looked like she suspected something and asked, "What are you planning?"

Both of his black femme drones yelled, "Group hug!" And started to hug and kiss her from left and right side.

Vector Sigma giggled happily and said, "Okay, Okay you can keep this new femme after all you earned it by repairing it. In fact, this makes it easier to show you the ship, we can go two places at the sama time." Jack saw how the door opened and new white femme walked in and took hold of his other drone's arm.

"Shall we go and look around?" asked both white femmes at the same time and Jack understood that this would be a mind blowing detour.

"Okay, where we go first?", he asked.

There was a clever smile on the white drones faceplates when they both said, "Let's go first to see your apartment, there is a huge berth that I want to show to you." Jack felt a bit confused, he was not sure what she meant.

"All of us or two of us?" he asked and saw how there was amused flash in her optics.

"Well, the more the merrier," she said and both white femmes started to pull him out of the room. Now Jack understood what she had meant and when he looked his other self, he saw a wide grin on his faceplate.

* * *

In the Autobot base human Jack grinned painfully, his other awareness had messed up and now he had to pay the price in the form of mental discomfort. Of course it would easy up in time and it seemed that Vector Sigma had plans to make it a bit more comfortable for him.

Arcee looked at him and asked, "Jack honey, are you Okay? We can cancel this trip if you are not feeling well." Jack knows that his sparkmates felt him through the bond and he would soon have to tell them that he had two femme drones. These two drones were different from those low-level ball drones, these were fully Cybertronians and he could not just disconnect them so he had to live with them.

"Oh! Nothing serious," he said and waved his hand. He did not want to cancel this trip, not now. He had just used several hours to talk with Optimus Prime and assure him that this was safe and all of them, including Optimus needed to do something fun to keep the fighting spirit up.

"Are you sure?" asked Arcee.

"Yes, nothing serious, just thinking about my femmes," he said and saw how Arcee nodded, she knows that he feels all of his sparkmates at the same time.

Jack tried to smile and looked around, Arcee, Rose, June and Mercy were already there so were Bumblebee and Bulkhead with Miko and Raf. Only Arcee, Optimus and Smokescreen were missing. Also, Agent Fowler was missing, but he had said that he had better pay a visit in home or his wife Lydia would again throw his stuff out of the house, so he was not coming to race with them.

There was a loud noise coming from the hallway and for his surprise Airachnid run into the command center and Grace was right behind her. "Jack, my little sunshine! You are not going to go racing without me." yelled Airachnid and grabbed Jack into her arms and hug him like a teddy bear. Jack blushed, he was speechless in from of his sudden show of public affection.

Grace arrived right after Airachnid and said, "I'm sorry Jack, she got past me and run straight to here." It was hard to be angry when Jack felt how Airachnid was full of affection towards him. After that MECH incident, Airachnid had made sure that when Jack was out of the base, she would be close by and ready to rescue him. Of course arrival of Smokescreen had basically locked her into the Arcee's room and she had worried a lot when Jack had been in the school or in the mall with Miko and Raf. He was sure that if it would be up to Airachnid, she would keep him inside her belly and take him out only when it was time to feed him.

Jack saw how Optimus Prime and Smokescreen walked in and how Smokescreen's transformed his arm to the blaster and yelled, "Decepticon!"

Airachnid quickly turned her back towards Smokescreen and shielded Jack with her body. Jack did not see what happened, but he heard how Optimus yelled in a hard tone, "Smokescreen stand down! NOW!"

Smokescreen yelled, "Yes Sir!" and Jack heard sound of transformation and knows that blaster was gone. "Sir, may I ask why we have Decepticon in our base?"

Jack heard how Optimus Prime said, "Smokescreen, this is Airachnid, she left the Decepticons and is now helping us with her knowledge."

Airachnid turned slowly and said with a mocking tone, "How nice, an Elite Guard, I remember those, they act so tough and they are the first ones that break under the torture."

"Can I kill her now?" asked Smokescreen with angry expression on his faceplate.

"No! Smokescreen, she is valuable asset for us so you will hold your temper with her." said Optimus and looked Smokescreen with serious expression on his faceplace.

Smokescreen said, "Yes of course, if you say so, but why is she holding Jack?"

Optimus looked a bit awkward when he said, "Well, she likes Jack so, we decided that it's better to let Jack look after her."

Smokescreen looked a bit confused and Jack kind of understood what he was feeling. It would be hard to explain how small human could be trusted to look after the evil Decepticon femme.

Airachnid laughed and said, "Again you are bending the tru...", but Jack interrupted her by saying, "Airachnid, be quiet." There was an awkward silence in the base when everyone looked at him. He wanted to swear out loud, he had just proven that he was in control of Airachnid.

Jack tried to sound cheerful when he said, "Now that we all are here, lets got to race. I'm sure that Smokescreen wants to challenge best of us and show how fast he is."

Smokescreen slammed his fist together and said, "Okay, now you are talking my language, I will show you all how to drive." then he made again the superman pose and Jack saw how Arcee rolled her optics.

Optimus nodded to Ratchet who opened the ground bridge. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" commanded Optimus Prime and everyone rushed into the ground bridge vortex.

* * *

Smokescreen was the first one out of the vortex and he quickly noticed that they were in some sort of human made hangar. He transformed and started to scan surrounding area with his sensors. He heard how others started to come out of the vortex and when Optimus Prime merged he run to him and reported, "Sir, area is clean, no hostiles detected."

Optimus looked at him and said, "Good work soldier." He felt a pride in his spark, he was again praised by the Prime himself.

He saw how Arcee walked next to them and said, "Kitty had already scanned the base area and surroundings from the air and did not find any active human or Cybertronian life signals. She will continue surveillance and report if there is any activity that we should be aware." Optimus nodded to Arcee and did not say anything. Smokescreen was frustrated, he had made his report first and two-wheeler just had to come and show that she knows more.

From the first meeting Smokescreen had decided that he did not like Arcee. The small two-wheeler resembled Chromia a lot and she also acted like she was in command. Smokescreen remembered how Chromia had displaced Elita One and how Chromia's followers had started to talk about Jack Darby and how he would be the answer to all the problems. He hated Chromia what she had done and he was here to make stop for her evil plans. When Jack would be dead, Elita One would claim her command back and punish those traitors.

He saw how Airachnid walked in with Jack in her arms. He was sure that this was one of the proofs that Jack Darby was allied with the evil Decepticon. Smokescreen was a bit disappointed that he had missed opportunity to shoot at the Decepticon, with a luck he would have killed also the human. There was not many opportunities to kill Jack as every time there was one of those femmes closes by guarding him like some sort of Iacon treasure. Of course he needed to make sure that the Decepticons got the blame so he could not kill Jack when everyone knows that he was with him.

Jack clapped his hands to get everyone attention and said with a loud voice, "This old military base is abandoned, but we should still check it through before we start the race. So everyone is free to go roam around the base look around, let's meet back here after one hour." Smoke screen saw how everyone even Optimus Prime nodded and that irritated him a lot, who was this Jack to command his Prime?

Optimus Prime transformed and rolled next to Jack and asked, "Jackson, would you drive with me?"

"Sure!" said Jack and Smokescreen felt anger when he saw how Airachnid let Jack down and how he climbed in the Prime's cabin. He clearly needed to free Optimus from this small pest before he corrupted him more.

Everyone started to transform and he noticed how small human mech went with Bumblebee and small human femme with Bulkhead. The taller human femme was going inside Rose and they moved out of the hanger really fast. He decided to follow them and observe how his competitor drove.

When he followed Rose around the abandoned military base, he noticed how everything looked dusty and most of the metals items were full of rust. All this rust made him feel dirty, he tried to avoid rusty items when he drove around. He saw how Rose sped towards the old barracks, it took a bit concertation to stay in her speed so he forgot to look for rusty items.

Suddenly he saw how Rose passed the round metal drain cover lid in the street and he noticed that it was full of rust. He tried to avoid the filthy object and ended up spinning out of the street. With a loud crash he collided with the old rusty military truck that was left to rot in the side of the road.

Smokescreen transformed and screamed in panic, he jumped around and tried to brush all the rusty junk out of him. "Oh! Primus, I got infected!" he yelled and kept shaking rust away.

"This is interesting." said dark femme voice from above.

Smokescreen turned and saw how Airachnid was on top of the close by building and she had transformed to some kind of ugly spider bot. "What are you looking for! Go away you ugly glitch, this is none of your business," he yelled and waved his fist.

Airachnid grinned and said, "My, my, what would Optimus Prime say if he learns that you have a rust phobia? I would assume that he would be shamed to have you in his team."

Smokescreen did not know what to do, he had just joined the team Prime and now he would be kicked out with a laughter. "I will kill you if you tell to him." he hissed to the spider bot.

"Oh! You are so scary," said Airachnid with sarcastic tone and continued, "Do you think that I'm an easy target? I was a second in command for Megatron when I left the Decepticons, so think again before you start throwing empty threats towards me," she said and looked him with a challenge in her optics.

Smokescreen looked Airachnid with new optics, he did not know that she had been that high in the rank. He started to search information from his memory and find an old list of most-wanted Decepticons. She was already then in the top ten Decepticons. When he opened her list of known crimes, he noticed quickly that it involved murder of several high ranking Autobots and countless number of other Autobots and civilians. He was face-to-face with the real monster and here she was roaming freely among the Prime and his team.

"Frag!" he said and took one step back.

"I see that you understand," she said and grinned to him, "As an officer, I'm almost forced to report this to the Prime, of course it does not bring me any pleasure to ruin the career of young promising warrior like you. Maybe we could make some kind of arrangement that would give me a good reason to postpone my report."

Smokescreen felt like he was trapped. "What kind of arrangement?" he asked and started to fear that he would regret this deal later.

"Oh! Don't worry, I don't ask anything that would danger our precious leader. I just need you to run some small errands for me. I'm a bit sad that I have to do things this way, but even if Prime trusts me, my access to some areas of the base is limited," she said with a modes tone and for Smokescreen she sounded sincere.

He felt relieved, she clearly did not intent to ask anything big and in the academy he had already learned that by doing small favors for the officers gave him a better task than his friends. There was other side too, even if Airachnid had been the enemy, she was now trusted by the Prime and she was still high ranking officer and honor required that they would try to keep their word.

Smokescreen relaxed and said, "Okay, you got the deal."

"Excellent, when we return into the base, I want you to get me some rare metal bars from the Ratchet lab. I'm a bit a low in some metals due to condition that I have and that old rust bot Ratchet is quite stingy with his supplies. Just watch out that he did not catch you, he is quite old and you know how old bots are." She smiled sweetly to him and he understood that she was in the difficult position and his help would be valued a lot.

"Okay, that's easy for me, consider it almost done," he said with voice full of confidence. He was still concerned that if Ratchet was old he must have a lot of rust in him and it would be dangerous to be too close to him.

"Good, I know I can count on you soldier, now return to the hangar or others start to suspect. I'm sure Jack is waiting there to get the race started." She transformed to her helicopter form and started to fly towards the hangar.

"Yes, Ma'am" he said and transformed and started to head towards the hangar.

* * *

Jack saw that almost all where in there, only Smokescreen was missing. "Did someone see Smokescreen?" he asked and was a bit worried that the young reckless bot got lost.

"Oh! He was heading this way when I saw him last time, " said Airachnid and Jack got a feeling that she did not tell everything.

"Okay, while we wait let's see who wants to race," he said and saw that everyone including Optimus rose their arm.

"Well, let's see, June you go with Rose, Miko you go with Bulkhead and Raf, I think its safest if you go with Airachnid. I want you and Airachnid record this race from the above so we can see how well everyone performed." he looked at Airachnid and saw how she smiled and nodded. Raf looked a bit disappointed, but Jack could not risk him as he was still human and could die in the crash. Of course Jack was not telling them that also Kitty was constantly flying above and monitoring the base area, she also would have recordings from all that happened down here.

He saw how Smokescreen arrived and transformed. "Sorry, I saw something interesting and I stopped to look at it." for Jack he sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I was just telling that Miko, June will be riding inside Bulkhead and Rose." He saw how Smokescreen nodded,

"With whom you are going to ride?" asked Mercy and looked hopeful.

Jack thought a moment and said, "I will go with Smokescreen, just to give him similar extra weight like Rose has." Jack felt how Mercy was disappointed, but kept her cool well.

Arcee walked to Smokescreen and said, "If Jack gets hurt, I make sure that you will also feel the pain."

Jack lifted his hand and said, "Arcee please cool down, this is a friendly race. We all know that some of you are not fast as others so purpose is just to have fun and hone your driving skills." Jack saw how Optimus nodded approving and winked his optic to him. Jack happened to know that Optimus was one of those who had his driving skills updated. Jack really wanted to see how the big rig would take those corners when he knows how to do the truck racing.

He noticed how bots started to make bets. Arcee talked with Grace and both motor cycles agreed about something. Bumblebee clearly tried to challenge Mercy, but femme played cold to him until Bumblebee mentioned his name and after that, she seemed to agree about be

Jack saw how June and Rose walked to him and Smokescreen said, "Do you boys to take a bet?"

Smokescreen had eagerness to race and said, "Yeah! We do, prepare to lose!"

"What kind of bet?" asked Jack, he had a bad experience from bets with June.

June smiled and said, "We planned to race four laps around the base and two first laps Rose and Smokescreen drive and you and I drive last two laps." Jack felt uneasy, he knows that Smokescreen did not have the enhanced race driving skill and he could lose to Rose who had the skill.

"What is the price?" he asked and looked Rose and June.

June smiled sweetly and said, "If we win, we both get to have alone time with you Jack and you will do as we say. Also, Smokescreen will have to officially say in front of Prime that Rose is the fastest bot that he has seen. If you two happen to win Jack can do what he wants with me and Rose and Rose will declare Smokescreen as a fastest bot."

"We take the bet!" said Smokescreen before Jack could open his mouth,

"Okay we have a deal." said Rose. Jack knows that he was again in the bad bet and would end up humiliated if he loses. Somehow he had to make odds better for himself.

"Um! I have one condition, we reverse the race order. I and June start and Smokescreen and Rose continue." This way he could show Smokescreen how he drove with the enhanced skills and maybe Smokescreen learns something useful.

"That's fine for me," said June and kissed Jack's cheek and whispered quickly to his ear, "When I win, we will continue our little role play." Jack knows that he has to win this bet or he ends up again as June's sex toy and this time there was no MECH to save him. When he looked at June, he got the feeling that she had some dirty tricks in her sleeve.

Smokescreen transformed and Jack squeezed into the sport car. He looked all the instruments and was quickly adjusted to this car model. "Um! Smokey, have you raced before?"

"No! This is my first time, how hard could it be? You just drive fast as you can." said the voice from the dashboard.

"Oh crap! I'm going to get screwed," said Jack and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a long chapter and it took a lot of my time to get it completed, I hope you like it.

This story is partly open, I have two versions of race chapter. In one of them June wins and in the other one Jack. If you want to affect the story you can tell me who you think should win and why, you can do it in the review or with the message. :-)

OC characters:  
Rose – Chromia clone and Captain of the patrol ship Claw One  
Kitty – Chromia clone and Navigator of the patrol ship Claw One  
Mercy – Chromia clone and Weapon officer of the patrol ship Claw One  
Grace – Chromia clone and Weapon officer of the patrol ship Claw One

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**I'm here to kill you **

**Chapter 2**

Smokescreen was nervous, this was the first time that he had let anyone control his vehicle mode and now he had to give the control to the same human that he was about to kill. There was other issue that made him nervous, it was how he felt Jack Darby on his drivers seat. The human felt soft and worm, it was a comfortable feeling to have other living being inside him, like having his own sparkling. Of course association with the sparling made him more uncomfortable as killing sparklings was something that was considered a dishonorable and thing that only Decepticons would do.

Thinking about Decepticons made him also think about Airachnid, that femme had found out his shameful secret and now she was requesting small services from him. He had been lucky that she was a Decepticon as Autobot officer would have reported him immediately to the Prime. He was sure that he could handle Airachnid and maybe he could find a way to blame Jack's death on her.

He noticed how Optimus Prime and Bulkhead stopped at front of him. They were all in the start of the runway and plan was that slower bots would leave first and faster bots would follow. Jack had reasoned that it would be enough to give head start of full runway to Optimus and Bulkhead. After the runway was clear it would be him, Rose, Mercy and Bumblebee who would start and after that, two-wheeler would wait a bit before they start the race.

Smokescreen felt how Jack adjusted his seat a bit and tested how far he could press the pedals. His engine roared when Jack pressed the pedal and he felt how he wanted to take control back, but they had agreed that Jack would drive two first laps and he would continue next two last laps. That was the same with Rose as June would also do half of the driving. Smokescreen hoped that Jack would not ruin this race as he was sure that first two laps were boring when humans tried to drive slowly and follow the silly speed limits.

He saw how the helicopter passed the runway and that was the sign to start the race. Optimus Prime accelerated with tires smoking and Smokescreen noticed how the Prime got an excellent start. Bulkhead just ended up burning rubber before he started to move. Smokescreen was really surprised when he saw how fast the big rig moved along the runway, it was like he would be taking off.

"Optimus Prime really can drive!", he said to Jack.

"Yeah!" he intended to do his best in this race," said Jack and sounded focused. They would go right after Bulkhead and Optimus would exit from the runway towards the streets of the old base.

Smokescreen saw how Optimus, made sliding turn out of the runway and now they had to wait that Bulkhead gets out of the runway. He felt how Jack increased rpm in his engine and when he saw that Bulkhead's back wheels were off the runway, he felt rapid acceleration. He saw that Jack had made an excellent start, but so did June and Mercy, they were next to him now. Only Bumblebee had made a bad start, he was now right behind the Mercy. They were speeding almost side by side on the runway.

He saw how the runway was getting short and how the time to turn got closer. "Um! Jack we don't have room to turn," he said.

"Watch and learn!" said Jack and moved him in the outer edge of the runway. When it was time to turn other started to break for the turn and Jack slingshot his alt mode into the curve. Smokescreen was almost in shock, there had been only few inches between him and Rose. Somehow Jack had managed to make the turn faster than others and now they were at the front and speeding towards the next tight corner.

"Primus!", Screamed Smokescreen when they entered into the next corner. He felt how the forces tried to pull his alt-mode out of the road, but Jack kept the control and speed just in the optimum area and they came flying out of the corner.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" he asked and saw how others made similar turn like Jack had done.

"June teached me to drive the car," said Jack and glanced at the mirror.

Smokescreen saw how June and Rose were drafting right behind his rear bumper only two feet way. "I think I understand," he said and thought that this explained why most of the human vehicles that he had seen were piloted by human mech and human femme was forced to sit on the passenger seat. It was clear to him that human mechs valued their life a lot and did not let the femmes drive. He reasoned also that humans had made those speed limits to let their femmes know how fast they were allowed to drive on the roads.

They started to gain Optimus Prime and Bulkhead and Jack said, "Now comes the dangerous part, we have to pass them and not to lose our grip to the road." Smokescreen saw how Optimus put his big alt mode into the controlled slide and passed the corner with tires smoking and same time he blocked the whole road. He had never thought that the Prime could drive like that. Jack moved his alt mode so that they would have a better line for the pass. They moved past the Bulkhead with one swift movement and red Ferrari followed close by. June seemed to know what to do as she followed the same track as Jack and stayed only a few feet behind them.

Optimus must have seen that faster cars were coming behind him because he did something that made Smokescreen scream in surprise. Optimus started to block them and every time they tried to moved pass him, he moved and blocked the road.

"OH! Damn! He has planned to do all that he can to win," Jack said and started to make a fake tries to pass.

There was a small opening and Jack took it, Smokescreen almost screamed when Optimus Prime's wheels touched his side, but somehow they passed the big rig. "That was a tight spot," he said to Jack and felt relieved.

Then he felt a slight push in his rear bumper, it was Rose that had done it, they had tailgated them pass the Prime.

"Damn!" Jack said and compensated the push with steering movements.

"What are they trying to do?" he asked and felt again another push, this time it contained more force.

"They are trying to make us spin out of the road!" yelled Jack and tried his best to stay on the road.

Smokescreen swore in Cybertron and saw how Jack grinned, it felt like he had understood what he had said in Cybertron. He saw how the next turn came closer and how Jack was forced to make his alt-mode slide into the corner. June used that opportunity and pushed him really strongly. He felt how his back tires lost the grip to the road and how he started to spin.

"Hold on!" yelled Jack and let the spin continue. Smokescreen saw how the world flashed in his sensors and suddenly they were back on the track, but now they were behind the Rose.

"What happened?" he asked with confused voice.

"They pushed us just when we were about to exit the turn. I had to let the car make a full spin and let them pass us," Jack explained and pressed the pedal to the metal with a loud click sound.

Smokescreen was confused, now Jack was driving him in the limits of the performance and all his safety protocols screamed that he was losing the grip to the road. He saw that runway was again coming to visible and that the first lap was ending soon. He felt how Jack started to push his console computers buttons and he felt how the energon flow to the engine was changed, but nothing else happened.

"Now Smokey! When we turn to the runway you're going to be the fastest sport car on the planet so take a hold on your hat or you will lose it." Jack said and flipped protective cover off from one of his control buttons.

He felt how Jack pushed the button and he asked, "Hat? What is haaaaaaat?" and then he could only scream. He felt how his engine had suddenly increased its power out of the scale, it felt like being a flier in the take off. He saw a red flash when they passed Rose and June on the start of the runway. His car speedometer stopped at 255 mph and speed was still increasing. Then, the runway started to end and jack started to slow down and prepared for the turn. After they got out of the turn he did not see Rose anymore, there was almost full runway between them.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" he yelled and added, "I think I lost my hat, whatever it was." he heard how Jack laughed and he also started to laugh, he did not remember when he had this much fun, this was a great feeling.

"You were lucky to scan the car with the Nitrous Oxide injection system, I just activated it's Cybertronian version and boosted your vehicle engine with it. Now you can use it at the long straight. Just remember to be careful not to over shoot the turn with it." Jack explained and drive past the sharp corner with tires screaming.

"Does Rose have that?" he asked.

"No, she does not have it and we are going to use it now on the runway to generate more gap on every lap." Jack said and laughed happily.

Rest of the lap went without incidents and when they arrived at the runway, Jack used again the boost and let go from the steering wheel. "It's your turn now, just keep the same driving lines that I used and we have enough lead to win Rose and June."

"Yes' Sir!" he said and started to drive like Jack had just show to him. He quickly noticed that it was a lot harder task than he had thought. All the sensor information that he received took a big share his processing power and he had to drop secondary operation out just to stay on the road. Then, he understood something, when Jack drives, he did not have these sensor informations. He thought that humans had to be a some kind of monsters to drive like this only with the basic sensors.

Just when he was going to say how great he was doing they were passed by black and blue two-wheelers. "Frag! How did they catch us?"

"They are a lot lighter and both of them have powerful engines in their alt-modes," Jack said with a pride in his voice. Smokescreen was a bit disappointed, he had hoped to win against the two-wheelers

It felt like Jack would have read his mind when he said, "Don't worry, we are not competing against them, motorcycles are on their own league." Smokescreen refused to buy that, it sounded like something that loser would say and he decided to drive faster and catch the two-wheelers.

* * *

June was really disappointed, she had let Jack and Smokescreen get away and now there was not much change to catch them. "He cheated!" she yelled to Rose.

Rose chuckled and said, "You tried to push him out of the road and you made him spin so that could also be counted as cheating."

June yelled, "That's different, I was faster and he was blocking my way."

"I think you take this too seriously, you could have even got Jack hurt. Aren't you worried about him? He is also your sparkmate, you should think about him a bit more."

"What? I'm thinking him constantly and now I just lost my change to get him doing things that I'm sure he will also like," she said and tried to calm down.

"If that is so important to you maybe there is a change that we can catch him. That newbie is an inexperienced driver and I got a feeling that we are catching him all the time." said Rose and sounded quite calm, clearly for her losing was not a big deal.

"Aren't you worried what Jack would make you do?" asked June.

There was a laughter coming from the car console and Rose said, "Why? I would do anything he asks anyway. I consider myself a blessed, I have an opportunity to be close to him and other clones just have the feeling and dreams that come through the bond. You are even luckier than me, you are sparked by him and you will eventually be carrier to his sparkling."

June had to admit that she was right, but she still tried, "Why do we have to do what he decides?"

Rose laughed again, she clearly thought that her questions were stupid. "Why not? He is our sparkmate and Arcee accepted that he is in the lead so there is no way to change that now."

She still tried, "Yes, but how about our needs?"

Now Rose started to sound annoyed, "June, clearly you don't know how hard it is to find suitable sparkmate and how it's impossible to find one like our Jack." June felt a bit embarrassed, Rose was right, but she did know how hard it was to find a good boyfriend.

"Well, I know only about how hard it is to find a good boyfriend," she said thought of her countless embarrassing failures. One man that she had got into the bed had even stopped their session in the middle and said that he could not continue because June kept calling him with her son's name. After that, she had stopped all dating for a long time and focused just being a single mother.

"In the Cybertron, if you are a femme and you have a spark sister it is impossible to find any potential sparkmates. All mech and femme candidates try to avoid getting too close with you because they don't want to have two femmes as a sparkmate." explained Rose.

"Why is that?" she asked and thought that Jack did not mind having several sparkmates.

"Because of emotions, femmes have more emotions than mechs and if you have more than one femme sparkmates you feel those emotions flooding in your mind through the bond." June was in shock, she did not know how Jack handled that.

"Jack has more than seven," she said.

"Yes, he has thousands and he should be already insane." said Rose and took another street corner with optimum driving lane and speed.

"Maybe he does not feel us so strongly," she said and hoped that it is true.

Rose laughed and said, "He can take any of us in the control through the bond, I have never heard that anyone can do that through the bond without physical contact."

June remembered how Jack had controlled her body and read her memories. "Can he hear our thoughts now?" she asked and feared that it could be so.

"I don't know, he has refused to explain how much information he gets from us, but I know that he feels how we feel as I can feel him too."

June focused to bond that she had with Jack and felt how he was really frustrated. "Yes, I also feel him and it seems that Smokescreen is not doing so well with the driving." There was a still change that she could win and make Jack pay the bet, this time she was planning that she would try again with her Jack-alt and ask that Jack would use his Sadie-alt. She knows that Jack did not want to use Sadie-alt as she was still virgin and Jack seemed to value it a lot. Of course the virginity would come back every time Jack restarted the alt mode, so it should not be such a big deal to lose it.

"Rose, do you know if Jack has other female alts than his Sadie?" she asked. June hoped that if Jack had other female alt she could ask him to use that instead of Sadie.

"I only know one that he made for me. She is called Rosabella and my car alt is registered to her name."

June smiled and asked, "What does she look like?"

There was a flash and hologram appeared to the passenger seat. June was speechless, Jack had made himself a sexy bimbo alt-mode that had a tight red dress on her. "Oh my God, he likes that kind of women?"

Rose laughed and said, "Yes, it seems so and she feels really good on my drivers seat."

June looked herself and asked, "Do I feel good on your seat?"

"No good as his alt mode, your aft is more bony than hers," said Rose with honest voice and June covered her face, she was red from embarrassment. This explained why Jack tried to avoid touching her female form and only got exited of her femme mode. Her femme mode looked more female than her female mode. June felt like sinking into the car seat.

"Rose, don't you know that it is not a polite to tell the truth to female about her body?" she said and sounded a bit hurt.

Rose passed another street corner and said, "I know, but this is amusing topic," there was a pause and she continued, "If we continue comparison Jack's male alt feels better than your female alt."

"Oh my God! NO! I don't want to hear about this." she yelled and tried to cover her ears.

"Then if we compare your aft to Miko's aft they are about the same, but hers feels a bit firmer." Rose said and June wanted to die.

Suddenly Arcee and Grace were at their side and passed them with front wheels at the air. "Show off two-wheelers, they don't even try to race." Rose said with an annoyed tone.

Rose tuned her radio and said, "Arcee! Jack promised to spank you again if you win the race." They saw how Arcee made a rapid acceleration and how Grace followed, now it looked like that they took the race seriously.

"Did he promise that?" June asked and remembered the last time Jack had spanked Arcee in their room with a metal pipe and pretended that other were not there. Airachnid had cheered to every spank, but she had stopped it when she had realized that Arcee was enjoying herself. June remembered how they all had lost self-control when Jack had turned to them with metal pipe in his servo and asked if there was more naughty femmes in the room.

"No, I lied, but you have to admit that it was an interesting experience. I kind of understand why Arcee likes it so much," said Rose and chuckled.

"Yes, it was a different kind of experience," she said and blushed. For her own surprise they all had claimed to be naughty and Jack had to punish them all.

They arrived at the runway and started the last lap. June almost yelled happily when she saw how Smokescreen was out of the runway tried to get back to it. He must have overshot the turn with his boost mode and now he was out of the concrete and spinning the wheels on the dusty ground.

"Rose, give all you got, don't let him get ahead of you!" she yelled and started to grin, they were back in the game and they had a change to win.

Rose did all she could as she did not say anything and her Ferrari-alt started to push towards the limits of the wheel grip. They managed to pass Smokescreen just before he got back on the hard surface.

"YES! You did it!" said June and felt through the bond how Jack was really disappointed, she almost told Rose to slow down and let them pass as the femme in her wanted to please her sparkmate.

Rose had felt that too as she started to slow a down. "Rose, put the pedal to the metal now, don't let his feelings slow you down! When we win you can make him sat on your lap and you can comfort him much as you like." June felt how Rose started to drive again and now they were only a car lengths ahead of Smokescreen.

They managed to hold Jack and Smokescreen behind them a whole lap and back to the runway and when they entered the runway June started to scream "We won, we won!"

"Not yet June, the finish line is at end of the runway and they can use boost!" yelled Rose with stressed voice and tried to block Smokescreen.

"That's it Rose, don't let him get clear line past us or he will use the boost!" she yelled and wanted to pull her hair out just because situation was so intense.

Suddenly they heard how Smokescreen engine screamed and they felt how he collided Rose's back corner and Rose had to fight to keep her car-alt on the runway.

"Look! That fool used the boost and tried to pass us with it." said Rose and they both saw how Smokescreen was going wide on the runway like he had lost the control.

Near the finish line they saw how Smokescreen slided out of the runway on the dirt surface. On the soft surface he flipped and his sport car alt started to rolled violently around. It looked like those nasty sport car accident that June had seen from the TV, usually the car ended up in flames and driver dead.

"JACK!" June yelled in panic and felt how Jack was hurt when he was tossed around inside the Smokescreen.

They passed the finish line and June jumped out of Rose and started to run towards the Smokescreen. She saw that Arcee and Grace were already there, and they were opening the driver's side door and helping Jack out.

She runs to Jack and asked, "Jack honey are you Okay?" she started to feel him with her hands and asked, "Anything broken? Any internal bleeding?" Then she remembered that under the soft human male exterior he had a Cybertronian femme body and it would take a lot more than few bumps to hurt him seriously.

Jack scratched back of his neck and said, "That was a scary roll, but I'm Okay." June felt really angry to herself, she had dangered her sparkmate with this stupid bet. All because she wanted to satisfy her own sex drive and curiosity towards the human male body.

She hugged Jack and said, "Jack honey, I'm sorry for the stupid bet, you can forget it." She felt how tears started to form to her eyes.

Smokescreen transformed behind them and asked, "Did we win?"

Jack looked her deep into the eyes and put his gentle hands around her and said, "No, but I feel like a winner." June felt how her spark started to beat really fast and she felt really happy to be there close to him. Suddenly Jack kissed her and she felt like she was in the heaven.

Arcee cleared her throat and said, "June, I think it's my turn now." June blushed and moved away from Jack.

She saw how Arcee knelt at front of Jack and scanned him. "You look Okay, I think you own all of us a kiss, just because you made us scared."

Jack laughed and said, "Okay," and kissed Arcee directly to the lips. Then, he gestured Rose and Grace closer and kissed them too.

June noticed that Smokescreen had looked the whole thing with great interest and he asked, "Do I get the kiss too, it looks quite nice?" June felt how the feeling of jealousy filled her and she was not the only one, femmes around her looked also quite serious.

Arcee grinned and activated her plasma cutter and said to Smokescreen, "Let's see, if you can beat me to the end or the runway in a running contest. If I catch you, I will burn a hole into your aft because you dangered my Jack with your reckless driving. If you happen to win, I let you keep your aft intact."

June saw how Smokescreen screamed and started to run on the runway and Arcee waited a moment and followed after him.

"I bet one energon cube that he gets the hole in his aft," Grace said and looked after Arcee and Smokescreen.

"I take the bet," Jack said and started to cheer for Smokescreen. June felt jealousy growing in her and she also wanted to run after Smokescreen and show him her blades.

Mercy and Bumblebee arrived with tires smoking and when they transformed Mercy asked, "Why was Arcee running after Smokescreen?"

Rose smiled and said, "Arcee planned to make a hole to his aft."

Bumblebee beeped and Jack said, "Yes, Bee we know what humans call that hole, but I don't think that it describes Smokescreen."

June had to admit that events had turned to funny and she said, "I think that it fits him well."

After Optimus Prime and Bulkhead arrived, Miko jumped out of the Bulkhead and screamed happily, "Bulk you totally smashed that house!"

"What happened?" Jack asked with a concerned voice.

Miko run to hug Jack and hopped around him like a happy dog next to her master. "Optimus blocked us all the time and Bulkhead made a shortcut past one of the houses." said Miko and snuggled under Jack's arm and put her arm around him. June was not sure what to feel, she had accepted that Miko was Jack's now and he could do what he wanted with her, but same time she saw Miko as a competitor.

Optimus chuckled and said, "Don't worry Jackson, the house was made out of wood and they did not get hurt."

Optimus looked Jack and asked, "By the way, why did I see Arcee running after Smokescreen?"

"Oh! They just decided to have a running contest," Jack said and chuckled.

Miko looked interested and said, "Bulk let's go see how they are doing!" Bulkhead transformed and Miko hopped in and when the door slammed shut, Bulkhead sped after Arcee and Smokescreen.

June felt relieved, she had won the bet, but she had given it up. It had felt so wrong to hold on the silly bet after what had happened. Jack turned to look at her and she just knows that he had read her mind when he said, "It seems that I own you a date, maybe this time we can make a bit different arrangement?"

June felt like a school girl on her first date and she said with nervous voice, "No, I." Jack pressed his finger on top her lips and looked her again deeply into the eyes and June almost felt how her knees gave up.

Jack got close and whispered to her ear with a husky voice, "If you want, you can make an arrangement for the date and remember to bring flowers when you come to get me, I heard that girls like them. And, please do remember that I'm a bit old fashioned and I expect that the gentleman pays the bill."

June was speechless, she understood how far Jack was willing to go for her sake. She hugged him and said, "Oh! Jack! You are so wonderful." She planned to make a better arrangement this time and make sure that everything was perfect.

* * *

Optimus Prime zoomed at the end of the runway with his optics and saw how the plasma blade flashed and he could clearly hear how Smokescreen screamed in pain.

"Jackson, it seems that Arcee won the running contest and we need to take Smokescreen to see the doctor."

He saw how Jack grinned and said mimicking Ratchet's voice, "Puh-leez, Smokescreen stop mimicking humans, you don't need this kind of hole in your aft."

Optimus tried to hold his laughter, but failed and started to laugh. He felt really good, this race had been an excellent idea and had given him and everyone a change to let out some steam.

He saw how Airachnid landed and let Raf out of the cockpit before she transformed and walked to pick Jackson to her arms. Optimus saw how happy spider bot was when she had her sparkling in her arms. He was kind of glad that she was not after Jackson's life anymore, but her presence still gave him a bad feeling and he wanted to run and take Jackson away from her. He knows that it was a selfish and jealous feeling because he had also developed deep affection towards Jackson and saw himself as his sire or father like humans said. Of course he had to hide his feelings because he was the Prime and it would not be appropriate to a give special status to any of those under his responsibility.

Arcee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead were coming back and clearly Smokescreen had some problems when he drove so carefully. Optimus activated his comm and said, "Ratchet, we need the bridge to our coordinates and prepare medbay, we have a wounded bot."

"What happened?" asked Ratchet.

"It seems that Arcee used her plasma cutter to make a hole into the Smokescreen's aft," he said and tried to keep amusement out of his voice.

"What did she do?" asked confused Ratchet through the comm.

He turned away so others would not see his faceplate when he said slowly to Ratchet, "Arcee made a hole into his aft."

There was a silence in the comm and Ratchet said with amused tone, "Really? An aft hole? That's some news, I think he needed one."

The ground bridge vortex appeared and everyone started to head into the base. Optimus was the last one and he looked around and thought that they had to do this again someday and invite also Wheeljack.

In the base everyone was in the good mood, even Smokescreen and he was already telling everyone how fast he drove and how he almost won against Rose, but then he was distracted by the hole in the ground that made him spin. Optimus saw from the expressions that they did not buy the explanation, but they were just too polite to say it out loud.

Optimus saw that Ratchet was on his limit and he heard him saying, "Okay! Okay! Rookie, we all know that you are fast and great spinner, now move yourself to the medbay, you are dripping some energon from your aft hole.

When Smokescreen followed Ratchet into the medbay Optimus saw how badly the young bot was hurt and he turned to Arcee and asked with serious voice, "Was that necessary? You know what I think about hurting others."

Arcee shook her shoulder and said, "Maybe not, but he is too arrogant and if he does not change his ways someday he makes a fatal mistake in the battlefield."

Optimus nodded, he had seen how young bots straight from the training rushed into the battle and died because they thought only glory and fame. "You have a point, but I don't like your methods so leave his training to me."

Arcee thought a moment and said, "Okay, but tell him to be careful around Jack or he will end up hurt really badly." After that Arcee turned and walked towards her room.

Optimus looked after Arcee and decided that he needed to have a serious talk with Smokescreen as there was a risk that if femmes got too jealous they could decide to kill the rookie. He had a femme as his sparkmate and he knows that it was not an empty threat. There was nothing more dangerous than a fury of jealous femme who thought that someone was trying to steal her sparkmate. Maybe it would be a good idea to pair Smokescreen with Bumblebee as both were young mechs and both did not have sparkmates.

Optimus turned to look at Bumblebee's direction and said, "Bumblebee, do you have time? I need to talk you about Smokescreen's training." He saw how the young scout looked a bit disappointed, he was just watching their race from the Rafael's computer

Rafael smiled to him and said, "That's Okay Bee, go talk with him, I edit these video clips and then we can watch the race together." Bumblebee made happy sound and started to walk towards him.

"Bumblebee, we better go into my room to talk," he said and started to walk towards his room without for waiting Bumblebee. Optimus heard how the young scout hurried after him and made faint protesting beeps. Optimus smiled, he understood how Bumblebee felt, he had also been a young bot and hated how older bots ordered him around just when he had something interesting going on.

* * *

Smokescreen felt burning pain in his aft and yelled, "Watch it Doc, don't burn my aft with that welder." He hated it when he had to be in maintenance and specially when one that did the repairing was an old bot like Ratchet. He was sure that the old medic had some rust spots hiding in his digits and now it was contaminating his aft.

"Stand still or I can't do this properly!" said Ratchet with angry tone.

"I try, but you keep welding everything else than the place you should. Are you even qualified medic? I feel like my whole backside is on fire." he asked and grinned in pain, Ratchet had missed again.

"Primus! Why does Prime have an old quack like you with him? Did all the qualified doctors die?" he asked and felt again how the welding torch missed and burned painfully his paint.

He heard Ratchet's angry snarl behind, "For your information, I'm the most qualified medic alive and if we did not have this war ongoing, I would be running medical academy in the Iacon."

"That's a bit hard to believe with those welding skills, maybe an energon container repair shop would be the right place for you," he said and screamed in pain.

"That's it, I leave it like this and we can try to repair it properly when you have learned to respect those that are older than you," said Ratchet and turned off his welding machine.

Smokescreen turned and looked the picture of his aft from the monitor screen. There was a square metal plate covering the hole and welding around the plate was looking horrible. "Primus! That will leave an awful scar in there! I have newer seen awful welding like that! Even the blind companion bot could do better job!"

Ratchet grinned to him and said, "When you next time annoy one of Jack's femmes maybe I get an opportunity to practice more of my bad welding skill."

"Frag! Did you do this on purpose?"

"Well, I could have done better job, but you moved around a lot and your attitude was not so inspiring," said Ratchet and grinned, "maybe you should ask Jack to fix that better, he seems to have time and patience to fix his femmes."

"What? He knows how to weld?" he asked and was surprised that human was allowed to repair Cybertronians.

Ratchet looked proud when he said, "He and June are one of my best students and he is now taking care most of the wounds that Arcee gets in the field." That was hard to believe as what Smokescreen had seen Arcee and other femmes looked like new, there was no scratches on paint or welding scars on them.

"Oh! I see that you don't believe, well maybe you have to come in here and see when Arcee gets back from the next mission. Those small human hands are really valuable assets when it comes to the repairs." Ratchet's expression had been full of proud when he had said that and Smokescreen was getting really annoyed.

"Jack this and Jack that! What is so special about that small human?" he asked and tried to control his anger. He needed to be careful or his mission to kill Jack would be exposed.

At first Ratchet did not say anything, he just started to collect his tools, but then he stopped and said, "You asked what is so special in him? In time you will see, but now I can say that he is the one that Optimus Prime trusted the key to the vector sigma and that makes him almost equal to the Prime."

Smokescreen tried to keep his cool and he said, "Oh! I did not know that he is so respected." He saw how Ratchet nodded like he had accepted his word. Now he was sure that he knows what was the Chromia's plan. She planned to get rid of Optimus Prime and replace him with Jack and rule all the Cybertronians through him. He needed to gain Jack's trust and kill him quickly before the things got any worse.

Smokescreen said, "Thanks for the ugly patch." and walked out of the medbay without waiting for Ratchet's reply, he had some plans that he needed to think. He figured out that he needed to use this wound as an excuse to stay out of the next missions and lure Jack out with him without femme chaperon. Then he would stop in some remote place and shoot Jack few times and hide his corpse under some rock before he calls in the base and claim that aerial Vehicles had attacked and captured Jack. If the fist plan failed he would step on the boy and claim that it was an accident. Of course in this second plan he needed to flee fast as Arcee and femmes would try to kill him, but it would still save the Prime.

In the hallway he saw pink and white femme, she had returned from some mission and looked him with a worried expression on her face. Smokescreen remembered that this femme was called Kitty and she was really loyal to Jack so he had to be careful around her.

"Oh! Hi there, how was the flight?" he asked politely as he knows that this femme was a flier.

The femme looked at him with blank expression on her faceplate and said, "Fine and I saw something interesting in one abandoned military base."

Her tone made him a bit worried. "Really, can you tell me?" he asked and tried to sound interested.

Kitty crossed her arms against her chest and said, "I saw one young Autobot talking with the certain Decepticon femme."

Now Smokescreen was really worried and he said, "Oh yes! You must have seen me and Airachnid talking before the race."

Kitty looked him and said, "Stay away from her."

"I know that she is former Decepticon officer, but she is now an ally so there should be not an issue to talk with her," he said and tried to sound honest.

Kitty moved close and poked his chest with her digit and said, "I mean stay far away from her and don't try anything funny. She belongs to Jack and if you try to flirt with her, I will rip your voice box out and you start beeping like Bumblebee."

Smokescreen wanted to purge his tanks, he could not understand how anyone would like to flirt with the ugly spider bot or any of the femmes. He also connected the dots, Bumblebee must have tried to do that with Airachnid and now he was missing his voice. "Yes, yes, I will keep my distance," he said with scared voice. Kitty nodded him and turned to walk towards the Arcee's room.

He hurried into his room and when he got in, he sat against the door and covered his faceplate with his servo, this was not his best day. He had lost the race and got himself wounded and the worst part was that he was accused of flirting with that hideous spider bot. He decided that he needed to get closer to Bumblebee, just to show those femmes that he was only interested about Bumblebee. Maybe he would get a change to have a friendly spark play or interfacing with Bumblebee, that would be a good reward for all the hard work he had to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for those that took time to review ch1 or send me a messages, I liked it alot and it affected end result of this story. June gave away the right to claim the bet, but Jack wanted to give the date for her anyway.

Next chapter will focus more on Elita One / Ultra Magnus and in the ship that is after them. Also as requested, I also try to include OC lists in the story.

OC characters:

Rose – Chromia clone and Captain of the patrol ship Claw One  
Kitty – Chromia clone and Navigator of the patrol ship Claw One  
Mercy – Chromia clone and Weapon officer of the patrol ship Claw One  
Grace – Chromia clone and Weapon officer of the patrol ship Claw One

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**I'm here to kill you **

**Chapter 3**

Jack checked his internal watch and noticed that it was already been hour since Smokescreen went into the medbay. He was a bit worried about Smokescreen as he feared that Arcee had hurt him more than he had shown. Jack wanted to go and see that his new friend was Okay, but Airachnid hold him tightly in her lap. After they had got back into the Arcee's room Airachnid had made him transform back to the femme form and she had feed him from her energon tanks. It was a bit embarrassing to be treated like a small sparkling, but he could not do anything about it as long as he wanted to keep Airachnid around.

He knows that Airachnid could feel that he was nervous and wanted to go and that made her keep him in her lap longer than usually. Now the evil large spider bot had started to lick his armor clean. There was some internal protocols that made femmes to do this cleaning to him, but he did not know what was the trigger. He knows that if he tries to leave Airachnid would just activate her carrier protocols and he would come back and act like a sparkling.

He looked at Arcee and hoped that she would distract Airachnid so that he could escape, but no, Arcee just smiled to him and continued to short her collection of human clothes with June in her lap. He tried to seek help from other femmes, but they were all focused to looking racing clips that Kitty had taken.

When Kitty had returned with her video recordings there had been a little incident between June and Miko. They both had tried to get into Kitty's lap and they almost started to fight for the place. Luckily Arcee was fast enough and picked June up and prevented the fight. Now Miko was in Kitty's lap in her turbofox form and looked like she enjoyed the attention that she got from the larger femme.

Jack focused to the bond between him and June. He pushed his mind deep into June's thought stream and started to listed what she was thinking. _"This is not fair, I have to sat here and watch how Arcee arranges these stupid clothes and Miko get all the Kitty's attention! Oh! That looks nice, I bet Jack would look funny wearing that corset on his male form. I wonder if he gets exited in it hmm... I would love to..."_ Jack disconnected quickly when he started to receive images where his male form was standing in a corset and having a boner. Vector Sigma had warned him specially about June, she had said that there was a risk that his mind could get pulled into June's embarrassing fantasies.

A swift change of focus and Jack was in the edge of Arcee's mind. He let his mind go deeper into Arcee's thought stream, _"Hmm. This pink bra would look good on Sadie, I think I put it into the box with the other pink lingerie. June why can't you be like Jack, he can sit nicely on the lap and not constantly move around. How long is that glitch planning to lick Jack with her filthy tongue? I would like to try those new latex clothes on Sadie and take some pictures of her. I think I accidentally received too tight latex suits, but I'm sure that I can make them fit on Sadie."_

Jack quickly snapped out of Arcee's mind and switched into the Airachnid's mind. This time it was a lot easier task as she was one of his alt modes. Still, it took a bit pushing to get into her twisted thought stream, _"Arcee you glitch, I bet you are waiting that I release Jack so you can start dressing him up again like a doll. Oh! This is so much fun, I can feel how embarrassed he is when I lick him. I just love him so much that it hurts. Oh! Yes, I haven't tortures anyone in a long time. Maybe I can do it next time when I am alone in the energon scouting mission? No! Jack would be displeased if I hurt humans, but maybe some animals would be acceptable?"_ Jack snapped out of Airachnid's mind, it was already too familiar to him, after Jack had altered her spark she was no longer insane, but she was still evil and sadistic.

For him it was really easy to hear what his femmes thought. Of course, he tried to avoid spying them, but sometimes he just heard them even without trying, it was like his mind was expanding more and more. Sometimes it was really scary, especially when he had to see their flashbacks from the Cybertronian war. In many ways Arcee and Chromia clones we're all broken and he tried to do all that he could to make then forget those bad things. Only one that had truly enjoyed the war was Airachnid, for her the war had been an opportunity to express herself.

Jack saw how June started to again move in the Arcee's lap and he said, "Arcee, if you want you can dress those clothes on June."

Arcee turned to look at him and said,"Really? Are you sure that it's Okay for June?"

"No! I don't want that!" June said with a sharp tone.

Jack looked at June and used his best sad femme voice, "Oh! That's so disappointing and I thought that I could count on your help while I'm busy with other things."

June looked at him with surprised expression on her faceplate and said with weak voice, "Of course, I can be model for Arcee, if you don't have time for that."

Arcee looked at him directly into the optics and Jack felt how she was amused, she understood that he had played June into the corner. Arcee said, "Excellent June, I would love that. Please transform to human female," and let June stand in front of her.

June transformed to her female alt with her nurse clothes on. Arcee looked at her and said with firm voice, "That will not do, remove those clothes."

June let out of sigh and transformed all of her clothes away. Jack looked at her and noticed that she was starting to get all red from her face. "June, don't you have any other female alt modes? I need a model that has some curves," Arcee said and took out of one of her boxes.

Jack felt how June was now really embarrassed and he heard how Miko made laughing noises from Kitty's lap. "Arcee, Miko and Kitty will help you too," he said and saw that he now had all the femmes in the room looking at him. He usually avoided use of authority over his femmes, but some times it was good to remind them that he was not a hug toy to them.

Miko transformed into the beautiful Japanese woman and bowed to his direction and said, "Yes master, your word is my command," she paused and continued, "I'm sure that Arcee does not need June anymore as I'm better equipped for the modelling task than June."

"What! You call that hag a model?" said the deep sexy female voice in front of Arcee. Jack turned to look and saw that June had transformed to the beautiful brunette fashion model with a tanned skin and long legs.

There was electricity in the air between Miko and June and it would have ended as a cat fight if Arcee had not taken over. She clapped her servos together and said, "You both are perfect, Kitty come here and I show you how to dress these clothes on humans." Kitty moved close with Miko and sat next to Arcee. Arcee opened the box and took out pile of sexy looking latex clothes. Jack almost wanted to transform to his male alt just so that he could enjoy the view more, but there was a risk that Arcee would use him as a model.

Arcee took the red latex suit out of the box and said, "I accidentally got a wrong sizes so these are a bit tight for them, but I'm sure that we can get them fitted on if we use a bit force and lubricants." Jack noticed that Miko and June did not look so sure anymore, they had clearly got more than they bargained for.

Airachnid whispered to his audio receptor, "You really are an evil little spider femme."

Jack turned to look at her and said, "Keep cleaning me or I will tell you to clean the floor with your tongue." He felt how she was unsure, but she continued to clean him.

Jack closed his optics, as he was not going anywhere he should just try to relax and tried to enjoy the attention that he got from the spider bot. He had to admit that it felt good to be pampered. He started to her noises when Arcee tried to pull the tight latex dress on June. Jack peaked quickly and saw that it was going to be a real struggle because the size was really wrong for June.

He smiled and decided to enter into the rest mode and let the spider bot take care of him. He would be perfectly safe in here and Airachnid would protect her sparkling with her life and other femmes would also do their best to keep him safe. He started to check his other sparkmates through the bonds and felt that some of them were getting closer faster than others

He reached towards the feeling of sparks and noticed that there was a two hundred femmes coming close really fast. This had to be a smaller destroyer class ship as normally there was around thousand femmes in the battleship. He let his mind pass the sparks and selected one that seemed to be in command. He pushed his mind towards the spark and there was no resistance when he entered into it.

* * *

Jack opened his optics and saw familiar messages in the HUD display, he was again in the control of the Chromia clone. This time he was not anymore surprised, he had done this so many times and his own femme bodies had made him familiar to this one too. He flexed his arms around and felt how original spark of this body was in the ecstatic state and trying to stay still so it would not disturb him. He smiled and gently let his mind touch the spark in him and felt how it relaxed and felt like a happy puppy.

"_What is your designation and mission?" _he asked gently in his mind and waited that the owner of the body would answer.

"_My Lord, I'm called Chromia-C500 and I'm the Captain of the destroyer Iacon-42. Our mission is to hunt down and destroy criminals before they reach your planet." _

"_C500? What does that mean?_"

"_My Lord, I'm from the C-series and clone number 500. In every new series original Chromia comes for the cloning and decides what changes she wants to make to the series,"_ she explained with meek voice.

"_Oh! Okay." _Jack looked his arms and torso and noticed that this femme had a bit larger breast armor and wider hips than Arcee and other Chromia clones. He did not want to know what C-series meant, he had already enough on his plate and he was sure that eventually he would know it all.

Jack turned around and saw that he was in the large room, suitable for a ship's Captain. _"A nice room,"_ he said and when he saw his body from the wall mirror abd he continued, _"and wow you sure have a nice looking body."_

"_Thanks my Lord, my body and spark is yours to use as you please. Also, this ship and its crew belong to you, we are all yours," _said the meek voice in his mid. Jack was a bit surprised by the statement. Vector Sigma had explained to him that femmes took their sparkmate really seriously, but this was a bit too much devotion for the first date.

Jack decided to break the ice and he said out loud, "I like you, I think I will call you Silver."

Jack felt like sinking into the warm water, it was the feeling of affection that came from the Captain's spark. There was a great joy in her voice when she said, _"Thanks my Lord, I promise that I will make you proud of that name."_

Jack did not have time to answer when he heard the comm opening and femme voice saying, "Captain, our jump is about to end and you are needed in the bridge."

He understood that he was interrupting Captain's work and let the original spark have the control back. _"Captain Silver, I let you do your work, please proceed," _he said in his mind and felt how the Captain's sparks started to run a bit a hot, she clearly liked her new name.

"Yes my Lord," The Captain said and started to head towards the ship's bridge. On the hallway they saw several femmes and when they passed, Jack let his mind gently touch them through the bond so they would know that he was there with them.

There was a sound of kneeling femmes behind them and Jack felt a bit confused. _"Why are they kneeling?" _he asked.

"_You are our Lord and Commander. Also, you are our beloved sparkmate and they want to show respect towards you." _Jack felt embarrassed, but decided not to say anything about it, he needed more time to know them before he could say how they should behave. At least they would not try to dress him into the cosplay outfit or breastfeed him.

When they arrived into the bridge Jack noticed that it was quite small, only five chairs were in there and lot or monitors around them. The four of the chairs were occupied by femmes and three of them stood up when the Captain arrived in the bridge. It seemed that one that remained seated was navigator as she was strapped in the chair. The femmes salute and when he let them feel his presence they all fell on their knee, like knights saluting their king. Jack would have blushed if he had been in his human form and the Captain clearly felt it. "Stand up and give the status report!" she commanded with a hard tone.

One of the officers stepped up and looked confused when she asked, "Um! To whom we address it?"

"To me, Captain Silver and make is snappy, our Lord is watching and evaluating our performance." Jack saw how the officer's optics got all wide and how her servos started to shake.

"Yes, ma'am. We are coming out of the jump in few nano kliks and as usual we are preparing to fire the missiles," The officer reported and was clearly getting her self control back as shaking started to stop.

Now it was the Captain that was nervous and that made Jack curious. He saw how the ship entered into the normal space and how in the computer screen there was a smaller ship in front of them.

"Fire the missiles!" ordered the Captain and Jack saw how the weapon officer fired several fast moving missiles towards the small ship. Just before the missiles were about to reach the ship, it jumped into the hyperspace and disappeared. Jack felt how the Captain was disappointed and in shame, she had clearly hoped to hit the ship when he was watching. There was a silence in the bridge and then Jack felt how all the femmes started to feel shame.

Jack took the control of the Captain's body and asked in a cold voice, "What did I just witness? You shot a swarm of missiles towards the small ship and it escaped?"

The femmes standing in the bridge fell on their knee and pressed their head down. Jack felt how Captain's spark tried to hide. Jack turned towards the white officer with pink highlights, she seemed to be the second in command as she had talked to the Captain. "You, explain now!", he said with commanding tone.

Jack could almost feel the fear behind the shame when the officer started to speak with shaking voice, "My Lord, we missed again. That ship got its hyperspace engines charged before we could hit it."

"You missed again?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yes My Lord, every time we jump after that ship and enter back into the normal space we fire the missiles."

Jack could not believe what he had heard, they had done this already several times in a row, now it was his turn to feel the shame. "You fools!" he yelled and looked them before he continued, "You are wasting missiles and the pilot of that small ship must be laughing his aft off!" Jack could not believe that his femmes were fooling around like this and he noticed that femmes also felt his shame because amount of the shame increased rapidly in the bridge and spread around the ship like a fire in the dry grass.

The officer started to sob and said, "Yes, you are right we are fools, please punish us!" That did not make him feel any better and he did not have time to spank everyone in the ship.

"Who is in that ship?" he asked and looked one of the monitor that still had a picture of the ship.

"Traitors Elita One and Ultra Magnus," said the officer and kept her optics on the floor.

Jack remembered those names, Optimus had told him about his sparkmate and trusted commander. "What did they do?" Jack could not believe that they would be traitors.

"Commander Elita One started the mutiny and caused several civilian casualties and Commander Ultra Magnus is helping her escape." explained the officer. Jack was sure that truth was more complex, but he would only get one-sided story from his femmes. He had to meet Elita One and hear her side of the story.

"So they are heading towards the Earth?" he asked and used his arm to pull the officer up from the floor, it was hard to talk to someone who was kneeling and looking at the ground.

"Yes my Lord and order that we got from the fleet command, tells that we have to stop Elita One. She is planning to assassinate you and we can't lose ," said the officer with faint voice and kept her optics down.

Jack was a bit annoyed by the meek expression, he had used to having strong femmes around him. "Look at me when you talk to me!" he snapped and made the officer to turn her optics quickly towards him. He saw how her optics were fully dilated and full of cleaning fluid, seeing that made him feel shame that he had talked so harshly.

"There is already one patrol ship on the earth and I'm well protected by its crew so don't worry about me," he said with a soft voice and touched officer's faceplate gently with the back of his servo. He felt a sudden surge of happiness radiating from the officer and she fell down on the floor. Jack quickly understood that she had glitched because her processors could not handle the sudden mood change from shame to extreme happiness.

"OH! Damn! I hope she is still covered by the warranty" he said and saw how other femmes in the bridge looked confused. Jack took hold of the femme on the floor and lifted her up in her arms in bridal style. She was surprisingly light or these femmes were stronger than what they looked.

"What is this warranty?" asked one of the femmes.

Jack was already regretting his joke and said, "Oh! Just a thing in my planet that if you get something that is broken, you can return it and you get a new one to replace it." He started to look the place where to put the femme.

Other femme asked with shaking voice, "Are you going to replace us if we are not performing as expected?" Jack stopped and felt that these femmes they all seemed really serious.

Jack chuckled and said, "Of course not, why are you even asking things like that?"

There was a silence and then the navigator said, "We are asking because there is a rumor that addition to Arcee and Chromia you will only keep those clones that please you and rest you will…let go."

Jack looked them and tried not to drop the femme in his arms. "Are you all my sparkmates?" he asked.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"There is so many of you that I can't physically be with all of you, but I still feel all of you through the bond and you are part of me. I will never freely give away anything that is part of me, even if it is broken or useless, so in that sense you are safe. Still, if I find out that you are doing something that I do not approve, I will keep my right to punish you." he said and felt how they all relaxed a bit.

Jack looked around and saw empty chair next to the captain's chair and he gently placed the femme in there. "What is her rank?" he asked from the femmes.

"She is Second in Command after Captain," said one of the femmes.

He looked closely at the SiC, she was a pretty bot and had a lot of similar features like Arcee. Her colors were different shades of white and she had with similar pink highlights like Arcee. Of course everyone in the ship had a lot of similar features like Arcee and Chromia because they were clones, but somehow they had managed to add some variations into the cloning process. Vector Sigma had called it diversity code or something like that and it supposed to give them an option to slightly alter clones appearance and personality.

Jack felt how the femme booted up and opened her optics. Immediately they went wide and she tried to kneel in front of him, but Jack stopped her with his arm and pushed her back into the chair. "Seems that Snow-White is wake and I didn't have to kiss her," he said and chuckled to his own joke.

The femme looked at him and asked, "Snow-White? Kiss me?" Jack grinned, he had accidentally named this femme, but the name fit her well. Just to amuse himself he said, "Yes, that's your name" and then he kissed her directly to the lips. Jack chuckled when the femme went limp, she had glitched again.

Jack turned to look other femmes and saw how they were all moon-eyed. He clapped his servos together to get their attention and asked, "By the way, do you have a ground bridge in this ship?"

One of the femmes said, "Yes my Lord, as a Chief Engineer I'm responsible for that." Jack looked at the femme and was surprised of her color choice, she looked like a parrot.

Jack smiled to her and said, "Well then Polly, I need the control frequency and codes for the ground bridge." He had slipped what he thought about her coloring and based on her expression it was a surprise.

"Yes my Lord," she opened her comm and called to someone, "This is Chief Engineer Polly speaking, copy the ground bridge master keys immediately into the bridge console." Jack grinned, this femme had assumed that he had given Polly as a name to her. Of course it fits her well, so there was no need to correct her mistake.

It took a few seconds before the data appeared in the screen next to Jack. He glanced at the screen and memorized the complex key code. Now he could remote control this ship's ground bridge and that would be a handy safety feature if there was a need to do the emergency evacuation quickly.

Okay ladies, here is what you do. You follow that small ship into the earth system and you will not shoot at it if it does not attack you. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!" yelled everyone in the bridge, except Snow-white, she was still in the land of dreams.

"That's good. When you arrive into the solar system you must stay hidden and behind the only moon of the third planet. From there you will start surveillance mission and fallow all the Decepticon and human activity in the system. Main objective for tracking is the Megatron's ship Nemesis." There was a silence in the bridge when Jack let the news settle in.

One of the officers saluted and said, "My Lord, I'm the Chief Weapon officer and I just want to inform that ship is a missile destroyer and we have a lot of firepower. I'm sure that we can blow Megatron's aft back into the pit!." Jack got an impression that this femme did not hesitate to use lethal force as a first option.

Jack looked at her and had to admit that black and grey fitted to this femme, she looked a lot like a Mercy and Grace and sounded equally serious person. "Well it's not that simple. Megatron's ship Nemesis can use dark energon to regenerate, so we need to wipe him out with one blow or we are in trouble with him."

"My Lord, I still believe that we can do it with this ship," said the femme and saluted.

Jack looked at her and said with hard tone, "You believe so? That's fine for me, but I believe that attacking without plan is stupid and desperate move and we are not yet stupid or desperate. So if you feel that you can't do as I instruct please say it now."

He felt how the femme's spark was suddenly full of fear, she feared that he dislike her because she said what she thought. She fell down on her knees and said, "My Lord, you are my life and I follow your command."

Her spark was still full of fear and Jack decide to easy it a bit. "I think I call you as Amity, it fits with other two other weapon officers that I have."

The Chief Weapon officer looked at him with a dreamy expression on her faceplate and said, "Amity, I like that name. Thanks my Lord." Jack smiled to her, but was still unsure if he could fully trust that this hot head would not launch attack without thinking all the options..

"_My Lord, Don't worry I got it. We will prepare for the surprise attack and wait for more ships."_ said Captain Silver in his head and Jack was relieved.

"My Lord, we are ready for the jump," said the navigator with a nervous voice. Jack noticed that she was the only one femme in the bridge that did not have name. She looked at the navigator and she reminded him about Kitty, there was lot of similarities on coloring and in the feeling that he got through the bond.

Jack sat into the Captain's chair and turned to look at the large screen on the wall and said, "Open the communication channel to all decks," when he heard familiar comm open sound he said, "Um! Ladies and gentlemen, this is your acting Captain Jack Darby speaking. On behalf of the bridge crew, let me welcome you on aboard flight Iacon-42 to the planet Earth's moon. We are currently preparing for the hyperspace jump so please remain seated and follow the safety instructions."

Jack chuckled and said, "I always wanted to say that, it sounds so cool."

"Can I close the comm now?" asked the navigator.

"Oh! Yes please," he said and felt how the navigator and all femmes in the ship were amused.

He saw how the Snow-white woke up and how Polly and Amity took their seats. This ship seemed to be ready for the hyperspace jump and this time they did not have to hurry after the Elita One's ship.

Jack decided to take all out of this moment and waved his hand saying, "Engage!"

Suddenly he felt how the ship accelerate smoothly and from the screen he saw how the space folded around them. Then, it was just fast moving lights and computer display showing their destination coordinates and remaining flight time.

"That was a bit disappointing, I was hoping that I would be slammed deeply in the seat because of the acceleration," Jack said and felt how the navigator was really disappointed. She must have done everything she can to make the jump smooth as possible.

Jack stood up from the captain's chair and walked to the navigator. He saw that she was trapped tightly in the seat and there was an interface cable coming from the chair and entering into her interface port. Jack understood that this was the true meaning of the interface port, connection between ship's computer and the femme.

On a whim, Jack touched the interface cable and asked, "Does this cable feel good?" His question had been so sudden and bold that if he had been in his human form he would have blushed.

The navigator looked a bit confused and said, "Eh! Well, it gives some pleasure when it enters in, but after that it's hard to tell as I feel the whole ship through it." That made Jack remember how Kitty had shown him the navigator seat in the Claw One and explained that through it the navigator would be one with the ship's navigation systems.

Jack felt how the navigator was nervous when he was so close to her. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"NO! I'm just nervous because I never dreamed that I would be this close to you," she said with a shy tone.

Jack smiled and said, "Technically I'm not physically here, I'm just using your Captain's body. My origin body is in the Earth and sitting on the lap of the femme that is taking care of it."

The navigator nodded and said, "Yes, your human mech body." There was silence in the bridge and everyone was listening them with great interest.

Jack thought a moment before he decided that he could share the secret with them, "My human body died when the insane Decepticon femme captured me and forced me into her gestation chamber." After that statement, the bridge was filled with angry mutter. When the feeling of the rage started increasing rapidly Jack continued quickly, "With some outside help, I managed to subdue her systems and use her to transform remains of my human body into the Cybertronian proto form."

"What? That's impossible!", said the Chief Engineer from her seat.

Jack turned to look at the Chief Engineer and asked, "Are you saying that you don't believe me?" There was a deadly silence in the bridge and everyone waited what she would answer. Inside his head Captain Silver snarled, she had a first row seat to the Jack's feelings and she knows that he was not lying.

The Chief Engineer seemed to understood that she had crossed invisible line and pressed her head down and said, "My Lord please forgive my rude interruption, please continue."

Jack nodded and said, "Now I have a small femme body similar size as sparkling and that Decepticon femme has to look after me as she is my carrier. "

The weapon officer looked concerned when she asked, "What was the name of that Decepticon femme?"

Now it was Jack's turn to feel concerned and he said with casual tone, "Airachnid"

Everyone tried to speak at the same time, but the weapon officer had the loudest voice, "She is the one of the most wanted Decepticon officers and she should not be near you, she should be killed."

Jack knows that this was his test, now he would see if they would follow him or not. He took firm expression and said, "You will not kill her, she is mine and you will have to also look after her safety, is that clear?"

The weapon officer nodded and said, "Of course, we will do as you want and I assume that Arcee has accepted her also or that Decepticon would be dead by now."

Jack chuckled and said, "I said that you can't kill her, if she behaves badly, be free to teach her some manners."

The weapon officer nodded and said, "That's acceptable, but can you tell us what you look like? I hope you are not a spider bot."

"Uh! I have dark non shiny base coloring that's more in the gray side and lighting can affect it a lot, I think its called gunmetal. I also have some faint lines of gold in my armor and my optics are bright green. I don't have spider legs, but I can transform to human form and do some other tricks too." he explained and saw how the femmes looked really interested.

"So is your Cybertronian name Gunmetal?" The SiC asked with serious tone, these names were really important to Cybertronians.

Jack was really embarrassed when he had to say, "No, that would be a nice name, but they call me Honey."

The SiC chuckled and said, "That sounds nice, like something that I would like to hug a lot. Those femmes in the Earth are lucky to be so close to you."

Jack let out of sigh and said, "Well, time to time someone holds me in her lap or carries me around," he said and was a bit embarrassed to admit it.

He turned to look at the navigator and saw how she had an angelic smile on her faceplate, she clearly liked idea of carrying him around. Jack smiled back to her and said, "You have a beautiful smile, I think I call you Angelica." He felt happiness radiating through the whole ship and then all lights went out and ship dropped out of the hyperspace with violent shake.

Jack realized that the whole ship had shut itself down with the navigator and it was his fault, he should have been more careful around the navigator. "Oops! I think I need to go now, call me when you get there_!_" He said and released the Captain back to the control of her own body.

* * *

Elita One was swearing like an old construction bot. After the last jump, they had a barely got out before the missiles hit them. She had immediately started to go through the flight recorder data and now she had come to the conclusion that the destroyer was charging it hyperspace engines a bit faster than their ship. That meant that in the next jump those missiles would have time to reach them and they would be dead.

"Uh-Oh, We're in trouble," she said and showed her the calculations to Ultra Magnus.

It took a moment before he had checked the data and then he looked at her and said, "Aw, slag! We are dead." After that there was a silence and it almost felt like they were paying tribute to the fallen comrades.

Elita One broke the silence and said, "Frag this! I don't give up," and pushed emergency engine shut down button. It felt like their faceplates would come off when the ship dropped out of the hyperspace.

"Argh! Primus femme are you trying to kill us?" yelled Ultra Magnus and tried to keep himself on the chair. When the shaking finally stopped, the ship was left drifting in the normal space without power.

Ultra Magnus turned to look at her and asked, "Why did you do that?"

She grinned and said, "I figured out that if we abort the jump now we end up behind them somewhere between two jump points."

Ultra Magnus laughed and said, "That was a smart move, now they will arrive before us and they have to turn back to search us while we can jump again."

Elita One nodded and said, " They can't find us in here, this is a random place between two jump points. They would need to have the luck of Primus to find us before we get moving again." After she had said that she got a bad feeling, like when some big wheel inside her head would have turned in the wrong direction.

They both screamed in horror when they saw how the huge destroyer dropped out of the hyperspace right on top of them. "Primus! How did they find us?" yelled Ultra Magnus with scared voice and tried to start the engines.

The collision alarm started to scream and they saw how the huge ship filled the window. "Frag!" yelled Ultra Magnus and covered his faceplate. Elita One sent her last feelings of affection towards her sparkmate and prepared to die in the collision.

They heard a loud screaming noise when their small ship was dragged along the surface of the huge destroyer. The ship shook and metals screamed violently, it felt like eternity before it finally stopped. "Are you alive?" Elita One asked and looked at Ultra Magnus. She noticed that there was a pool of lubricant under his chair and when she looked down she noticed same under her chair.

Ultra Magnus tried to pull himself together and said, "That was the scariest surprise that I had in my whole life. I feel like I just lost half of my remaining lifespan"

Elita One had to admit that he was right and she asked," Yes, a scary experience and I was sure that we would die!"

Ultra Magnus started to tap ship's control buttons and pull out damage report. "Primus! Ship is in the bad shape. We lost outer shielding and part of the life support systems."

She looked out from the window and saw how the destroyer was drifting out there without engine power. "What part of the system is lost?" she asked and continued to study huge ship out there. She wondered how did it manage to drop out of the hyperspace just in the same place as they had done.

"Some of our engine gas mixtures are leaking into the cabin and heating systems are down, it will get really cold in here soon," said Ultra Magnus and sounded serious. Elita One knows that they could survive in the different gas mixtures because they needed the atmosphere only for their internal cooling and voice systems. Main problem was the broken cabin heating. It meant that as they did not have internal heating systems, they would slowly freeze to death.

"Can we reach the Earth before we freeze to death?", she asked and made some calculation of her own.

"If we make one full jump and we are in the edge of the solar system. Maybe we find a planet that has a warm atmosphere suitable environment for the repairs," Ultra Magnus said and looked at the star map.

"I think we need to hurry before that ship comes to alive," Elita One said and noticed how her sound started to sound funny, it was the engine gases that affected her sound.

Ultra Magnus checked readings from the computer and said with high-pitched voice, "We can still make one short jump and then we have to charge the hyperspace engine."

Elita One chuckled and said, "Did you notice that gases are affecting our voice?" Her voice had also funny tone.

Ultra Magnus pointed out of the window and said, "That Destroyer is already powering up, we need to hurry!" Elita One saw how Ultra Magnus tried to get the engines started, but ship only made cranking noise.

"OH! Come on, start now you old piece of junk!" Ultra Magnus yelled and tried to get the engines up and running. Only thing that happened was that engine console lights flashed and died down.

"Primus! The start up generator has failed! We have to do it manually! Elita One open that panel and take out that metal crank bar from there," Ultra Magnus yelled and started to open the engine compartment's maintenance panels.

She glanced through the window and saw how the Destroyer was now running self test. She rushed to the panel and pulled out angled metal bar. She looked Ultra Magnus and squealed, "What I'm supposed to do with this thing?"

"What do you think stupid femme? Give it to me now!" he yelled with angry voice.

Elita One tossed the metal bar to Ultra Magnus and turned her back to him, she was so angry that she could not face him or he would rip his optics off. Ultra Magnus glanced at her and yelled, "Primus femme, don't start sulking now, come here and start turning this crank!"

She started to turn the crank bar that was now connected into the generator. Ultra Magnus hurried to the computer console and tried to start engine and screamed to her, "Turn it faster you stupid femme!" She grinned her denta and tried to hold her anger. Only one that was allowed to talk rudely to her was her sparkmate. She turned her anger against the crank bar and started to turn it faster.

She felt how the generator started to move on its own and how the engines tried to start up. "It's starting up!" she squealed and took the crank bar out of the generator.

Ultra Magnus did not say anything he just stared out of the window. Elita One moved next to him and saw how the Destroyer had turned sideways to them and all of its port side gun ports were open and fully charged energon cannons were pointing toward their ship.

"You were too slow. They are ready to shoot us," Ultra Magnus said and sounded a bit silly as cabin was still full of engine gases.

Elita One nodded and said, "So it seems." she felt empty, only last thing that she wanted to do is to run to her spakmate's arms and tell him how much she had missed him and how sorry she was for the mess she created. Now she had to die in this junk ship with the stupid mech and sounding like an idiot.

The video comm screen flashed, they were getting incoming video call. Ultra Magnus pressed the answer button and silver femme appeared into the screen. "I am Captain Silver Darby of the Iacon-42. In behalf of myself and the ship's crew, I have to say that it was fun to chase you around the galaxy, but sadly we have to stop it here."

Ultra Magnus said quickly with a high-pitched voice," Please Captain, this is just a misunderstanding, Elita One forced me with her, she highjacked my ship."

The captain smiled sweetly and said, "What a funny sound you have, let me patch this to all in our ship so that we all get a good laugh."

Ultra Magnus looked helplessly to her and she pushed him away from the screen. "Captain, this is Elita One speaking. May I ask that you spare Ultra Magnus, he is loyal follower of Optimus Prime and just and innocent bystander in this incident," she said also with a high-pitched voice and tried to keep her anger in bay, these engine fumes made her sound like an idiot.

There was a lot of laughing coming from the comm and the captain seemed to have fun on their expense. "Sorry about that, you just sound like an idiot, do you have some issues with your voice box? Or is it fear that makes you squeal like that?"

Elita One lost her temper and yelled," You glitch! How dare you to speak to me like that? I'm the senior Autobot officer, I will rip you head off when I get out off here!" Ultra Magnus started to produce sobbing sounds next to her and that annoyed her more.

"Because of you, I end my spotless career as a traitor!" Ultra Magnus yelled.

"Oh Shut up! Your career was a joke anyway, you just focused to doing everything by the book and you forgot that life is more than your precious standing orders." she screamed to him.

The Captain chuckled in the screen and said, "You two are amazing couple and fun to watch, but sadly I don't have time to play with you, I have my orders to follow so I have to end this now." After that, the captain waved to them and closed the video comm.

They both stared to the black screen and from the window they saw how the Destroyer closed its gun ports and jumped into the hyperspace. Ultra Magnus cleared his throat and said with a high-pitched voice, "Um! I think they forgot to kill us."

Elita One sat on the chair and said, "Well, you can file a formal complaint later, but now we need to get moving before we freeze and please do something to this gas, my voice makes me crazy."

Ultra Magnus nodded and started to work with the computer and it did not take a long before the ship was moving again towards the earth. Elita One knows that if they don't find a warm planet to land and do the repairs, they would never reach the Earth and the assassin could succeed in killing Jack.

She closed her optics and tried to enter into the rest mode. Again, she remembered the horrors that would come if Jack Darby would be killed and revived with the dark energon. It was her mistake that she trusted Elder Xaaron's lies and now she needed to correct her mistake before she got executed as a traitor. If she failed, her sparkmate would also pay the price. If she succeeded she would still be executed, but she would die knowing that her sparkmate would still live.

* * *

It was an early morning and Jack was getting ready to school, he had to go because someone had to look after Raf. Miko had to go also because of her family did not know about her transformation and if she goes missing suddenly it would cause investigation request from her family. Of course her host family in Jasper had been easier task, Agent Carol Jones had arranged that Miko's host family responsibility had been transferred to June Darby.

Jack walked into the base kitchen and saw that there was a plate full of pancakes on the table and pot full of steaming coffee. As usual, he was in his human male form when he was out of Arcee's room and now smell of fresh breakfast made his mouth water. Technically he did not need to eat, but as he had energon converter he could enjoy all benefits of the food.

"Good morning honey, take a chair and taste your breakfast," said Arcee and for Jack's surprise she dropped more pancakes into the pile on the table.

He looked surprised and asked, "Arcee did you make those?" Jack knows that Arcee could also eat food now as she had been updated with energon converter, but Jack did not know that she could cook.

Arcee turned around and Jack saw that she was wearing an apron that had a picture of naked female body. Jack was so surprised that he had to sit on the chair and take a deep breath before he could say anything. "Eh! What? How?" he asked and felt how his face was getting red, somehow that was because of Arcee's apron.

Arcee giggled and said, "Oh! June made me a cooking skill package and I ordered this custom made apron from Internet."

He looked Arcee and felt stunned. "Uh! Um it looks great," he mumbled.

Arcee moved closer and bent down towards him, Jack's eyes automatically moved to look at the pictures of the female breasts on the apron and he tried to peek under them. He had to admit that Arcee's chest armor under the picture was just in the right place. "You are a naughty boy," said Arcee with a dark sexy voice and kissed him directly to the mouth.

Jack blushed and said," Eh! No, I mean maybe a bit." He felt silly as Arcee had her normal armor under the apron and he still finds it exiting when she covered it with a sexy apron.

Arcee pushed her servo between his legs and said with sexy tone, "Maybe I taste you a bit if you taste my pancake."

"Taste what?" asked Miko from the doorway and Arcee made a faint hissing sound.

"Taste the pancakes that Arcee made for breakfast," he explained quickly.

"Wow, lady robot made those?" asked Miko and rushed to the table. Without asking she took Jack's coffee cup and started to eat pancake.

Miko smiled mouth full of pancakes and said, "Wow Arcee, there are good, you are a fine home appliance, maybe we should paint you white."

Arcee smiled happily and she said," Thanks Miko, but I prefer my current color." Jack let out of relieved sigh, Arcee had missed Miko's joke.

Jack took a new cup and poured some coffee into it and asked from Arcee, "What gave you an idea to make breakfast for me?"

Arcee waved her servo and said, "I read the book that told what was expected from the good housewife."

Miko smirked and asked, "When was this book first published?"

Arcee took a moment to check from her memory and she said, "it was quite new book from 1908" Jack blinked his eyes, but then he understood that time had a different meaning for Cybertronian than for humans. In 1908 Arcee would have been technically at same age as what she was now. Then, it hit him with full force, he would also live several millenniums or even longer.

He looked at Miko and said with a casual tone, "Miko, if you are not in a hurry maybe you would take some time and learn to cook western food," Miko looked at him question in her eyes and pancake in her mouth so he continued, "no need to do it now, but maybe at next millennium."

Miko looked at him and then Arcee and then back to him and said, "Yes Master." Jack was a bit sad as she had not even blinked to the time frame. The companion bot code in her clearly made her understood how long she would be around.

Arcee looked at the Miko and said, "Yes, that's a good idea, after all companion bots are used as home appliances."

Jack saw how Miko blinked and said, "Eh?"

"You are my sparkmate's companion bot and if it's acceptable for Jack, I would also like to use you in the basic housekeeping tasks like cleaning and washing dishes, etc." explained Arcee.

"What? No! I only take orders from my Master," said Miko and now she had fear in her eyes, she clearly understood that Arcee would keep her busy with different kinds of chores.

Jack smiled and said, "It's okay to me."

Arcee chuckled and said, "Thanks honey. Miko you may currently only know how to please him physically, but after I and June are done with your programing, you know also how to keep his house clean and do the other trivial tasks. Do you understand?"

Miko had and horrific expression when she said, "Yes my Lady." Jack chuckled, he was sure that old Miko was still there because he happened to know that she hated cleaning more than anything else.

Jack turned and took the TV remote control from the side table and opened the small TV that someone had placed in the base kitchen. What he saw next made him spray coffee from his mouth.

In the TV male voice said, "This is the latest picture that we got from the Mars rover and in the distance we can see a large object that resembles a space craft."

"Oh my God!" he yelled, it was the ship that Ultra Magnus and Elita One had used when they escaped the Destroyer Iacon-42.

* * *

**A/N:** I had to cut this chapter half because I did not want to cut out of events just to stay in the proper chapter length. Anyway, let me know what you think as I value it a lot and there is a change that your opinion or speculation affect how the story turns out.

OC characters:

Captain of the Missile Destroyer Iacon-42 - Silver  
The bridge crew:  
Second In Command (SiC)– Snow-White  
Chief Weapon Officer - Amity  
Chief Engineer – Polly  
Ship's Navigator - Angelica

Humans:  
Agent Carol Jones – New contact person to the Autobots

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.**

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**I'm here to kill you **

**Chapter 4**

Agent Carol Jones was tired, she had spent whole day in the Space Agency explaining to them why they should stop the transmissions from the Mars. It had been hard for them to abandon the story that brought them a lot of publicity, but they had finally agreed for the cover up. Now they were officially claiming that it was only a rock formation that looked like a space ship, similar like face in the Mars rock formation.

She took her phone and dialed one secret number, after the alarm male voice answered, "Bill here."

"Carol here, can you talk now?" she asked and looked around in the empty meeting room.

"Yes, I'm in the base with Optimus, we are watching the video now." said Agent Fowler.

Carol let out of sigh and asked, "What does he say about the ship?"

"According to him it looks like a Cybertronian dropship that they used during the war. He also said that he does not know why it's in there, it's not the one they call Jackhammer." he said and sounded surprisingly calm.

She heard through the line that in the Autobot base there was going on some kinds of commotion. "What is happening there?" she asked, but Agent Fowler did not answer.

"Bill are you there? What is going on?" she yelled into the phone.

"Yes, I'm here and it seems that Jack's femmes are preparing to go somewhere," he said and now he started to sound a bit stressed.

"Where? I need to know what they are doing," she yelled.

She heard how Agent Fowler asked something and when she heard Jack's voice from the background, her heart started to beat faster. "Bill?" she asked and wanted to toss the phone into the wall.

There was some noise in the phone, like it would be handed to someone else. "Carol, this is Jack, how are things in there?" just hearing his voice made her heart skip a beat and her chest feel warm from inside.

"I, I'm fine, how are you?" she said and all her tiredness was gone, she felt like a schoolgirl who flirts with the school's most popular and handsome boy.

"I'm sorry of this commotion, I told femmes to prepare the Claw One for the recon mission and now they are heading into the ships hiding place to activate it," Jack explained with a calm voice.

"Oh! That's Okay, no problem, thanks to letting me know," she said with happy tone and dreamed of this handsome young man.

"I will give this now back to Bill," said Jack.

"Jack, please wait!" she said quickly.

"Yes?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and said, "Um! I was thinking if we could meet somewhere and get to know each other better."

She was biting her lip hard when she waited for Jack's answer. "That's a good idea, but let's talk later about arrangements. Is that Okay for you?" he said and her heart almost beat itself out of her chest, he had accepted her offer.

"Yes, that's Okay for me," she said and closed her eyes, she wanted to say more, but she did not have words for it.

Jack gave the phone back to Agent Fowler and he asked," Carol, do you need me?"

Carol got annoyed that Jack had ended the call so fast and said, "No! I just need Jack." and closed the call. Then, she understood what she had said and blushed, she hoped that Agent Fowler did not get the other meaning.

She stood up and tried to calm herself down, it was hard as her heart was still racing in her chest. She had to say to herself several times that she was a professional and things were under control and going just as she had planned.

There was a knock on the door and agent in the black suit opened the door and said," Ma'am you are needed in the mission control room."

She hurried after the agent and when they arrived at the large control room she noticed that it was empty and only two engineers where operating the Mars rover and one of the agent was monitoring engineers. She walked to them and looked at the large screen in front of them. "What's the status?" she asked from the agent.

"Two Martians came out and larger one walked to the rover and it seems that he is trying to communicate with it." explained the agent.

Carol looked at the screen and saw a large red and blue robot bending down towards the rover and saying something. "Do we have audio?"

The taller engineers with glasses and pointy hair shook his head and said, "No, we did not install microphone into the rover because we did not have budget for it."

They saw how the large robot showed some metal tool to the rover and tossed it far away and looked at rover like expecting something. "Uh! Is that robot thinking that rover would run after that metal item like a dog after the stick?" asked the pointy haired engineer.

Carol said, "Maybe they have a pet dogs that look like the rover."

Next they saw how the pink robot walked to the rover. "That robot looks a lot like our females, she even has similar forms." said the small bald engineer that was holding a coffee cup.

The pointy haired engineer said, "Yeah, she is hot."

Carol tried to ignore these nerds, she already knows that female robot was a femme and those two were Cybertronians.

"Oh! Look at that, female robot looks angry and she is pointing the ship and saying something to the large robot." said the engineer with the coffee cup.

"Maybe she is his wife and she does not like it when he fools around with our rover?" asked the pointy haired engineer.

"I can see her nagging to him, they are definitely married." said the engineer with the coffee cup.

Carol rolled her eyes and focused to the screen, it seemed that events were escalating and the femme was getting more and more angry. The large mech pointed towards the rover with both hands and said something to the femme, like trying to explain something. Suddenly the angry femme transformed her arm to the blaster and shot the rover.

There was a silence in the control room and they were all staring at the blank screen. Then, the engineer with the coffee cup broke the silence saying," That female robot reminds me of my ex-wife when she killed our cat with the vacuum cleaner."

Carol looked at the engineer and said, "Do you understand what this means?"

The engineer with the coffee cup nodded and said, "Yes, we just lost our bonus, this mission was a failure."

The pointy haired engineer said, "No! It was a huge success because we made a contact to the other intelligent race. We should have a huge bonus after this."

The other engineer took a sip from his coffee cup and said, "No, that was not an original plan of the mission. We planned to drive around the Mars and look at the rocks, not to get shot by an angry female robot so no bonus for us."

The engineer with the pointy hair looked sad and said, "Yes, you are right, this mission was a failure and I assume that these agents are going to dispose us. After all, we were the only witnesses of this event."

Both engineer looked at Carol and for her they seemed to be really calm about the situation. "Well, I think you two work for us now. We will give you a better pay so you know to keep your mouth shut, but if you don't, then we will dispose you. Just make sure that there is no evidence in the servers and it looks like an accident."

Engineers smiled and pointy haired one said, "We do that and we make it look like an everyday car accident so that people will forget it fast." Carol smiled, these two engineers seemed to be a good addition to the cover up team.

* * *

Optimus Prime was trying to solve remaining data from the Iacon database. Currently, he felt that he was behind the Decepticons as events around the planet kept him away from the computer. He glanced to the right and saw how Ratchet was doing his work with the other computer terminal, he was again checking the communication frequencies and trying to find Autobot signals.

It had been quiet sins Rose and her team had departed to their ship and Arcee had taken Jack to the school. Jack had been late and Miko and Raf were already in the school. Arcee had been worried that if Jack is too much away from the school he will get bad graders. Of course Optimus knows that it really did not matter now what grades Jack got out from the school or if he even skipped it as he was now Cybertronian and did not really need the human schools. Still, the school gave something to do for Jack and Miko and they would not be all day in the base to make Ratchet angry.

Suddenly Ratchet's terminal made an alarm sound, they had an incoming call. Ratchet turned to look at him and said, "It's a low frequency transmission that is using an old Autobot command code."

"Where is it coming from?" he asked and walked to the Ratchet's computer screen.

Ratchet pointed the screen and said, "It's a low frequency and barely visible signal, I can't track its origin. If you want I can answer to this, it's safe for us, Decepticons can't track this."

Optimus nodded and said, "Make it so."

Ratchet opened the comm and said, "This is the Autobot outpost omega one chief medic Ratchet calling, do you copy me?"

Suddenly screen flashed and they got a video feed open, it was a low quality, but they could see silver femme in some kinds of space ship bridge. "This is the Destroyer Iacon-42 and Captain Silver Darby, I can hear you and see you."

There was a silence in the base and Optimus looked at Ratchet and whispered, "Did she say Darby?"

Ratchet nodded and whispered back. "Yes, she must be one of the Chromia clones."

Optimus moved at front of the screen and said, "Captain Silver, I am Optimus Prime and I have to say it's a good to see other Autobot. Can you please give your status report to me."

They saw how the captain smiled and said, "To be frank with you Prime, we are not under your command so I will skip the report."

"Arrogant femme," Ratchet muttered and Optimus put the call in the mute.

"Ratchet, she is not under my command because she is Jack's sparkmate, you know that all the previous oaths are undone when the spark-bond is made," he said with the angry tone.

"Yes, yes, but she is still an Autobot and you are the Prime," said Ratchet.

"Did you hear that she introduced herself as Darby? She clearly said who she belongs to," explain Optimus and unmuted the line.

"Captain Silver, I assume that you are looking for Jack Darby your sparkmate?"

He saw how the captain nodded and asked, "Yes, is he available?"

"Currently he is on the mission and I can give your message to him and if needed he can call you back to you in this frequency." Optimus hoped to hear where this Destroyer was and what was its mission.

The Captain nodded and said, "Tell our Lord that Iacon-42 has reached its destination and is now starting the mission. Do you copy?."

Optimus nodded and said, "I copy, I will deliver the message to him when I see him next time, Optimus out."

The captain nodded and gestured with her servo and comm was closed. "Their Lord?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus thought a moment and said, "They are femmes and they take their sparkmate really seriously and as you can see Jack is also taking his responsibility seriously, he has already given them some mission." Optimus thought that it was better that femmes had the clear order or they would try to impress their sparkmate. In this case it would probably mean assault against the Decepticons and he would see some burning human cities from the evening news.

Ratchet covered his faceplate with his servo and said, "Primus! I hope we don't get more femmes in here. It's bad enough that we have to share the base with eight femmes."

"Nine, you forgot that Jack is also a femme," said Optimus and smiled to him. He happened to know that Ratchet valued Jack a lot more now because he was a Cybertronian, but they still did not see him as a femme.

They heard how the Smokescreen walked into the command center and hold his aft with his servo. Optimus nodded at Ratchet as they both know that they need to keep some information just in need to know basis. "Smokescreen how is your aft?" Ratchet asked and for Optimus he sounded genuinely worried. Optimus had seen the patch that Ratchet had made and he had talked seriously with Ratchet about that. Now Ratchet was clearly sorry that he had made so sloppy job.

Smokescreen stopped and said, "It still hurts and it makes moving a bit difficult. Is it Okay if I go into the medbay and put some coolant on it?" Ratchet nodded to him and looked how the young bot walked into the medbay.

Optimus turned towards Ratchet and said, "I can't use him in the battle if he is hurt like that, but can he can still do some energon scouting missions?"

Ratchet was quiet for moment and said, "Technically he is good to go for the battles too, but it's better to keep first missions light and let the wound heal more." Optimus tried to hide his displeasure if Ratchet had done the proper job in first place this would not be needed.

He walked back to his computer and continued to work with the Iacon database. They had already found several coordinates and fought from the relics with various results, but their greatest loss was the forge of Solus Prime. Optimus had kept serious talk to his team and told that they really needed to focus on remaining relics as it seemed that relics got more and more dangerous.

* * *

Jack Darby was sitting in the school and trying to look like he was interested in what mathematics teacher told them. After his transformation, school had come really boring and he had a hard time focusing as he has already learned all from the mathematic books. Also, Vector Sigma had made sure that he had correct version of those theories. Just knowing what was totally wrong in the teaching made him turn around nervously in the chair, he just wanted to point out the errors.

Of course there were other issues too and one of them was Sierra. She had started to behave really strange around him and tried to do every trick in the book to get his attention. A year ago, he would have been in the heaven to get this kind of attention from Sierra, but now he had to avoid eye contact with her or Vector Sigma would get jealous. It was hard to look girls and enjoy the view when you had a jealous wife watching through your eyes.

Lately Jack had figured out to how to distract Vector Sigma, he used his two drone femmes to interact with Vector Sigma. The funny part was that Vector Sigma seemed to like it when he commanded her around. Just to amuse himself, he let his current awareness to go for a lower priority and focused more on the drone that was with the Vector Sigma. They were going to look at his new office facilities in the Vector Sigma's ship.

Jack walked after the white femme drone and marveled her swaying hip, she was a real beauty and word goddess would describe her best. Of course his own shiny black femme drone was not any worse and he enjoyed using it. It was fun to walk around and feel how powerful and agile his body felt. It was a sexy feeling to be in the femme's body, but not good as being in his original femme body. He had already learned to love that small and powerful femme body and I felt like his own already.

They arrived at the large door and when it opened Vector Sigma said, "My dear Jack, this is your new office. I hope it pleases you."

He stopped at the door and saw that the ceiling was almost sky high, Airachnid could easily fly in the room in her helicopter form. His rough estimate was that inside this room he could fit a small city. During the tour Jack had finally started to understand the enormous size of this ship. It had been only a tip of the ship that he had seen from the outside and when he has asked how she build this ship, Vector Sigma had laughed and said that eventually he would understand.

Jack noticed how the class was ending in the Earth and how the lunch hour started. To his horror Sierra decided to use this moment to come at front of him in the canteen queue and look back at him with a sexy expression on her face. Jack's mind screamed that the girl was in danger and he had to do something.

In the ship Jack looked at the golden and platinum pillars around the entry walkway and said with a bitchy voice, "Hmm, I think these pillars are a bit too short and platinum really does not mix well with the gold." That had been his random thought and he knows that Vector Sigma had a really hard time predict those.

He saw how Vector Sigma looked almost like she was in panic when she said, "Of course, I was thinking that maybe they should be higher and different materials, but I wanted to hear your opinion first." Jack knows that it was a lie, she had hard time to accept that someone could mess her predictions up like he did.

He looked at the pathway surrounded by the pillars and tried to see what was in the end of it and said. "I think this floor needs to have a carpet, now it feels a bit cold under pedes."

His random comment caused clearly a stress to Vector Sigma when she said, "Yes, I will arrange carpet in here, but surely you understand that carpet will be 5 miles long."

Jack felt how Sierra semi accidentally touched his hand when he was trying to pick a plate to his tray. "Oh, and make it rosewood red wool carpet and I prefer organic materials over synthetic," he said with a bitchy voice and gave expression that he was in some cheap hotel room and not in the hall fit for gods.

He saw how expression in the Vector Sigma's faceplate was a pure horror. "How am I going to find organic materials in the Cybertron?"

Jack pretendent to look insults and put his right servo against his chest and asked, "What? Are you are asking from me how to get organic materials? Do I look like some kind of ancient super computer?"

"Of course not, I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud," said Vector Sigma and sounded really nervous now, clearly things were not going as she had planned.

To Jack's horror Sierra sat at front of him in the canteen table and accidentally touched his leg with her feet. Jack grabbed hold of Vector Sigma's arm and pulled her against his chest armor. It was a bit difficult position to hold her because they were at same height and both had a reasonable good breast armor size. Clearly his sudden move had distracted Vector Sigma away from Sierra.

Sierra had started to talk to him in the canteen and for his distress he saw how Miko and Raf also come to sit next to him. He feared that things would get soon out of hand and he really needed to focus to keep Miko and Vector Sigma from killing Sierra.

Jack looked at deeply into the Vectors Sigma's optics and said, "I'm sorry if I have been acting like a bitch, forget all that I have requested, this is fine for me as it is now. You are the only decoration that I really need." Then he kissed her and felt how she surrendered her spark to him and they both started to make purring sounds.

In the canteen it was hard to focus on anything deep when one part of him was mating with Vector Sigma. Still, Jack decided to use this opportunity to make some things clear for Sierra.

"Sierra, you know that I'm married to Sadie?", he asked and looked at the young woman at front of him. Miko tried to say something, but Jack lifted his index finger towards her and she went quiet.

Sierra smiled arrogantly to Miko and said to him, "Yes of course and it does not bother me. You even have that small Japanese girl as your toy so I was thinking if you want to really have a good time I'm available." Jack saw how Miko was almost bursting out of her clothes, she clearly wanted to say something, but she could not against Jack's wishes.

"Sierra, the thing is that I can't see you because I have wife that I love," he tried to explain.

Sierra tried to smile, but it clearly was hard for her. "You have Miko as your lover, what is your wife saying about that? Or maybe she doesn't know?" There was a hint of danger in her voice and Jack did not want to have her as his enemy as it would be equally dangerous to her than being his secret lover.

"Well, she knows about Miko and accepts her," he tried to explain.

"I see, I did not know that Sadie goes both ways," she said and bite her lover lip really hard and said, "I would be Okay with that too if you want to introduce me to Sadie."

Jack made a bold move and took Sierra's hands into his and looked her directly into the eyes and said," I can't give you happiness that you deserve and I don't want to involve you into the complex relationship where you would only be miserable." He saw how Sierra's eyes got full of tears and she pulled her hands away.

It took moment for her to get herself back together and she said, "I understand, but don't you think that you will get rid of me that easily." She stood up and took her tray and walked away form the table.

Jack turned to look at Miko and asked, "Do you want to say something?" He kept an eye contact whole time and waited her answer.

"Yes, well, I just want to say that you made the right decision," she said with a faint voice and continued with pleading voice, "Jack please don't look at me like that, you scare me."

Jack did not move his eyes and he asked, "What are you scared of?"

Miko gulped and said, "That you say those same words to me too."

Other side of the table Raf cleared his throat and said, "Did you hear the latest news from the Mars rover?"

Jack was happy for his interruption and asked, "No, What was it?"

"It seems that it accidentally drove too fast and fell over. The result was that it was so badly damaged that it shut itself down," explained Raf and looked at the strange piece of meat in his plate and pushed it to the edge of the plate with his fork.

Jack snorted and asked, "What is the top speed of that rover?"

Raf checked from his mobile phone's Internet browser and said, "0.1 miles per hour."

He nodded to Raf and said, "It seems that the rover got destroyed and they try to cover it up."

Jack stood up and took his tray and said, "Miko you have to look after Raf, I need to go back into the base and check if I have messages from Rose or Agent Jones."

Miko nodded and said, "Yes Jack." Jack smiled to her and hurried to return the lunch tray.

* * *

Megatron was marveling the red planet on the screen, he thought that it looked quite pretty and nicely dead. They were now on the Mars orbit and soon they would head towards the location of human drone's last transmission. Soundwave had done excellent work when he had hacked into the human computer systems and salvaged the mission recordings before humans could destroy them.

"Dreadwing, are you sure that they are Elita One and Ultra Magnus?" Megatron asked and looked at the large flier. He had not seen the video himself because he had some more important things to watch at the same time so he had ordered Dreadwing to check the recordings.

"Yes, my Lord," Dreadwing said and pressed some buttons and pictures appeared showing Elita One and Ultra Magnus on the Mars arguing at front of the human drone's cameras.

Megatron grinned and said, "Excellent, this will really hurt Optimus Prime. When we capture his sparkmate we can torture her and Optimus will also feel the pain." He really liked the idea to hurt her because she had stolen his Orion Pax. It had been like a stab into the spark when Orion Pax had told him that he made a contract with Elita One and bonded her. The last insult to him had been when, Orion Pax had got the title of Prime and he was rejected again. After that, he had started the all-out war just to get his revenge.

His daydream was interrupted when Knock Out entered into the bridge, he was still wiping his servos on a bloody rag. "Sorry that I'm late, I had too much fun with Silas and I lost track of time," he said and tossed the rag to one of the Vehicons.

Megatron chuckled and said, "That's an acceptable excuse. I hope he is still alive as his screams were kind of amusing to hear."

Knock Out grinned and said, "I just removed him from the Breakdown's corpse and placed his limbless body into the glass tube with life support system. If you want, you can have him in your room as a trophy."

"I don't like how he looks, he is ugly," he said and grinned evilly, "but maybe Dreadwing here wants to have him? After all, you don't have any decorations in your room and ugly human could be considered an improvement."

Dreadwing turned to look at them and bowed his head and said, "My Lord, I have to decline this generous offer, but I am allergic to humans and I can't keep them as a pet."

Knock Out looked a bit puzzled and said, "Oh! Okay, then I have to keep him in my lab." For Megatron he sounded a bit annoyed, he clearly had wanted to get rid of Silas.

"My Lord, we have entered into the planet's atmosphere," said one of the Vehicons who was monitoring the ship's computers.

Megatron grinned evilly and said, "Excellent, open the ground bridge near the target location and Dreadwing send troops to capture Elita One and kill Ultra Magnus."

Dreadwing nodded and said, "I will send two squads of Vehicons and some Insecticons as a backup."

Suddenly Megatron received data package from Soundwave and said, "It seems that we got a higher priority mission in the Earth. Soundwave has decoded one of the Iacon coordinates and this time we need to get the tem. We need to be smarter than the Autobots and lure them to somewhere else while we dig the relic out."

"Turn the ship back to the Earth, we can come back later and pick up our troops with the prisoner," Megatron ordered and walked out of the bridge. He had almost missed his favorite TV shows and just thinking that made him angry. Now he would have time to watch the show before they would arrive back to the Earth.

Inside his room, Megatron took a cube of energon from the shelf and sat on his favorite chair. When he had a comfortable position in front of his computer terminal and started to type in commands, he selected Internet connection through the Decepticon relay satellite. After he had access into the human Internet, he selected live streaming service and typed in his account name and password. After a short wait, he got a message that said, "Your subscription has expired!" He let out angry roar and slammed his firsts to the metal table so hard that it bent.

Megatron was shaking in anger when he opened the comm and asked with a sweet voice, "Knock Out, did you pay my online streaming bill?"

There was a long silence in the line and then Knock Out said, "I kind of run out of credit and I did not have money for that."

Megatron felt how his dark energon pressure was getting sky high, he wanted to kill someone really badly. "It was only 9.95$ a month, what did you buy that you run out of credit?" he said and tried to make his sound friendly as possible.

"My Lord I, I, got a good deal for car care products and I kind of got carried away," Knock Out tried to explain with a shaky voice.

"Is that so, how funny," Megatron said with voice full on honey and then he changed his tone to deadly and said, "I hope you are shiny because I want you immediately in the training room. I will show you some wrestling moves and maybe you won't forget to pay my bills in the future." Megatron closed the comm and grinned evilly. He had wanted to show some painful wrestling moves first to Optimus Prime, but it would be wise to ask first an opinion from the doctor.

* * *

Ultra Magnus was under his ship and really pissed, he tried to repair his ship and same time Elita One kept nagging him like he would be her personal servant. The worst part was that Elita One had murdered the local native that had come to watch them. According to his morale rules it was forbidden to harm those that did not have weapons or did not show any intention towards hostility.

He wanted to tell Elita One what he thought about her, but every time he tried to confront her he lost his will to do that. Somehow just seeing femme from close made his spark uneasy. Even now he tried to keep his distance to the aggressive femme. Only good thing that he finds from this situation was that his seizures had stopped when he got used to being so close to this aggressive pink femme.

Elita One peeked under the ship and asked, "How long it will take?"

Ultra Magnus looked at her and said, "Like I said before, I don't know."

"Can you estimate?" she asked and looked really impatient.

"A ten cycles or a thousand cycles," he said and knowing that it would irritate her even more.

"Can I help?" she asked and sounded now sincere.

He turned again to look at her and said, "Yes, go sit on top of that large rock and try to look pretty."

Elita One muttered something about stupid mech and left him to do his repairs in peace. He did not want to say it, but these damages to the ship looked really bad. They had barely reached this planet and they almost froze to death doing so. Not to make it worse, they had damaged their main drive engine when they had made hard landing into this red planet. Of course Elita One had blamed him, but it was hard to fly the ship when your servos were stiff from coldness.

Suddenly Elita One came to him running, she was carrying guns that he had in the cabin. "We have company!, she yelled and tossed him the energon rifle.

He started to crawl out from under the ship and asked, "Did natives come to revenge the one that you murdered?"

"No, look there, they are Vehicons and they are coming here," she said and pointed the Vehicons to him.

"Frag! We can't use the ship yet. Our only option is to fight," he said and run into the ship and took the emergency packages with him and when he exited the ship he started the emergency beacon and locked the door.

"Let's hide behind those rocks and see how many of them come," he said and tossed one of the emergency packs to Elita One. They both started to run towards the rocks and same time they tried to stay in cover so that the Vehicons would not see where they went.

When they got behind the rocks Ultra Magnus noticed that the place was ideal for the defense purpose. They had enough cover and good visibility to every direction, they just had to lie low and wait that the Vehicons would focus their investigations to the ship.

He heard sound next to him and his optics got all wide, when he turned he saw how Elita One had assembled the large energon powered sniper rifle and was preparing to fire it. He swore all femmes into the lower levels of the pit, they could not wait patiently if they were not ordered to do so.

"Don't fire yet. We need all the time we can get," he hissed to her.

Elita One turned to look at him and asked, "What do you mean? We have targets in the open, why would we wait that they find us first?"

"I activated the emergency beacon, maybe someone hears it and comes to help us," he tried to sound hopeful when he said that. He happened to know that there was not so many friendly ships in this star system. Optimus had lost his ship when they crashed into the Earth and he only had Wheeljack and his Jackhammer to help him.

She chuckled to him and said, "You assume that Iacon-42 comes to rescue us after they left us to die in the space?" He had forgotten the destroyer, it should be already in the star system. Still, he had to admit that she was right, those femmes would not rescue them.

"Frag them!" she said and fired her rifle. He saw how the energon bolt hit at one of the Vehicon and ripped a smoking hole into his chest. All the Vehicons took cover immediately and started to fire their direction.

"See, that's how you do these things," said Elita One and fired again killing again one of the Vehicons.

"Primus! You will get me killed," he said and started to fire his rifle towards the Vehicons. There was no point to hide anymore, only option was to kill all the Vehicons and try to get his ship repaired before more came to see what had happened.

Every time one Vehicon got killed Elita One seemed happier, it was like she would have gained all the life energy of those that she killed. Just thinking about that made him scared, he had heard stories of Insecticons that had ability like that. He tried to peek and see if Elita One had fangs in her denta. After he saw her grin he was relieved, she had normal flat denta like everyone else.

"Frag! I think we are going to be toasted soon," he said and turned his rifle towards the sky and opened fire towards the aerial Vehicons that suddenly dived towards them.

"Elita, we have to get back into the ship or those aerial Vehicons will kill us from the above," Ultra Magnus yelled. When he turned towards the ship and saw that Vehicons had used air attack as a cover and now they were advancing towards them.

They both spring up from the cover and started to run towards the ship and same time they kept shooting towards the Vehicons. He turned his rifle to the burst mode and yelled, "Come to get some!" and shot one of the Vehicons directly into its head.

Ultra Magnus heard how Elita One yelled, "It's aft-kicking time!" and shot two Vehicons with one blast from her sniper rifle. He had never seen that the sniper rifle could be used like that. This was also the first time for him to witness how deadly femme was in the close combat. Elita One used her high power rifle to shoot Vehicons in point blank range and same time she dodged the enemy fire. She moved like a dancer and her dance performance caused death to everyone that stopped to see it.

They run pass the line of Vehicons and got just under the ship when the next air attack came and exploded around the ship. Elita One turned towards him and said, "You continue with the repairs and I keep them busy."

He tried to focus on the repairs, but it was really hard as every air attack shook the ship and dust was blocking his vision. Elita One made snarling sounds and shot towards the Vehicons fast as she could. Now Ultra Magnus understood why everyone was so afraid of angry femmes, it felt like being trapped in the small hole with some kinds of beast, she was everywhere and her angry snarling filled the air.

Then came silence and he turned to look at Elita One that was lying next to him her riffle ready, she looked really serious. "What is happening out there?" he asked.

"We are surrounded and they brought Insections with them," she said and sounded now defeated. They both heard and felt how the Insecticons started to tear the ship pieces above them. There was no point to repair the ship now when it was going to be broken from the topside.

Ultra Magnus took his rifle and extended his servo towards the pink femme and said, "Commander, it was an honor to fight with you."

Elita One took his servo and said, "You too Commander, and I take back all the bad words that I said to you." Now they just had to wait that ship would be removed and then the final stand would begin. It was a long wait, it almost felt like the Decepticons had decided to play safe with them and took the slow approach.

He felt how the ship moved a bit, it seemed that Insecticons were getting ready to lift it off from them. He looked at Elita One, she nodded to him, there was no words needed anymore, they were both prepared to die.

Suddenly the emergency communicator made a sound. He ripped it out from the package and answered to it, "This is Ultra Magnus and Elita One, we are under heavy Decepticon attack and urgent assistance is needed. Do you copy?"

There was some interferences, but he heard femme saying from the comm, "Copy that, this is an Autobot patrol ship Claw One, please state your exact location."

His servo shook when he answered, "We are under the dropship and surrounded by the Decepticons."

From the comm he heard, "Copy that, under the drop ship. Please do not move from there, over."

He answered, "Roger that."

Elita One grinned to him and said, "Claw One is not a patrol ship."

He looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

They both heard how the storm was coming closer and ship stopped to move, every Decepticon was clearly looking at the storm. Ultra Magnus peaked from under the ship and saw how the spare formed from the storm clouds was getting closer. He saw how there was something metallic flashing in the tip of the storm spear and he understood that it was the patrol ship coming towards them with a supersonic speed.

From the comm he heard a warning, "Claw One, opening fire now!" He saw how Elita One pressed her arms around her head and he followed her example.

Suddenly air was full of screaming missile sounds and explosions shook the ground so violently that the heavy ship was hopping on it's landing legs. The reaping sounds of the energon cannons echoed in the area and smell of burning energon mixed with the Cybertronian metals was so strong that he almost purged his tanks.

After the storm had passed, came the silence. They both crawled out from their hiding place and saw how the surrounding ground was full of pieces of Cybertronian armor and body parts, all the Vehicons and Insecticons were blown to small pieces.

Elita One looked around and said, "You wanted to know what it is?" he nodded to her and she said, "It's a heavy gunship that is disguised to look like an old prewar patrol ship"

He grinned and said, "After watching this I will never look at patrol ships the same way again." and Elita One nodded to him.

Ultra Magnus turned to look at his own ship and saw that it was missing its top structures and cabin internals were now visible from outside. Elita One chuckled and said, "Well, I think your ship also looks a bit different now."

"Eh! How are we supposed to get off from this planet now?" he asked and examined his ship.

Elita One poked his back with her digit and said, "I think our ride just arrived." He turned and saw how the dangerous looking gunship de-cloaked at front of them. To his horror every gun turret was tracking them when the ship prepared to land.

Two large armed battle suits walked out of the ship and he swore out loud, he knows these were operated by femmes. "I think we are in trouble," he said and dropped his rifle on the ground and lifted his arms up. Elita One followed his example and they both waited that the rescuers would come closer.

One of the battle suits kept its distance and guns pointed towards them and other one walked closer and kicked their rifles away. "On your knees and move your arms behind you back," ordered the voice from the battle suit. They did as told and soon both of them had an energon cuffs on their arms. To make matter worse for them they got also binder collars that prevented any transformations. They were now completely helpless and their captors could do anything they wanted to them.

"Now, move into the ship!" ordered the battle suit and helped both of then up from the kneeling position. They walked into the ship like a prisoners in chains and both battle suits followed close by. When they were in the ship's loading area the door closed and they both were attached into the wall from the cuffs. Ultra Magnus felt how the ship started to move away from the battle scene.

One of the battle suit stood at front of them guarding and other one walked out of the room. Ultra Magnus looked at the battle suit and asked, "What are you going to do to us?"

Elita One whispered to him, "Be quiet, these are Chromia clones and Chromia usually did not take prisoners and if she took they did not live long."

That brought up a recent memory when he had been in the Chromia's ship. Chromia clones had taken the Decepticon officer as a prison and he had seen how the clones dragged the limbless torso of the prisoner into the ship for the interrogations. When he had finally asked to see the prisoner, those femmes had explained that the prisoner had escaped through the airlock. He had made a mistake and asked how the prisoner got out of the airlock if he did not have any arms or legs. After that he had spent cycles in the airlock, waiting witch side of the airlock will open. That had been a good reminder to him not to ask difficult questions from femmes.

They heard steps and soon a red femme walked into the room and stopped at front of them. She examined both of them and now Ultra Magnus got a good size comparison between two femmes, Elita One was a head taller than Chromia clones. The red femme touched Elita One's waist and said with casual tone, "You have a nice frame, maybe our sparkmate wants to keep it as a trophy."

Ultra Magnus started to shake when the femme started to explore his frame, it took all of his mental strength to keep the panic attack away. He would have done anything to get away from this femme, he was now even ready to try his luck with the airlock. The red femme looked at his optics and said, "You have a nice optics, maybe I take them before we scrap you."

Something snapped in his mind and he started to sob, "I tell you anything you want to know just please stay away from me."

"You stupid mech, be quiet!", Elita One yelled and tried to transform her arms. She screamed in pain when the collar caused a huge surge of energy going through her. She collapsed down and was left hanging from her cuffs.

"It seems that she does not want you to tell us anything. Maybe this it's your opportunity to start telling me your story." The red femme said and smiled sweetly to him.

He nodded and started to explain how he had got a permission to leave from the Reaper One and how Elita One had sneaked into his ship and forced him to take her with him. He also explained how the Destroyer Iacon-42 had chased them and how it had left them to die in the space. He told them everything that had happened and everything that he had heard from Elita One. When he was done, he felt like he would be empty from inside.

The red femme had an angry glare in her optics when she said, "Seems that you both are in the deep trouble and I need to think what to do with you two." She sat on the cargo container at front of them and took the thinker pose.

Elita One woke up and let out of angry scream before she said, "Do you know who I am?"

The red femme chuckled and said, "Of course I know you, I have all the Chromia's memories."

"Good, then I demand in the name of Optimus Prime that you let me free," Elita One said with commanding tone. Ultra Magnus was sure that he would soon see how his new shipmate was killed.

When the name of Prime was mentioned red femme went all serious and asked, "Are you saying that your sparkmate is responsible of your crimes?"

That hit the nerve, all commanding attitude was gone from the pink femme and she said quickly, "No! He does not have anything to do with that. All crimes are mine and he is innocent."

"It's hard to believe, after all he is the leading sparkmate," red femme said and thought a moment before she continued, "Technically he is also responsible of your actions." Ultra Magnus rolled his optics, these femmes had a strange opinion what their sparkmate should do and he was clad that he did not have a sparkmate.

Ultra Magnus saw that this statement shocked Elita One and she cried out, "Not him, I do anything to keep him out of this."

The red femme nodded and said, "Well then, I let you tell me what happened and please do remember that I have already heard Ultra Magnus side of the story."

Elita One started to tell her story from the point when she had been removed from the command because she refused to accept that Chromia and her clones were no longer bind by the oaths to the Autobot cause. She also told how Xaaron had used her in his plans and how everything had fallen into pieces. After she had told, about the assassin plans and sabotage of the space bridge the red femme started to look really angry. When Elita One mentioned battle in the bazaar, Ultra Magnus felt how his last pit of loyalty towards Elita One was gone. She had done so many bad decisions and some of those old Autobots that were still loyal to her had died for nothing.

He turned his head towards the Elita One and said, "If I had known all this when you boarded to my ship I would have killed you by myself."

Elita One looked totally defeated and she sounded like a dead bot when she said, "According to Oracle, things will turn much worse if that assassin kills Jack."

There was a horrific expression on the red femme's faceplate when she asked, "Who is this assassin?"

Elita One shook her head and said, "All I know is that he is a young mech."

"Primus! Does the name Smokescreen sound familiar?" the red femme asked with shaking voice.

Elita One thought a moment and said, "Smokescreen? He is that young mech that we found drifting in the space. He had escaped from the Decepticon prison transport ship using the long range escape capsule."

Últra Magnus saw how the red femme activated her comm. "Kitty, full speed towards the Earth, Jack is in danger. Mercy, call the base and tell Arcee to keep Jack away from Smokescreen. Also, try to reach the ship called Iacon-42, it could be in the solar system and we may need their help."

There was a silence and the red femme looked at them and said, "I have not introduced myself yet and I think you deserve to know who is the one that will kill you if we are too late," she paused and let the words sink in and said, "I am Captain Rose Darby one of the femmes that are guarding our sparkmate Jack Darby. "

Elita One looked up and said, "Well Captain, it seems that you too made a mistake, you should have stayed close to your sparkmate."

Rose nodded and said, "Yes, but I did not have any chaise, it was he who told me that you are in the Mars and that I need to rescue you two."

The black and gray femme hurried into the room and said, "Rose, I got a message from Ratchet telling that Jack has sneaked out with Smokescreen and he can't reach Optimus or Arcee."

There was a silence in the room and then Rose stood up and said to the femme in the battle suit, "Grace, if they do something, kill them." After that, both femmes walked out of the room and the femme in the battle suit was left to guard them.

Ultra Magnus let out of sigh and cried, "Primus! Why me?" Then for his horror he heard how the battle suit primed its weapon and he realized that he had just done something.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, let me know what you think about events so far. Am I moving too slowly or too fast with the story?

List of OCs mentioned in this chapter:

Chromia clones:  
Captain of the Iacon-42 - Silver  
Captain of the Claw One - Rose  
Weapon Officer of the Claw One - Mercy  
Weapon Officer of the Claw One – Grace  
Navigator of the Claw One – Kitty

Humans:  
Agent Carol Jones – New contact person to Autobots

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you**

**Chapter 5**

Jack Darby stepped out of the ground bridge and realized that he had done something reckless. "Oh! Damn I'm just like Miko," he said and looked at the bot next to him. He had followed Smokescreen into the mission just thinking that he could not let his friend go alone. He could do a lot to help him in the battle, but he would blow his cover by doing so and they had agreed that former humans would use human alt when they were with Smokescreen. Of course that cover up felt now silly, he had already started to trust this young bot and keeping things secret felt like a lie.

Smokescreen smiled to him and said, "This means me a lot that you decided to come with me without any femmes hanging around."

Jack chuckled and said, "Well, Yes it's kind of cool to do things without chaperone."

"_Is that so? How about me? Am I intruding?" asked the voice of Vector Sigma in his head._

"_Of course not, you are an important part of me now, like my sweet voice of reason," he said in his head._

"_Oh! Jack, you just know how to talk to me," _said the voice in his head and he felt how his two femme drones in the Cybertron were surrounded by Vector Sigma's drones and started to receive kisses from every direction. It was fun to be in the several places at ones, but still the awareness in his own body felt like it was the root of his spark.

Jack run after the Smokescreen and they started to climb the mountainside together. From time to time Smokescreen glanced at him and looked worried. Jack assumed that he was worried how the small human has strength to stay with his climbing speed. After they had climbed an hour they arrived at the small clearing, then they started to move quietly as they know that they were close to the target coordinates.

Jack looked at his left and saw a deep vertical fall down to the mountain and said, "Wow, we are really high."

Smokescreen glanced down and said, "Careful, you don't want to fall in there." He moved so that Jack was in his arm reach and that made Jack feel safe, like having an older brother looking after him.

Jack felt glanced down and said, "Yeah, that looks really nasty fall."

Smokescreen had a strange expression when he said, "I bet that human would be splattered around the mountainside," then he thought a moment and said, "and those sharp rocks would rip the bot to the pieces." Jack grinned to his friends, he liked how he was in the same frequency with him with the dark humor.

"_Something is wrong, I sense stress patterns in his voice," _Vector Sigma said in his mind.

"_I'm also stressed because of this climbing and mission," _he answered.

Jack saw how Smokescreen had moved a bit further and was now peaking over the rock formation and he run to him. After the short climb, he could see what Smokescreen was looking at. The Decepticons where already in there and they were digging something out of the mountain.

"What are they doing?" he asked with low voice.

Smokescreen looked at him and whispered, "They are digging."

Jack rolled his eyes and whispered, "Really? I just though that they were building a sand castle."

Smokescreen chuckled and whispered, "They have already dug out part of the relic, look you can see how it shines on the side of the mountain."

Jack used his ability to zoom and whispered, "It's a sword in the rock, almost like that Excalibur in the King Arthur's story. Are you familiar with that story?"

Smokescreen shook his head and asked, "What did this King Arthur do with the sword?"

Jack though a moment and whispered, "When he was young he found a sword in the rock and legend said that only the future king could draw it out. He managed to pull it out and then he became the king."

Smokescreen grinned and whispered, "Cool story, maybe I should try to pull that sword out of the rock? Optimus would be proud of me if I would bring him the sword."

Jack pointed the Decepticons and whispered, "It's too dangerous, there are too many Decepticons, we should wait for the backup."

Smokescreen chuckled and said, "Others are not available and I think I can grab that sword and run away before they get a chance to shoot at me."

Jack thought that this plan was too reckless and he needed to talk his friend out of it. "I think it's too risky and you should let them have the sword, it's not worth of getting yourself killed," he said and looked at the large bot next to him.

Smokescreen looked back to him and said," Sometimes we have to just take a change with the destiny and do what we believe is the right thing to do."

Jack nodded and said, "I guess you're right, but you have to realize the odds you have out there, you can get killed by a one lucky shot."

Smokescreen sounded like he had understood when he said, "Yes, during the fight you could get killed by the one stray bold from the energon blaster." Jack smiled, his friend clearly understood the danger.

Smokescreen primed his blaster and turned to look at him. Jack felt that something was wrong and when Smokescreen pointed the blaster at his chest he was really confused. "Jack I have bad news for you," said Smokescreen and continued, "Elita One send me here to kill you, so sorry about this." Smokescreen shot him at the point blank range and blast tossed him high into the air. His human form's outer layers started to burn and his Cybertronian metal under the human exterior melted painfully.

When Jack fell down on the ground, he tried to scream in pain, but his systems refused to give any sound. The pain was everywhere and failure reports filled his HUD display. The nano materials that formed his human outer layer were burned from his front side and powerful energon blast had burned its way into his internal systems.

"_Jack transform now! You are vulnerable in the human from!" _yelled Vector Sigma inside his head. He tried to transform, but his body refused to obey. He saw a message that said that his human outer shell was too badly damaged for the transformation.

Vector Sigma screamed in his mind, "_Jack please, stand up! You need to get rid of your human exterior, you have to rip it off and transform!"_ Jack tried to move, but his body refused to obey.

He heard how someone walked next to him and said with mocking tone, "Look at you, all mighty Jack is now just smoking piece of meat." It was Smokescreen and he sounded cruel.

Smokescreen chuckled and said, "Too bad that I was not there to help you when the Decepticons find out your hiding place and killed you."

He felt how Smokescreen grabbed his legs and lifted him up. "And after they shot you dead they tossed your corpse down from the mountain," said Smokescreen and tossed him into the air.

"_Jack! Transmit your coordinates now!" _yelled Vector Sigma in his mind. He tried to get the latest coordinates, but his internal navigation systems was broken.

Jack fell a long time before he hit first time in the side of the mountain. He felt a sharp pain in his back, something had ripped his outer skin and surface armor open. After the short fall came the second hit and he felt how his burned human exterior was ripped from his frame and pain receptors made it feel like he would have been skinned alive. Only good thing was that he regained part of his vision when the burned human face was gone.

Losing his human exterior had slowed him down a bit, but not enough. When he finally hit the rocky ground he came really hard with faceplate first and his optics shattered. His already tight packed breast energon tanks busted open and he started to lose precious energon. He tried to run the self diagnostic and emergency repairs, but they all failed. His mind was full of error messages and his damaged systems started to fail one by one. His last thought were on Arcee and his femmes and he finally understood how much he loved them. After that everything went dark, no error messages, no thoughts, nothing, only darkness.

* * *

Arcee was following Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead around and she was getting bored, they had done this same circle now several times."Are you lost again?" she asked from Optimus Prime. It would not be the first time that Prime got lost during the mission and kept his mouth shut because he was too ashamed to admit it.

Optimus looked at the device in his servo and said, "According to this the relic's signal is moving around and it must be here somewhere."

Arcee swore and said, "I think they are fooling us, they make us run around after the fake signal."

Suddenly Arcee felt a great pain through the bond and fell on her knees. "Jack is hurting badly, she whispered."

"Ratchet, we need the ground bridge!" yelled Optimus into his comm.

Pain was so great that Arcee could not move and he felt how Optimus lifted her up with one arm and said, "We need to move out of this area, they are jamming us."

Through the pain Arcee heard how Optimus yelled, "Bumblebee, drive forwards and try to get out of the jamming area and call Ratchet."

Arcee grinned in pain and cried, "Primus! He is hurt really badly."

Optimus changed his carrying arm and kept running after Bumblebee and asked, "Arcee who is with Jackson? I assume that he is in the school with Rafael and Miko?"

"June will be in the town and Jack can defend himself if the Decepticons attack and Miko can help. This is something else, it felt like he had been totally surprised," she said and grinned her denta, it felt like her spark would be in the fire.

Optimus swore and said, "In the base we have only Ratchet and Smokescreen. Airachnid is in the energon scouting mission and Smokescreen is hurt."

"He looked fine for me when we left the base," she said and felt how the pain was settling down rapidly like, "Primus! I think he is dying," she cried out.

The green vortex opened and Ratchet run towards them and yelled, "Hurry, Jack and Smokescreen went for the mission and are not answering to calls."

* * *

Chromia screamed in pain, she was on her knees and holding her spark and Dirt was trying to help her. "Lady Chromia, what is happening?" Dirt asked panic in her voice.

"Jack is under attack and hurt really badly," she whispered through her denta and tried to stand up. It took all her willpower to get up and move behind her table and sat on her chair.

"Dirt run to see how the clones are taking this, I need to know if this fleet is operational or not." Dirt nodded to her and run out of the door.

Chromia grinned and said out loud, "Jack if we get through this, I will swear that I will lock you in the safe place and see that nothing happens to you." At least she now knows how strong her bond was with her sparkmate, it felt like her spark would be on fire. Of course she was not really worried about herself or the fleet, only thing that she could think was her sparkmate and his pains.

She hit her fist in the table and yelled, "Primus! This is all Elita One's and Optimus Prime's fault."

She saw how Emerald came in holding her chest with her servo, she was also feeling the pain. "What is happening to our Jack?" she asked.

Chromia tried to focus in the bond, but the pain made it hard. "It feels like he is injured and his whole body is in pain," she said and looked at her second in command.

Emerald looked really sick and pale and she asked, "How strong it is for you and are you able to command?"

"It feels like my spark would be ripped out of my chest, but I'm still operational," Emerald said and looked really desperate. Chromia nodded and said, "If anything happens to me, you must proceed towards the earth and try to find out what happened to Jack and punish those that allowed it to happen."

Emerald saluted and said, "Yes Commander." They both know that if the worst happened everyone would suffer from the sorrow and many would kill themselves, but some of them could still remain sane and they would have to revenge Jack.

Dirt came back running and said," My Lady, your clones are in pain, but fleet is still operational.

Chromia saw that the companion bot was in the great distress, she was one of those non sparkmates that had devoted themselves to serve Jack. Emerald looked at Dirt and said, "Dirt take care of Commander Chromia, I will be in the command center and seeing that everything is staying in operational. Chromia saw how Dirt nodded and moved to stand next to her, she was ready to assist if she needed anything.

Emerald tried to salute, but pain made it hard so she just nodded and turned around and hurried towards the command center.

Chromia looked at dirt and said, "Open the comm, I have to make announcement to the fleet." Dirt nodded and started to push the buttons in the table's control panel.

She heard how the comm opened and said, "Everyone attention, this is the Fleet Commander Chromia speaking and I have important announcement. Currently, our beloved sparkmate is under attack and we have to stay strong for him and try to reach him fast as possible. If we come too late to help our sparkmate, we must revenge the injustice suffered by him. Chromia out."

Chromia felt how Jack was getting weaker and just feeling that made her cry out her frustration. She did not get a change to see him or hold him against her chest and now she was already losing him. "Jack! Please try to hold on," she whispered and heard how Dirt next to her started to sob.

* * *

Megatron grinned evilly, he watched how the young Autobot tried to pull the sword out of the rock. He lifter his arm up and yelled, "Hold your fire, this is amusing!" A few seconds earlier this same Autobot had rushed through his troops with his blasters blazing and run directly to the sword.

He walked towards the Autobot and saw that he was now holding the sword with both servos and trying to pull it out of the rock using his feet. When he got behind the young bot he cleared his throat like humans used to do and said, "That is useless, only Prime can draw that sword out of the rock and you do not look like him."

The Autobot heard his voice and continued to pull the sword in panic. Megatron Primed his blaster and pointed it towards the Autobot and said, "Okay wanna be King Arthur, drop the sword and lift your arms up or I shoot you a new hole, one that you can't patch by yourself." That caused a lot of laughter among his troops as everyone had seen the crude looking patch that the Autobot had in his aft.

The Autobot stopped to pull the sword and put his legs on the ground, but did not let go the sword. "Eh! How can I drop it if its stuck in the rock?" he asked with confused voice.

"Smart aft!" said Megatron and kicked the Autobot down on the ground. He put his feet on top of the Autobot and pressed hard as he could. Soon he heard familiar sound of breaking Cybertronian metal and he took his feet away. The young bot tried to get up, but failed. Megatron chuckled and said, "Your frame is now broken and it will take time to get it fixed."

Megatron looked at troops next to him and said, "Take him into the ship and tie him into into the medbay's operation table. We are going to have a talk with him and he will tell us all that he knows about Autobots and their base."

He heard how the young Autobot screamed in pain when two Vehicons started to drag him through the ground bridge vortex. Megatron turned to look at Knock Out and said, "Go after them and start interrogating our young prisoner. First, use the traditional painful methods and if those do not work, use the cortical psychic patch."

Knock Out nodded and said, "Yes my Lord," and hurried after the Vehicons. He noticed that Knock Out had a hard time to walk straight, it was because his frame had bent a bit during their last training session.

Megatron smiled, this was going to be a good day and nothing could ruin it now. He saw how his Second In Command Dreadwing walked to him and said, "We are ready to lift the rock and sword."

He nodded and said, "Excellent! Let's do it fast before the King Arthur himself comes to claim it."

Dreadwing looked confused and asked, "King Arthur?"

He turned to look at one of the Vehicons who they all know now as Steve and said, "Steve, tell him what intelligence information we have from King Arthur."

Steve saluted and started to tell Dreadwing what he knows, "Wiki says that King Arthur is a legendary British leader of the late 5th and early 6th centuries..."

Megatron turned to observe the lifting, he had read all those top-secret military files that Soundwave had cracked open and was not interested hearing how Steve repeated those to Dreadwing. He saw how the rock started to lift up and that made him smile. After they got the rock up into the orbit, they would launch it towards the sun and sword would be lost forever. Suddenly he heard how the ground bridge opened and turned to see how Optimus Prime and his ragtag team run out of the vortex.

"Arcee, go look for Jack we hold the Decepticons," yelled Optimus Prime and charged towards him.

Megatron moved himself between the sword and Prime and yelled, "Well, we meet again." Optimus tried to run past him, but he blocked him with his arm and the Prime fell on his back. "Oops! Sorry, did you run on the wall?" He said and jumped on top of the Prime so hard that ground shook.

When he was on top of Prime and started to hit him hard as he could with his fists. "How do you like my new moves?, he asked between the strikes.

Megatron did not have time to hear Prime's answer because the green Autobot slammed him down and gave Prime time to get up. He saw how the Prime transformed and accelerated towards the rock that his ship was lifting away. He looked amazed how the Prime sped up on the side of the mountain. "It seems that I'm not the only one that has done some learning." he muttered and stood up.

"Everyone! Stop him! Don't let him get the sword!" he said and transformer into his Cybertronian jet form and flew after the Prime.

* * *

Starscream had seen how the young Autobot had tossed something down from the mountain and he had decided to investigate. He had originally come after the relic signal, but as Megatron was already working with it he could not get near the relic without getting captured.

It took some looking around before he found the pool of energon and saw something dark in the middle of it. "Well, what we have here?" he asked from his best friend who happened to be himself.

He turned the lump around and saw that it was a sparkling. He quickly scanned it and said, "It's barely alive! I wonder why it was tossed down here?" He turned to look up and tried to figure out why would the Autobots do that kind of thing to the sparkling? "Maybe you did not please him enough and he decided to get rid of you?" he said and lifted the lightweight sparkling up in his arms.

As there was nothing to do in there and he had already got something that seemed to be a mystery, he remote activated the Harbinger's ground bridge and walked into the vortex.

Inside the ship he tossed the sparling into the examining table and turned on the lights. "Oh! you are a femme and really broken," he said and poked the sparkling with his sharp talon.

Starscream took his thinker pose and said, "Maybe I should scrap you for a spare parts? No? Maybe someone will trade junk like you for something valuable?" He thought a moment and decided that if it was Autobots that disposed the sparkling then maybe she had some valuable information for Megatron

He chuckled and took the can of ship hull sealant and sprayed some foam on the leakage areas. "That would hold energon in you and if you still have enough left in you there is a change that you stay alive a bit longer." He was not going to spare any of his energon for mere femme sparkling and to be honest only spare energon that he had was the red energon that he stole from the Autobots.

The sparkling did not move and his scan showed that she was still in the emergency stasis. He chuckled and said, "Oh well! If you die, I can use some of your parts as spare and if you live, I will try to trade you to some energon. If Megatron is not interested, then maybe those MECH soldiers are? Yes, I bet they would love to get the treasure like you on their filthy hands." He smiled and thought that if sparkling lived he would have a little fun with her before he would trade her away. After all he despised all femmes, and torturing one of them would make him feel better for himself.

He started to laugh and stopped suddenly and asked from the sparkling, "Did I sound insane?", as there was no answer he nodded and said, "No? I thought so too, but it's better to ask then be sorry." He continued laughing and walked out of the room. He would check next day if the sparkling was still alive or not.

* * *

Arcee was trying to stay sane, she had started to track Jack's energon signature after she had found burn marks on the ground. Now down the half way of the mountain she had made a grim finding, she had found Jack's burned human skin. Just finding that kind of thing hanging on the cliff meant that Jack was badly hurt and rest of him was probably down there.

She pressed the skin closer to her chest and sobbed, "My Jack." and started to head down the mountainside using her jump jets.

When she reached the bottom she received call from Ratchet, "Arcee I will open the ground bridge to your location, Airachnid is coming to help you." She did not answer she had her full focus on the search. Finally, she found a place where Jack had fallen and for her horror she saw the pool of energon on the ground. From the marks in the ground she understood that Jack's energon tanks had erupted in the impact. There was also small pieces of Cybertronian armor on the ground, but no sign of Jack.

Arcee was studying the markings on the ground when she heard how the vortex opened behind her. "Arcee! Where is Jack?" yelled Airachnid and run towards her.

She started to sob and said, "I, I can't find him, it looks like someone took him and carried him through the ground bridge." Then Arcee showed the skin to Airachnid and Airachnid let out of angry roar. Arcee had never seen Airachnid so angry, not even when Jack blew her ship up. Just remembering the mission where Jack almost died made her spark sink deeper into the desperation

Arcee fell on her knees and started to sob, she felt totally lost, her center of life was going to die and she did not know where he was. Suddenly she felt arms around her and she was forced up by Airachnid. She pulled her into the tight hug and her dark scent made Arcee remember all those times when Jack had used Airachnid's body and hold her tight close to him. She started to sob against Airachnid's neck and felt how Airachnid gently touched her back and tried to make soothing sounds.

"Arcee, try to stay strong, we both feel through the bond that our Jack is still alive and as long as he is alive there is still hope left," Airachnid said and looked her into the optics. Arcee nodded and tried to get away from her, but she kept her close and Arcee stopped resisting her. It was comfort that she needed now and even her worst enemy was acceptable. That though made her understood that they were no longer enemies, they were in the same side now.

After she got herself calmed, she turned to look Airachnid and said, "You can let me go now if you don't plan to kiss me." Airachnid chucked and gave her a small peck on her cheek, just like Jack used to do when he used Airachnid's body.

"Okay, you can keep me a bit longer here," she said and closed her optics and focused to feel Jack through the bond and tried to imagine that he was again using Airachnid's body.

After while the ground bridge vortex opened and Optimus Prime walked out of it with Bumblebee and Ratchet. Airachnid pushed her quickly away and said, "You glitch try to keep your mind straight."Arcee almost smiled, she understood that evil spider bot did not want other to see how she was comforting her.

"Where is Jack?" asked Ratchet

Arcee tossed the skin to him and said, "That's all that is left of him in here, someone took his body and used the ground bridge to escape."

Ratchet looked at the skin and said with angry tone, "Those Decepticons will pay this, they have also Smokescreen."

Arcee grinned when she heard that name and said, "Let them keep Smokescreen, if I ever get my hands-on that bot I will kill him myself. He took my Jack out here and put him in danger," other did not say anything for that.

"Come Airachnid, there is nothing for us in here," she said and walked past the Prime and noticed that he had a huge sword behind his back. She heard how Airachnid hurried after her and caught her in the middle of the vortex.

"What now?" Airachnid asked and followed Arcee.

She did not say anything she just kept walking and when they reached her room she walked on her computer terminal and started to type commands. "We are going to contact Iacon-42 and ask if they have already tracked down Nemesis, then we get our Jack back."

Airachnid looked surprised and asked, "Iacon-42 what is that?"

She chucked and said, "Oh! So Jack forgot to tell you that he has a destroyer class ship in his use?"

There was an angry flash in Airachnid's optics and she said, "Yes, it seems that my silly little sparkling forgot to mention that he got a toy like that."

Normally Arcee would have enjoyed teasing Airachnid, but now she did not have spark for it and she said, "Jack gave me the comm codes and I will check if we can get on board the ship and launch an attack against the Nemesis."

Airachnid nodded and said, "We need to be careful, if we make a full frontal attack against the Nemesis Jack can die during that."

She nodded and said, "Yes, you are right, we may need also Claw One so we can sneak close and infiltrate the Nemesis. I will call also to them and ask that they meet us on board the Iacon-42."

* * *

Optimus Prime was sitting in the command center and holding the star saber and trying to focus on it. It had been already a few hours from Jackson's disappearance and he was really worried about Jackson's safety. Now he hoped that he could use the power of the sword to find the boy before he gets killed.

He turned to look at Ratchet and asked, "Is Wheeljack coming?"

"Yes, he is almost here, he said that he tracked the emergency beacon into the Mars, but lost the signal so he turned back," Ratchet said and brought the star map into one of the console screens.

Optimus looked the screen and decided to make a summary of the situation, "Okay, so far we have Smokescreen and Jack missing. I damaged the Nemesis engines with star saber, so Decepticons must be in close by and doing repairs. Claw One left to look that signal in Mars and so did Wheeljack, we can assume that Claw One got in first because signal went silent. And, finally we have Jack's destroyer Iacon-42 somewhere close by and we don't know what it is doing."

Ratchet looked his computer screen and said, "Addition to that Arcee and Airachnid left the base and their signals disappeared."

Optimus covered his optics and said, "Primus, things are going to blow up soon and I feel like I'm going to end up in the middle of it."

He took the star saber and lifted it up and forced his mind to focus into it. There was a bright flash and he saw his old teacher and mentor Alpha Trion's ghostly figure standing in front of him. Alpha Trion started to speak, but his voice was missing. Optimus said out loud to ghostly figure, "I can't hear you, but I can see you."

Ratchet looked confused and asked, "What's going on?"

Optimus gestured him quiet and said, "I'm receiving a long distance call from Alpha Trion, but sound is missing." Ratchet muttered something about old penny-pincher and collect calls, but Optimus waved him quiet.

"_Optimus can you hear me now?" _asked the ghostly figure.

"_Yes, I can hear you now. How are you?",_ he asked.

Alpha Trion waved his arms around and said, "_I'm dead_."

"_Oh! I'm sorry to hear that, how did that happen?_" he asked.

"_Well, you know the old age and risks of the transformation, but Let's not go into the details they are a bit embarrassing. Important thing is that before I died, I managed to download a copy of my thought matrix into this sword and launch the last four relics into the space. One is this sword and other three are keys to the Omega Lock."_

Optimus smiled and said, "_So you are alive in this sword?_"

"_Primus! You newer did listen, you were the slowest student that I had,"_ said the old bot and sounded a bit cranky.

"_Excuse me, who is the Prime here?_" Optimus asked with annoyed tone.

The ghostly figure bowed and said, "_You are right, __I apologize and__ will explain this slowly for you. I died and it's my artificial intelligence in this sword, not me. I'm not alive, I'm gone to meet Primus, I have rusted away_."

"_Okay I got it, what about the keys?_" he asked and was glad that Ratchet could not hear what Alpha Trion said those two old bots never got along well.

"_Those keys start up an old machine that can revive Cybertron. Old stories tell that the machine was originally designed by the Vector Sigma and it was meant to be used to revive the sea of rust, but it was never used. During the first great war it was buried and.._"

Optimus interrupted the boring monologue and asked, "_Do you know anything about Jackson Darby?_"

The ghostly figure sounded annoyed when he asked, "_Primus! Are you interested about reviving your planet?" _

"_Just answer me!"_ Optimus said.

"_No! I don't know anything about this fraging Jackson Darby,"_ Alpha Trion said and Optimus tossed the sword in the other side of the room.

Ratchet looked at him and asked, "The call ended?"

Optimus nodded and said, "He was always an aft, during his life and after that."

He stood up and walked towards the ground bridge and said, "I will go and see the site again, open the ground bridge into the place where we found traces of Jack, maybe I got lucky and find something that we missed." Ratchet nodded and did as ordered.

* * *

Knock Out was in the good mood, he had finally something interesting to do. He had a patient that had a serious attitude problem and he was about to cure him using old methods. Those methods involved hitting the patient several times and pulling some sensitive cables out of his body.

He walked to the patient and opened his recording device and said, "Today's patient is a young Autobot warrior and apparently member of the Elite Guards."

The patient looked him and asked, "Who the frag are you?" Knock Out chuckled and checked the bindings that hold the patient on the table.

"I'm your doctor," Knock Out said and pushed trolley full of old medical tools next to the bot.

The patient said, "You don't look like a doctor, are you qualified?"

Knock Out grinned and said, "Yes, you can say it that way, I have an amazing mortality rate." There was a panic in the patience optics and for him it was a healthy indication that they had done some progress.

The young bot twisted in the table and asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

He took thinking pose and said, "Well, I think I will go by the feeling. The basic plan is to dismantle you piece by piece until you are a pile of spare parts."

Knock Out took a rusty old armor removal pliers from the trolley and moved next to the patient. There was as fear in the patience optics and he said," I will not tell you anything."

He laughed and said, "Most-likely you don't have any useful information so I do this just for fun of it," and pushed the pliers under the chest armor and started to move them around the armor edge. It did not take a long when he found a locking mechanics and used the pliers to cut them open.

The patient cried in pain when he pulled the armor plate off. "What is this?" he asked and pulled out an object that looked like a huge rusty car key.

The patient looked like he recognized the object and he said, "Primus! How did that end in me?" Knock Out smiled sweetly, for him. It was seemed that this young bot had something interesting to tell.

Knock Out grinned and put the rusty key back into the young bot's chest and saw how the bot started to panic. He took the key out and panic stopped, put it again in and panic started. "Oh! It seems that you actually need a doctor, you have a rust phobia."

The bot screamed angrily and said, "No! I don't!"

Knock Out smiled and took a rusty screw from the trolley and showed it to the bot and said, "Oops! I accidentally dropped something really rusty into your chest cavity," and dropped the screw into the bot's chest cavity.

The patience started to scream in horror and twist on the operation table and yelled, "Take it out! Take it out! Please take it Out!"

Knock Out laughed and said, "I will if you tell me your name."

"It's Smokescreen! My name is Smokescreen. Please take it out!"

He let a chuckle and said, "Okay now we have some progress," and took the screw out of the chest cavity.

Smokescreen let out of relieved sound and said, "Thanks!"

Knock Out chucked and said, "You can show your gratitude by telling me the location of Optimus Prime's base and what is that rusty thing that I pulled out of your chest."

Smokescreen grinned his denta and said, "Elite Guard's honor does not allow him to betraying his Prime, I rather die before I tell you anything."

Knock Out opened the drawer from the trolley and pulled out fist full of rusty screws, he was sure that these screws would make Smokescreen sing like a bird in the Earth forest. He put both of his servos in the fist and moved them above smokescreen's open chest cavity and said, "Let's play a game. I have one fist full of rusty screws and other one is empty. You win if you guess where the screws are."

Smokescreen sobbed and said, "I refuse to play your stupid game."

Knock Out laughed evilly and said, "If you don't play you lose automatically, do you want that? Remember all these rusty screws that I have in my fist," he shook his right fist visible and Smokescreen sobbed and he was clearly near the braking point.

"The left fist," Smokescreen said with a desperate tone.

Knockout kept a short silence and said, "Is that your final answer? You can still change your answer or do you we keep it?"

Smokescreen screamed and asked, "What are you doing? I can't stand this!"

He shook both of his fists and said, "You can still use your 50/50 option and I remove half of the wrong answers. Do you use it?"

"YES! I use it," Smokescreen yelled like his life would depend on it and Knock Out chuckled and took his left fist away.

Now there was only his right fist above the chest cavity and he asked," What is your answer?" and smiled sweetly.

"The right fist!", Smokescreen screamed.

He opened his fist and dropped all the rusty screws into the Smokescreen's open chest cavity and said, "congratulations! You won the screws!"

Smokescreen screamed and twisted on the operation table and yelled in insane tone, "Take them out! I tell you everything I know! Optimus has base in the old missile silo near the Jasper and Apha Trion told me that those kinds of keys are for the Omega Lock! Please, take those out before I rust!"

Knock Out laughed and said, "You need to call me Doctor and ask nicely that I cure you."

The young bot sobbed and said, "Please Doctor cure me."

Knock Out took the screws out one by one and enjoyed the bot's discomfort. When all the screws were out he put his servo inside the bot's chest and caressed gently his spark chamber and asked, "Smokescreen do you understand that you just betrayed your Prime and I have everything in my recorder?"

There was a resigned look in the bot's faceplate when he said, "Yes Doctor, I understand."

Knock Out moved closer and kissed gently Smokescreen's faceplate and said, "That's good, we are going to have some fun later, but now you need to talk with Megatron. Is that Okay for you?"

Smokescreen sobbed and said, "Yes Doctor." Knock Out felt pride of his work and decided that he would ask Soundwave to install one of his control chips into the Smokescreen, that would turn the young Autobot into the Decepticon slave.

He smiled and activated his comm and said, "My Lord, I think I have succeeded to cure our patient and he has something interesting to tell to you."

"Excellent work, I will be there in a moment," Megatron said and closed the comm.

* * *

June Darby driving her car and grinned her teeth, she was heading back to the base fast as she dared. She had been in the mall when she had felt how Jack got hurt. Her first thought had been that the school was under attack and she needed to get in there fast. When she had arrived at the school, everything was normal, but Jack was missing. According to Miko, Jack had left back to the base to see if there was more information from the Claw one.

As school was about to end she bite her teeth and sat in her car and tried to call everyone just to see what was happening to Jack. She had reached Ratchet and he had said that Jack and Smokescreen had gone into the mission and Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Airachnid went after them.

When Miko and Raf got out of the school, she dropped Raf to his home and asked Raf's mother if Miko can stay over night because Jack was sick. June would have taken Miko back to the base, but Miko had said that Jack had asked her to watch after Raf and she had to do as her master wanted. That statement gave her a good idea how much Miko had changed and how much power Jack holds on her life.

She opened comm to the Agent Fowler and before he could say anything she said, "Bill, we have an emergency, Jack is badly hurt and he is on mission with Smokescreen."

Bill said with calm voice, "Calm down, June I just arrived into the base and from the monitor I can see that you are getting closer so let's talk in here."

June wanted to cry, but kept her voice calm, "Okay, I'm almost there," she ended the call and drive off the road towards the entry into the mesa. It was a hard road for her car with high-speed and she felt how the bottom of the car hit the rock several times. Normally she would have been careful, but now her feelings were off the chart and she did not care about her car. Just thinking that someone had hurt her Jack made her really angry and ready to kill. She was so angry that she had to focus not to rip off the steering wheel off from the car.

When she arrived into the base she stopped her car and stepped out of it. She saw that Agent Fowler had already transformed to his Cybertronian form so she also started the transformation to her femme form. She felt how her skin and clothes liquefied and were drawn into her frame. Same time her Cybertronian armor started to move to its proper places. She remembered how Ratchet had warned her that in the human form she was more vulnerable to attack because several important places were lack of heavy armor. June knows that this same rule applied also to Jack, Bill and Miko.

She walked at front of Ratchet, Bill, Bumblebee and Bulkhead and asked, "What is the status?" and tried to hide her feelings. She did not want to look weak in front of these mechs.

Bill turned to look at her and said, "They found the place where Jack got hurt, but we did not find him, someone took him and escaped through the ground bridge. We assume that it was Con's that captured Jack. Also, Smokescreen is missing and again we assume that it were Con's captured him too. Arcee and Airachnid are missing, and we believe that they are now on board the destroyer Iacon-42. Optimus is looking for the crime scene and trying to find some additional clues." June grinned her denta, they assumed so much and just stood here without doing anything.

June thought a moment and asked, "You mentioned that Arcee and Airachnid are onboard that destroyer that just arrived? What could they do from there?" June knows that Jack had only told Arcee more about that destroyer.

Ratchet said, "Maybe they will attack the Nemesis. Iacon-42 is a destroyer class ship it should give a good match for the Nemesis." June nodded that made sense, but there was also risk involved if those two ships started to fire each other. Jack could die during the fire fight and she hoped that Arcee understood that.

Bumblebee walked closer and asked with his beeps, "What about Smokescreen? If he is captured by the Cons will he talk?"

Ratchet nodded and said," Yes, the rookie will give us a new problem. We know that they will interrogate him and they can use the cortical psychic patch to dig into his memories_._" Bumblebee made a scared sound, he had a first-hand experience of the Decepticon device.

Bill swore out loud and said, "That means that the security of our base is already compromised and we need to prepare for the evacuation and for the surprise attack."

There was a silence when everyone tried to think what to do and then Bumblebee beeped, "We need to also evacuate Raf and his family if Jasper is attacked they may get hurt."

June nodded and said, "Miko is with them now and she will look after Raf, but we still need to get them to the safe place."

Bill nodded and said, "Leave that to me, I call Agent Jones and she can arrange transfer."

Bulkhead cleared his throat and asked, "How about other humans in the Jasper? Cons will claim that civilians near the base are supporting us and they kill all of them just to make an example."

There was a silence, it would be hard task to evacuate whole Jasper. "Let's leave that to Agent Jones, she is there for that," Bill said and grinned, it had been his task before he died and got transformed to Cybertronian.

Ratchet let out of sigh and said, "Good thing that Optimus is not hearing this, he would worry about humans too, now he has to worry about Jack and Smokescreen."

The comm made a sound and when Ratchet answered Rose's face appeared to the screen and she said, "I have to tell you that there is a change of plans because Jack is hurt."

June walked closer and asked, "You already know about that?"

"Yes, June I'm also bonded to Jack and I felt how he got hurt. But now I have other things to worry too. A few minutes ago I got a call from the Destroyer Iacon-42 and I was ordered to report in," Rose said with a stressed tone.

June nodded and said, "We assume that Arcee and Airachnid are onboard the Iacon-42."

"Yes, that is the problem here, we have prisoners and I fear that they will be killed if I come with them into the destroyer full of femmes. So, I was hoping that you could take care of them until Jack has opportunity to talk with them," Rose said looked like she wanted to tell more, but did not want to say it in the comm.

Ratchet said, "We can take them if you send us the ground bridge coordinates."

Rose smiled and said, "Good, we are on the surface of the moon, I will send you the coordinates. And remember that you can't trust these two prisoners, they are traitors and really dangerous. I will send Mercy with the prisoners, she can tell more and help you to guard them. Rose out."

Ratchet started to type in the coordinates that were in the end of the transmission and when the ground bridge was open they had to wait a moment before they saw three figures walking out of it.

"Primus! I can't believe this!" Ratchet yelled and looked like he was seeing a ghost.

June was curious and hopped to the higher place so she could see better. From there she saw how the tall pink femme walked in with the large blue and red mech and behind them came Mercy in her battle suit. Seeing how heavily armed Mercy was made June concerned and she activated her own battle protocols. It took a few seconds for her to scan both new bots and select best attack batters to kill them if needed.

The two new bots stopped at front of Ratchet and he clearly tried to say something, but Mercy got first, "Prisoners kneel!", she ordered and for June's surprise both new bots went on their knees. Now she saw that both of them had their arms bind behind them with energon cuffs and they and also collar around their neck that prevented them to transform.

Ratchet walked closer and said, "Primus! It's really you, Elita One and Ultra Magnus." June remembered hearing that the pink femme was Optimus Prime's sparkmate Elita One. Also, Bulkhead had mentioned Commander Ultra Magnus before, but not with the good context.

Elita One tried to smile when she said, "Ratchet, nice to see that you are still alive, I was sure that you would have rusted away already."

Ratchet was clearly not pleased and he said, "Elita, you are still charming as usual." June got impression that there was something between Elita One and Ratchet that did not make them best friends.

Ratchet turned to look at Ultra Magnus and he asked, "Commander Ultra Magnus it's nice to see that you are also alive." He did not reply, he just stared the ground and looked defeated.

June stepped front and asked, "Mercy can you explain why these two are in chains?" She noticed that Elita One looked at her with interest in her optics, it was like this was the first time that she saw a small femme like her.

Mercy moved a bit closer and said, "They are both traitors, Elita One started the mutiny among the civilians and after it failed, Ultra Magnus helped her to escape," there was a silence and then she continued, "We also heard that she sent assassin to kill Jack and that assassin is Smokescreen."

June screamed in rage and her snake like a blades cave visible from her servos and she would have killed Elita One in the spot if strong hands would not have lifted her feet off the ground. "Bill, let me go!" she screamed.

"June calm down, they are prisoners and you can't kill them just like that. If you do that you have to explain that to Jack," Bill said and hold her tight against his chest.

Just hearing him mention Jack made her calm down a bit and think what she was going to do. "When he has talked with them I will have my turn with them." Bill let her go and she put her blades away, but kept her optics on Elita One.

Mercy chuckled and said, "Stand in line June, there are a lot of femmes before you."

There was a comm alarm sound and Ratchet activated the ground bridge. They all watched how Optimus Prime walked through it and stopped at front of the prisoners. There was a deadly silence when Optimus studied what he saw in front of him. Never had June seen Optimus looking so commanding and feeling that he radiated just demanded that someone steps up and explains the situation to him.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a really hard chapter for me, somehow I had a lot of problems to get myself motivated to work with the story.

OC characters:

Second In Command to Chromia (SiC)– Emerald  
Emerald's companion bot and her gift to Jack - Dirt  
The Captain of the Claw One – Rose  
The second weapon officer of the Claw one - Mercy

Humans:  
Agent Carol Jones – New contact person to Autobots

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you **

Chapter 6

Aerial Vehicon Captain M34N was not in the good mood. In fact, he was never in the good mood and that was his secret how he had survived in the Decepticon ranks and got promoted to the flight leader. Someone had even suspected that he had some kinds of manufacturing fault as most of the Vehicons had an optimistic personality that helped them to deal with the heavy losses. Just to make his mood worse Megatron had commanded him out there to study energy signature and he did not want to do that, not what had happened last squadron of Vehicons that had gone to do similar task.

To make things worse before they left he had heard how Vehicon Steve had preached that the Goddess of Death has claimed previous squadron and they had honor to be the next one. The captain did not want that, he had heard a lot of about this goddess that Vehicon Steve and many others seemed to value a lot. One thing that he knows for sure was that she was a real person and she had alone killed half of the Vehicons in the Nemesis. They all had seen the secret video of her and how she killed Vehicons and Insecticons using her swarm of scraplets. After seeing horrors like the wall of death made out of black scraplets, the captain was sure that meeting the goddess was not a good move for his career.

He let out sigh and said into comm, "Scouts team, land and check what is down there." After the scouts left the formation, he directed rest of his flight to land on the top of the nearby mountain from there they would have a good view.

The captain zoomed in and saw how the scouts landed and started to walk towards the origin of the energy signature. He noticed how there was something white walking towards the scouts and he switched into the remote video feed from the scout leader.

From the video feedback he saw the most beautiful femme that he had ever seen and he was sure that there would be no match in the future. The femme had a pure white armor and it hurt optics if you kept looking her too long. From the video he saw how the femme was so focused to check some kind of instrument that she did not notice approaching Vehicons.

The scout leader yelled, "You there, stop and identify yourself or we are forced to open fire."

Now the femme noticed that Vehicons and looked them one by one like examining them. When she looked at the scout leader she smiled a bit and then she turned to look in the direction of the mountain. The captain was sure that the femme had detected the video feed and now she knows that the rest of the flight was close by.

"Some time ago there was a fight in here. Was someone captured during the fight or did you find someone that was hurt?" she asked and her voice was so perfect that it made the captains spark hum in pleasure.

The scout leader said with a rude tone, "That information is not available for you."

The femme smiled sweetly and said, "I hope you change your mind." Suddenly there was a flash of energy and other Vehicons except the scout leader fell down. The captain watched in horror, his sensors told him that four members of his flight had died. The worst part was that the white femme did not use any visible weapons, it was like she just sucked the life out of the Vehicons.

The scout leader was clearly afraid because his video feed was shaking when he said, "There was a fight with the Autobots in here and we took one of them as prisoner."

The femme smiled and asked, "The prisoner, tell me more about him."

The scout leader said with shaking voice," I only know that he is a young mech and he has the Elite Guard symbol in his arm."

The femme nodded and said, "Thanks for your help," then the video feed went black, the scout leader was also dead and from the distance the captain saw how the scout leader's lifeless body fell down on the ground.

Captain M34N looked at his remaining fliers and understood that if he returns now, Megatron would kill him. "Kill that femme!" he ordered and pointed towards the white femme. Remaining Vehicons took off and started to fly towards the femme with their blasters blazing. The captain stayed behind so that he could observe the attack from the safe distance.

When the first blaster fire was about to hit the femme forcefield appeared around her and observed the blaster energy. Attacking Vehicons fly over the femme and turned around for the next attack, but they never got a change to start it. He saw how the femme used her energy flash again and result was devastating. All the Vehicons fell down from the sky, they were killed same way as the scout team. Only this time he noticed that the energy flash did not start from the femme it came from the Vehicons and was directed towards the femme.

"Primus! She has built-in spark extractor!" he said out loud and prepared to escape.

When the captain turned around to leave, he saw a beautiful shiny black femme with golden highlights in front of him. The femme grinned and extended her arm towards him. He saw how the atom thin wires fly towards him and went straight through his armor into his systems. He screamed in pain and he tried to rip the wires off, but when he touched those wires his digits were sliced clean off. For his horror he heard how his falling digits hit the rocky ground and made an almost musical sound. Then the energy pulse came through the wires and he lost control of his body.

The shiny black femme tilted her head and he felt how she started go through his memories. His life flashed through his optics and he felt how the femme stopped from time to time examine something interesting and then moved ahead. When the memory probing stopped he could again see her standing in front of him and holding him in place with her deadly wires.

Suddenly the white femme appeared from the thin air and walked casually behind the black femme and put her arms around her waist. The captain had seen this kind of transportation before and the Decepticon flier that had use it called it teleportation. Now he was really scared, these two femmes were not an ordinary Cybertronians, they were something more and he had a really bad feeling about it. Now he remembered what Vehicon Steve had said to him about the Goddess of Death and how she would claim his life.

The black femme asked, "Did you find anything interesting from those Vehicons?"

The white femme hugged other femme from the behind and said, "They captured the one that you call Smokescreen." Then she pressed her head against the other femme's shoulder and asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

The black femme grinned her danta and said, "I feel thin, like my ability to feel emotions would be partly blocked."

The white femme looked worried and asked, "Did you find anything from this Vehicon?"

"This one was there when they captured Smokescreen, but I did not see any evidence that they would have found my body. "

"Then it must have been someone else who took your body. There is nothing here for us anymore, we need to widen our search area." said the white femme.

The black femme nodded and said with a cold tone, "This Vehicon is no use to us anymore, I will dispose it." The captain felt how the atom thin wire started heat up and started to cut his armor. The last thing he saw was how the femme pulled sharply from the wires and sliced him to pieces.

* * *

Arcee was standing in the cargo bay of the Claw One and looking four black and gray femmes next to her. They all looked really tough warriors and she knows that they were really good because they were her sister's clones.

"10 minutes to the drop!" said the Rose through the speaker system and Arcee closed her optics and tried to focus on the missions.

This reminded her the countless drops that she had done with her sister Chromia during the Cybertronian war. She knows the drill, the ship would pass the target close by and they would jump out of the ship using the cloaking shields and then they would use jump jets to slow the fall. After that, they would sneak in and find their target and head towards the pickup place.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by familiar voice, "Arcee?" it was Airachnid and she had come to see her from the ship's bridge. Airachnid had helped to locate Nemesis and she had provided them valuable information about ship's internal structure. Now she was supposed to stay in the bridge and support them if they needed to hack into the Nemesis systems.

"What do you want?" she asked and tried to sound angry, she knows that other femmes were watching with curiosity. For her surprise Jack had already told Captain Silver about Airachnid and she followed some of his orders because Airachnid was not allowed to go with her into the Nemesis.

Airachnid walked closer and suddenly she hugged her and said, "Arcee, be careful out there and don't do anything stupid." Arcee was stunned, this was the first public show of affection that she got from the evil spider bot.

"Um! Yes of course," she said and Airachnid released her from the hug and then she checked her throughout like a carrier checks her sparkling. Airachnid behavior made Arcee really embarrassed, she was sure that Airachnid was losing last of her sanity and somehow that felt really scary.

Airachnid smiled and gave a peck to her faceplate and walked out of the bay. One of the femmes chuckled and said, "Your carried is worried about your safety, should you leave this mission to grown-ups?"

Arcee snarled and said with angry tone, "Cut it out! She is not my carrier, she is our sparkmates carrier."

Other femme grinned and said, "But it seems that she is specially worried of you, did something happen between you two? Something that needs to be told to our sparkmate?"

Arcee remembered the night on the top of the base when she was drunk from high grade energon with Airachnid and just thinking all the mess that happened after that made her cover her faceplate with servos. "Oh! It's true, you have a secret relationship with our sparkmate's carrier," said one of the femmes with serious tone.

"No! No! It is not that, Jack knows about it and punished me already, "she remembered how Jack had spanked her and she had to admit that it was not a real punishment if she felt pleasure during it.

One of the femmes chuckled and said, "If Jack knows about it, then it's acceptable and maybe we can also have some fun with the spider bot?"

"NO! Keep your filthy digits off her," she yelled with angry tone and when the other femmes started to laugh she understood that they had just messed with her and she had confirmed that she had feelings towards the spider bot. Arcee tried to convince to herself that the reason that she was a possessive was because Airachnid was Jack's carrier. Still, her thought started to wander into the event that happened on the top of the Autobot base.

"Oh! Frag you all! Lets just focus on this mission now," she yelled and turned her back to Chromia clones. It was annoying that she was not fully in the lead and that Iacon-42's captain had not accepted her as superior officer. She had claimed that until she gets new order from Jack she would stick with the previous orders, and she refused to put her ship in danger. At least she had still agreed to help and provided these warriors to support the mission.

Arcee swore out loud, it seemed that all these femmes that got in close contact with Jack began to act more independently. Same happened with Rose, she had refused to submit to the Captain Silver using reasoning that as she was member of Jack's personal guard and that her ship was under his direct command. Of course Rose had still agreed to assist with the mission. It felt like Arcee was the only one that had grown to depend on Jack when other got more independent, she needed her Jack and without him she felt lost.

Of course the worst part was that Captain Silver had almost excluded Arcee out of the mission claiming that as there was only one Arcee and they should not, but her in danger. Only after Rose had explained how Jack allowed Arcee to fight among the Prime's team had Captain Silver allowed her to lead the rescue mission.

"2 minutes to the drop! Take your positions and clear the deck," said Rose through the speaker system. Arcee and other femmes moved into the drop harness and locked them in place. Now they had just to wait that the ship could sneak close using its cloaking shield and drop them on top of the Nemesis without detection.

"30 seconds to the drop!" said Rose through the speaker system and sounded really concentrated.

Arcee looked femmes around her and asked from the clones, "Are you ready?" and they yelled that they were born as ready.

"Starting the drop in ten seconds," said Rosen and then the floor transformed out and wind started to blow into the bay. Arcee grinned and activated her cloaking shield and saw how other femmes did the same. She saw that they were above the Nemesis and suddenly a red light flashed and she fell down with the harness and towards the Nemesis. When she was safely outside the ship the hardness snapped open and she was in the free fall. She used her small wings to guide her drop and just before the ship's deck she activated jump jets and slowed herself down.

She opened her comm and said shortly, "Arcee landed." and got reply that Chromia C551, C552, C553 and C554 were also landed, her small team had made it. She started to move towards the meeting point.

Arcee arrived first into the meeting point and when others arrived she started to check the map. The plan was that they go first into the communication hub and disable alarm system with special made corruption virus that would make it look like a system fault. After that, they would head towards the medbay and see if Jack was there, they had reasoned that if he was badly hurt he would be in the medbay. If they would not find Jack there they would scatter around the ship and use the energon scanners to see if he is kept somewhere else. Important part was that they had to avoid detection as long as possible

Chromia C551 moved to the hatch and started to cut it open using her plasma blade. After the hatch was open, they sneaked in one by one until Arcee was last one outside. Before she stepped in and closed the hatch, she sent out of data package that said, "Mission ongoing, team entering into the Nemesis."

She got a reply from Rose, "Roger, we are now moving to the pick-up point." They had planned that the pick-up point was below the Nemesis. They just had to jump down using their jump jets and Claw One would pick them from the air or from the ground. Arcee smiled, it was really handy to have a fast ship nearby with a cloaking shield.

* * *

Optimus Prime was angry, in front of him was his sparkmate and his old friend and they both were in chains like a common criminals. Last hour has been full of confessions when Elita One had told everything to him and Ultra Magnus had added his part into the story. All the time Mercy stood behind the prisoners and pointed them with her assault rifle and made angry snarling sound. Optimus was sure that Mercy would kill both of the prisoners if they made a wrong move. In current mindset Optimus was not sure what to think about it if his sparkmate was killed in front of him.

He looked at Elita One and saw that her optics were full of cleaning fluid, he wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her and same time he wanted to toss her around the room. He was angry and mainly because Elita One was in her part responsible for Jackson's fate.

Optimus turned to look at his trusted commander and friend Ultra Magnus and said, "Ultra Magnus, your case is a lot simpler than Elita One's. Can you tell me what is the right punishment?" He knows that honor bound Ultra Magnus would remember all the crime directives that were covering the Autobots.

"I helped traitor to escape that means I'm also traitor and I deserve to be executed as a traitor," Ultra Magnus said with defeated tone. Optimus felt pity, he had never seen his old friend in this kind of state. Normally Ultra Magnus was commanding and full of self-confidence.

Optimus turned to look at his sparkmate and asked, "Do you understand that your actions are making my position difficult?"

Elita One sobbed and said, "That was not my intention and I suggest that you cut the bond between us to show that my crimes are not yours."

He let out of sigh, this was a hard decision to him, but because he was the Prime he could not let his personal interest stand against the right judgment. "You are right, I will have to do that," he said and felt how his spark was crying in sorrow.

Optimus opened his armor and placed his servo against his spark chamber. Elita One sobbed more and he felt how she tried to suck last feelings through the spark bond like a drowning human who tried to gasp the air. He focused his mind into the bond and started to remove invisible fibers that bind two sparks together. He knows that they both would feel the loss after the operation was completed. Elita One cried out in pain and desperation, for the femme the loss would be greater because of her system code valued spark bonds differently.

When the final connection was cut out, he turned to look Elita One and saw that her colors had fainted and she looked like old piece of plastic that was left in the sun too long. "How are you feeling?" he asked with worried tone.

"I'm alone," she whispered and fell down on the ground.

Ratchet hurried to check Elita One and said, "She is alive, but now she needs a lot of rest or she will die." Optimus nodded to Ratchet and he started to pull Elita One towards the medbay.

Optimus turned to look June and saw that there was a horrified expression on her faceplate. "Will this satisfy you?" he asked from June with hard tone.

The small femme did not say anything she just stared after Elita One. Mercy moved closer and picked June up and placed her to sit on her shoulder and the smaller femme sobbed and buried her head against the battle armor. Optimus understood that June was in shock as what he had done to Elita One was worse than death and femmes' greatest nightmare.

Optimus turned to look at Ultra Magnus and said, "Elita One has paid the high price of her actions and I think that my loss and her punishment is covering what Ultra Magnus did." He turned his head towards Mercy and asked, "Mercy, do you agree with that?"

"I agree!" said Mercy with a thin voice. Clearly Elita One's fate had emotionally affected her too. Mercy pushed some buttons in her battle armors sleeve and cuffs in the Ultra Magnus' arms fell down and so did the binder around his neck. Everyone was looking at the large bot and seeing what he would do next.

Ultra Magnus stood up and clearly was trying to calm himself down and then he saluted and said, "Commander Ultra Magnus reporting to the service." After that, he put his other knee down and pressed his head down like a kneeling knight in front of his king.

Optimus thought a moment and said, "Old friend, it's good to have you back and I'm really sad that things had to go this way. Are you still ready to serve me and Autobots?"

Ultra Magnus looked at him and said, "You are my Prime and I will follow you until I'm dead."

Optimus nodded and said, "Good, now we have to start preparations to evacuate this base before Megatron decided to attack us. You will work as my Second In Command and you first task is to prepare this base for the surprise attack."

Ultra Magnus stood up and saluted after that he turned around and pointed towards Bumblebee, "You there, what is your name?"

Bumblebee jumped up and beeped, "Bumblebee!"

Ultra Magnus said with a commanding tone, "You forgot to add Sir, try again!"

The yellow bot looked proud and beeped, "Sir Bumblebee," and tried to look larger than what he was. Optimus saw how Bulkhead and Agent Fowler tried to hide their laughter.

When Optimus started to walk towards his own room he heard how Ultra Magnus yelled to Bumblebee, "You little joker! I got your name! I got your aft! I will teach you to respect your superior officer!" Optimus was amazed how quickly Ultra Magnus had recovered back to his old self. He reminded to himself that after he got his own emotions in control, he should have a serious talk with Ultra Magnus about his way to lead others, but now it had to wait.

* * *

Megatron grinned, he was looking how Soundwave decoded again one of the relic coordinates. They had already gotten two Omega keys, one from Smokescreen's chest and one they had found from some old human made ruins. Somehow it seemed that after they had captured the young bot Autobots had stopped interfering with the relic hunt. Maybe he would now find something that would match Optimus Prime's star saber.

Megatron activated his comm and said, "Knock Out I have a mission for you, are you done in the medbay?"

"Yes, my Lord, I just had a little fun with the Autobot," Knock Out said and sounded really pleased to himself.

Megatron walked to the console and transmitted the coordinates to Knock Out. "Knock Out, take some troops to support you and get the next relic."

Knock Out sounded a bit nervous when he asked, "My Lord. Can I take Dreadwing with me?"

Megatron chuckled and asked, "What are you? A sparkling? Do you need him to watch after your shiny aft?"

"No Sir, I can do this alone," said the Decepticon medic in the comm.

Megatron yelled into the comm, "Then get going and stop wasting time!" He closed the comm before Knock Out starts inventing some excuses why he could not go. He was slowly getting fed up with Knock Out's cowardly attitude. The medic was really tough when he had upper hand, but when the situation changed, he was first one to flee.

"Why me? Why do I have all the low-life in my team?" he asked from no one, but noticed that Soundwave had heard him.

He saw how Soundwave put list of names running in the console screen and when he understood what the list was, he went silent for moment. "Okay, I got the point, most of the good officers died and I don't have much choice anymore."

Megatron let out of sigh and decided to go back to the bridge and talk with Dreadwing. At least he had one good officer left and talking with Dreadwing about different strategies made him always in the better mood. Now they had to figure out how to counter Optimus Prime's sword and how to destroy the Autobot base without getting sliced to half by the Star saber. Also, they should finally decide what to do with the humans, should they kill them all or use them as slaves.

Before he walked out of the room, he turned to and said, "Soundwave keep your focus on the console and don't you dare to look anime again while you work with the Iacon database." He saw how Soundwave made a sigh with his servos, he had learned to know that it meant, "Whatever". He let out of sigh and turned towards the door, he had to let it go as Soundwave was his most loyal soldier and he really needed him.

In the hallway Megatron saw how one of the Vehicons tried to sneak out of his view with a large box in his hands. "You there stop!" he yelled and Vehicon froze in middle of his steps.

He walked to the Vehicon and asked, "What do you have in the box?"

"My Lord, only some human junk that I was about to throw away," answered the Vehicon and Megatron was sure that he lied.

He peeked into the box and took out one of the smaller box with his digits. It took a moment to zoom in for the small picture and text, but his eyes got wide when he saw the picture of two naked human mechs. "Primus! These are human mating videos! Where did you get this filthy junk?"

The Vehicon looked really scared and confessed, "Knock Out gave them to me and he said that he had already copied those and that I can throw them away."

"Why would he be interested how human mechs interfaced?" he asked and took other small box out of the larger box. He focused on the cover of the small box and saw that it contained a video about human femmes doing some mud wrestling. He quickly checked all the small boxes and took out all the videos that contained word wrestling and put others back into the large box.

"Well, I have to confiscate these wrestling videos and you can toss rest into the garbage disposal unit," he said and looked how Vehicon was looking at the box nervously like he wanted to have something from it.

Megatron felt generous and asked, "Do you want to salvage something?"

Vehicon nodded and took out of one video box and showed it to him. Megatron looked at the box and saw a human femme dressed into the shiny black outfit and having a whip in her hand. "Do you want this video?", he asked and took the video box between his digits.

"Yes, my Lord," said the Vehicons.

Megatron gave his best fatherly smile and said, "Sorry, but you can't have it, it's rated for plus 18 years and you are just five years old model," after that, he crushed the video with his digits.

"Now go and dispose all those and if I found out that you took any of them I will rip your head off," he said and started to walk towards the bridge. Now he felt really good for himself, he had just shown that he cared for his troops.

* * *

Jack Darby woke up in panic, last thing he remembered was that he had fallen to his death when Smokescreen had tossed him down from the mountain. He quickly glanced around and saw that he was laying on the bed in the windowless room. There was two beds in the opposite side of the room and small metal table with chairs on the wall between the beds. He also noticed that there was also two doors and smaller door had a familiar sight of toilet.

Jack sat up in the bed and saw that he was in the femme form. Only coloring on his armor was different, it had a different shade of light purple instead of gunmetal color.

He saw some personal items on the shelf above the other bed and those items clearly belong to woman. He looked at the shelf above his bed and noticed that there was only an old electrical picture frame. He took the picture frame in his servo and when he turned it around, he noticed from the reflection of the glass that his helm was like Arcee's, but his faceplate and optics were almost like his own.

"What is going on here?" he asked and noticed that he sounded similar like Arcee, but somehow younger.

He turned the picture frame on and when the picture appeared on the screen he almost dropped the frame down on the ground. In the frame there was a rotating video clip from Arcee and him in his femme form. They both smiled happily and he was firmly sitting in the Arcee's left arm and in the right arm there was another human size femme.

"Primus!" he said and looked at the small a light purple femme closer. He quickly noticed that she had a lot of common features from him and Arcee. It took a few seconds to process the information and then he understood that the femme in the picture was the same one that he was now using. It was confusing and his mind refused to process anything more in a few minutes and he just stared the picture.

The door opened and young brunette woman dressed in the tight white wetsuit stepped in. Jack noticed that there was a small nameplate on her chest that told that her name was Cadet Veronica. Also, there was a bar code that told Jack a long serial number, he assumed that it was her ID number.

The young woman stopped it the middle of the room and said with a mocking tone, "Oh! Poor little Lavender is again feeling homesick and staring her family picture." She looked at him with challenge in her exotic chocolate brown Asian eyes. Jack got an impression that for some reason this young woman wanted to irritate him.

Jack did not say anything, he just stared at the young woman and now he understood that it was some kind of uniform that she was wearing and not a wetsuit. For a moment he felt like he would have been in one of the Miko's anime movies and witnessed how the sexy space girl just walked into the room.

The young woman sat on the bed front of him and said, "With all the possible roommates in this ship I had to get the only Cybertronian in the ship and she happens to be one of the Jack Darby's daughters."

Now Jack's mind was rolling in the over drive and he felt how his processors started to heat up from all the information and emotions. All his system checks said that this body was his and there was no other spark present in the system. If he focused he could still feel all his sparkmates through the bond. Main difference was that now he felt that his sparkmates where behind the thick fog. As a last resort he checked his internal watch and noticed that according to it, he had leaped a thousand years into the future. Somehow he had ended into his daughter's body and now he had to figure out how to get back to his own time and body.

Jack thought hard what to do next and he decided to proceed carefully and gather more information before he would reveal anything to anyone. Most important thing that he had to do now was to act normally and try to play his role as his own daughter with the limited information he had. He decided to have some conversation with the young woman in the room, maybe he would get more useful information from her.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked from the young woman in front of him.

His question was clearly unexpected as young woman looked a bit confused first, then she said with an angry tone, "It's because I was forced to move in here. I would rather sleep in the shared room with other female cadets."

She did not have time to continue because there was a sound of comm opening and voice said, "All cadets, report to the auditorium."

The young woman quickly brushed her hair and asked, "Are you going to stay dreaming or are you going to come hear our first mission briefing?" Jack put the picture frame away and stood up. He waited that the young woman started head to the door and then he followed her close by.

Outside the room they met other cadets and they all started to rush towards the elevators. Inside the elevator he noticed that all other were humans and majority of them were males. He also noticed that all humans left a plenty of space around him and everyone was silent and avoided to look directly towards him. This strange behavior caused an awkward feeling, like being somehow different and others were politely pointing that out by trying to act like you where not in there.

Jack noticed that his roommate was trapped between two large male cadets that seemed to take a full joy out of the situation where they had a female colleague pinned down between them. Just seeing the smug smile of the male cadets and uncomfortable expression of his roommate made him act. Without thinking he pulled his roommate out of the trap, but he underestimated his strength and the young woman bumped against his breast armor. She started to fall down and he quickly put his arms around her to keep her from falling.

Suddenly the elevator was filled with knowing expressions and whispers. He noticed that he was still holding his roommate against his breast armor quite possessive way and when he looked at her, he noticed that her face was all red. He heard how someone whispered, "She has a pet" and atmosphere in the elevator changed immediately. People around him relaxed and they started to talk about casual things and smile towards him.

After the elevator stopped and door opened people rushed out. They two were the last ones standing in the empty elevator. "Now you have done it! I'm labeled as your pet," his roommate screamed and tried to push him away.

He was about to release the young woman from his grip when a man with a rank markings of the Petty officer walked into the elevator and said, "Ma'am, please hurry the briefing is starting soon." The petty officer noticed that he was holding one of the female cadets and continued with a smile in his face, "You too miss, please hurry with your owner."

They both hurried after the Petty officer who lead them into the huge auditorium. Inside the auditorium they were lead to the front row and pointed to the free seats. Before the Petty officer left, he leaned towards to him and whispered, "Ma'am, please allow me to congratulate you on your excellent choice for a pet. I will make all the paper works ready for you, so don't worry about things." Only thing that Jack could do was nod and the Petty officer smiled and walked away.

His roommate tried to hold her tears next to him and said, "You understand that you just ruined my chance to have a career as an independent officer? They will now mark me as your pet."

Jack did not know what to say, so much had happened to him in so short time. He had already figured out that the rules out here were different. Also, it seemed that humans regarded Cybertronians somehow superior and now he had accidentally taken his roommate as his pet. He lets out of sigh and tried to focus on the front of the auditorium.

The side door opened and old gray haired officer wearing a naval rank marking of the captain walked into the stage and someone yelled, "Attention on deck!" and everyone stood up. The captain let his eyes wander around the cadets and when he stopped to look at Jack he nodded briefly like acknowledging his presence in the room.

"Take your seats," said the captain with casual tone and everyone in the room sat down. When the room was silent the captain activate the video display and picture of the large space ship appeared in the screen.

The captain cleared his throat and said, "You all know me and this ship you are in so I will cut the introduction crap out." There was a politely amused sounds in the room and the old man looked pleased to himself.

"Okay, I first I want to highlight the special honor that we have in this training ship," the captain turner to look at Jack and continued, "we have a privilege to have one of the Jack Darby's daughters among us." the captain gestured him and Jack stood up and turned to look at the audience.

The old man chuckled and said, "And I'm sure that you all are pleased to hear that she has already accepted one of you as her pet." There was an approving muttering in the room and the old man gestured him to sit down and started to talk about how the cadets had an honor to serve the great armada and be the future generation of human officers in the Cybertronian empire.

Jack turned to look at his roommate and whispered, "If you want I can tell them that this was a mistake and I don't want you as my pet.

There as a horrific expression in her face and she whispered, "Please, don't do that, they will put me down if you say that I'm not acceptable."

It took a moment to realize what she meant and he asked with whispering voice, "Why would they do that?" He feared that if he tried to correct his mistake this young woman would suffer again.

"What do you think they should do? I'm worthless if I'm abandoned by my owner." She explained and Jack felt how he was getting angry to these people and their way of doing things.

She let out of sigh and whispered, "I should just accept my fate and be proud of opportunity that I can participate to pay our debt back. Of course my part is just a symbolic gesture, but still it's a small step ahead."

Now Jack was interested and he tried to keep his voice low as possible when he asked, "What do you mean by debt?"

She looked him like he would be an idiot and said, "Surely you remember the deal we made with you Cybertronians when you were about to leave us in the dying planet?" Jack shook his head and she continued,"With help of Jack Darby we made a deal where you agreed to take us with you if we work for our keep. In the start it looked a good deal for the both race."

He nodded like he would have remembered and she continued, "Then we humans started to get sick from mutated germs and die in wast numbers. There was a lot of talk that humans are not made to live in space and that they have to drop us in the closest suitable planet and let us try to survive on our own."

She took a pause and followed the captain's presentation for a moment and continued, "It was Jack Darby that saved us again. He helped to cure all the sickness and now our debt to him is so high that it will take countless generation worth of work to pay it back, but we will do it someday so that he can be proud of us." She sounded really determined, almost like religious when she said the last words.

She looked at him like she would have realized something and then she said, "I'm sorry for my previous rude behavior. I tried to make you despise me so that you would ask for a new roommate, but now I realize that I was just selfish."

Jack took hold of her hand and whispered to her, "Don't worry about that." There was a lots of things that he had to process now. One was that he needed to know why the Earth was dying, maybe he could prevent it if he gets back to his own time. Also, he needed to know how those germ mutations were dealt so that he could prevent those deaths. He also understood that these humans were proud people and they had developed some kinds of social code that required them to pay their debt.

He noticed that the captain had started to show pictures of the human colonies around the galaxy and some of those colonies were marked with a red circle. Then, the captain said something that draw his attention, "Two new colonies have declared themselves as independent and human only. This happened right after the Cybertronians completed the terraforming and left the planets."

There was a silence in the room and one of the cadets raised his hand and when the Captain gave him a permission to speak he asked, "Sir, can you tell us what is the Central Command going to do about that? They used a lot of precious resources to transform those worlds suitable for the human settlers and they did not get anything in return."

The captain grinned and said, "A good question, same was also asked from Optimus Prime and his message was that those colonies are free to try on their own, but from the Central Command side they will be added into the embargo list." There was an angry muttering going in the auditorium and Jack got and impression that Prime's soft policy was not in the favored of people in here and some harder action would have satisfied them more.

Clearly the captain got the same impression when he said, "Our mission as a training ship is to participate to upholding the embargo and our latest report says that there are some dangerous smugglers working in our patrol sector." Jack felt how everyone was interested and he kind of understood it when the word danger and mission was mentioned to the young cadets.

The captain changed the video feed and Jack almost screamed in surprise, it showed a picture of Wheeljack and Bulkhead. "These two are famous smugglers. We do not know their real names, but they use aliases Hansol and Chewback." Jack wanted to laugh, people had forgotten so much in a thousand years, but those two were still fans of those old movies. Still, he was a bit confused as he could imagine Wheeljack as a smuggler, but not a gentle Bulkhead.

One of the cadets raised his hand and when he got the permission he asked," Is there a bounty on those two smugglers?"

The captain brought up the wanted posted and said, "This bounty is a one hundred thousand energon cubes from both of them, but only if they are captured alive." Someone in the auditorium whistled loudly.

Jack looked at the young woman next to him and she whispered, "That's a huge sum of resource units, worth of sending whole battle fleet after them. I bet we are forced to compete against bounty hunters soon." The captain continued his briefing and Jack only listened only partially, just to hear if there was anything other interesting information that he needed, but information was mainly related to patrol routes and tactics.

After the mission briefing ended, they started to head towards the canteen. In the hallway two young female cadets came running to them and one of them said, "Congratulations Veronica, you got yourself an owner," after that two cadets hurried into the canteen and giggles a lot.

Veronica let out of sigh and said, "I got a feeling that everyone seems to be happy that it was someone else than them."

Jack looked at the young woman and said, "I'm sorry I did not know that it was so bad thing to do."

She glanced at him and said, "Honestly, it's a good thing if you value a free ride in your life and higher social status, but if you want that others respect you as who you are and not who you belong to then it's a different story."

In the canteen Jack noticed the difference. Veronica boldly walked in front of the line passing other cadets and no one complained to them. As this was his first time in the canteen he was not sure what to do so he followed Veronica and copied all that she put in her tray. Veronica glanced at his tray and quickly walked backwards in the line and came back with a small package size of his fist and put it into his tray. "You forgot your energon," she said and smiled to him sweetly.

When they found a free table Veronica sat at front of him and started to eat her food and for Jack it seemed that she liked it a lot. He stared at his tray and tried to figure out what was the white thing and the green jelly like a stuff that was next to it. He looked at Veronica and asked, "Um! I thought that humans eat meat."

She looked at him with sock in her face and said, "Meat is from living things and eating living things is murder."

Jack tried to smile and said, "I was just curious, I heard that in the old days humans eat the meat from animals." Jack thought all of those burger that he had made during his work in the KO. Burger and when he looked his tray he started to miss the smell of rancid fat.

Veronica looked sick and she said, "Yes, well maybe it was that way, but we have evolved from that and now we eat different food." Jack looked at his tray and said, "Oh! Okay, I understand." Then he pointed the white thing in his tray and asked, "Can you tell me what is this?"

The young women in front of him looked a bit surprised and said, "It's a synthetic tofu that's one of our favorite food." Jack closed his optics and hoped that this nightmare would end when he opened them again, but no, when he opened his optics tofu was still there.

"Um! Can I ask who designed your diet?" he asked and waited in horror what would be the answer.

Veronica swallow the food in her mouth and said, "June Darby wrote the cook books and we have followed them ever since. She is also one that looks after our food production." Jack wanted to scream, June had forced the whole human race to eat her health food and he was sure that all that had tried to oppose her had change their minds after they had seen her deadly blades.

He noticed that Veronica stared at his tray with a hungry expression on her face and Jack took the energon container out of the tray and pushed the tray towards her. She looked a bit surprised and Jack said, "You are my pet, I need to keep you in a good health." He started to suck energon out of the container and same time he marveled how the human in front of him eat her extra tofu with a good appetite.

Suddenly Veronica stopped eating and asked, "Are you planning to breed me? Because you give me an extra food?"

Jack almost spread the energon around the table and it took a moment to get himself calmed down. "I have not planned anything yet," he got out and continued sucking the energon container like his life would depend on it. Veronica nodded and continued eating her food, but Jack noticed that she glanced him from time to time like she would suspect something.

Then Jack remembered something that he had wanted to ask, "What about your mom and dad, what would they think of this situation?"

Veronica stopped eating and said, "My mom works as a breeder and I don't know who my dad is. When my mom hears about this, she will be really happy that one of her children's got a pet status." She snorted and continued, "I bet she will tell everyone who is willing to listen how Jack Darby's daughter selected one of her daughters as a pet." Jack did not know what to think, it seemed that life was hard for humans and they had to do all that they could to keep the human race alive.

After they finished in the canteen, they started to head back to their room. On the large hallways Jack stopped to look how a group of sweaty male cadets did push-ups without shirts. One of the cadets was really muscular and when he noticed how Jack was watching he smiled and winked his eye to him. Jack did not know what to do so he smiled back to the cadet.

Suddenly Jack felt how Veronica put her arm around his waist and muttered something and started to drag him towards their room. When they passed the cadets Jack heard how someone whistled behind them and Veronica started to pull him faster towards their room.

When they got out of the hearing range she said, "You need to be careful not to give them any wrong messages. Many of them wants to fool around with Cybertronian femme."

Jack was a bit confused and said, "I don't get it?"

Veronica looked at him and said, "For our eyes you are a real beauty and among the humans there are rumors that Cybertronian femmes are real machines in the bed." Jack could not believe what he heard, he understood his own feelings towards femmes, but he could not believe that others found femmes also equally attractive. Then, he noticed that Veronica was still holding him from his waist and was looking passing male and female cadets with a challenge in her eyes.

He turned to look at the young woman and leaned closer to her and said," It seems that you are also interested in me." She went all red from her face and turned around and started to hurry towards their room. Jack smiled when he hurried after the young woman, he thought that he had guessed right.

When they finally got back into the room Jack noticed a small box on his bed, someone must have dropped in there while they were away. From the box he found a flexible black metal like a collar and a leash that fitted into the loop in the collar. Jack saw how Veronica looked at the collar with a strange expression on her face.

"Oh! No way!" he said and tossed the collar and the leash into the corner of the room and Veronica quickly walked to get them from the corner. Jack did not have time to say anything when Veronica locked the collar around her neck and offered the leash to him.

"No! I will not use that thing!" he said and crossed his arms under his breast armor. Seeing her standing there collar around her neck like a dog annoyed Jack a lot. Clearly she was confused and did not know what to do with the leash. As Jack was not going to hold it she did only thing that she could and she put the leash around her waist like a belt.

"Take it away!" he said and pointed the collar.

Veronica shook her head and said, "I can't open it, the lock it's already fused shut. It's also expected that in the official events you hold the leash." Jack swore in his mind and sat down on the bed. He felt helpless with these strange humans and he wondered why these strange things just kept happening to him.

Jack noticed that the young woman was nervous when she said, "I will have to use the toilet." He nodded and Veronica hurried towards the small door near the room entry. After she had stepped into the small room and closed the door behind her, Jack sat on the bed and covered his faceplate with his servos.

There was a silence in the room and Jack started to examine it carefully just to avoid thinking at the young woman whose life he had just ruined. Inside the small cabinet he found a data-pad with comm extension and as it was in his side of the room he assumed that it belonged to him. He started to study how the data-pad worked and did not pay attention to his roommate.

"Um! Will you do the inspection now?" she asked and when Jack turned to look at her he noticed that Veronica was standing there naked at front of him. Of course she was not completely naked, she still had the collar around her neck and leash was freely going down between her perky round breasts.

Jack could not think what to do so he just kept staring the young woman in front of him. "Uh! Well I can take a look quickly," he finally said with nervous tone and tried to figure out what kind of examination was expected. Veronica made the decision for him and sat next to him on the bed and pushed her hair away revealing a small data port implant in back of her skull. Jack grinned, this kind of port was familiar to him, it was similar what Ratchet had used to check some medical logs from his patients.

He pulled a thin cable out of his wrist and connected it into port. It did not take long before he started to see familiar data stream from different human body functions and he felt the naked female body throughout the connection. Somehow this all felt too familiar, it was like June's body before the transformation. He decided to make a low-level check and almost screamed in surprise when he saw the familiar data information in his screen. "You are full of nanobots!," he said out loud.

"Of course, we all have the same nanobots in us, they keep us alive and help to interface with the machines," she said and sounded a bit surprised. Jack was shaking slightly and he tried to focus on the task in hand and not the fact that this young woman was full of his nanobots. When he ended the examination he understood that these humans were not fully humans anymore, they were hybrids that could be transformed to Cybertronians if someone just programmed the nanobots to do that. And, only one that could have done this to them was Vector Sigma. He realized that he needed to talk with Vector Sigma, she was the only one that he could tell that he was here.

The data-pad started to make a comm alarm sound and when he picked it up it opened and familiar blue femme face appeared into it. "Arcee!" he screamed in surprise. He was so happy to see the familiar face that he almost revealed that he was Jack.

"Lavender, how many times I have to remind you that you are still my sparkling and you have to call me mom," Arcee said through the comm and smiled sweetly to him.

"Yes, Mom!" he said quickly and tried to think what to do next.

"Good, now care to explain why you have naked human next to you in your bed? Are you planning to have a little fun with her?" Arcee asked with a concerned tone.

Jack glanced at Veronica, who tried to look innocent like a pet cat. "Um! You see, I kind of got her as my pet," Jack said quickly and felt already how the feeling of shame was crawling into his spark.

"Oh! Dear, I should have known that this will happen, you are just like your dad. I let you out of sight with a good believe that you can behave and when I call to see that you are Okay, I found you fooling around."

Jack started to panic, things were again out of hand. "Ar..Mom, I can explain," he tried to say.

Arcee looked angry and said, "Explain what? That you took one of the humans as your pet, put a collar around her neck and stripped her naked in your bed?" Jack tried to say something, but Arcee continued with sarcastic tone, "I know what you are going to say like your dad that, things just happened that way. Lucky that you did not fall down and end up having some human male's interface cable in your port."

Veronica giggled and said, "Actually that almost happened, but I pulled her out before things got out of hand."

Arcee smiled sweetly and said, "You sound like a good girl, I hope I can trust that you take a good care of my daughter?"

Veronica saluted and said, "Yes ma'am, you can count on me."

In the screen Arcee nodded and said," Lavender, someone you know will soon come and check that you are Okay and promise me that this time you will not make a scene out of it."

"Yes Mom, I promise," he said and wondered who it would be.

Arcee smiled and said, "Good! I will have to go now, your dad is coming soon and I plan to have a little surprise for him," Arcee chuckled and continued, "Be a good femme and remember that I love you!" There was a familiar naughty expression on Arcee's faceplate and Jack could guess what kind of surprise she was planning to make.

Jack's spark felt really heavy when he said, "I love you too." and then he saw how the screen went black. He really missed Arcee and hoped that he could be there to get the surprise. Of course as long as he was using his own daughter's body he could only dream about that kind of attention.

Veronica smiled to him and said, "I made a promise to your mother," then she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Jack was in panic and asked, "What are you doing?"

She grinned and said, "I plan to be a good pet and take care of my mistress!" then she started to kiss him and Jack stopped resisting.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure what to think about this chapter so please let me know your honest opinion for it.**

OC characters:

Rose  
Silver  
Mercy  
Captain M34N  
Chromia C551, C552, C553 and C554  
Lavender – Arcee's and Jack's daughter  
Veronica – Lavender's human pet.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you **

Chapter 7

Arcee checked her internal map display and saw that they were in the middle of the Nemesis and from the next corner they should turn left. Her map display also showed four dots close by and when she turned her head she saw faint outlines of four femmes in her HUD display. Her systems showed all the femmes that were part of her battle group and shared the same comm network. It was a safety feature that only femmes had and its purpose was to avoid accidental shooting of invisible allies, it also gave them ability to communicate silently. She smiled, it was a good feeling to be part of the attack group full of femmes.

They turned left from the intersection and started to move along the hallway. It did not take a long to reached the communication hub. Arcee noticed that amount of Vehicons in the hallway increased. She checked from the map that this really was the central communication hub as it was important that they got the right one. If they get the central hub infected they would temporarily take down the local Decepticon communication network and render all the alarm systems useless. That would give them time to get Jack out and escape without detection.

Arcee send a signal to others and saw that they took the guard position near the door. The plan was that she would tail some passing Vehicon into the room and injects the virus into the computer systems. It did not take long when the Vehicon carrying a large box appeared and opened the door. The Vehicon stepped through the door and invisible Arcee followed right behind, like a shadow.

Inside the room Arcee saw several computer terminals on the wall and one in the center of the room. She checked that her battle recorder was on and hoped that they would get some useful information out of this. There was an older looking Vehicon next to the center console and Vehicon with the box walked to him.

"Steve, here are some of the items that Knock Out was throwing away. Megatron stopped me on the hallway and took all the wrestling videos out of it, but rest of them maybe still valuable for us," Vehicon with the box said and showed the box to the Vehicon called Steve.

Steve turned around and now Arcee got a better view for him. It looked like he had seen a lot of battle and his armor was full of bad welding marks. Somehow Arcee got a strange feeling from this Vehicon that he was somehow involved with Jack and that she should not harm him. She shook her head and tried to lose the feeling, it was not possible that Jack would have anything to do with this Vehicon.

Steve took out of the small DVD box from the larger box and said, "What you know that rusty fool took away only crappy wrestling movies and left all the good stuff in here."

Arcee tried to see what was written in the small box, but it was hard when the Vehicon moved it around in his servo. "Let's take a look at this," said the Vehicon called Steve and opened the small box and took the disk out. When the disk was placed in the scanner surface Video appeared in the console screen.

She stared the video with her optics wide. The sound of whip filled the room and the humans screamed in pain and pleasure. "Look at that, he really knows how to handle that whip and that human femme really likes it a lot," said the Vehicon with the box. Arcee felt how her internal systems got heated up and she tried to pull her optics out of the video. She shook her head and reminded to herself that she had a mission to complete and there was not time to fool around.

The video gave her a good cover as all the Vehicons in the room gathered around the console screen and chatted loudly about events in the video. Arcee moved to the console furthest of the action and took out a small energon cube from her subspace pocket. She placed the energon cube on the console desk and opened carefully the bottom corner of the cube. She waited a moment to be sure that contaminated energon started to leak into the console. It was a good plan to use small leaking energon cube and make it look like some careless Vehicon had forgotten it to top of the console.

When she turned towards the door she glanced the video screen and hoped that she would not have done it as it brought a lot of memories from Jack and she almost started to sob. She decided that when she gets her Jack back she would claim again that she had been a naughty with Airachnid and demand that he punishes her. Maybe she would request that Jack uses his Airachnid alt as that would make it more rough for her. She was saved from the daydream when new Vehicon arrived through the door and gave her a change to slip out of the central hub.

Arcee gestured her team to move and when they got into the safe distance from the communication hub, she selected a small dark service room and entered into it. When all the femmes were inside the room she noticed that it was too small for them and other femmes pressed tightly against her. It was already too late to find a larger hiding place. Suddenly someone closed the door and it got pitch black in the room.

Arcee counted that all femmes were with her and said, "Now we have to wait that the virus starts to affect the systems."

They all deactivated their cloaking shields to save energon and one of the clones asked, "How long it will take?"

Arcee made a quick calculation and said, "About twenty minutes."

There was a silenced in the tight packed room and one of the femmes asked, "Whose servo is in my aft?"

"I think it's mine, do you feel how I move my digits?" said the other femme.

"No, it's not yours, digits are not moving."

"Then whose aft this is?"

"Mine and don't stop that feels good," said one other femme and Arcee rolled her optics. Suddenly she felt how someone gently touched her wings and waves of pleasure flowed in her back.

Arcee grinned her denta and said, "Stop this, we are in the enemy territory and we have mission ongoing." She understood that it had been mistake to get into the small room as now their energy fields were touching each other. If they would not stop fooling around they would get all excited.

One of the femmes chuckled and said, "Don't be silly Arcee, we are all clones of your sister and we all know how much you like it when she touched you during the missions. Besides this gives us something other to think than our Jack."

She felt how other femme put her servo on her chest armor and said, "I remember that in one mission you were laying under Chromia when she used her rifles to shoot the Decepticons."

Arcee remembered the mission and felt embarrassed. "Oh! Cut it out, I was there just to keep her steady when she fired the heavy cannon." It was easy to forget that these femmes were actually her sisters. Any one of them was technically the other half of the spark and in close like this spark was almost complete.

The femme in front of her chuckled and said, "We have the same sparkmate and we are spark sisters so there is no risk that we get bonded together," then the femme kissed her into the mouth and said, "I hope Jack feels that through our bonds, it should give him some power to hold on."

She tried to calm herself down, but failed and got carried away with the growing intense feeling that overlapping energy fields caused. Next thing that she noticed was that twenty minutes had passed. A loud hum coming out of the ship's speaker systems had snapped her back to the reality. Virus had done its job and it was their time to move out of the room. They all activated their cloaking shield and when she stepped out of the small room and continued with their mission.

When they sneaked towards the medbay she activated the group comm and asked, "What do you think about Jack? I kind of wonder how you Chromia clone see him."

She saw from her comm that it was Chromia C551 who said, "He is everything to me and our bond makes me feel alive."

"Yes, It feels like he is important part of my spark and if he dies I will follow him as I'm sure that I can't live without this feeling," said C553 and other clones agree. That kind of statement made Arcee felt guilty because she had let herself feel pleasure without Jack. She should try to stay strong and wait that her Jack is back in control.

"Arcee, can I ask a question from you?" asked C552

"Of course, we are sisters and you can ask anything from me," she said and waited what other had to say. Same time they let one of the Vehicons run past them in the hallway. It seemed that virus was really causing a lot of faults as Vehicons were in a hurry.

"Why are you swaying your hip so much when you walk?" asked C552.

Arcee was a bit embarrassed because of this personal question, but decided to answer, "June told me that Jack likes it a lot and she showed how to move the body right."

"If it's for Jack then it makes sense and I will copy your walk patterns," said C552 and all others agreed.

Can you tell us who is this June? How can she know things like that from Jack?" asked C551 and sounded really curious. Arcee could understand how she felt as sometimes Jack was full of mysteries.

"Um! She was Jack's human carrier and now when she was turned to Cybertronian femme Jack took her as his sparkmates," she tried to explain and wanted to tell more, like how there was a new spark in June, but how it was created made the situation a bit more complicated to explain.

"WHAT? He bonded his own carrier!" said C554 who had been mostly quite during their mission.

Chromia C551 laughed and said, "Our Jack seems to be doing well with the femmes. Now I'm eager to see this June. Arcee can you tell me how she looks like?"

They stopped in one of the hallway crossings and she checked that the path was empty before they crossed it. In the other side she selected one of the picture that she had in her memory and send it into the group comm network. "Here is the picture of Jack and June when they are in the femme form."

"Primus! They both are so beautiful. Do you think that June allows us to carry her?" asked C551.

Arcee chuckled and remembered how June had snuggled against her when she had carried her. "Yes, she loves it a lot," she said and smiled for the memory.

They arrived at the medbay door and scan revealed that it was locked. Arcee thought a moment what to do and opened the ship's internal map into her HUD display. She noticed that there was a maintenance hatch between the storage room and the medbay. She sent a message through the comm and they all moved around the corner to the storage room door.

They all looked around and when Arcee opened the door they rushed in. Inside the storage room there was one Vehicon arranging containers into the shelf. He turned around when the door opened and looked surprised when no one seemed to come in through it. Arcee moved closer and used her plasma cutter to pierce the Vehicon's spark chamber. There was a flash in the Vehicon's visor and then he fell down dead.

"Cut him to pieces and hide them behind the shelf," she ordered and moved to study the maintenance hatch in the wall. Behind her, femmes ignited their plasma cutters and started to cut arms and legs off from the dead Vehicon.

Arcee got the maintenance hatch open and moved the metal plate a little so that she could peek into the medbay. She saw how there was something on the berth in the other side of the room. "C551 hold this hatch and you other guard the room, I will go in and see if Jack is there," she said into the comm. C551 took hold of the hatch and moved it silently away so that Arcee could step through it.

She stepped into the room and looked around, she noticed that Knock Out was not in the room so she moved silently pass the room towards the berth. She hoped that Jack would not be too much hurt so that she could safely carry him out of here. When she got closer to berth she understood that it was not Jack, it was too big to be Jack.

When Arcee got next to the berth she almost screamed in surprise. What she saw made her angry and she had to fight with her emotions to keep herself calm. "It's Smokescreen and they have done something to him," she said into the comm.

"Do we take him with use or do we kill him?" asked one of the femmes. Arcee knows that they would not hesitate to kill the rookie, after all Elita One sent him to assassinate their sparkmate. Just remembering Elita One made her angry and she wanted to hurt someone badly.

Arcee looked at Smokescreen and shook her head. She saw that Knock Out had modified Smokescreen. Now the young mech was missing several important pieces of armor and his spark chamber and interface area was accessible to all. It looked like the Decepticon medic was tried to make Smokescreen his personal pleasure bot. Arcee remembered that there was rumors that Knock Out had done similar experiments to the Autobot prisoners during the war. They did not have much information about that usually prisoners that Decepticons captured disappeared, only few lucky ones had escaped to tell the horror stories.

She thought that it would be better to kill Smokescreen before he can cause more problems to them, but she needed some answers before she could do that. A quick scan revealed that Smokescreen was in the rest mode and he could be easily woke up. Arcee decloaked and move next to the rookie then knocked his helm with her servo and said. "Wakey, wakey - eggs and bakey!"

Smokescreen opened his optics and looked at her and asked, "Arcee is that you?!"

"Yes, It's me, who you thought that I was? A Megatron's sister?" she asked with sarcastic tone.

Smokescreen smiled and said, "I'm so glad to see you, I was sure that Optimus will send a rescue team to get me out of here." He clearly noticed that she was examined him and he tried to cover himself up with is servos.

"Um! You see, I was captured and Knock Out tortured me, but I did not tell them anything," he said quickly and Arcee got an impression that he was laying. Of course she already knows what Smokescreen's real mission in the Earth was as Rose had told her everything that she had got out from Elita One.

Suddenly she heard laughter behind her and when she turned around with her blasters ready she saw a naked limbless human in the glass jar. It was Silas and he was still alive. "Silas!", she said and pointed him with her blasters.

"Yes Arcee, it's me or what's left of me," said Silas and grinned in pain. Arcee saw how there was life support device attached at the bottom of the glass jar and how several thick tubes went into the Silas body through his rear hole.

Arcee moved quickly so that he could keep her view to both Smokescreen and Silas. She understood that Silas was not a threat in his current condition, but she knows that Smokescreen was a traitor. She tried to think hard what to do, she could kill both Silas and Smokescreen and leave, but she needed to know where Jack was. "Silas, it seems that you got more than you can handle," she said and smiled to the man in the jar.

Silas chuckled and said, "Don't worry about me, I'm good as dead, but don't trust that traitor."

"Arcee, don't listen that insane fleshling, he's just trying to make you kill him," said Smokescreen and turned to look at her from the berth.

Arcee pointed her other blaster towards Smokescreen and asked, "What happened to Jack?" The way he had used word fleshling had revealed how he really felt towards humans.

Smokescreen took a sad expression on his face and said, "We got ambushed by Megatron and Jack got hit by a stray energon bolt that was the last time I saw him. I hope he survived, '" his tone changed happier when he said quickly, "Now let's get out of here before that crazy medic comes back." Arcee got a feeling that Smokescreen did not have all his screws in place.

Silas laughed and said, "Arcee are you going to believe him, just a few hours ago he crawled in front of Knock Out and lick his feet."

Arcee turned to look at Smokescreen and saw that he avoided her optics. "That fleshling is a lying piece of scrap, don't believe him."

"Yes, I may be that now, but before that I was really powerful. I just made a serious mistake when I betrayed my own race when I tried to joint the Decepticons. But I still have some information that may be worth of something," Silas said and grinned painfully.

Arcee though a moment and asked, "Have you heard anything about humans or femmes on board the Nemesis?"

Silas shook his head and said, "As far as I know, I'm only human in here and only femme that I have heard them to mention is Airachnid, but she is not in here." Arcee started to understand that Jack was not in this ship and that would be consistent with the energon scanner information that they had got when they arrived.

"What information you want to trade and what is your price?" she asked from Silas.

"I know what Megatron plans do to humans and price that I ask is a painless death."

Arcee nodded and said, "Let's make a deal, I will take you with me and after you have told all you know, we will end your life painlessly."

She saw how Silas smiled and said, "You got a deal! I would spit on my hand to sign the deal, but I don't know where it is," after that, he laughed to his own joke.

She turned to look at Smokescreen and said, "Tell me a one good reason why I should take you with me?"

He looked scared and said," When Knock Out comes back, he will install Companion Bot implant into my processor and I will become his slave. After that, I can't control what I tell or what I do." Arcee remembered Miko and how her fate affected Jack and she made her decisions.

"You will come with me, but be sure that you will have to explain yourself to Optimus Prime and face the punishment," she said and when the rookie smiled happily she added, "and if you show any signs of treason, I will kill you in the spot."

Smokescreen nodded and said, "Yes, I understand."

Arcee made a gesture and C551 and C552 decloaked and started to help Smokescreen out of the bed. Sudden appearance of strange femmes made Smokescreen really scared.

Silas let out of sigh when she took his jar and lifter it up and placed it under her left arm. "If I had known that you possess cloaking technology like that, I would have tried harder to capture you," he said and sounded defeated.

Arcee took out of large proximity mine from her subspace pocket and attached it behind the door. She had saved this mine for the special occasion and now she planned to give it as a farewell gift for the certain Decepticon medic. The mine was originally made to destroy personnel carrier and it would blow up the medbay and everyone behind the door. In the display timer started to count down and she said, "Let's hurry out before it arms or we all get blown up."

She was the last one in the room and just before she stepped into the hatch she noticed a small purple energon cube on the shelf next to the hatch. She stopped and stared a moment at the dark energon cube and without thinking she picked it up and put into her subspace pocket. She got a feeling that this would be useful if she wanted to revive someone back to life.

When she stepped into the hatch, she heard how the mine beeped and armed itself. She smiled, now if someone opens the door he would have a surprise of his life and whole medbay would be blown to pieces.

They closed the hatch and all femmes cloaked, now it looked like Smokescreen was alone in the room and glass jar was floating in the air. Arcee gave the jar to Smokescreen and said, "If you drop that or if Silas gets harmed one of us will kill you." Smokescreen held the jar like his life would depend from it.

Arcee checked the map and looked the way to the bottom airlock. "Let's leave and go through the prison cells just to make sure that there is nothing in there."

They opened the door and moved into the hallway, two clones moved to the front and two were staying as a rear guard. Arcee stayed near the Smokescreen and guided him to the right direction. They got quite far, before Smokescreen was spotted by one of the Vehicons.

"Stop, where are you going? You should stay in the medbay and wait for Knock Out," said the Vehicon and stood in the middle of the hallway. Smokescreen tried to say something, but flash of plasma cutter was faster and dead Vehicon fell down on the hallway.

"Impressive," said Silas from his jar when they hurried past the dead Vehicon.

They arrived at the elevator and Arcee pressed the call button. When the elevator arrived they saw that it was full of Vehicons. Arcee did not hesitate, she pushed Smokescreen into the elevator and saw from his HUD how other femmes followed.

When the elevator started to move down Smokescreen started to let out whimpering sounds and Silas said from the jar, "If you drop me now Knock Out will rip you to pieces."

One of the Vehicons chuckled and said, "What you know, it is our resident Autobot slave." He moved close and took the jar from Smokescreen and handed it to the Vehicon behind him.

Arcee said into the group comm, "If they try to stop us moving out from the elevator ahead kill them, but let's avoid detection far as we can." She saw in her HUD how invisible femmes moved to stand next to the wall and prepared to take the Vehicons down fast.

The Vehicon in front of Smokescreen moved closer and put his servo into the Smokescreen's open chest cavity and started to touch his spark chamber. "You are quite pretty, I would like to take you with me and have a little fun with you."

Smokescreen looked around like waiting help from the femmes, but when it did not come he said, "Master, please I have my orders from Knock Out."

Vehicons laughed and one in front said, "I will let you go if you get down on your knees and lick my pede." Arcee grinned, she wanted to see how the traitorous bot got humiliated and she pushed Smokescreen down. Smokescreen made a whimpering sounds and started to lick Vehicon's pede.

"That's a good slave, after Knock Out gets you completed you will be doing a lot of licking in this ship," Vehicon said and moved so that other Vehicon can give the jar back to Smokescreen. Arcee wondered how Knock Out got the proud Elite Guard turned into the whimpering coward.

She got her answer when one of the Vehicons said, "We have a lot of rusty things that you can clean, I bet you love it a lot." Smokescreen screamed like a scared human girl and started to shake visible.

"No, more rust, please!" whimpered Smokescreen and Arcee understood that he feared rusty.

One of the Vehicons opened the elevator door and they all moved out of it. Vehicons started to head towards the engine room and they moved towards the prison. When Arcee glanced the jar she noticed that Silas had a mocking expression on his face, he had known about Smokescreens fears. Arcee decided that before she kills Silas, he will tell them all that he knows

When they entered into the cell block she noticed that there was not guards in the area and that all the doors were open. It seemed that there was no need to guard anything in here. Arcee said into the comm, "Go check all the cells." She saw how the femmes scattered around and started to look into the cells and she took the cell next to her and looked into it. What she saw in the cell made her clench her denta. The cell was full of Autobot corpses, they were stacked in top of each other like some forgotten storage boxes.

She quickly noticed that she knows some of those dead bots and one dead femme made her swore out loud, "Primus! They have killed Flareup!" She pulled the yellow and red corpse out of the pile and all femmes gathered around to look at it.

"She looks to be in good condition," said one of the femmes.

"Yeah, she is still pretty, maybe that's why they saved her corpse," said other one.

Arcee scanned the Flareup's corpse and said, "Her body is intact, but there is no energon in it, she died because of lack of energon." She turned the corpse around and they saw a valve that had been welded in the back.

There was a silence in the room and everyone understood that the Decepticons had used Flareup's energon to fuel their ship. That was how both sides had recycled part of their dead, but Decepticons had taken it to the step further and used alive prisoners as an energon containers.

Arcee let out of sigh and said, "Nothing for us in here, let's get out of this fragging ship."

When they were about to move out she glanced Flareup's corpse and got a funny feeling in his spark, like someone was telling her something. "C553 and C554, take the corpse, somehow I got a feeling that Jack wants to have it."

"Does he like to play with the corpses?" asked C554 with a concerned tone. Arcee did not know what to say, during the war that kind of filthy things had happened and it was not an uncommon to find a good looking corpse as decorations in Decepticon base.

C553 snorted and said, "If Jack wants to play around with a corpse it's fine for me and if he wants, I will make more corpses for him." That statement made Arcee grin, it told how deeply these Clones were committed to their sparkmate.

"Arcee, do you know what he is planning to do with it?" C554 asked, she was still concerned about idea having her sparkmate playing around with a dead femme.

Arcee looked at the corpse and said, "She is pretty and her body is intact. I think if we just put in some charged energon in, it will boot up. Of course her mind will be totally empty as spark is missing so it needs some kinds of system code to operate." Arcee knows that without spark it was extremely difficult to get the corpse to do anything really useful. During the war Decepticons had tried to resurrect corpses and result was walking zombies that were totally useless in the battlefield. Even with an artificially created pseudo-spark it would not be a good as Vehicon that was designed for the purpose.

"Oh! Now I understand, it would be useful for him if he can program some functions into it," C554 said with happy tone. Arcee started to wonder what kind of functions she was thinking, but decided that it was better not to ask as she got a feeling that she would not like the explanation.

They moved out of the prison and headed towards the nearest bottom airlock. Inside the airlock Arcee let out of sigh, they had made this far without huge incidents. The messed up communication network would make sure that there was no records from their visit. If someone had seen them, he would have wondered why scared mech was carrying glass jar down here and how the dead femme was flying after him in the air.

Arcee locked the inner airlock door and said, "Now starts the difficult part." She took the jar from the Smokescreen and checked that her comm was transmitting in the right frequency.

Smokescreen looked around with a scared expression and asked, "What part?" Arcee grinned, she kind of like his distress. Only one that Smokescreen could see was the Flareup's corpse that C554 was holding tightly.

"Free fall!", she said and opened the airlock hatch below their feet.

Smokescreen made a high-pitch screaming sound when they started to fall out of the ship. Arcee took better hold of the jar and heard how Silas was laughing madly, it was like he enjoyed the danger. Even Arcee made a girly scream when the airflow from the ship's hull caught them and made them spin wildly in the air. Only one that stayed calm was Flareup, but she had an advantage of the death in her side.

After they had lost visibility towards Nemesis, Arcee used her comm to signal their coordinates to the Claw one and got message from Rose that she was ready to pick them up.

She looked around and saw that Smokescreen was flapping his arms like trying to learn how to fly like a bird. It was so bizarre view that she started to laugh. Of course this was scary for Smokescreen as he could only see a dead femme and Silas in a glass jar falling next to him. Arcee decloaked and yelled to Smokescreen, "Stop waving your arms and look my example or you get hurt badly." She noticed that the rookie was already too scared to understand anything, so she stopped trying and decided to see what happens next.

Other femmes also decloaked and she yelled, "Brace for impact!" all of them moved into the rolled up position and turned their back towards the ground as best they could. Only Smokescreen was face down and tried to still wave his arms. Suddenly they felt a huge mass next to them and airflow started to twist them around. Arcee glanced left and saw from her HUD that cloaked patrol ship was falling with them towards the ground.

Arcee saw how the airlock opened from the side of the ship and how sticky wire fly out of the ship like tongue from earth lizards mouth and dragged first femme into the airlock. One by one they were quickly snapped from the air and pulled in and when it was her turn she felt how the wire attached to her and snapped her violently towards the airlock. She scratched her left wing painfully against the side of the airlock hatch and almost dropped the jar.

Inside the ship, she quickly stood up and saw that all were in except Smokescreen, who was still trying to learn how to fly. She realized that Smokescreen did not see the cloaked patrol ship next to him and he had not noticed how others had disappeared into the thin air.

Arcee move away from the hatch as she knows that what comes next would be ugly. The wire launcher in the back of the airlock aimed and shot the wire out and started to drag Smokescreen towards the airlock. What happened next was something that she had feared as Smokescreen's both extended arms hit the sides of the airlock with a loud bang. A sound of the screaming mech and breaking Cybertronian metal filled the air and when the airlock hatch closed up Arcee saw that the bird mech had lost his wings.

A femme that had markings of medic in her arm hurried to help Smokescreen and stopped the energon leakage from his mangled arms using emergency sealant. After Smokescreen was stable, she moved to help Flareup and Arcee looked in awe when the medic tried to restart Flareup. Medic turned to look at her and said, "I'm sorry, she is gone."

Arcee tried to keep her poker face when she said, "That's Okay, you were a bit too late for her." Then medic scanned the corpse and started to laugh.

The medic moved to look at her small wings and said, "This will be fine, but you are grounded at least for a month." They both started to laugh for medics joke and Arcee felt a bit better. Medic padded her shoulder and moved back to Smokescreen, there was a lot to do if she wanted to save his arms.

The door opened and Airachnid rushed in and asked, "Did you find Jack?"

Arcee shook her head and said, "No, they newer did have him, they only got Smokescreen."

Airachnid stared at her like she would be in trans and then she said with sweet voice, "Arcee honey are you Okay?"

Arcee tried to smile and then she got an idea. "I'm Okay, I did not find Jack, but I got you something that helps you keep your mind occupied." She turned and offered the glass jar to Airachnid. When Silas saw Airachnid he started to scream in horror and that snapped Airachnid back into the reality.

There was an evil smile on her face when she took the jar and she said, "Oh! Arcee, you should not have, this is way too nice gift." Arcee saw that Silas was in shock and his eyes rolled up and he started to drool.

She looked at the evil spider bot and said, "I promised to him that after he tells us all he knows we kill him painlessly."

Airachnid smiled Arcee felt chill running through her systems. "That's a good deal," she knocked on the glass and said, "Silas darling, wake up! I want to know everything, your mother's name and did you wet your bed when you were young?" There was no answer, Silas had fainted. Airachnid let out an evil laughter and walked out of the room with the jar safely in her arms. Arcee was sure that she would not get anymore more hugs and kisses from the evil spider bot because she was sane again.

After while, Rose arrived into the room are looked around and let out a sigh and said, "So Airachnid was right, Jack was not in the ship?"

Arcee looked at her head and said, "Someone other has him and I think that Silas or Smokescreen may know who it is."

Rose looked at Smokescreen who was still lying on the deck and said, "I should toss him out now and let him die in the space, but let's first hear what he has to say."

Then the red femme turned her attention towards the femme corpse and poked it with her pede. "Why did you bring this corpse in here?" Rose asked and looked at Arcee.

When Arcee was still thinking what to say Chromia C554 moved to protect the corpse and said, "It's Jack's new toy. Arcee told us that we should take it with us because it would make Jack happy." Arcee wanted to facepalm herself.

Rose looked at the dead femme a long time and then she smiled and said, "Okay, if he likes to play with the femme corpse it's fine for me," she turned to look at the medic and said, "When you are done with that traitor fill this corpse with fresh energon and put it into the recovery tank that way it's like a new when our Jack gets it." Again Arcee had to wonder how far these femmes would be ready to go for Jack.

She looked at the Flareup's corpse and rememberer the dark energon that she got from the Decepticon ship. She shook her head and said to herself that she should not mess with Jack's new toy. She realized that she had also accepted that Jack can have the dead femme as his toy. She covered her optics with her servo, she was bad as rest of them, anything would be fine as long as Jack was happy with it.

The medic made a surprised sound next to the Smokescreen and they all turned to look at her. She was holding medical scanner in her servo and poking its buttons in disbelief. "Um! I have something to tell you," she said and showed the scanner results to Rose.

"Primus! It can't be!" Rose said and looked really surprised.

The medic looked at her scanner and said, "I checked it three times, scanner is right." Arcee looked at the scanner and saw that it showed two sparks in Smokescreen, one large and other one really tiny.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked from medic.

The medic nodded and said, "Yes, he is sparked and it happened recently."

Arcee closed her optics and said, "Knock Out knocked him up." There was a silence in the room because everyone know that this changed things a bit. They could not kill Smokescreen now when he was a carrier for the new life.

Rose shook her head and turned to look at her and said, "I think you should get yourself cleaned up, we arrive soon back to the Iacon-42 and Captain Silver wants to hear what happened."

Arcee let out of sigh and said, "Cleaning has to wait now. I need to call to base and tell June and Optimus that Jack was not in the Nemesis. Also, we need all the ideas to find Jack so we need to get the team Prime into the Iacon-42."

Rose nodded and said, "Yes, we all need to have a meeting and think how to find Jack before it's too late."

* * *

Jack Darby sat in the huge classroom and studied his digits, he was a bit bored. They had already waited twenty minutes that the teacher would arrive and start the lessons. It had been quite busy morning for him and Veronica, they had hurried between different lectures and training sessions. Most of them had been boring and focused on technology and weapons and he did not any good hints what had happened in past thousand years.

During those boring classes he had a lot of time to think and he had started to wonder what kind of persona Lavender was before he took over her body. There was not much information in the body and only thing that Jack had learned was that Lavender had actually human alt-mode and that it looked alike a bit combination of June and Sadie. Other things that Lavender could do was to transform to some kinds of Cybertronian cat, it was a lot like Miko's turbofox alt-mode. Jack had not tested those alt-modes yet, but he thought that after the classes he would ask Veronica if there would be some training room that they could use for the testing.

Suddenly the side door opened and middle age woman walked in. She was dressed to some kinds of dress that looked like a dirty bathrobe and she was wearing her hair as a tight top knot. It looked like she had tried to smoothen her face wrinkles by tying her hair really tight. Veronica whispered to him, "Be careful she is a priestess and she does not have any sense of humor."

Everyone stood up and the teacher looked around and said, "Good, you are all here and it's nice that Miss Lavender also decided to join the class even if it's not mandatory to her." Jack nodded politely to the teacher and she gestured everyone to sit down.

Veronica moved nervously next to him and Jack had to correct his seating, it was a bit hard to sit when the young woman constantly snuggled against him, she behaved a lot like Miko.

Veronica pushed some buttons on the desk console and soon a lot of the pictures and text appeared into it. Jack could only stare what he saw, the console was full of pictures of him in his different human and Cybertronian forms, it seemed that they know most of his alt-modes. Of course there was several alt-modes that he had not seen, but lot can happen in a thousand year.

"Okay let's start the class and this time we focus on Jack Darby's life on Earth," said the teacher and everyone in the huge classroom looked interested.

Veronica moved closer and whispered to him, "This is one of my favorite classes."

"What is it about?" he asked and got a funny look form her.

"It's about Jack Darby of course, you should know that, he is after all your father," she hissed to him and Jack nodded and tried to look like he knows all about the class.

The teacher placed a picture of Jasper into the displays and said, "As you all know, this is the city of Jasper and original home of Jack Darby. Can someone tell me from what time period this is?"

One of the cadets pressed a button and his face appeared to all the screens. "It's taken a few years before the Decepticon attack. You can see that from houses, those white ones were destroyed during the attack.

The teacher nodded and said, "Excellent!" and some points appeared next to the cadet's profile information. Now Jack was confused, why would they study his hometown in this detailed level?

Other picture appeared and it was from his messed up room. He remembered that it was the picture that his mom had taken when she had wanted to remind him that he needed to keep his room clean. That had worked really well because there was one detail that had made him nervous when he had seen it the first time. "Can someone tell me more about this picture?" asked the teacher and several students tried to press button at same time.

Veronica had been fastest and her picture appeared in the screens. "There are several interesting details in this picture like Jack's dirty brown striped underpants on the floor, but the best one is that old leather suitcase that is visible from the open closet," she said and Jack got really nervous. He would have sweat like a pig if he had been in the human form.

She cleared her throat and said, "That leather suitcase contained Jack's porn magazine collections and some of her mother's lingerie that Jack stole from the laundry basket." Jack wanted to die in the spot, how could they know and why it was part of the lesson.

"Excellent as usual!" said the teacher and Veronica got some points to her profile. Jack had already learned that they got or lose points depending on answers and when they had enough points they got their rank level up. It was like they were in some sort of real life game.

The teacher looked at him and asked, "Miss Lavender, can you tell use what it meant that Jack had these items hidden in his suitcase?"

For Jack this was a nightmare, he had hoped that this old thing would have been forgotten after Arcee found the suitcase and gave those things away. Now he had to give an explanation about them in a thousand years in the future. "Um! Eh! Maybe he was studying human anatomy," he got out and would have blushed if he would not have been in the femme form.

The teacher looked a bit disappointed and said, "As expected from Cybertronian, this topic is a bit out of your reach." Jack noticed that he still lost some points from his profile. It felt a bit unfair to lose points if the lesson was not mandatory to him.

Other cadet got the turn and he said, "It means that Jack Darby was human like us and he had human needs. Of course during that time his behavior would have been considered a bit odd, but as we know June was his mother during that time and she accepted it." Jack wanted to stand up and tell these people something about June and what was considered acceptable in her books.

"That's an excellent answer, we need to always remember that he is one of us and he knows what we humans need," the teacher said and added points to the cadets profile.

Jack heard how someone whispered," He knows that we need to look porn and dress into our mother's lingerie?"

The teacher turned around in a flash and yelled, "Who was that?"

The male cadet near him stood up and said, "Ma'am, it was me!"

"Can you tell us what are the punishments from the blasphemy?" the teacher asked with angry tone.

"It's between ten whips slash to whipping until you die," said the cadet and Jack almost fell from his chair.

The teacher looked at the cadet and asked, "How many do you deserve?"

Jack looked at the cadet and saw that he swallowed before he answered and said, "Ma'am I deserve ten because only my tone was mocking towards Jack Darby." There was angry muttering in the room and it seemed that other cadets disagreed about minimum punishment.

Veronica whispered to him, "He should have at least twenty."

Jack stood up and room went silent when everyone was looking at him. "Do you have something to say Miss Lavender?" the teacher asked and turned to look at him.

"Yes, I think that he should not be punished from silly thing like a mocking tone," he said and felt how the teacher stared him with angry eyes.

"Miss Lavender, I acknowledge that you are daughters of Jack Darby and your mother is his first wife Arcee Darby and that it is great honor to have you in this ship. Still, even if you are member of the Darby family, you need to remember that we humans are free and we have our own laws that apply only humans. That was your father's first rule for us and we will follow that until he changes his mind or until we are all dead," the teacher said and tried to look large as possible so that he would get some extra authority.

Veronica tried to pull him down, but he was too angry and he just started to walk away from the classroom. He saw that Veronica bowed to the teacher's direction and followed after him.

Outside of the room he leaned against the wall and swore out loud. He saw that Veronica stood next to him and looked really small and scared, just like a small dog who senses that her owner is angry. "What kind of bullshit is that?" he asked with angry tone and pointed towards the room.

"Please Mistress Lavender, try to control your anger, this is not a place for that," she said and started to cry.

Jack took her closer and pressed her against his chest armor and started to make soothing sounds and same time he gently touched her back with his servo. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper and got you scared."

After Veronica calmed down, he asked, "Can you tell me why they take Jack Darby so seriously?"

"He is constantly looking after us and making sure that we have all things that we need and newer has he asked anything in return," she gestured around, "Even this ship is gift from him and when our elders accepted it, they said that it will be added into our debt."

Jack thought a moment and asked, "So these punishments were not coming from him, they were invented by humans?" Veronica nodded to him and Jack got more to think.

"Why are you people studying those old pictures so hard?" he asked.

Veronica wiped her tears and tried to look tougher when she said, "He is our hero and we want to know everything from him."

Jack closed his optics and tried to think, he was scared of this new world. He had clearly helped these people best he could and in return they had put him on a pedestal and snooped out all the details from his private life."

"Let's go back to our room, I need to rest a bit," he said and they started to head towards their room.

On a way Jack noticed that one of the close by room doors were left open and he peeked in. Veronica looked at the sign on the door and said, "Oh! That's one of the rooms that boys in our class share."

Jack was curious and he stepped in. The room was empty as it was middle of the class time, but he noticed that there was a lot of pictures from femmes and some from naked women on the walls. "Aren't you a bit disappointed that there is so little pictures of human females in here?" he asked and turned to look at Veronica.

Veronica tried to hide behind his back and looked really scared. "We should not be in here, girls come into the boys room only if they want to mate with them and in here we are free prey for any of them."

"What you mean free prey?" he asked.

She was really nervous when she answered, "If they find us here they can take us even if we resist."

"What?" he asked, he could not believe what he heard.

"This is their domain, there are similar rules in the girl rooms," she explained. Now Jack was getting nervous, he was in femme body and he had brought Veronica in here. He realized that needed to get out fast or they would be in trouble.

There was some talking coming from the direction of the door and Jack started to look way to escape. Only thing that he noticed was an empty locker in back of the room and he grabbed Veronica's arm and hurried her into the locker. He squeezed himself after Veronica and closed the door. It had been just in time as one of the male cadets walked into the room.

Veronica almost screamed when the locker next to them opened and something was taken out of it. Jack holt the door closed with his servo and same time he tried to gently hold Veronica against him. They heard how other cadets arrived and how the room was filled with idle chatter.

"That was an interesting lesson."

"Yeah, that Lavender got the teacher really pissed off, we all lost some points after she left and that old hag started to ask impossible questions."

"How can anyone other than Jack knows for sure where he lost his virginity with his Sadie alt?"

"There are only rumors that come from June Darby when she bragged about it to some other femme when she was drunk from the high grade energon."

Someone said, "June is one fine looking femme, I would love to do her sometimes."

Someone laughed and said, "She would cut your tiny leather flap off if you show it to her," and everyone laughed to poor boy.

"I heard that actually happened to someone who was stupid enough and tried to flirt with her."

"Yeah, I heard that same rumor too."

"How about that Lavender, do you think that she is a really hot femme?" everyone in the room agreed. Jack closed his optics in the tight locker and tried to keep his cool. He could feel how Veronica's breathing has got faster and how her body temperature rose slightly.

"I have some pictures of her, you want to see?" There was a lot of sounds when people moved around in the room.

"Wow! That's a good picture, you can actually see under her armor skirt." When Jack heard that, he automatically tries to pull his short armor skirt down, but of course it did not move same way as human clothes.

"I took it during the martial arts lesson and here is picture of her when she is on her four on a tatami." Jack felt really embarrassed, here remembered how he had tripped down during the practice because he had tried to adjust his strength to the human level. He heard how cadets in the room started to look other pictures and noise level in the room increased rapidly.

Jack looked down and noticed that Veronica was now breathing really rapidly and her hands had started to move around his body. Jack knows that he has to do something or they would be exposed soon. Only thing he could think was to connect his wrist cable into Veronica's head port. He quickly started to get information from young woman and he noticed that she was really in heat. He did something that Vector Sigma had taught him and he quickly saw how Veronica's eyes turned around and how she started to breathe steadily.

He grinned, now he was partly in Veronica's mind and controlling her senses and he made her dream. What Veronica saw now was the Jasper, she was walking in its empty streets and looking around confused. Jack let her wander around and when she walked in front of his old home she yelled in surprise. She saw Jack Darby sitting on a garden chair in front of his house. Jack changed his focus more into his virtual image and let his senses be in the dream.

Jack Darby looked at the young girl in front of him and said, "Hi there? Are you lost?"

Suddenly the girl did something unexpected she went on her knee and pressed her head down and said, "My Lord, Cadet Veronica at your service."

Jack was a bit annoyed and said, "You can stand up and look at me."

"My Lord, I'm not worthy, I'm only a cadet," she said and kept her head on the ground.

"You will do as I say," he said with hard tone and saw how Veronica snapped up.

"Yes! Sir!" she said standing at attention.

Jack snapped his finger and other garden chair with small table appeared next to him. "Sit down," he said and Veronica did as ordered.

Again Jack snapped his fingers and two large glasses full of chocolate milkshake appeared at the table. Veronica looked at them with her eyes wide and Jack felt how she was really confused, but not scared.

"You are not scared of me? Why is that?" he asked.

"Sir, I'm yours and you can do as you wish to me. If you want to kill me or mate with me I won't resist," she said and turned to look at him and blushed a lot. Jack got an impression that she would prefer the last one a lot.

Jack pointed at the other glass and said, "Take other one and taste it." Jack showed and example and took a milkshake and started to drink it through the straw. Veronica hesitated, but followed his example. When the milkshake got into her mouth, she let out a moaning sound full of pleasure.

"This is wonderful, what is it?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "Chocolate milkshake." Veronica kept sucking and quickly emptied her glass.

She screamed and took hold of her head and yelled, "My brain is freezing!"

Jack started to laugh and said, "It just feels that way because you emptied your glass too fast." Veronica looked silly and started to giggle.

Now that Jack got her relaxed he decided to ask some questions, "Can you tell me what will happen to this planet?" he asked and showed around with his glass.

She looked around and said with sad tone, "The Decepticons release a virus that starts to kill plants in this planet. It's their plan to slave humanity by starving them and making them feel same as Cybertronians feel when they have to fight for few energon resources.

Jack nodded and asked, "What about Autobots?"

She looks at his milkshake with a hungry expression on her face and Jack hands it to her. "They are scattered around the planet after the Decepticon destroyed their base and the city of Jasper. All that took their attention and when the virus was finally noticed it was already too late, harvest was lost all around the planet and plants had started to die and people were getting hungry. The worst part was that, when plants started to die planet climate started to change and that accelerated the affects of the virus."

Jack nodded and she took a long sip from the glass and continues," A nuclear war broke loose when starving people started to fight for few uncontaminated land areas. Then Megatron appears into all television frequencies and made announcement that the Decepticons are here as humans new masters and if humans want to have antidote they have to kill all Autobots. Then you appear on the television and kept your famous speech. During that you reveal that there is no antidote and Megatron was lying. Megatron laughed to you and confirms that there was no cure for the virus. He mocked you by saying that you were just a pathetic fleshling and you could not do anything against him."

Jack gulped, he guessed what happened next. Veronica took a sip from the glass and looked him with a worshiping eyes and said, "You smiled on the live video feed and then you extended your arms wide. Suddenly video feed showed how a huge armada appeared from the hyperspace and the gravity field disturbances caused tremors around the planet. After that, you transform to your femme form and order the armada to all kill the Decepticons as a revenge what they did to your planet and your people." Jack felt how all his skin hair was standing and he just stared the young woman and wait her to continue.

Veronica smiled, she had some milkshake on her lips when she said, "That was the first time you officially claimed all of us are yours and you defended us. Of course we learned later that you had been fighting for us all the time from the shadows and you even died and were reborn as Cybertronian."

She licked her lips and continued, "After your armada appeared, there was a fierce battle in the high orbit. Megatron tried to escape with his ship, but he did not have a change, he was blown out of the sky. After his burning ship crashed on the ground, he announces that he will surrender to Optimus Prime. You told him that the Prime was not in charge of this planet and that the Decepticons had to pay what they had done in here."

Veronica too a long sip from the glass and continued the story, "Everyone on the planet could see from the live video feeds how you and your femmes boarded the Decepticon ship and killed everyone without mercy. It was you in your large mech form who finally sliced Megatron to pieces." Jack looked at her and understood that outcome of the battle was more than welcome and it had been well approved by the audience.

Suddenly Jack notices that in the real world the room had gone silent, it meant that next lesson had started and they got a change to escape. He looks at the young woman in front him and said, "You have to go now, your owner is calling you." She looked a bit worried, like she had just remembered what was going on in the locker.

"Yes, mistress Lavender is waiting for me," she said it so fondly that Jack could only blink. She stood up from the garden chair and bowed deeply to him and said, "My Lord, before I leave, I have to reveal a secret to you," she hesitated and then she said quickly, "I'm in love with your daughter." Jack could only stare after her when she runs away from him.

Inside the locker Jack gently removed the connection from Veronica and saw how she woke up. He gestured her to be quiet and he slowly started to open the locker door. He made a quick scan around the room and stepped out of the locker. "Now is our change, they all are in the class and we can sneak out safely." Veronica nodded and they hurried towards the door.

In the hallway they both let out a relieved sigh. "Next time, I hope you think twice before you sneak into the other people rooms," Veronica said and started to head towards their room. Jack got a feeling that the young woman was a bit angry to him from something, but as he had a lot of things to process he decided to let her be for now.

Jack thought that if he now goes back in time with this information, this future would never happen as it is now or was it result of him going back with the information. Maybe in his time Magatron had already released the virus and it was too late to save the planet. Just thinking concept of time travel and all the paradox that it would hold made his processors hurt.

"I really need to talk with Vector Sigma," he muttered and saw how Veronica sopped and turned around.

"I heard a rumor that she is coming to visit us with one of your sisters," she said and looked at him and bite her lower lip before she turned around and continued towards their room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you find some time to review and comment the story because I would like to know if it's getting too complex to understand. **

OC characters:

Rose  
Silver  
Chromia C551, C552, C553 and C554  
Lavender  
Veronica

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you **

Chapter 8

Knock Out had just returned from his mission and he was in the good mood because he had completed the relic mission without any Autobot interference. He had feared that he would end up face to face with Arcee or with that small femme that had taken Dreadwing down. Somehow Autobots had stopped all activities after they had captured Smokescreen, it was like they would fear that the Decepticons would hurt the poor bot if they start to interfere with the relic hunting.

He chuckled, he had already hurted Smokescreen a lot and last night he had forcefully mated with him. Just remembering how the young and inexperienced mech had tried to fight made him smile. After he had delivered this Omega Key to Megatron, he would go back into the medbay and do it again.

Knock Out stopped behind the bridge door and focused, he planned to make a grand entry with the Omega key in his servo, like a true hero with a trophy. He opened the door and leaped into the bridge and yelled, "There's no need to fear - Knock Out is here!"

When he slid in, he hit his head against Megatron's humming blaster. "Oh! Primus! Watch were you point that thing, you could hurt someone with it," Knock Out said with angry tone and hold his head.

"Fool! Why do you barge in here like this would be some energon canteen? I almost shot you!" Megatron asked with angry tone and deactivated his blaster.

"My Lord, I was just in a good mood because I got the key for you," he said with hasty voice and knelt before his lord and offered the Omega key to him with both servos.

Megatron took the key and said, "Excellent! You got the key and I was sure that you would mess this up. Now it's up to the Dreadwing to find the last key."

Knock Out stood up and smiled, "Thanks my Lord, it was quite hard task to get that key for you," he was interrupted by the huge servo that lifted him up from the floor.

"Lies! It was not hard because all the Vehicons returned alive and you are still shining like a new," Megatron said with an angry tone and dropped him down.

"Oh! Yes you are right, now if you excuse me, I will go and see how our new prisoner is doing," he said bowing and took some safety distance to Megatron. He had forgotten that the boss was unpredictable and did not like to hear how mission went, he just wanted only to hear the results.

Megatron grinned and said, "Yes, I'm always right. Now move your shiny aft from my bridge and while you go, check why our internal communications are still down."

He nodded and hurried out of the bridge and when the door closed behind him he mimicked Megatron's voice and said, "I'm always right, even when I'm wrong." After that, he started to head towards the communication hub.

In the hallway he almost collided to Soundwave and when he tried to pass him the silent mech took hold of his arm and stopped him. "What do you want?", he asked with angry tone.

Soundwave took out of strange looking device from his subspace pocket and put it in his servo, then the silent mech turned around and headed towards the bridge. Smokescreen stared at the device in his servo and then he understood what it was. "A companion bot implanter! Thanks Soundwave!", he yelled after the silent mech.

Knock Out looked at the device and laughed evilly, this would make Smokescreen his eternal pleasure slave and devoted follower. He stood there and thought what to do next. He wanted to run into the medbay and start the installation process immediately, but if he did not do the task that Megatron gave to him, he would be in trouble.

When he arrived at the central communication hub, he noticed that there was a full chaos ongoing and Vehicons were desperately trying to get the system to work again.

"What happened here?" he asked and tried to figure out who was in charge.

He noticed that Vehicon called Steve was standing in the main console and he walked to him. "Answer me! What happened here?" he yelled to the Vehicon.

Steve turned to look at him and said, "Sir, it's the wrath of the goddess and it's eating our communication systems and we can't stop it!"

Knock Out looked at Steve and thought that he must be insane because all that he talked was somehow related to his Goddess of Death. Last week they had an accident in the engine room where one of the Vehicons had died and that was also credited to the same goddess and now this. "Have you tried to reboot it?", he asked and Stave just stared him.

"Well? Have you?" he asked again.

"No sir!"

"Well try now!"

Stave typed in series of command and all consoles went dark and after few seconds they lid up again and everything looked normal. Knock Out grinned, he had guessed right this time.

"You see, it's intelligence that separates Officers from you Vehicons," he said with a bold tone.

Steve stared him and said, "Yes sir, you are a true genius." Somehow Knock Out felt that the Vehicon was mocking him, but he could not be sure.

"Well, as things here are under control I will go now, try not to mess up again," he said and turned towards the door.

"The Goddess of Death is coming to get you soon," Steve said and when he turned to look at the Vehicon, he just kept staring at him.

Knock Out asked, "Are you threatening me?"

Stave shook his head and said, "No sir, I just know it in my bones."

He shook his head and said, "I happen to be a medic and I know you don't have bones." Now he was sure that this Vehicon was insane and he considered should he deactivate him just to be sure that he does not cause any problems.

"My bones whisper in me that you are going to die soon," Stave said and laughed and it sounded scary. Every Vehicon in the room was staring at him and he started to be really scared. Somehow he was sure that other Vehicons in the room believed all that this insane Vehicon said.

He shook his head and turned towards the door and when he stepped out and was closing the door he heard how Steve yelled with a happy tone," Send my regards to her!"

"Idiot!" he muttered and hurried towards the medbay.

He looked around in the hallway and noticed how everything looked really sharp and how all the colors in the walls and corridors were looking fresh. He felt funny, he even heard sounds around the ship a lot clearer than ever before. He felt good, he felt alive and thought that this would be a good day after all.

When he arrived at the medbay door, he typed in his key code and heard how the locks in the door started to roll open. After the last lock opened, he saw how middle of the metal door started to glow like it would melt. Suddenly stream of plasma and melted metal sprayed over him and burned through his armor. He was in shock, only thing he could do was scream in pain. When the spray of metal ended, came the huge explosion that ripped him to pieces.

Knock Out was standing in the darkness and looking around. "Where I am? What happened?" he asked from himself. He tried to see into the darkness, but he could only see the ground a few feets around him and then it dissapeared into the darkness.

"You died and this is after life or something like that," said the femme voice behind him.

He turned around and asked, "What?"

"A place where your spark ends when you die," she said and now it seemed that she had walked to his right.

"What?" he asked, it was hard to believe what he heard because he felt alive.

The voice chuckled from the darkness and said," You rusted away, you went back into the AllSpark, you turned up your wheels, you run out of energon, your spark went out, you divided with zero, you are dead."

"I died?" he asked.

"Wow! You got it!" she said with sarcastic tone.

Knock Out was still confused and asked, "How?"

The voice chuckled and said, "A femme called Arcee sneaked into your medbay and placed a bomb in the door and it blow up when you opened the locks." It took a moment to gasp what she had said and then he understood that he was really death.

Now he started to be scared and he asked, "Are you who I think you are?"

This time the voice seemed to come in all directions at the same time and it said, "I have many names and I'm in many places at the same time."

Knock Out fell on his knee and pressed his head down and said, "Milady, Vehicon called Steve told me to tell his regards to you."

The voice giggled and said, "Oh! He's a good lad."

"Are you going to send me into the pit?" he asked and felt how the feeling of cold started to creep into his systems.

Now the voice was a lot softer when she said, "No! I find you funny so I just let you stay here alone in the darkness until your spark is reusable again." Knock Out did not know what to say so he just stood there and he got a feeling that this would be far worse than ending into the pit.

"I think I'm done here so have a fun!" said the carefree voice from the darkness and he started to panic.

"Don't leave me here alone!" he yelled in panic.

There was a silence and then the curious femme voice asked, "Do you really want some company in here?"

"Yes, please," he said and tried to sound meek.

"Okay, I give you some company." Then she started to laugh like he would have told her a good joke. The laughter slowly fainted away and somehow Knock Out know that the femme was gone.

Knock Out stood in the darkness and felt how the cold started to creep into to his systems and he had to start moving or he would freeze to death. When he stopped moving around, he heard strange metallic noise from his right and he started to head towards the sound. After he had walked a while, he started to see some faint blue lights in the darkness. He hurried towards the lights and then he stopped and only thing he could do was stood there in horror.

He creamed in horror when a swarm of scraplets surrounded him and started to eat him alive. He was in pain and he tried to shoot the scraplets with his blaster, but it was useless, scraplet where everywhere. He felt how they got into him and started to eat him from inside out. The pain was everywhere and it took a long time him to die.

Suddenly he woke up again in the darkness and the first thing he did was check that there was no scraplests on him. He noticed that his body was just fine and there was no marks from scraplets in his paint job. "Scrap! That was just a nightmare," he said and felt how the coldness started creep in again. He stood up and started to move so that he would stay worm. After while, he saw a mech laying on the ground and when he arrived at the mech he saw that it was his own corpse that was full of bite marks and round holes.

"Frag! What's happening here?" he asked and tried to look around using his head lights.

Suddenly he heard familiar metallic noise coming closer from the distance. He transformed into his car mode and started to speed away from the sound. After he had driven an hour, he found his corpse again on the ground. His mind was full of horror when he understood what was going on in this empty place and what was the company that femme had given to him.

"Scrap!" he said when he saw the blue lights in the darkness.

* * *

Starscream looked at the funny relic that he had in his servo, he recalled that Dreadwing had said to the Vehicons that they were looking something called Omega Key. He grinned, he had used the red energon to snatch it from the Dreadwing and they did even notice that he had taken it, all that they saw was an empty container. He let out insane laughter, Dreadwing's expression had been priceless when he looked at empty container.

"Primus! It's empty!", he mimicked Dreadwing's voice and laughed more.

It took a moment to get himself calmed down and when he was again calm he started to plan what to do next. "Maybe I should call Megatron and proposed a deal?" he muttered out loud and walked circle on the deck of the Harbinger. Then he remembered that he had something else to offer too, it was the femme sparkling that he had found from the ground. He had forgotten to check if she was still alive, but now it would be a good time to go and see it.

Starscream walked into the corner of the ship and to the door that led into the room where he left the femme. He opened the door and said, "Hello there little one, how are you feeling today? Dead or alive?" His rant was interrupted when he got stuck at sticky spider web.

He tried to move, but he got more stuck into the sticky web. "Primus! What is this crap?" he asked and tried to move his legs. Suddenly the door closed and he was left into the darkness.

There was a crackling sounds coming around him and he heard how something was moving in the floor. "Who's there?" he asked, but no one bothered to answer to him.

Suddenly he felt how something small was crawling on his leg and he kicked it off from him. He heard how something metallic hit on the wall and then whole room went silent. "Eh! Hello, it's me your friendly neighborhood Starscream," he said and tried to sound nice as possible.

Starscream tried to think what to do and he remembered that he had a navigation light on his plane wings and he turned them on. The red and green light started to illuminate the room and what he saw next made him scream like a little girl. The whole room was full of small metallic spiders that crawled around his feet. He started to move his pedes up and down and felt how some spiders got crushed under them. "Go away you little pest!" he yelled a continued to step on them.

The small metal spiders started to bite his leg and it really hurted like his leg would be on fire. He noticed that spiders used some kinds of acid to melt holes into his armor. Suddenly he felt how his left leg gave away and he would have fallen down if he had not been hanging on the spider web. "No! Please don't eat me alive!" he screamed and tried to get his arms free from the net.

He looked down and saw how his left feet was off from the knee down and how he was losing energon from the wound. All the small metallic spiders were focused on his leg stub on the pool of energon and somehow he managed to free his arms. He swung himself towards the door with his only good leg and for his relief the door opened when he leaned against it. When he started to crawl out of the room, he noticed that spider followed the energon trail that he left behind. The small metallic spiders cleaned his energon from the floor and carried it back to the dark room.

Suddenly he realized what had happened and muttered, "Primus! So that's why that Autobot dumped that sparkling, she must have been infected by these small spiders." He started to crawl away from the room and trail of energon collecting spiders followed him.

"Get away!" he yelled and tried to shoot the spiders with his blaster, but it failed because his energon reserves were too low. When he turned his head he noticed that metallic spiders were now crawling on the walls around the ship, he had burst their nest open when he entered into the room and now they were everywhere. He kept crawling towards the exit, he knows that he needs to get out of the ship fast as possible.

His internal systems finally managed to shut down the energon flow to his broken leg and spiders stopped following him when the energon trail stopped. He started to crawl faster so that he would get some distance to the spiders. "Primus please, let me survive and I promise that I will never again sing in the decontamination shower!" he prayed and continued to crawl out of the ship. Ship's light started to flicker, it seemed that spiders had found the energon source for the lights and were now focused on that.

It took an hour to crawl out of the dark ship and all the time he heard how the spiders searched more things to eat. When he finally got clear from the ship and felt the fresh mountain ear at his faceplate he let out a relieved sigh. "Frag! I'm in trouble, I don't have base anymore and I have lost too much energon," he said to himself just so that he could hear that he was still alive.

Starscream lie on his back and looked at the moon and stars, same time he tried to think hard what to do next. He was badly wounded and would eventually fall into the emergency stasis. He realized that he had two options, he could call help from the Autobots or from the Decepticons, first one would most likely fail if they detected that he had been in contact with those spiders. He reasoned that if Autobots abandoned an infected sparkling they would not help him in fear of spider infection. He shook his head, his only option was to leave himself on Megaton's mercy.

He activated his Decepticon beacon and hoped that Soundwave would catch it soon and send some Vehicons to investigate. He did not have to wait long before he heard the familiar sound of the Cybertronian jet engines and flight of the ten Vehicons landed around him. He also heard how a larger mech came with the Vehicons. He turned his head and asked, "Is that you Santa?"

The large mech chuckled to his joke and said, "Sorry Starscream, it just me Dreadwing and I didn't bring any gifts for you because you have been naughty bot."

Starscream tried to laugh, but he did not have much energy left so he said, "Help me and I give you one of the Omega Keys."

Dreadwing laughed and said, "What if I take it from you after you are dead?"

"You know what happens to things that are in the subspace pocket when the bot dies?" he asked and looked at the large flier.

Dreadwing swore and pointed two of the Vehicons and said, "You two, ask the ground bridge and drag this sorry aft mech into the ship and make sure that he is tied to the berth. After that, give him energon, just enough that he stays alive."

When two Vehicons lifted Starscream from the ground he chuckled and said, "I'm sure that Knock Out can heal me quickly, I have only lost my leg and he has some spare parts in the medbay."

Dreadwing had and dark expression on his faceplate when he said, "Knock Out is dead."

"What? How? I thought that no-one could kill that sly coward," Starscream said and felt a bit sorry, he had always had a good relationship with the Decepticon medic.

There was an angry expression on the Dreadwing's faceplate when he said, "He was no coward, he died on duty. Those fragging Autobots sneaked into the ship and rescued our prisoners. Somehow they also managed to wire a trap the medbay door and when Knock Out returned he got blown to the pieces."

Starscream chuckled, this was a piece of good news, he was originally a scientist and he had a lot of medical knowledge. "At least his end was fast," he tried to sound sympathetic.

"The bomb was a modified armor piercer mine and he had a change to feel the melting of his armor before final detonation came and blown him to pieces," Dreadwing said and looked at his missing leg. Starscream understood the hint and decided to stay quiet as he did not want to tell how he had lost his leg.

The green vortex opened and Vehicons started to drag him into it. He heard how Dreadwing ordered remaining Vehicons to examine Harbinger and report back later. Starscream grinned evilly, those Vehicons would end up as spider food and it would be counted as Dreadwing's failure.

He noticed how Dreadwing followed them through the ground bridge vortex and turned towards the Megatron's room. He was sure that Dreadwing would give a report what he had said and Megatron would take some time to think that before he would come to see him.

Suddenly he felt a pain in his leg when his stub hit some junk on the floor. "Careful you over grown trash cans," he said and noticed that they had just passed damaged corridor that led into the medbay.

"Stop, I want to see this," he said and Vehicons stopped. He turned his head and examined the damage done into the room. The door was gone and so was the medbay and hallway at front of it. Everywhere was pieces of melted metal and he noticed that on the ground there was Knock Out's head and it still horrified expression on it. It was a grim site, but he had seen death so many times that he was already used to it.

Starscream understood that this was not done by Optimus Prime, this was way too cruel thing to do and not his style. It could have been Wheeljack and Arcee, those two were mean enough to leave brutal traps around. Just thinking of Arcee made him shiver that femme was after his spark and now he needed to watch his every step or he would end up dead like Knock Out.

"Okay, I'm done," he said and Vehicons continued to drag him towards the ship´s mechanical engineering room. There was a lot of useful tools that could be used also for medical purpose. When they got into the room Vehicons placed him on the metal table and took some metal wired and wrapped his arms so that he could not move them.

"Now, give me some energon before I die," he ordered and saw how Vehicons hesitated.

"Should we do that?" asked the other Vehicon.

"If he dies we will get punished," said his companion.

"It would be still worth of it if we see how Screamer dies," said the other Vehicon.

Starscream was annoyed, "Hey, I can hear you two." He started to feel how his energon levels started to go dangerously low and if he was in stasis when Megatron comes he could not talk to him.

"We give you some energon if you say that you sound like a human girl," said the Vehicon on his left.

"What?" he asked, he could not believe his audio receptors.

Vehicon on his right took the energon container and waved it at him. "Okay, I sound like a human girl," he said and continued, "Now give me the energon!"

The Vehicon on the left said, "You have to say it with a girly voice." he saw in his HUD that critical level was passed and he started to panic.

"I sound like a human girl," he said with a girly voice and the Vehicon on his right poured a tiny amount of energon into his mouth. I was just enough to buy him a bit more time.

The Vehicon in the left chuckled and said, "Say that Megatron is the biggest idiot that you have ever knowed and we give you the rest of the energon."

Starscream grinned, this was something that he agreed so he said," Megatron is the biggest idiot that I have ever known."

"I am what?" he heard from the door and when he turned to look he saw Megatron standing in there and looking angry. Those two Vehicons had played him into the trap, they had known that Megatron was close by.

Starscream started to panic and he said, "My Lord, I said that you are the biggest individual that I have ever known," he looked around and did not find anything that would help him.

Megatron grinned evilly and said, "You are traitor and you are mocking me, but as you are also the most sorry aft mech that I have ever met, I will give you one change to amuse me before I kill you."

Starscream noticed that he was running out of the time, his energon level was again below critical and he was about to enter into stasis. "I have one of the Omega Keys in my subspace pocket and I will give it to you if you let me live. Also, you know that I have medical skills and I can replace Knock Out as your medic." After that, he fell into the stasis and everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: ** I decided to make chapters a bit shorter because for me it's a lot easier to work with the shorter chapters and it takes less time to get them ready.

OC characters:

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you**  
Chapter 9

Elita One woke up and noticed that she was on the medical berth. She turned her head and saw how there was a large battle suit sitting next to her berth. The battle suit said with a faint voice, "Be quiet or you wake her up." Elita One noticed that there was a small femme curled up on the battle suit's large servo.

For a moment she could only stare at the small sweet looking femme before she remembered that she was the same angry femme that had screamed to her in the command center. It took a moment to recall her name, "June, she is called June," she whispered.

The presence of the small femme gave her something else to think and she pressed the feeling of the lost bond into the background. It was still there, but now it was not eating her spark like it was earlier.

"Why is she here?" she asked and marveled beautiful colors and forms of the small femme, she was a real gem.

"She was worried that you could die," said the femme in the battle suit. Elita One remembered that the femme in the large battle suit was called Mercy, she was one of those that had captured her in the Mars.

"Why was she worried about that?"

"She said that Jack needs to have a talk with you before you die."

"I see."

There was a silence and then Mercy continued, "She also said that Jack would not have approved what Optimus Prime did to you, not without proper trial."

Elita One chuckled and asked, "Do you know why he did it?"

"Yes, that was the only way to remove responsibility from his shoulders and save your life and life of Ultra Magnus. Now it looks like the Prime has given a fair judgement because for femmes the removal of the bond is same as a slow death sentence."

She nodded to the large battle suit, "Yes, Optimus was always eager to find a way to make things so that the matrix of leader ship is not burdened with the guild."

The battle suit opened and huge servo moved June closer to the opening. From the opening came two femme arms that picked June up and pulled her into the battle suit. After the suit was closed up again, Mercy said, "It's easier that I keep her next to me until she wakes up."

Elita One was curious and she asked, "Is she your sparkling?"

Mercy chuckled and said, "I wish that she was, but she is like a little sister to me. Technically she is a bond sister as she is one of the Jack's sparkmates."

Now she was really interested, "So, she is really a fully grown femme and Jack's sparkmate? I thought that he had only Arcee and Chromia as his sparkmates."

"Well, there are other that Jack took after us," there was a long pause and Mercy said, "Sorry, she snuggled against my breast armor and it felt good."

Elita One felt envy, this femme next to her had a change to experience something wonderful and only thing that she got was the feeling of void in her spark. Still, she started to wonder something and she decided to ask, "How can you work things out with small human as your sparkmate?"

Mercy chuckled and said, "Jack is a small femme that can transform to human alt-mode. He is quite similar like June, but a cuter."

Elita One remembered the visions that she had seen and things that she had heard from clones and everything made sense. She let out of sigh and said, "You are really lucky, you have a sparkmate like Jack."

Mercy let out of sigh and said, "My sparkmate is out there somewhere and he is badly hurt and possibly dying." Elita One felt how the feeling of guilt filled her spark, she had made so many wrong decisions and if she had supported Chromia, she would be here now as a commander of the huge armada not as a prisoner.

"What happens to me now?" she asked and looked at the battle suit next to her.

Mercy pressed some buttons on her armor and cuffs on Elita One's wrists fell off. "You are free to move around in the base and help with the evacuation, but binder around your neck prevents all transformations so don't try to flee or hurt yourself."

Elita One stood up from the berth and flexed her arms, it felt good to move them freely. She looked at Mercy and said, "Thanks, I own you a favor."

The battle suit shook its head and said, "Don't thank me, it was June who decided that you have already suffered enough. Jack may demand something more, but she is speaking with the voice of his sparkmates."

Mercy gestured towards the door and said, "Maybe you should go and talk with Optimus?"

She nodded and though that it would be a good idea, maybe there was some hope left and she would still have a place next to the Prime. "Yes, I think I will do that," she said and stood up from the berth and headed towards the door.

In the command center Elita One saw how Ratchet was putting some equipment into the metallic containers and lifting them into the human transport vehicle. "Ratchet, where is Optimus, I need to talk with him?" she asked and saw how the grumpy old medic stopped his work and turned to look at her.

"Oh! You are still alive and sane, it seems that your bond with Optimus was not a strong one," he said and Elita One felt how she was getting angry. Ratchet had been always against the bond between her and Optimus Prime.

She felt like hitting the old bot into the faceplate, but restrained herself because she had already made so many mistakes with hasty decisions. "I need to talk with Optimus and after that, I will try to help you with the evacuation," she said and saw how the old bot was surprised.

"Are you planning to ask him to re-bond you?" he asked and looked directly into her optics.

"Well, maybe, let's see what he thinks about this situation," she said and avoided the old bots gaze.

Ratchet grinned and said, "Optimus is loading energon containers, you find him in the storage room at the back of the base. You just follow the signs and you find it easily." The old medic pointed towards the hallway leading into the lower levels of the base.

Elita One entered into the hallway and started to look for the signs that would tell where the energon storage room was. She quickly noticed that all the signs were poorly made as direction information was missing. She continued to head along the hallway and ended up into the large room full of empty energon containers, now she was sure that the actual storage room was close by.

She stopped to listen and heard how there was a metallic sounds coming behind the large blast door. She moved closer and noticed that the blast door was not completely shut. There was a gap between door and the wall and that she could see through it. She moved closer and through the gap she saw that Optimus was in the room with Ultra Magnus.

What she saw next made her spark freeze and her energon run cold. Optimus was holding Ultra Magnus close and two large mechs were pressing their faceplates against each other. She turned around quickly and hurried away form the door. When she was back in the hallway, she leaned against the wall and closed her optics and tried to focused on what she had seen. That scene was too familiar to her, she had done the same thing several times with Optimus when they had first met and wanted to know each other better. She hit the wall with her servo and muttered, "That fragger is already looking for a new sparkmate."

Elita One turned back towards the energon storage room and walked to the blast door making a lot of noise, she wanted to see with her own optics how those two reacted. She pulled the door open and stepped into the room and saw that Optimus and Ultra Magnus looked busy when they loaded energon cubes into the transport containers.

Optimus turned to look at her and said, "Oh! Elita, you are already wake. How are you feeling?" For her, he sounded sincerely concerned.

She looked at the large bot and said, "My spark feels like it is broken and half of it is missing, but enough from me, I came to see how are you feeling."

Optimus had a guilty expression on his faceplate when he said," I feel our separation also in my spark, but as a Prime, I have my responsibilities that are more important than my personal feelings."

She moved closer and put her servo against his chest armor and asked, "Do you want to hold me close? It would make both of us feel better."

He gently moved her servo away and said, "Elita, it's better that we are not doing this, it makes healing process longer for both of us." Then he turned and picked up energon cubes and continued with the loading. She stood there and felt that she was truly alone and all hope was gone, he had rejected her.

"I, I go see if Ratchet needs my help," she said and hurried out of the room.

After she left the room, she felt like she was walking in the thick fog. She moved along the hallway and ended up in one of the side rooms, in there she fell on her knees and started to sob. She hated that she was feeling this way and she hated that she could not fight against the feelings. Deep in her spark she had hoped that Optimus would wait and re-bond her, but Ultra Magnus had stolen her place next to Prime. Now Elita One was sure that there had been always something going on with Optimus and Ultra Magnus. She had been naive and thought that it had been close friendship between two mechs.

She hit her firsts against the floor so hard that dust flew around. "Primus! I hate this! I hate both of them!" she yelled and her optics started to fill with cleaning fluid. There was a surprised sound from the door and when she turned to look who it was, she saw June standing there with her optics wide.

Elita One swore in her mind, she had scared the small femme and now she felt really bad about it. "I'm sorry, I don't know what went in me, I, I," she said and looked at the floor.

The small femme walked in and kept a safe distance to her. Elita One understood that she must look scary because she was a lot taller than normal femmes. That had been her curse, other femmes treated her like a mech because of her size. She tried to keep herself low and look small as possible so that she would not scare this small and fragile looking femme away.

June moved closer and studied her like she would have seen a large femme the first time. "Are you crying?" she asked.

At first Elita One had to find the term crying from the dictionary and then she thought to deny it, but decided to be honest and said, "Yes, it seems that I am."

The small femme nodded and said, "That's good, crying helps when you feel bad."

Elita One had to agree, she did not feel that bad anymore and presence of this small femme helped also a lot. It was really hypnotic to watch how she walked around with smooth well controlled movements. "I'm sorry that I scared you," she said to the smaller femme.

June chuckled and said, "Don't let my size fool you. In battle I can bring down mechs larger than you." There was no brag in her voice and Elita One started to believe that she could do that. She had already learned that in the battle bigger size did not always mean that you were a better fighter, it usually just meant that you were a better target.

She noticed that June still studied her and she got curious so she asked, "What do you see when you look at me?"

June thought a moment and said, "You have a nice looking body and sexy long legs, but your colors area bit faded. I think we need to do something to them before Jack comes back."

That statement surprised her a lot, "What my colors have to do with Jack Darby?"

Jule giggled and said, "My Jack is quite tough, but one weakness he has is beautiful femmes and if you want to make a good first impression, I recommend that you take care of your looks."

Elita One chuckled and asked, "Are you siding with me against your own sparkmate?"

June smiled to her and said, "Not really, I just know that he needs all the allies that he can find and you are quite famose among the femmes. Also, you and I need something to keep our minds occupied or we both go crazy."

Elita One stared at the small femme when she moved closer to her. It was like dance and suddenly she was so close that she could touch her. There was a feeling of electricity when the small servo touched her leg and then she noticed that the smaller femme was already on her lap. Elita One did not know what to do so she decided to stay still and let the smaller femme decided for her.

June moved even closer and touched her breast armor with her small servo and giggled. "What is so funny?" she asked and looked down at the smaller femme.

"Oh! Just thinking that you must have a huge pair of energon tanks under this armor," she said and tried to peek under her armor.

June found a gap and put her arm under her breast armor and touched her energon tank. That was extremely invading move and if it had been anyone else, she would have already pushed her away.

Suddenly Elita One felt strange, this small femme had triggered several unused sub routines inside her body and one of them demanded that she protects this small sparkling like her own. Now she understood what Mercy had meant when she said that she wished that Juna was her sparkling. "I know what you are doing, you are using your size and looks against other femmes," she said and looked closely June's expression.

When she tilted her head, Elita One's spark skipped a beat. She realized that she needed to get away from this femme, but same time she did not want to move anywhere. "You don't like me?" she asked with sad voice and it felt like someone would have pierced her spark.

"You got it wrong, I am starting to like you too much," she said and started to calculate distance to the door. If she starts running now she would be at the door under a two seconds, but that would mean that she has to drop the smaller femme on the ground and she could hurt herself.

"Then lift me on your shoulder," June said and without thinking she did as requested.

Now she could smell other femme's armors metallic scent and it was intoxicating, she realized that now it was too late to flee, she had to look what comes out of this. "Is it Okay if I lean against your head?", June asked and leaned against her head without waiting the permission.

Without thinking Elita One started to make soothing sounds to the smaller femme, it felt good to have other one so close and inside her energy field. "I think you should take me into the command center or Mercy gets worried," June said and started to study Elita One's helm with her small servos.

"Of course," she said and stood carefully up from to floor and covered smaller femme with her servo. Same time she activated her scanner to be sure that the small femme was Okay and when she saw the results she stopped and stood still.

The list of weapon traces detected from the small femme was impressive, her small body was basically full of hidden weapons and several sub space storage systems were also detected. This small femme was no sparkling and not a normal femme, she was made for war. When the last scan results came, she corrected that though. June was not made for war she was made to protect and Elita One know what it was.

"You are sparked!" she said and understood why this femme affected her like she did, it was part of her defense routines to get others to protect her like sparkling.

June chuckled and said, "Oh! Yes, you mean my baby spark."

"How did it happen?" she asked and started to move again towards the command center. She had not heard about new sparklings not after the AllSpark was lost and Cybertron went silent.

June giggled and she liked how it sounded like small bells, then June asked, "You know about bees and flowers?"

Elita One was confused and said, "No, I'm not familiar with the topic."

The small femme laughed and somehow she felt better, it was like a slow healing process had started in her spark. "In here we have insects called bees and plants that have flowers," June continued with her silly lecture and Elita One got an impression that she was having fun on her expense and, but still she enjoyed hearing her voice.

* * *

Megatron looked at the glowing Omega keys and map they formed. It showed the coordinates to the Omega lock and instructions how to use the machine. He smiled, this was something powerful that would bring him the final victory over the Autobots. He turned to look at the skinny mech next to him and asked, "Starscream are you able to fly?"

Starscream gave his best sleazy smile and suddenly Megatron got an urge to hit him, but he restrained himself. "My lord, I'm fully recovered and ready to serve you," Starscream said and rubbed his servos together.

"Good, I will now go back to the Cybertron with Dreadwing and activate Omega lock. At the same time, you and Soundwave will take the ship and start attacking that Autobot base and City next to it. Do you understand?" he asked and looked at the skinny flier.

"Yes, my lord, I will make sure that Autobots are destroyed," Starscream said and bowed to him.

"Fool! I just need you to make a lot of destruction so that Autobots have something else to do while I'm on the Cybertron. And, if you let Optimus Prime damage this ship with the star sable I will rip your wings off," he yelled and showed his fist to the skinny flier.

"Yes, of course! I will keep the ship away from the danger," Starscream said and took some safe distance to him.

Megatron took the Omega keys and nodded to Dreadwing, they two would be enough for this mission. He was planning to cyberform Earth and then repair the Cybertron, that way he would have two planets under his rule. He turned around and started head towards the ship's flight deck and same time he kept thinking about how silly humans would look when they notice that their planet was turning to metal. It was so amusing that he laughed all the way to the flight deck.

On the flight deck he turned to look at Dreadwing and asked, "Where did you put the space bridge?"

Dreadwing looked a bit uncomfortable when he said, "We relocated it into the planets south pole, it was the only place where humans and Autobots don't usually go."

"Why did you not say it in the first place? We walked all the way here and we could have used the ground bridge from there?" he asked and gave a serious stare to his second in command.

"My Lord, I tried to say, but you kept laughing all the time," Dreadwing said and quickly used his comm to request the ground bridge.

"Oh! Okay, this will do," he said when the green vortex append at front of them.

They walked through the vortex and entered into the huge icy cave. Megatron looked around and saw familiar circle in the other end of the cave. "Good work," he said and they walked to the control console.

"A new control console?" he asked and looked a round device that had a Cybertronian letters around it.

Dreadwing looked a bit embarrassed and said, "It's designed after one TV series that Soundwave keeps following."

Megatron just nodded to Dreadwing, he did not want to know more about it. He saw how Dreadwing started to press large keys to enter the coordinates and when he got them all done they heard and alarm sound.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Eh! It is supposed to make it when it starts," Dreadwing explained and found something interesting to look from the ground.

"Chevron one, encoded," said the computer voice and ring stopped. A light lid on the ring and then the ring continued to rotate with annoying alarm sound.

"What the frag is this? A wheel of fortune?" he asked and turned to look at his second in command.

"No! Sir, it's from the TV show with the gate," Dreadwing tried to explain.

It took a long time to get the process done and all the time he had to hear the annoying siren sound and stupid computer announcements." When we get back, I want you to remove this silly dialing system and go back to old computer console, it was a lot simpler and faster."

Dreadwing nodded and said, "Yes, my Lord." Megatron wanted to say something else, but the vortex opened in front of them and they had to hurry or they would lose too much energon. He still remembered how Arcee and that annoying human had used the space bridge and left it open for a whole day. During that time it had consumed half of their limited energon reserved and it had taken a long time to recover that back.

Just when they were about to enter into the vortex he remembered something important, "Did you activate the remote control?"

"Yes, my lord," Dreadwing said and he nodded to him. It would have been a long wait in the Cybertron before Soundwave would have noticed that someone needs to open the space bridge.

They stepped through the vortex and ended up to middle of huge rusty desert. "The Sea of rust," he said and marveled the view. This was one of those few places in the Cybertron that he liked and everyone else hated.

Dreadwing looked around and said, "I never did like this place, it smells like a tomb."

Megatron laughed and said, "Of course it smells, it's full of rust. Now this is the perfect place if you want to hide something big, no one would come here to dig." He lifted the keys up and suddenly the ground started to shake. They both fell down on the rust and when they got back up they saw how a huge ring structure rose from the desert.

Megatron yelled, "I did it, now I will finally defeat Optimus Prime and make him pay that he rejected me." He noticed that Dreadwing was staring at him with a serious expression on his face.

"What?" he asked from the serious looking mech.

"Was this all just a personal war between you and Optimus Prime?" Dreadwing asked and looked really serious.

Megatron understood that he had let it slip and said, "Of course not, I have always tried to complete our noble political goal that would end all wars and bring everlasting peace."

Dreadwing muttered,"The Decepticon total domination of the universe."

Megatron smiled and said, "Excellent, now that we know why we are here let's start up this Omega thing."

They walked into the huge ring structure and from the center they found a control console. Megatron noticed that there was a four holes for the keys and he pushed each keys into of the holes.

"Now, let the show begin" he yelled and marveled how the beautifully ring structure came to alive. He looked at the control console that had appeared in the center of the lock and he felt that nothing would stand in the way of his victory.

Megatron lifted his arms up and yelled, "Optimus Prime! Where are you now? Absence from the final battle means that you are automatically disqualified." He laughed so hard that cleaning fluid started to come out of his optics.

Dreadwing cleared his throat and he turned back to the console. "Okay, let's test what this can do," he said and entered coordinates into the machine.

"My Lord, that's a good idea!" Dreadwing said and covered optics with his servo so that he would not be blinded by the flash of energy. Megatron smiled and pressed the activation button and saw how the bright beam of energy fired from the ring and hit the old building at the edge of the desert. They saw how the building repaired itself and shined like a new one.

He laughed happily and zoomed into the building and stopped laughing and said, "Scrap, we just fixed Autobot outpost."

Dreadwing looked also at the building and said, "It seems that automatic weapons got also fixed, they have opened the fire against something."

Megatron shook his shoulder and turned back to the controls and said, "Open the space bridge into the Earth and place it above the Omega lock." Dreadwing did as was told and looked a bit concerned.

He heard how his second in command announced, "My Lord, we have two incoming objects, one large flying and one on the ground. There is a possibility that they are hostile."

"Let's fire this thing fast before they get in here," he said and entered the Earth coordinates into the Omega lock. He pressed the launch button again and bright light flashed and then everything went dark.

"WHAT! Why it is not working?" Megatron yelled in rage and kept pushing the launch button again and again, but only thing he got was a faint clicking sounds.

Suddenly a large flying beast landed near the Omega lock and stood there looking at them with its yellow optics. "Primus! What is that?" Dreadwing asked and looked a bit scared.

Megatron grinned and said, "I think you get your answer soon, it seems that we have an old friend coming back from the death."

The Cybertronian tank arrived with a huge rust cloud and transformed to the large bot with one large red optics. Megatron smiled and said, "Welcome back Shockwave."

Shockwave bowed and said, "Greetings my Lord."

"We thought that you were dead, what happened?" Megatron asked and turned to point at the large beast, "and tell me what is that?"

Shockwave walked a bit closer and said, "After my space bridge exploded it almost killed me. When I finally got myself repaired, I continued my studies with the old Predacon fossils and same time I waited that Starscream comes to look for me. As there was no rescue, I had time to completed my first beast clone and now I have a perfect soldier for you."

Dreadwing said, "Starscream marked into the records that you died in the space bridge explosion."

Shockwave thought a moment and said, "That was a logical assumption, it's highly unlikely that anyone could survive that kind of explosion."

Megatron examined the large winged beast and said, "So this beast is your latest experiment. I saw that it fly by flapping its wings, is it some kind of bird?"

Shockwave looked at his own creation and asked, "What is a bird?"

Megatron and Dreadwing exchanged glances and Dreadwing said, "It's a winged flying beast that has to flap it wings to fly. In the Earth we have several of those and they are quite annoying when they attack." Megatron nodded, he had to agree with Dreadwing because he also had experienced bird attacks and stinging of the droppings on his armor.

Shockwave looked them both and said, "Yes, it is a bird."

Megatron looked at the beast and asked," Does it have a name?" In reality he did not care, but as Shockwave was his old friend, he tried to be polite to him and show some interest towards his creations.

The large mech looked focused and said," I was thinking that I call it as Predaking." Megatron nodded, he thought that it was not a good name for a bird, but it was not his sparkling so he did not say anything. Also, he was a concerned about its size, it would take a lot of energon to feet that bird mech. Of course getting Shockwave back was worth of wasting a little extra energon.

Shockwave turned to look at the beast and said voice full of pride, "It's perfect hunter and extremely well armored, even that Autobot outpost that came back to online did not cause any damage to its armor." Megatron grinned, he had always hated it how all carriers bragged about their sparklings. They would eventually see how good this bird would be, but now he did not have time for silly things that had to flap their wings to fly.

Megatron nodded and turned to look at the Omega lock control console. "Okay, let's talk later more about your bird sparkling, now I need your assistance to other things." he pointed at the console and asked, "Can you fix this device?"

He moved further away from the console so that Soundwave would have some room to look at it. The old scientist examined few minutes the console and turned to look at him and said, "It's rusty and has run out of energon, like everything in this planet."

"What you mean like everything?

"Somehow every drop of energon is gone, it's like it has vaporized out of the tanks. Even my spare energon cubes rusted and got empty while they were in the hidden storage room. The strangest thing is that all the rare metals are also gone, like they would have been pulverized and blow away, " explained the large bot and looked a bit desperate.

Megatron could only stare at the large bot, he did not understand what the other one was explaining. Shockwave noticed that he was not fully grasping the situation and said, "My Lord, this planet is totally dead there is nothing in here that we could really use. Somehow everything in here has started to rust away with accelerated speed."

After hearing that, he let out angry roar and kicked the Omega lock control console and saw how a cloud of rust came out of it. He was sure that Optimus Prime had known this all the time and that's why he didn't bother to continue with the relic hunt. He knows that Prime was now laughing to him and telling his troops how he let Decepticons waste their time and resources to get useless junk.

"I hope Starscream and Soundwave are giving them a really hard time, they should have already started the attack against the base and the city next to it," he said and turned to look at Soundwave and Dreadwing, they both looked at him with steady optics, like waiting for his commands.

"Okay, let's salvage what we can from the Omega lock and then we head back to see what kind of damage Starscream has done," he said and gestured towards the control console. With a luck they would figure out how the Omega lock worked and they could start cyberforming Earth.

* * *

**A/N:** ...

OC characters:

Mercy

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you  
**Chapter 10

Miko Nakadai watchet how Rafael Esquivel tried to stuff his clothes into the large suitcase. She saw how Raf failed to close the suitcase several times and failed. Miko did not say anything she just watched how the small boy struggled with the suitcase. Of course she could have helped, but now she was not trying to emulate old Miko Nakadai. She was in her battle mode and most of her sensors were focused events around the house.

Raf turned to look at her and asked, "Miko, can you press this suitcase down so that I can lock it?"

"I will now do that, it will break the suitcase. You need to lose some of your clothes or that spare laptop that you put under them," she said with emotionless tone.

"Miko, don't play robot with me," Raf said and sounded annoyed.

"Raf, Do you understand what is going on?" she asked with serious tone.

"They are evacuating whole town because some radioactive leak in the nuclear test site. Its similar accident like with _Chernobyl nuclear plant_ and whole city needs to evacuate."

"I don't sense any radioactivity with my sensors, I think it is something else," she said and moved to look out of the window and continued to scan the streets around the house with her sensors.

Miko had one huge advantage in her human mode, one that he had not revealed to anyone. Her turbofox hunting sensors were usable also in the human mode. She closed her eyes she could still see through the buildings, it was like an x-ray vision, but mode detailed. When someone starts the car in mile away, it was like someone would have ignited torch in the darkness. She saw car and area around it like she would have been there next to it. She opened her eyes and normal vision started up again. It was really tempting to use turbofox sensors, but drawback was that she wanted to transform and run out to search one special energy field. Her spark screamed that she needed to get close to Jack and only near his energy field she was happy.

"Why are you acting so weird, not like normal self?" Raf asked behind him.

She grinned towards the window and the reflection of the glass showed her sharp fangs and said, "I'm a turbofox and companion bot and I don't plan to play old Miko when I'm in full readiness," she said with proud tone to her own reflection. She liked how she looked like a vampire girl when she revealed her fangs in the human mode. Her good mood was ruined when she noticed the dark storm clouds in the horizon. She calculated that the edge of the storm would reach them after 2150 seconds and if they wanted to get out of the way they need to hurry.

"But, you are Miko!", Raf said and sounded desperate, he had clearly not seen her reflection from the glass.

Miko turned to look at him and said, "Raf, I'm now a different Miko, I'm a living machine made out of metal and nanomaterials. I act like old Miko just to please Jack and you are not him, you are my friend and Jack told me to look after you."

"You used to act like Miko even when you were alone with me, why did you change now?" he asked and made her grin again. She did not want to answer, but the boy deserves to hear it.

"If I let Miko's emotions go wild, I will start to cry because my master and the love of my life is lost and probably seriously hurt," she explained and saw how the small boy nodded, he was also worried of Jack.

Miko walked to the bed and opened the suitcase and took the laptop out of it and put it into her own bag. She closed the suitcase a lifted it from the bed and took hold Raf's arm and started to drag him towards the door. "We need to hurry, others are waiting for us," she said and opened the door.

Raf's family was in front of the house, they were loading bags into the large white motorhome. Miko hurried Raf in there and put her bag and Raf's suitcase into the cargo space of the motorhome. She sensed that older car with ignition problems was coming closer. When she turned around she saw how Sofia's boyfriend Lucas arrived with his family, they had an old minivan that was loaded so heavily that its suspension was near the braking point. "Sofia! Are you going with us or with your family?" Lucas yelled from the car window.

Suddenly Agent Fowler stepped down from the motorhome and yelled, "Young man, we have agreed that Ms. Esquivel will ride with her family, but you can follow us with your car."

A short bulky man who looked a bit like a Raf hurried to stand next to the Agent Fowler and said, "Lucas, this is our friend Bill Fowler and he said that it's important that family stays together. We also agreed that we all ride with Bill's motorhome because he has room for all of us." Miko smiled, Raf mother and dad know Agent Fowler as a High School Counselor that lived in his fancy motorhome. Agent Fowler had visited family several times and was now a good friend with Raf's father, who happened to be also an ex-military man.

"Okay, that's fine for me Jose, we will follow you," Lucas said from the car window.

An older strong looking dark haired woman hurried from the house with two large bags in her arms and turned to lock the door. She hurried into the motorhome and yelled from the door, "Everyone, get in now! That storm will be over us soon and we need to get moving fast." She sounded like a drill sergeant and Miko had already learned to respect Raf's mother Maria a lot. After June dropped Miko with the Raf's family, Maria had treated her like one of her daughters and Miko had got a taste of her sharp tongue.

Inside the motorhome there was a lot of noise, it was like in some kinds of circus. Rat's sisters Dolores and Ester were arguing who gets to sit next to the window and they were ready to have a fight for the place. Bot girls got silenced by their mothers when she helped grandmother Roana to sit next to the window. Miko grinned, she did not like these two sisters a much because they both behaved like a little brats.

Miko looked at Mari and wondered how she could have done it, three kids in so short time. She started to wonder will she ever get a change to make sparklings with Jack, she was not sure if that was even possible. A quick check to her internal systems told that she had a manufacturing ability to produce offsprings, but she needed to have sparks for them. From the turbofox's internal data she knows that in the Cybertron it was an easy task to get new sparks when the Well of Allsparks was in its active phase. Most of the struggle was related to find enough energon for the hungry pups to keep them alive. Her eyes got wide when she understood that she could produce full pack of turbofox puppies for her master.

The loud quarrel inside the motorhome interrupted her thoughts. It was again coming to be one of those noisy days with Raf's family. There was Raf's mother Maria, dad Jose, grandpa Fernando, grandmother Roana, his sisters, Sofia, Dolores and Ester also there was older brother Pedro, but he was not in here as he was working as a police man. All of them had a habit to talk at the same time and every conversation with the family turned out as shouting contest.

"Miko, Raf, come to sit close to me, I need your help with the navigator," said Agent Fowler and gestured them to the front of the motorhome.

After they got in their seats, Agent Fowler started the engine and steared the large vehicle into the road. From the window Miko saw how the storm was now close to the city and she looked at the Agent Fowler and said, "I get a bad feeling about that storm, it seems somehow unnatural."

"Yes, something in that is not normal, I can't see all the way through it with my radar" Agent Fowler said and pointed his own head and that got Raf attention.

"You have a radar in your head?", Raf asked and looked at the back of the car to make sure that others don't hear them.

Agent Fowler chuckled and said," Well it's a kind of passive radar, I don't have a dome in my head or anything like that. I mainly use it when I fry around, but I can use it also when I'm in human form." Miko looked at the agent and she wondered was his radar was a similar sensor sense like hers. Somehow all Cybertronians seemed to be secretive what they could do and ex-humans were starting to pick that habit too.

"So Bill, tell us what is happening in the base?" she asked because now was a good change to talk with Agent Fowler and get more information about Jack.

Agent Fowler accelerated away from the residential area and turned the car away from the storm. "Optimus and Ratchet went to meet Arcee and femmes into that ship and talk about actions they would take to find Jack. Others are now cleaning the base from all traces from Autobots and after that, they will leave and we meet ithem n the new base.

"Where is the new base?" she asked and leaned closer, but avoided getting into his energy field as that would be considered intrusive.

"It's about a hundred miles south from here. It's an old military depot that has a huge underground storage tunnel complex. There are still some military activity in the top side of the base, but not in the tunnels where your new base will be." Agent Fowler said and started to swore to the traffic jam in front of them.

"Damn, because of the storm everyone decided to take this route out of the city," he said and started to press the horn like hoping that it would magically make the traffic jam in front of him disappear. Miko rolled her eyes, Agent Fowler was one of those horn abusing idiots when he was behind the wheel.

There was a police officer running towards them and when he got closer he knocked the door and Agent Fowler opened it. "Cut it out! You will just make other people angry," police officer yelled to Agent Fowler.

"Pedro! What is going here? Are you going to come with us?" yelled Maria from the back of the car.

"Mom! I did not know that you were here," he said and his tone completely changed from the angry police officer to the son talking to his mom.

Pedro stepped in and looked around in the motorhome and said, "This is one fancy ride you have here, all the comforts of home. Where are you heading?"

"I sent you a text message that said the address, did you lose your phone again?" Marie asked with displeased tone.

"No! No! It's here," he tapped his pocket, "I just did not have time to look at it," he said and took the phone from his pocket and looked up the message.

"Son, when you sift is ending head to that address, we will wait for you there with my brother's family," Jose said and looked his son.

"Um! I'm not sure, I may have other things to do," he looked like he was in trap.

Maria stood up and waved his finger to his son and said, "Now, your cousin has already forgiven you that you arrested her from speeding, so don't fear meeting her. In fact, she said that she knows a girl that she likes to introduce to you."

Pedro was clearly sweating and he tried to whisper, "Mom, remember what we talked a week ago? I have not changed after that." Miko looked at Raf and saw that he was really interested about his laptop and how it booted up.

"I'm sure that it's just phase in your life and finding a right girl will make you realize that you were wrong," Marie said and sat down back to her seat.

"Traffic is moving again. Are you staying with us or going out?" Agent Fowler asked and looked at Pedro.

"Okay Mom, I will come in there don't worry about me," he said and jumped out of the car and waved them to move forward.

Miko poked Raf and asked, "What was that all about?"

Raf looked at her and said, "Nothing interesting, just some complicated family things."

They started to move again and after they had moved a mile, the sky got all dark and the storm catched them. The sudden heavy wind and rain caused problems to small heavily loaded cars and some of them were forced to drive at the side of the road and stop. Things got a lot worse when the Decepticon Vehicons appeared from the storm and opened the fire towards the city and escaping cars. "Hold on! And, keep your heads down!" Agent Fowler yelled and accelerate.

Miko run to the back of the motorhome and looked through the window, what she saw made her really angry. Burning cars were every were and thick smoke rose from the burning buildings. Vehicons used the cover of the storm and fly around the city shooting randomly everything, houses, cars and people.

"Mom! What are those? Why are they attacking us?" asked scared Dolores.

"Keep your head down!" Jose, yelled and moved to cover her daughters and wife with his own body. Miko turned back to the window and saw that Lucas and his family was following them with their car and tried to keep up with the speed.

Miko activated her comm and dialed Bulkhead's frequency, "Please answer!", she said and leat out relived sound when he heard Bulkheard's voice.

"Miko, not now! Our base is under attack and we are trying to withdraw out," Bulkhead said to the comm.

"They are attacking also Jasper and they are killing the people that are trying to flee the city," she yelled and started to understand how serious the situation was.

"Roger! When we get out, we move to defend the city," Bulkhead said and from sound she heard how he fired her blaster same time.

Miko saw how a huge ship was visible through the storm and how it headed towards the direction of the Autobot base. "The Nemesis is coming towards you, hurry get out of there," she said and hoped that Bulkhead would hear her.

"Roger that, I will tell others to hurry, we are going to blow the base when we exit. Keep Raf safe, I will find you," he said and closed the comm.

She moved back to the front of the motorhome and yelled to the Agent Fowler, "Keep driving, I will go out and give us some cover." Agent Fowler nodded and focused to the road ahead.

Miko looked at Raf and started to transform to her femme form. She felt how her human skin and soft materials liquefied and sucked into his frame and how her armor and femme forms started to transform out of their hiding places. From corner of her eye he saw how Marie stared at her horror in her eyes, she smiled to her and said, "Raf will explain."

Her battle computer was fully active and she got first target information when she opened the motorhome door. She took hold of the top of the door frame and swing herself on the roof. Miko knelt down and hit her pedes sharply through the metal roof and moved then so that she was locked on the place. After her foothold was steady, she transformed both of her arms to blasters and started to aim approaching Vehicons.

When she opened the fire towards the Vehicons she felt how her arm bracers sucked the air near her and turned it to the mixture of plasma and energon. "Holy cow!" she yelled when the bright beam burst out of her both blasters and hit the nearest Vehicon and teared holes to it's wings like it would have been tin paper.

Miko let her targeting computer do most of the work and kept shooting at the Vehicons that got too close to the escaping cars. She felt like she was a top turret gunner in old WW2 bomber plane and shooting enemy fighters planes that dived in from different directions. It did not take a long when the first Vehicon exploded and another one followed after it.

She looked back and saw a scene where the road behind them was full of escaping cars and from the city rise a thick smoke. She let out of angry roar when she saw how one of the cars in the back exploded. Her weapons started to fire more rapidly and more Vehicons started to die when they got too close to the cars that she protected.

Miko felt how Agent Fowler slowed down a bit and she glanced towards the front of the motorhome and swore in Japanese, there was a large truck on its side and two Insecticons next to it, they had formed a road block. She removed her pedes from the roof and made a back flip towards the front of the motorhome and same time she transformed into the turbofox mode.

She let out a turbo fox hunting scream and saw how Insecticons looked scared. All her sensors were now in the accelerated mode, she saw everything around her moving like in slow motion video. She turned around in the air and landed on the road on her four and started to run towards the nearest Insecticon. She accelerated so fast that the pieces of the road surface was flying behind her like a dirt.

Miko heard how the Insecticon screamed in a slow pitch like an old broken tape recorder, "It's a Turbofox!" When the Insecticon got the last word out she had already ripped it's left leg off and was turning towards the other Insecticon.

Her speed increased when she jumped towards the Insecticon's head and she came down sharp claws first. It felt strange to how her opponent moved in slow motion and how her sharp claws ripped its armor like it would have been paper. Miko got the Insecticon's head ripped off and pulled thick pile of cables out of its chest with her razor sharp teeth. She got the taste of energon in her mouth and beast in her screamed from pleasure.

When she felt how the Insecticon started to fell down she leaped back towards the first Insecticon. She landed on top of the Insecticons chest and started to dig its spark out. It took only few aggressive moves with her claws and armor was shredded down. She sank her fangs inside of the spark chamber and heard how the huge Insecticon screamed in fear. Sweet taste of charged energon filled her mouth when she started to devout contents of Insecticon's spark chamber.

Miko's systems warned her how third target was closing in and she turned to face it. It was a green human size mech that looked familiar. She moved closer and smelled his energon and felt how mechs spark was beating fast his chest, she wanted to eat this spark too. "Miko calm down!" Mech said and moved its arms forwards slowly. Miko was getting angry, who was this mech to command her, he was not her master. That made her thing Jack and her mind slowed down to the normal speed.

She transformed back to the femme form and looked Agent Fowler. "Eh! Miko, you are covered in energon," he said and kept the safe distance.

Miko looked at him and licked her lips and said, "Sparks taste ready good, just like a liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti," then she made some hissing noise just to tease him. She really wanted to eat this mech's spark, but she was slowly regaining herself from the killing rage.

"Down girl! Try to calm yourself down," he said to her and again the fox in her was getting angry, she did not like his tone.

She tried to smile and when she looked around and saw that she had killed those two Insecticons where they stood, it must have happened in a blink of an eye. "Good girl!" Agent Fowler said and she grabbed hold of his throat and pulled him down on the ground with a loud bang.

"I'm not your bitch! If you call me again like a dog I rip your spark out and eat it." she said with hissing tone and let the green mech free.

Agent Fowler stood up and tried to brush dust out of his clothes, but he was in his mech form and failed because he did not have clothes. Miko found his expression silly and started to giggle. "Okay, now that you are fully here again can you guard the cars while I clear the roadblock out?" he asked and moved towards the large truck.

Miko transformed her arms to blaster and walked towards the cars and kept scanning the sky. When she passed cars, people looked her really a scary expression in their face. Again, she saw how two Vehicons started to dive towards the cars and people in the cars also saw them, they opened the doors and started run out of the cars screaming in the fear.

She opened the fire towards the approaching Vehicons and saw that her accuracy had improved a lot. All of her bolts hit the targets and two Vehicons exploded in the sky. People around her turned to look at the explosion and then her. She transformed her blaster back to the arms and looked back and saw how Agent Fowler had started his jet engine and lifted the truck out of the way with brute force.

She heard how small child said, "Mom! That robot man has a rocket in his bum! Is he a superhero?" Miko turned and saw how a small boy holding her mother's arm pointed his finger at the Agent Fowler.

Miko knelt down to the child's level and said, "Yes, he is a super hero and his name is Duct tape." The small boy looked at her with his eyes wide and tried to hide behind his mother's legs.

The boy's mother turned to her and said, "Thanks miss robot, you saved our life."

"You are pretty, are you a cat girl robot? What is your name?" the boy asked and moved a bit closer to her.

Miko was amused, she liked this small boy so she answered to him, "I'm a fox girl robot and my name is Kitsune." The small boy moved his lips like trying to remember her name and his mom picked him up from the ground.

"Mom, I'm going to marry a fox girl when I grow up," the boy announced and his mother chuckled and winked her eye to Miko.

People around her seen how she talked with the small boy and they came to thank her and she started to feel like real a superhero that was surrounded by her fans. She was snapped out of her daydream by a voice that yelled, "Yo fox ears! The road is clear we need to get moving."

Miko turned around and yelled, "Okay, rocket bum" She was a bit annoyed that Agent Fowler did not remember her Cybertronian name.

"We better start moving, there is an old airfield near here, we can all go in there and hide inside the hangars," Agent Fowler yelled and people started to move back into their cars.

She climber back to the roof of the motorhome and kept scanning the sky for more enemies, but it seemed that the attack was focused on the city. The rag tag car convoy started to move and when they had driven few minutes Miko noticed fast moving targets coming towards them. She tracked the targets, but did not open fire because they were coming from the wrong direction and looked like human planes.

The sound of the jet engines filled the air when the fighter planes fly over them and headed towards the Jasper. Miko looked after them, she did not know what type of planes they were, but she was sure that human weapons would not work against the Decepticons. She feared that those pilots would be killed because they were not trained to fight against the Vehicons and their guns were mostly ineffective against them.

She let out of sigh, there was nothing that she could do to help them. Suddenly the road started to be more bumpy and she noticed that Agent Fowler had turned to the dusty side road. For her relief all the cars followed and soon they were running on the old dusty airfield. When they finally stopped, they were all inside the huge old hangar.

She transformed back to her human form and jumped down from the roof and stepped into the motorhome. Inside the car there was a full circus ongoing, Marie was yelling to Jose and younger sisters were crying. Miko looked at Raf and he gestured them to step out of the car. "My mom is worried about Pedro, she can't reach him with the cell phone and she demands that my dad takes a car and goes to look at him," Raf explained and looked helpless.

Agent fowler walked to them and looked at both of them for a moment and said, "Miko, you stay here and protect the people and I head back to Jasper to see what the situation is in there and same time I will look for Pedro."

Miko remembered that Jack had given her task to look after Raf so she could not go out there even if she wanted to hunt some Decepticons. "Okay, but I only promise to look after Raf and his family others come in the same price if they stay close."

Agent Fowler nodded and said, "Okay, that's a fair deal, I let the army know that people are here so that they can arrange some help." After that, he started to walk out of the hangar and Miko watched his back until he stepped out and activated his jet engine.

"You know, he really has a jet engine in his ass," she said to Raf and they both started to laugh. Miko saw that laughing relaxed his fried a bit and she decided that she needs to try to be more like old Miko when she was near Raf.

* * *

Agent William "Bill" Fowler was flying low and trying to stay under the radars. Same time he tried to learn how to use his flight systems more efficiently. He did not have much experience of his own body and he only had tried out of basic systems. Of course he knows how to fly, it was the first thing that he had done when he had a change to test his new body, but he had not used his weapon systems yet.

When he got closer to the Jasper, he noticed a crashed military cargo plane on the desert floor. He landed near the plane and saw that it had made a successful emergency landing, but the Decepticon got the soldier when they tried to flee the plane. The ground was full of dead soldiers and some of then had burned so badly that he could not tell what they were.

He stood there and looked at the sad display silently, then he saluted to the dead soldiers and started his jet engine. When he lifted off the ground, he was starting into the fighting mood. He activated his weapon systems and saw how his arms opened and two parallel black pipes transformed out of his arms, they looked like a shotgun barrels. He grinned and said, "Now we are talking the right language." He flexed his arms and noticed that he could use his fist and guns at the same time. This was different that what Miko had, her full arm had turned to blaster same way as Arcee had.

When he got closer to Jasper, he saw how the group of Vehicons were herding humans to the one spot and he got a bad feeling of their intentions. He locked his targeting system to the Vehicons and moved his guns according to instructions that the computer told him. When he fired his guns, the recoil made him spin and he almost fell down from the sky.

"Oh! My God!" he said when he saw how two Vehicons explodes violently and with a luck he had hit them both.

He selected new targets and fired again, but this time he was prepared for the recoil and let his arms move backwards and absorb the recoil. Now he could follow how the high speed projectiles fly towards the Vehicons and for his surprise his projectiles tracked the moving Vehicons and find the targets with a deadly accuracy. "Sweed! Mother!" he yelled, when again two Vehicons exploded to pieces.

Bill realized that he had shot four times and scored four kills and now humans on the ground were free and out of immediate danger. He noticed that humans waved to him and started to move towards the city hall. He fly to same direction as humans walked so that he could take all the Decepticons that would threaten the refugees. After few streets down, he found an Insecticon that was clearly robbing a record store. He was not sure what to think so he landed to look this absurd scene closer.

The Insecticon had ripped the roof off from the record store and was now picking records from the shelf and placing them into the metal box on it's left arm. He walked closer and saw that the Insecticon did not take all the records from the shelf, it left some of them in there. "Hey you! What do you think you are doing?" he yelled to the Insecticon.

The huge Insecticon turned to look at him and said," This my loot, stay away from it."

He smiled to it and pointed the records that were still in the shelf and said, "You forgot to take those records."

The Insecticon turned to look at the shelf and said, "I don't like them," and continued to put disks into the box.

"Do you know this song?" he asked and when the Insecticon turned to look at him he sang," Boom, boom, boom, boom. I'm gonna shoot you right down. Right off your feet."

Insecticon through a second and said, "No! I haven't heard it and your singing sucks."

Bill smiled and said, "Let me try again with the music, " then he emptied both of his barrels into the Insecticon's chest. When the smoke from the explosion was blown away, he saw that there was a huge hole in the Insecticons chest.

"Blues hater!" he said to the dead Insecticon and lifter off to look for other targets.

Near the city center he found a mixed group of soldiers and polices who tried to shoot Vehicons that seemed to be looting small video rental shop. Their guns did not cause any damage and time from time Vehicons turned to shoot at their direction just to keep the away from their fun.

He landed near the humans and they turned their guns towards him. He lifted his arms up and yelled, " Don't shoot, I'm one of the good guys."

One police officer yelled, "How can we believe you?" Bill zoomed in and recognized the police officer.

"Well, if I tell you that your mom is worried about you Pedro, do you believe me?" he yelled.

"What? No! I don't, I have a name tag in my jacket and we all have moms," Pedro yelled and looked around like trying to find support from soldiers and officers around him.

"It actually says your name's first letter and your family name," pointed out one of the soldiers.

Bill chuckled and said, "Stop fooling around Pedro or I have to tell your friends what your mother Maria told me."

"He's good," Pedro said and lowered his gun. Others hesitated a bit like wanting to know what the secret was, but then they gestured him closer.

He walked closer and saw how the soldiers and police officers looked him with respect in their eyes. "What unit you are from?" asked one of the soldiers that looked like a fighter pilot. He assumed that he was one of those F-16 pilots that flew over them earlier.

"Section Seven and I'm here to take care of your little robot problem," he said and looked around of this rag tag group.

"Who is in command?" he asked and tried to see who had the highest rank marking, but was interrupted by the Vehicon that shot at their direction. He turned around and shot a short burst towards the Vehicons and blows them to pieces.

When he turned back to humans and one with marking of captain said, "Sir, you are in command."

He chuckled and said, "Pedro, you are in charge until your mom gets back. Take your men and go help the people that are heading to the town hall. Fortify the town hall and set up a command post and organize rescue teams to find other refugees."

"Yes Sir," Pedro said and looked a bit embarrassed, he clearly did not like that Bill joked about his mother and how commanding she was.

Pedro looked at men around him and said, "Boys let's go, we have things to do."

Bill started his jet engine and lifted off and started to scan for more targets. For him it seemed that The Decepticons were not seriously trying to conquer this city and the whole operation smelled like a diversion. He got a confirmation to his thought when he heard a huge explosion from the east and he saw a black mushroom cloud rising from the direction of the old missile base.

"God damn!" he said and considered his options. He could go and see what was happening in the base or he could stay here and hunt down those few Vehicons and Decepticons that roamed freely around the city. He let out of sigh and decided to stay and help the people, he was sure that it was also what Jack would have wanted him to do. He grinned when he tought about Jack and somehow he felt that he had got his approval for his actions.

Bill fly above the street that lead into the residential area and time from time he stopped to look inside the wrecked cars to see if people in them needed his help. He was getting really angry when he found how the whole family was crushed in their car and when he discovered smoking pile of human corpses in the street corner.

When he saw how one of the F-16 fighters had crash landed into the houses, he was starting to understand what kind of threat these Decepticons were to the human race. They would not have much change with their conventional weapons. He quickly studied his own weapons and noticed that he was using currently missile ammo and he had a wide selection of other ammo types that he could use. He smiled, at least there was one in here who could fight for the humanity

He found one of the Vehicons driving around wildly and when he was about to shoot he noticed that inside the Vehicon there was a screaming human girl. "A bully!" he muttered and he decided to wait that he gets a change to rescue the girl.

Bill selected the high velocity armor piercing ammo and stayed behind the Vehicon. He started his scanner and tried to locate Vehicon's spark. A bright spot in his scanner told him that the spark was behind the central console. It was easy task to aim at the spark, but the hostage was the problem. The girl turned around in panic and time from time she moved in the line of fire. It started to be frustrating, but then he got a change when the Vehicon braked rapidly and the girl fell down into the floor. Hi fired and saw how his bullet pierced the roof of the vehicle and hit the console and passed through it into the ground.

The Vehicon stopped moving, it was dead as rock. He landed and walked next to the passenger side of the vehicle and took hold of the door frame and ripped the door off. Now he saw that the girl's clothes were ripped and there was some blood on her legs. He transformed to his human form and asked, "Miss, can you move?"

The girl was still on the floor of the vehicle and holding her head. She slowly turned to look at him and said, "Yes," and started to sob. Now that Bill got a better look at the girl he got a feeling that he had seen her picture in some file. He shook the feeling of familiarity off and decided to focus on the task in hand.

Bil helped the girl out of the Vehicon and took her into his arms and carried her to the nearest house. He kicked the front door open and stepped in with the girl in his arms and walked straight into the kitchen. "Can you stand on your own?" he asked and when the girl nodded he let her on the floor.

"Do you know where your family is?" he asked and opened the fridge and looked if there is something that could get the girl calms down. He found a two cans of cola and gave other one to girl and took one for himself.

The girl took a long sip from the can and said, "I, I got separated when the attack started and I decided to head to my... friends house to see if he was still home, but I got captured and..." she started to cry. She tried to cover her ripped clothes and looked around in panic.

Bill was not good at this kind of thing so he just said, "I'm sure you will be Okay, there seems to be no serious damage in you." He knows that because he had scanned her to be sure that she was not in immediate danger. The girl had just a lot of bruises and some minor bleeding in her lower body, but nothing life-threatening.

There was a flash of anger in her eyes when she yelled, "You are sure that I will be Okay! That alien robot violated me with some kind of cable! I'm ruined and if Jack finds out that it was a filthy robot, he will not ever accept me as his lover!"

Bill was confused and assumed that Jack was her boyfriend and that they were not talking about Jack he knows. "Don't worry, you're still attractive young woman," he said and saw how the girl stepped back and took some safe distance to him.

He understood that he had used a wrong words and the girl asked, "Do you find me attractive?" There was something dangerous in her eyes and her tone that made him nervous and he started to move towards the door.

He heard human sounds outside of house and said with relieved tone, "Good! The rescue team is here." The girl dropped the cola can and run out of the door. He followed after her and tried to grab her arm because it was too dangerous to rush out like that.

When he got at the door he saw how the girl run towards the soldiers and yelled, "Help me! That man did horrible thing to me!" Bill swore out loud, he understood that the girl tried to cover what that Vehicon did to her by blaming him.

"No! She is lying! " he said and saw how the soldier turned their guns towards him. He understood that this looked really bad for him because he was in his human male form and young bloody girl in ripped clothes was running away from him.

"OH! God damn!" he yelled and dived into the house. The soldiers opened the fire and pieces of wood and other materials were flying around him when the bullets ripped holes into the house.

He was lying on the floor and trying to think what to do next. "Damn, things like this should not happen to me!" He felt like he would have been jinxed after he met that crazy bitch, now he was sure that she was somehow related to Jack Darby. The boy had a crazy luck and unpredictable things just happened to him or people around him.

One of the soldiers got a lucky shot and bullet hit at his butt cheek causing a stinging pain into his systems. "Damn! That hurts!" he yelled and now he was sure that the girl was the cause of the bad luck.

He runs out of the back door and took some safe distance to the house before he transformed back to his mech form. He stood there and tried to hear if soldiers had followed him. Instead of human sounds he heard weird sound from the sky. When he turned to look up with his guns ready, he saw something that made him scream in surprise. A burning F-16 fighter was falling towards him. He turned to run, but it was already too late, the shadow of the fighter jet was already visible around him. He just had time to crouch down before he got hit in the back by the falling wreck, after that all went black.

* * *

**A/N: ** This was a hard chapter for me because it contained battle scene and some things were hard to translate. Every time I used translation tools they came out sounding weird. Anyway as usual, I gave up and decided to publish what I have and move on with the story.

OC characters:  
Sofia -Raf's big sister  
Lucas -Raf's sisters boyfriend  
Pedro – Raf's big brother  
Dolores -Raf's big sister  
Ester – Raf's big sister  
Jose -Raf's dad  
Marie- Raf's mom  
Fernando – Raf's grandfather  
Roana -Raf's grandmother

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you  
**Chapter 11

June Darby pulled her blades out of the dead Insecticon and grinned, she had already killed a dozen of Decepticons, but they kept swarming in from the hole in the stone wall. Next to her Elita One fired her blasters and tried to provide cover fire to her from attacking Vehicons and Insecticons. June noticed that one of the Vehicons was sneaking dangerously close to the large femme and she fired her electric gun. A blinding electric arch flashed in the room and hit the Vehicon frying it circuits in the spot. Elita One looked at her and said, "Thanks partner," and that statement of trust made June smile.

They both moved towards the exit tunnel and June yelled to Elita One, "Scan that car! For your alt mode," and pointed her hybrid car that was still intact. Elita One nodded and the blue scanning light flashed and moved around the car. June smiled, now she was glad that she had removed the binder collar from the large femme just before the battle started. The initial attack had been a surprise and the first warning they got was when they heard the drilling noises from the wall. The two of them had been in the Command center when the first drill came through the wall and Decepticons started to flood in. Now they had to keep the exit route clear or others would be trapped between two attacking forces.

She glanced her precious car and hoped that somehow it would survive intact and that she would get a chance to drive it again. Suddenly a stray energon bot destroyed June's car in front of her optics. She screams in rage and without thinking she activated one of her safety locked guns. A black ball of energy started to form between her extended arms and when she fired the ball fly towards the Decepticons and something incredible happened when it hit its target.

"Primus! No! Yelled, " Elita One and grabbed June in her large servo and tried to hold from the blast door frame from her other servo. Huge gravitation field started shake the base and pulled everything towards the black ball. The Decepticons where the first one that got pulled in and June saw how they bent around the black ball before they got sucked in. The whole room seemed distorted and everything including light was sucked into the ball. It felt like time itself would be sucked in as she saw everything in the slow motion. She took tight hold of the larger femmes servo and hoped that her grip holds.

It was over in a few seconds, there was a heavy thud in the room and large mirror like metal ball fell on the floor. The ball was so heavy that it dug itself deep into the rock floor. June turned to look at Elita One and saw that the large femme was shaking in a fear. "By The Almighty Primus! Whoever created you was insane!" she said and placed June gently down to the floor. June looked around and saw that everything in the room was gone and walls were ripped clean.

"Um! What was that?" she asked.

Elita One looked at her like she would be crazy and said, "You just created a small temporal black hole into the room."

"Oh! I see, then it was a good thing that I used it in the minimum settings" she said.

"WHAT? Promise me that you will never use that weapon again!" Elita One said and looked her with a serious expression in her faceplate.

June was a bit confused and asked, "Why? It worked quite well."

"If you had used more power it would have sucked in this whole mountain or even worse the whole planet." Elita One explained and was clearly annoyed about something.

June smiled to her and said, "I think about it."

Elita One fell on her knees and said, "No! No! No! You will not think about it, Promise me that you will not use that weapon ever again!"

June grinned and said, "I can't promise that. If my Jack dies, I don't have any reason to exist and that weapon seems like a good way to go out with a large bang."

Elita One covered her faceplate and said, "Primus! What I've done."

They heard sounds from the other side of the empty room and saw that Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Mercy run towards them. Mercy immediately grabbed June into her arms and put her arms around her like trying to protect her from the harm. "Primus! What happened here?", asked Ultra Magnus and looked at the ball on the floor.

Elita One stood up and said, "Nothing interesting, we just made them pull back for now. Did you have time to place the explosives?"

"We placed several explosives around the base and then we also rigged Mercy's battle suit into them. Mercy placed the suits energon reactor into the overdrive and it should soon blow up and cause a chain reaction in the base." Ultra Magnus explained and sounded proud of his plan.

June looked her internal clock and asked, "How much we have time?"

"About one to five minutes," Mercy said casually and everyone stared at her.

"Frag! Transform and roll out!" Ultra Magnus yelled and bots started to transform into their vehicle alts.

June run to the Elita One and opened the hybrid car door and sat in. Everything was like in her orignal car. Only difference was the car color, it was pink and white now. She chuckled and said, "Your belong to me now," and pressed the pedal to the metal.

Elita One let out a surprised sound when she sped into the exit tunnel and fly out into the desert floor. "What do you mean that I belong to you now?" she asked through the console.

"You scanned the car that Jack gave me as a present and as that car is now destroyed you will be the replacement," June said with determined tone.

"I don't think that it works out like that," Elita One said and sounded confused.

"I'm sure that Jack will approve it," June said and padded the seat next to her.

"What? Why does he have to approve it?" asked the confused voice from the car console.

"Of course he has to approve it, he is my sparkmate and he has not yet given any judgement to you. This is a good way to show to him that you want to pay back what you have done," June explained and smiled, she was almost sure that Jack would approve her decisions.

Elita One let out of sigh and said, "Okay, I don't have anything else to do so I'll be your ride as long as your sparkmate approves it."

June smiled and said, "Good, we have a deal."

She smiled sweetly and added, "By the way, with Jack, we usually mate in my car's backseat or on the hood." That was a lie, she had done it only ones, but Elita One did not know it.

"What! No! No! No! I don't want to be involved," Elita One said and sounded nervous. June knows that it would really mess up the larger femme as Cybertronians were really concerned about personal space and whom they let in their energy fields. Just having other Cybertronian in her car alt meant that she had to trust someone with weapons into her personal space.

"Not going to ask permission from you, we have a deal and you have to live by it now," she said and grinned.

"Oh! Frag! What a mess!" Elita One said and sounded a bit amused. June understood that as Optimus Prime had taken everything from Elita One and now she needed something to keep her going. The deal with June was a good thing for her, as it would give some purpose in her life.

They did not have time to talk more because the Autobot base exploded and blast tossed them around in the road. Now June was happy that she had a new Cybertronian car as this blast would have destroyed her human made car to pieces.

She stepped out and let Elita One transform. Others arrived to them and they watched how the black smoke rose from the pile of stones that had been the Autobot base. "Look! It's Nemesis and it's damaged!", said Bumblebee and pointed the ship above the base.

Bulkhead pointed at the ship and laughed loud, "There is a huge rock stuck in the side of the ship!"

Suddenly they saw how a huge swarm of Insecticons burst out of the ship and started to fly around it like inspecting damages. "We need to get moving, we can't handle that many enemies at the same time," Ultra Magnus said and transformed to Cybertronian truck. June made a mental note that the big mech needed to have an Earth based alt mode.

They were going towards the Jasper when they saw that the swarm of Insecticons were closing in like angry bees. June activated her comm and said," We can't lead those get into the city, it would be catastrophic."

"Look at the horizon, it maybe already too late," Mercy said from the comm and June saw how several columns of smoke were rising from the direction of the city.

"Let's head to that narrow canyon, it's easier to defend in there than in the open," Ultra Magnus said and turned to left. They all followed and when they entered into the canyon they all transformed and ran behind the huge boulders.

June tried to see behind the rock, but Mercy and Elita One blocked her view. "I can't see," she said with annoyed tone, but was Interrupted by Elita One's servo.

The large pink femme placed June on her shoulder and said, "If you have magnets in you pedes activate them and try to hold on and please don't fire you big gun or we all die here."

"Okay, Okay, I got it," June said and though that there was several guns that she could still use and this was a good place to support others.

Insecticons began their attack and suddenly canyon was full of blaster fire and Insecticon screams. Everyone kept shooting was as they can and June zapped every Insecticon that got too close with her electric gun. A pile of Decepticon corpses started to litter the canyon floor and then June saw how Bumblebee got shot really badly into his chest, sparks were flying around when he fell down to the ground.

June saw how Bulkhead made an angry scream and run to help his friend. When he tried to lift Bumblebee, he got shot several times to his back. For June's horror she saw how Bulkhead screamed in pain and fell down, some shots had clearly passed his thick armor.

"Frag! Now we got two mechs down," Elita One yelled and started to run towards Bumblebee and Bulkhead. While she ran, June covered the back with her guns. Also, Mercy started to run with them and when they got to the mechs both femmes started to drag them into the cover of the huge rocks.

June saw how Ultra Magnus tried to wave them to hurry and same time he lay cover fire for them. When they finally got cover of the large rocks Mercy started to scan Bulkhead and Bumblebee, she shook her head and said, "They are badly damaged and in stasis, they will die if we can't get help to them."

June was really frustrated, those two mechs were her friends and she hated to see friends die, but there was nothing that she could do to help them in the middle of the battle. "If this continues we are all soon dead. Did you hear anything from Optimus Prime? Now it would be a good time to have some support from that battleship," Elita One yelled and looked at Ultra Magnus. June hoped that he would get through soon and as they needed to get Bumblebee and Bulkhead out fast and Ratchet could help them if that battleship has a good medbay.

"Nothing! I'm still trying to get through, but only close range communications are working because we lost the comm relay with the base," the large blue mech yelled and kept shooting and trying his comm.

Suddenly all Insecticons landed and canyon went silent, they used this opportunity to look behind the rocks and saw how they were surrounded by the Insecticons. "Frag! This is bad, we are completely surrounded." Mercy said and looked around hopelessly.

"Mercy, take June and use your cloaking shield and try to sneak out with her," Elita One said and handed June to Mercy. June tried to protest, but other femme just started to fold her legs and arms against her body.

"What are you doing?" she asked because it felt uncomfortable when other tried to bend her limbs like a little girl who play with her doll.

"I try to fold you small as possible so that you fit behind my armor," Mercy said and tried again and ended up hurting her a pit.

"Cut it out that hurst," June said and saw a desperate expression on Mercy's faceplate.

"I can't carry you inside the invisibility field if I can't get you into my body, "Mercy explained and opened her chest armor and tried to put June in, but could not completely close the armor.

Now June was stuck in other femme's chest and could not move. "Okay, this will have to do, part of us is visible through the field, but it's better than nothing," Mercy said and June tried to protest. She felt humiliated, these two larger femmes had just decided to treat her like a sparkling in the middle of the battle.

Mercy activated her invisibility and started to climb up of the canyon wall. From high June saw how bad the situation was, there was odds like hundreds against one in the canyon. She was sure that this was the last time when she sees her friends alive. She wanted to go back and fight with them, but now she was stuck in the other femme's armor and could not move without seriously hurting her.

Suddenly she heard a beautiful crystal clear femme voice echoing in the canyon, "I hope I'm not intruding, but it seems that you started the party without us." Mercy stopped climbing and turned to see what was going on. June saw how beautifully curved femme in the shiny black armor stood at the canyon entry and rotated lazily something invisible in her servo.

Everyone in the canyon stared at the black femme and her rotating thing. Then, a similar looking beautiful white femme stepped visible and moved next to the black femme. "Hi there, I'm also here!" she said and waved her servo to the audience like she would belong into the royal family.

The black femme chuckled and smiled boyishly and for June that was so familiar expression that her mind went in the lock and she could only stare at the black femme. The white femme put her servo around the other ones waist and moved close like she would be her lover. Something in that move made June feel jealous, she wanted to run there and separate those two femmes.

"Is it Okay if I take the lead in this dance?" the black femme asked and when other one nodded shyly. They both started to walk towards the Insecticons. The white femme matched her steps to her partner and kept looking at the black femme like there would be alone in the love boat trip. June felt how her spark was filled with jealous and envy and that made her confused, why would she behave like this towards the strange femme.

The rotating thing in the femme's servo started to glow and thin wires came visible. When the first Insections attacked June saw how pieces of metal started to fly around and sound of screaming filled that canyon. "What a terrible weapon, it cut them to pieces like they would be nothing," Mercy said and shivered.

June remembered how Jack had cut a long grass in their backyard using the portable weed-whacker tool. The scene in the canyon was similar like grass cutting, but this time it was Insecticons that were cut down. The Insecticons started to shoot at the femmes, but the white femme smiled to them and some kind of force field absorbed the blaster fire.

When the two femmes walked deeper into the Insection line those Insecticons near the edge of the canyon tried to attack femmes from the behind. The white femme did something that flashed and Insecticons that got near their back fell down on the ground and stopped moving. The black femme turned to look at the white one and said something and then other one nodded and turned her gaze down. June grinned, she had personal experience from Cybertronian pairings and she knows that the black femme was the dominant member.

Suddenly the black femme tossed something over the Insecticons and pulled her arm sharply back. The screaming of pain in the canyon was so loud that June's audio receptors started to ring. Then started the horror show, Insecticons around the two femmes started to fall in part and it looked like they would have been pushed through the vegetable slicer.

"Primus, those two are the deadliest femme pair that I have ever seen," Mercy said and turned so that they could see better down into the canyon.

A panic spreaded among the Insecticons and when the first ones escaped rest followed like a scared little birds. Suddenly the canyon was silent again, only dead Insecticons remained. "Let's go down and help others," Mercy said and jumped of the wall and slowed her fall with the jump jets. After she landed, she decloaked and walked towards the femme duo.

June saw that the black femme had put the rotating thing away, but the white one still hold her companion from the waist like she feared that someone would steal her. The black femme lifted her right arm and said with robotic tone, "Greetings Earthlings! We come in Peace! Take us to your leader." The white femme turned her head away and was clearly trying to hold her laughter. After that slaughter, claiming that one was coming in peace was an outrageous lie.

That unexpected announcement clearly made Mercy lose her tongue and she just ended pointing Ultra Magnus whose head was peeking behind a large rock. The black femme examined Mercy and June who was still stuck in Mercy's armor. "Mercy, why is June in there?" she asked and pointed at her.

June could only stare the femme with her mouth open, how could this femme know their names. Mercy was clearly faster, she opened her armor and dropped June on the ground and bowed down on her leg next to June and said, "My Lord, you have come back to us."

The black femme chuckled and June's mind did the math. The feeling that she felt through the bond and small gestures and lame movie quote as a greeting made her realize who was in front of her. "Jack! Is that really you?" she asked and stared at the black femme. She could not understand how Jack was now a tall as Arcee and looking completely different.

Jack knelt down to her level and said, "Yes June, part of me is in here." Cleaning fluid filled June's optics and she run to hug him. He picked her up and pressed her gently against his armor.

"Jack, I missed you so much," she sobbed against Jack's chest armor and moved up so that she could put her arms around his neck. She hang in there like a necklace and tried to hold her sobbing, but failed.

"Mercy, you too, come here and give me a hug," Jack said and Mercy also charged to hug him and June was pinned between two larger femmes. It took a moment to calm down and June noticed that the gray and black weapon officer had also wet her optics.

The white femme cleared her throat and said, "Jack, they have wounded bots in here, we need to hurry or they will pass on." That statement made June remember Bumblebee and Bulkhead, they were behind the rocks and in the emergency stasis.

They hurried to the rocks and white femme quickly scanned two mechs on the ground and said, "Jack, you can work with the Bulkhead he is not so badly hurt, I will look what I can do for Bumblebee."

June was still hanging on Jack's neck and the white femme noticed it and said, "June, let him go! He needs some room." That was an order and her body obeyed before her mind understood what had happened.

She could not move, she only stared at the white femme and waited for her to tell her what to do. The white femme was all focused on opening Bumblebees chest armor and when she turned to look at her, June felt like she was in presence of something really powerful and ancient force. She could not explain this, but presence of this white femme was the same time scary and comforting.

"June, if you want to watch move next to his head," The White femme said and June moved so that she can see into the Bumblebee's spark chamber. What she saw made her blink, Bumblebee's spark chamber was full of burn marks and it had cracks that leaker energon. From Ratchet's teachings she understood that this was a really bad and the young bot would die soon if he would not get professional medical help.

The servos of the white femme transformed into some kind of tentacles with medical tools. The tentacles started to move with extremely fast speed and remove burned metal and replace it immediately with new fresh metal. It looked like this white femme used Cybertronian version of the material printer to rebuild Bumblebee's internal parts.

"How is this possible?", she got out of her mouth while she looked at the Bumblebee's spark chamber and saw how it started to look like a new.

The white femme chuckled and said, "My body type is made for the construction and repair tasks in mind so there are several useful tools in it."

June turned to look at Jack and saw that he had similar tools in his servos and he used them to fix Bulkhead. Now that she looked carefully she noticed that Jack's body was almost identical with the white femmes body and main difference was the coloring. June could only wonder how Jack got this black femme under his control and were his real body was. She wanted to ask, but she understood that now was not a good time.

She noticed how the white femme started to weld Bumblebee's broken armor pieces together and it was like watching artist in work, every move was optimized and metal pieces were welded together perfectly. June knows that Ratchet would have been green from envy if he had seen her work. When everything was done, the white femme touched Bumblebee's head with her servo and June saw how the young bot's optics snapped open and how he moved his servos to touch his chest.

June heard how Bulkhead also moved and grunted, "We own our life to you two." June noticed that the green mech was on his side and looked curiously around. Jack was still welding something into the bulkhead's back.

"All done!" Jack said and patted Bulkhead's head then he stood up and brushed some sand of his shiny black armor.

June saw that Bumblebee moved into the sitting position and he looked around really confused expression on his faceplate. "What happened? And who are these two femmes?" Bumblebee beeped.

Bulkhead stood slowly up and said, "Bee, you got shot into the spark and you almost died, but the snow princess here saved your life. "

"I thank you for saving my troopers, but maybe it's now time to introduce yourself to us," Ultra Magnus sais and sounded a bit nervous. June had already learned that the big mech was not comfortable when there was femmes near him.

Jack move closer and said, "Some of you know me with name Jack Darby, but in reality I'm only part of him and trying to find where rest of me is." June noticed that Elita One stared nervously at Jack and it looked like she expected that he will attach her in any moment.

"I see," Ultra Magnus said with disbelieved voice and turned to look at the white femme.

The white femme looked at Jack like waiting his permission and when he nodded she said, "You may call me Vector Sigma."

There was a long silence and then Elita One said with a nervous voice, " A funny coincidence, you have the same name as the Cybertronian super computer in the old legends."

Vector Sigma smiled and said," It's not a coincidence, I am the same one." She walked behind Jack and put her arms around his waist and peeked over his shoulder and said with possessive tone, " I'm also one of Jack's sparkmates."

Elita One's optics flashed and she fell on her knees and from that to faceplate on to the ground. Mercy chuckled and said, "She glitched!"

June turned to look at Mercy and asked, "You know about this?"

Mercy nodded and said, "Jack told us that he had accidentally bonded the Vector Sigma when he was reloading the Matrix of Leadership in the Cybertron."

There was a loud bang when Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead fell down, they had also glitched. Bumblebee looked at them and said, "Should I glitch too? I have heard something about Vector Sigma, but I skipped most of the school because of war."

June looked Mercy like seeking help and Mercy explained, "Vector Sigma is an ancient and incredibly powerful supercomputer that is rumored to be an older than the Cybertron itself.

"Hey it's not proper to reveal girl's age," Vector Sigma joked and June saw how Bumblebee also glitched and fell down with loud bang.

"So you are, also bonded to Jack?" June asked and looked at Vector Sigma. When the white femme looked at her, she felt herself small, dirty and childish.

"Yes, all of my manifestations are bonded to all versions of Jack Darby," Vector Sigma explained and turned to look Jack with loving optics.

June's head hurt when she turned to look Jack and asked," All versions of you?"

Jack looked serious and there was an odd glare in his optics when he explained, "There are currently three versions of me, this one in here and another one in the Cybertron. The most important one is the original Jack and we are here to find him. I need to find the original one and make the mental connection again. If we fail to find the original one I will eventually lose my personality and human based feelings and end up as a cheap imitation of the original Jack."

June saw a blue screen and the system shut down text appeared with the logic error messages.

* * *

**A/N: **I cut some of the silly battle descriptions out because they were just too long and boring to translate. I hope that remaining ones are enough to give some idea what is going on in the story.

OC characters:

Mercy – Chromia clone and Jack's sparkmate

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you  
**Chapter 12

Jack Darby was standing in the center of the room full mirrors and he was surrounded by three chatty older women who polished his armor with different waxes. He hoped that Veronica would be with him, but other women had taken her into the next room. He let out of sigh and closed his optics and tried to tolerate human hands that rubbed his armor with polishing clothes. For him this would have been a bit more fun if these women had been younger, but now it was just uncomfortable.

"Don't worry miss Lavender, we make your armor shine like a new," said gray haired old lady.

A few hours ago the whole ship had gone crazy. Everyone had started to run around and cleaning teams had swept already shiny floors again. Then, some officer had ordered him and Veronica into this room that looked like a theater dressing room and these women had started to fuss around him and Veronica. Main topic had been that they both looked too shabby and they had to do something to correct that.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked and opened his optics.

The old lady with a gray hair said, "You don't know? We are getting important guests and everything has to be clean and shiny."

"Does it have to include me? I could just stay out of sight", he said and tried to smile sweetly. Maybe he could still get out of this if he behaves nicely and promises to stay in his room.

The old lady looked like he had hurt her feelings and she said, "It's you who they are coming to see and if it looks like we are not taking care of you it will give shame to us."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "So you decided to take care of me just before they happen to come here and rest of the ime I'm allowed to walk around in the dull looking armor?

The three women in the room looked at each other and the old lady said, "It's your pet's responsibility to look after your needs. Clearly that young woman is still too inexpedient and needs some additional training before she can perform her duty."

A middle aged woman with a motherly face smiled shyly and asked, "Miss, are you going to breed your pet soon? If you plan to do that, I have two sons with a good gene combination, they are currently both free to mate with your pet or even marry her if you want her to have more official relationship."

Jack was surprised and said," I have not planned anything yet."

"Ada! We all agreed that we will not try to propose our family members to Miss Darby." the old lady said with angry tone.

"Oh! Come on Beatrice, you are just jealous because you were given a mate that can't make children with you," Ada said and smiled to him.

Jack was confused and asked, "What? Can't people here select their mates by themselves? You know, fell in love and things like that?"

The third woman chuckled and said, "Of course that happens and pairings are formed like that too if they get approved, but it's better to let the Lady decided who is the best mate for you."

"Who is this Lady you refer? And how does she select the pairs?" he asked and was more confused.

The women looked each other and started to laugh and then Beatrice said, "Your mother Lady Arcee Darby is the head of human mating institution. If you ask, she can use the database to find your pet a suitable life partner. Example my brother got married to Ada's younger brother and they seem to be happy."

Ada chuckled and said, "I got two husbands and all the time they compete from my attention."

Beatrice laughed and said, "When I was a young and naive and I went to talk with the Lady and demanded that she looks up me a good looking spouse. The result was that I ended up married with one of the pretty girls that shared the room with me."

Jack had to sit down on the small chair so that he would not faint. These fools asked partner advices from the Cybertronian and ended to have mates with same sex or with multiple different mates. All this was too crazy and these people had changed so much during the thousand years that he was not sure if they were from the same race that ruled the whole planet.

The door opened and he turned to see who was coming and when he saw Veronica, he out a small surprised sound. She was standing there in the long latex dress that highlighted her slender figure extremely well. Jack noticed that different colors in her dress matched perfectly his armor colors. When Veronica walked towards him, Jack saw how her leg came out of the dress slit and revealed sexy black latex stocking and nice high heel shoe. He noticed that his internal heat was getting higher, he was getting excited by his own pet.

"Mistress, I hope my dress pleases you," she said with soft tone and tried to offer her leash to him, but Jack just ignored the gesture and tried to calm his internal systems.

Jack looked Veronica deep into the eyes and said with low tone, "You look really beautiful and it's an honor to have you with me." Veronica blushed and looked suddenly really shy. Older women looked knowingly each other and started to laugh, somehow that made Veronica blush even more.

The woman stopped polishing his armor and gestured towards the large mirror on the wall. Jack turned to look at Lavender's reflection from the mirror and smiled. The shiny femme in the mirror was a real beauty, almost as good looking as his own femme body. He turned sideways to check his figure from the mirror and he tried to compare it to his own femme body. He bent his back and pushed his breast armor forward more and touched his aft with his servo. After that, he let out of sigh and admit to himself that he really missed his own gunmetal colored body.

"Did your metal ass get wider from all the sitting in the classrooms?" Veronica asked with a teasing tone.

Jack chuckled, Veronica had noticed his sigh when he made the pose in front of the mirror. He looked Veronica through the mirror and made a silly pose where he showed his blue Cybertronian tongue and same time he touched his faceplate just below the optics. Everyone in the room started to laugh to him and of course that was the moment when the ship's captain decided to step into the room.

Veronica yelled, "Attention on deck!" and saluted to the captain. Jack tried to turn around quickly, but tripped on the polishing rag and fell down on the floor with a loud bang.

Jack was on his back legs spread wide in front of the captain and he could see under his skirt armor. He felt so much shame that he wanted to shut himself down. Everyone including the captain rushed to help him up and brief moment there was a rush around him when people were blocking each other.

"Cadet Darby are you Okay," the captain asked and tried to help him up and same time he politely avoids to look at Jack.

"Yes, Sir," he said and hurried up so that captain would not hurt his back while lifting his femme body up.

The captain looked him and Veronica and said, "Excellent, you both look really pretty!" The older women in the room looked really pleased to themselves and they bowed deep before they walked out of the room.

"Now please follow me, we need to hurry the ship is docking soon," The captain said and walked out of the room.

Jack and Veronica looked each other and Veronica offered her leash to him and said, "If you don't hold it you will humiliate me in front of everyone."

Jack let out sigh and took the leash in his servo and they hurried after the captain. For Jack it was a bit hard to walk when he tried to keep the leash loose so that he would not pull Veronica too much. Veronica move closer and hissed, "Now you let everyone understand that I'm a frail poodle, please use that leash."

They arrived at the elevator and Jack use a bit more force to the leash and pulled Veronica into the elevator. He noticed that the captain nodded approvingly to him and Jack wanted to scream that they were all crazy. All this felt surreal, he was standing in the elevator in his own daughter's femme body and holding sexy young woman in a leash. He tried to avoid looking Veronica and noticed that the captain was measuring his femme figure from the corner of his eye.

He got a really awkward feeling and he decided that he has to say something just to break the silence. "It's nice weather today," he said nervously and thought that talking about the weather was a good neutral topic.

The captain looked at him and said, "Yes, I heard that it's going to be similar weather whole week."

Veronica had a confused expression when she turned to look at him and she said, "It's space out there," then she quickly added, "Yes, it's a nice weather," and looked down to the elevator floor.

Jack blinked his optics and felt really stupid, he noticed that the captain was looking at the wall and trying to hold his laughter.

When the elevator finally stopped they arrived into the huge hangar. Jack looked around and saw how there were hundreds of people in the hangar and standing in formations like soldiers in the parade. Some officer announced the presence of the captain and hurried to greet them. "Sir, we are ready for the reception."

The captain nodded and asked, "Good work, what is the latest estimate for the ship's arrival time?"

"It should arrive in ten minutes," the officer said and looked really nervous.

Suddenly alarm was sounded and everyone turned to look at hangar entry and empty space behind the blue force field. Jack saw how the white ship that looked like an arrowhead glided smoothly in and stopped to hover over the platform. The ship extended it landing gears and locked itself into the hangar floor and let out a hissing sound. Jack noticed that this ship looked more like a yacht than a warship and Cybertronian text in side said that it was called Seagull two.

"They are early, muttered the officer and hurried towards the ship's door ramp.

Jack tried to see who was coming from the ship and then he saw familiar looking black and gray femme walking down the ramp and talking something to the officer who had run to meet her.

The officer nodded and gestured towards them and Jack saw how the femme looked at their direction a moment and then she walked back into the ship. After few minutes, the same femme came out again and stood next to the ramp looking into the ship. The hangar was so silent that you could her if someone had dropped the needle on the floor, everyone was staring at the ship's door.

All the people in the hangar let out a joyful sigh when the beautiful white human sized femme stepped out of the door and looked around. Jack almost screamed because he was so happy to see Vector Sigma. All the people including the captain kneel down and only Jack was left standing. Again, these humans had surprised him and now they threatened Vector Sigma like she would be royalty. He noticed that Veronica was smiling and crying out of joy. When he looked around he noticed several similar expressions, but most of the people just stared in shock. It was clearly a surprise to them to see Vector Sigma here.

Vector Sigma walked slowly towards them and behind her followed a black and red colored human size femme who had an arrogant expression on her faceplate. Now Jack noticed that some humans had fainted, due to mental stress of seeing unexpected visitor in front of them. Jack wanted to ask about this and tried to pull Veronica up. She went almost in panic when he started to pull her out of her kneeling position so he let her stay down. Jack got a feeling that humans took this really seriously and seeing Vector Sigma was not an everyday event for them.

When Vector Sigma stopped in front of him, Jack had a change to look her human sized femme more. She was more beautiful than what Jack remembered and one notable thing was that it was almost impossible to say what color her optics were because every time he looked in them they seemed to change a color.

"These fleshlings are really pathetic waste of space," said the femme behind Vector Sigma and Jack was in shock, that statement was so unexpected.

"May, try to behave, we are guests here," Vector Sigma said with annoyed tone.

The femme called May snorted and said, "I hope I don't have to stay long or I start to smell like one of them." Jack saw how Vector Sigma closed her optics and clearly counted to ten or in her case to ten trillion.

Vector Sigma turned to look at the captain that was still on his knee and said, "Excuse me my bond sister's daughter is a rude one and can't behave. It's because in her age, these young femmes can be a real troublemakers." She made a gesture with her servo and captain stood up.

"Your Highness, I know that young ones are a bit sharp on the edges and only time will make them smoother," the captain said and bowed to Vector Sigma.

Vector Sigma turned to look at Jack and said, "Lavender, I hope you have behaved in here and not caused any stress to our human allies."

Jack tried to answer, but the captain got first and said, "Your Highness, we are really happy that we got a change to have lovely Ms. Lavender here with use, in fact she is one of the best students in here."

The black and red femme snorted and said, "That does tell a lot, you were the worst in our class and if you are the best one here then, these fleshlings are really useless idiots."

Something snapped in Jack's processors and he charged against the black and red femme and slammed her on the ground and screamed, "You arrogant bastard! Stop mocking humans! I will rip your optics off." He got interrupted by Vector Sigma who took hold of his servo with iron hard grip. He noticed that his servo had now a razor sharp claws instead of digits and femme code in him wanted to rip his opponents optics out.

"Lavender stop that right now! Last time it took hours to put her optics back in and I don't have time to play medic," Vector Sigma said with a voice that did not leave any other option than obey.

When Jack stood up from the top of the other femme, he noticed that there was fear in her optics. And, then he understood what Vector Sigma had said, Lavender had actually dug May's optics out and now it made sense what Arcee had said about scene. "Um! I'm sorry I lost my temper," he said and offered his servo to May.

The black and red femme looked at his servo like it would have been rotten and full of diseases. She stood up and hissed to him, "I will remember this sister." That statement was a shock to Jack, this femme was one of his own daughters and then the name May ringed a bell, she was June's daughter.

Jack remembered a one-time when June had tricked him to watch some boring romantic video with her and how she behaved oddly next to him on the couch. She had seemed to being in her own thoughts and said faintly that if she gets a girl baby she would name her as May. Jack had asked that was she pregnant and she said that not yet, but the time of the month would be good for that. After that, they had watched the movie to the end and Jack felt whole time awkward, like she would have expected something from him.

He noticed that Vector Sigma was studying him and he smiled boyishly to her and saw a flash in her optics. "Captain, is there a secure room that I can use?" she asked and looked at the captain.

"Of course, follow me," the captain said and gestured towards the door. After they had moved out of the hanger, Jack had to halfly drag Veronica as she kept her head down and every time they stopped she fell on her knees and Jack felt like having a dog next to him.

In the elevator May looked at Veronica and said with a mocking tone, "I see you got yourself a pet, is it mech or femme?"

Jack pulled Veronica to stand next to him and said with a proud tone, "If you compared her body to yours, you notice that she has more curves so she is definitely a femme. Same time he moved his own body so that May could see that his frame had also more curves than in hers. There was an angry flash in May's optics when she understood the hint.

"I see, I still find her color choise a bit dull, it seems that she does not have any taste," May said and looked him with a challenge in her optics. Jack understood that this was a directed towards him as Veronica's cloth colors matched his armor colors.

Jack felt how Veronica next to him was hissing in anger, she was really fighting to keep her mouth shut. "Oh! Well, at least she is a good girl and carries her colors with respect and does not behave like a glitch," he said and gently padded Veronicas head with his servo. He looked at May and smiled mockingly and saw how she changed her colors to red like a hot stove. Jack had to admit that May was a beautiful femme, just like her mother June.

The elevator stopped and saved him from hearing what May says next. They stepped out and Jack noticed how Veronica walked one step behind and looked proud, her behavior had changed after short clash of words. They arrived at the large door and the Captain opened it and said, "This is a secure room made for confidential talks, I hope it will do." He stepped to the side so that Vector Sigma can see in.

"Good, this will do. Lavender you come with me, hand your pet to the Captain and May you will guard the door from outside." Jack gave the leash to the captain who bowed and stepped away from the door with Veronica. Then Jack and Vector Sigma stepped into the room and door closed behind them.

Inside the room there was several soft chairs and small tables. Vector Sigma gestured to chairs and when Jack got seated he saw how she scanned the room and said, "This will do," and sat to chair at front of Jack.

There was a silence in the room and Jack though how to start talking with his sparkmate and how to explain that he was from the past and in his own daughter's body. "So Jack, how did this happen?" she asked and Jack almost fell out of the chair.

"You know that it's me?" he asked and saw an amused expression on her faceplate.

"Of course, but I can't read your mind or predict what you do and that's why you have to tell me," she explained and sounded a bit annoyed.

Jack thought a moment and said "It seems that I'm from the past and somehow I ended in my daughter's body. Do you know where she is? I'm worried that I may have accidentally done something to her."

There was a silence and she said, "Answer this first, what is the last thing you remember before you ended in here?"

"The last thing I remember is that Smokescreen tossed me down from the mountain and I landed really hard on the ground and my mind got full of error messages," he explained and looked at the femme in front of him.

She leaned closer and touched his breast armor with her servo and Jack felt how something flashed through his spark. "Oh! Now I see it clearly, you really are from the past."

Jack was confused and asked, "How can you see that?"

She chuckled and said, "Jack darling, when you bonded me you caused a chain event where all the different timelines and universes that I am in were bonded to you."

"Eh?" this was so confusing that his processors started to hurt.

She smiled and said, "I am yours in the timeline were there is no Cybertronian war and where Megatron died in the arena. I am yours in the time where the Cybertron has not yet born."

"This is so confusing for me," he said and held his head.

"Well, it is also for me. Think how I felt when it happened and when you removed all the binders that I had in my mind. Now I have to pretend that they exist and when I hear how different Primes talk to me in different timelines I want to slap them on their faceplates and tell them to think their stupid questions hundred years before they come to ask for my help."

He tried to say something, but she continued, "You also taught me about sarcasm and other things like humor those skills also passed through the time and space to different versions of me. Well now one young Prime just got a sarcastic answer from his Vector Sigma and it burned his fuses."

"Well that's a bummer," he said and Vector Sigma started to laugh so hard that she fell down from her chair. Jack hurried to help her up, when he took hold of her, she kissed him and pressed herself against him.

"Jack, you are everything to me and you make me scared and happy at the same time, you poke things in the fabric of time that should stay still and you change everything to the new unpredictable tracks. Jack, things that you do cause ribble through the time and space and I really love it," there was a pause and she said with a mysterious tone, "Here you are with me and still I search you in the past."

"I see," he said and tried to sound like he understood what other was mumbling, but in reality he only understood half what she was saying. "Now, please tell me where Lavender is?"

She looked him and smiled sweetly and said, "I think your sparkling is in your body wherever that is."

"My sparking? I thought that Arcee was the carrier?" he asked in confused voice.

She chuckled and said, "You placed her into Arcee," then she paused and looked at him with a clever expression and said, "I feel that I should not tell you anything else, it would ruin your surprise."

"So how do I get back to my time and what happens to everyone in here?" he asked and looked her deeply into the optics like hoping to see the truth in there.

"A small part of you is still in that body, and when your body has healed enough you can will yourself back into it. Other hand, If your body dies, you will be stuck in here and that causes other complications to everyone and especially for you and your counterpart in this time," she explained and took hold of his servo.

"Eh! What happens to everyone in here if I go back?" he asked with worried tone.

"Oh! Jack, you are always looking after others. Don't worry about that, they will change or disappear when the ripple of time reach this far, but they will not notice anything," she said and looked at the door and continued with a dangerous tone, "I hope you have not developed feelings towards your pet human." Jack remembered how Jealous Vector Sigma could be and he was getting scared of Veronica's safety.

"No! Of course not! She is just a friend and I don't want her to get hurt when I leave," he tried to explain.

She was silent, like listening to something and then she chuckled and said with a mysterious tone, "This is going to be interesting."

Jack's mind was full of questions, but he did not have change to ask them because Vector Sigma walked to the door and opened it. She gestured May and Veronica into the room.

Immediately Veronica hurried to Jack and sat on the floor next to his chair. Jack felt really embarrassed and she put her head against his arm like a pet dog. Vector Sigma and May sat on the chairs front of him and again there was a silence in the room.

Vector Sigma looked at May and said," You came with me because you wanted to tell something to Lavender."

May grinned and said, "Yes, I just wanted to come personally to tell to my dear sister that I have already passed the rite and I'm considered mentally mature enough to be bonded. We have made all the arrangements for the ceremony and I wanted personally invite you to see it," she said that with a proud tone. She made it sound like she had just won some old competition between her and Lavender.

Jack tried to smile like he would be happy, it was not an everyday event that you hear how your own daughter is going to marry some boy that you had not met. His mind was full of possessive feelings and somehow he felt that as a father, he hoped that May gets a good spouse, one that he could approve. " I'm happy for you, who is the lucky mech? Do I know him?" he asked with a plastic smile on his faceplate. He felt how Veronica took firm hold of his servo like trying to warn him from something.

May's optics were full of anger and she stood up and said, "You are mocking me, like I would be a glitch and bond with some other than whom my spark belongs to? You know that we all bond with Jack when we are mature enough." Jack turned to look at Vector Sigma and she nodded like confirming it. Jack's mind got full of error messages and he fell down from the chair. Last thing that he heard was how Veronica screamed and then he felt how some unseen force was pulling him into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel that I have already made this story too long and it is getting too far from the actual plot. I have already removed some side stories of Jack/Lavender and Veronica as they would have brought this story too far from the original events. Now there is still one side story left, it's more related to Jack and I need to know do you want to read it or do I skip it and move directly to the ending.

OC characters:

Beatrice -old gray haired lady  
Ada – old lady in the ship  
Lavender – Jack and Arcee's daughter  
Veronica – Jack/Lavender's room mate and pet  
May – June's daughter (see the story New car smell)

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you  
**Chapter 13

Arcee was ready to dig out some optics, she had just received news that the Decepticons had attacked Jasper and the Autobot base was destroyed. According the data the base was completely wiped out and the worst part was that she did not have time to get her personal stuff out. Now she had a lost her collections of human clothes and accessories and that made her angry. She had spent lot of effort and money to get all those beautiful dresses and lingerie for Jack and now she had to start from the scratch.

She turned quickly from the hallway corner and collided with the colorful femme. They fell down on the floor and got tangled to each other's. " You glitch! Watch where you're going!" she yelled and pushed the other femme away.

"Ah! But that is other way around, it was you who collided to me," said the colorful femme and stood up. Now Arcee got a better look at her opponent and saw that she was a Chromia clone an annoying C-model like all femmes that came with this huge missile destroyer. She hated how these C-model clones had a bit more bust and wider hip that what she had, it felt like they would have been made to please Jack.

"Whatever," Arcee said and stood up and started to inspect her armor, it would be annoying to have new scratches on it when she just got it cleaned and fixed after the last mission.

Other femme looked her like evaluating and that irritated Arcee and she asked, "What are you staring?"

"You are Arcee, Jack's first sparkmate," she said and Arcee rolled her optics, she was not in mood for the talk.

"Yes and you are some C-mode clone or something like that," Arcee said with a mocking tone and saw how other femme blinked her optics.

Suddenly other femme swept Arcee's legs off the floor and she fell down on her back with a lound bang. The femme jumped on top of her and sat on Arcee's breast armor and pinned down Arcee's arms with her legs and servos. The colorful femme was now holding Arcee's head against her crotch. "Let's start from the beginning. Hi there, my name is Polly Darby and you are?" she asked and squeezed Arcee's head with her thighs so hard that Arcee's helm started to make crackling sound.

Arcee felt pain in her head and saw from other femme's expression that she would hurt her if she refused to play her game. "I'm Arcee Darby, nice to meet you," she said and tried to smile while other one crushed her head.

"Now dear sister, tell me where were you running in a hurry?" Polly asked and moved away from her and helped her up. Arcee had to admit that it was going to be hard to live with her sister's clones and try to remember that every one of them was her spark sister and bond sister.

"I was going to see the traitor and tell him what he has caused when he revealed our base to the Decepticons," Arcee explained and started slowly walk towards the medbay and noticed that the other femme followed her.

"I see, so you think that he revealed the location voluntarily?" Polly asked and made Arcee think situation that Smokescreen had been in. She shook her head and made her spark hard, she was not going to be soft for the young mech that tried to kill her sparkmate.

"Should we go easy on him because he is sparked?" Arcee asked and looked at the other femme. She wanted to see how different this Polly was compared to her original sister Chromia. Chromia would have already killed the prisoner and taken the new spark out of him with force.

"I would have ripped him already into pieces, but I got a feeling that your sparkmate would not be pleased for that," she explained and Arcee nodded, she also had the same feeling. It was kind of strange that they all got intuitions from Jack.

They arrived into the medbay and walked past the several empty berth and when she saw Flareup's corpse on one of the berth she stopped and said, "Wow! She looks like a new."

Polly moved next to the corpse and said, "Our best medics repairer her and now she has low-level maintenance software running in her processors. We also added some functions into it so it would be more pleasurable for him." Polly rubbed gently the Flareup's breast armor and femme corpse opened its mouth round and spread its legs wide and opened its armor.

Arcee covered her optics and said, "Primus! You copied this from humans and made a love doll out of her?"

Polly nodded and said, "Yes, we have monitored their networks and we made research about the topic and it seems that human males value these a lot. Of course this is not good as rubber one, but we hope it brings pleases to our sparkmate."

Arcee chuckled and said, "It will be interesting to see his rection when he gets this." She moved closer and touched the corpse's cheek and said, "Poor Flareup, she was a fun femme when she was alive and now she is just a sparkless love doll." The corpse tried to suck her digits and she pulled her arm away quickly.

"That's disgusting!" she said and Polly started to laugh.

"Arcee don't pretend to be sensitive. You remember how Chromia and you ripped armor out of the dead Decepticons and use those armors to infiltrate into the energon storage room?"

"Well that was a long time ago and we really needed that energon," she tried to explain. It was annoying that these clones shared Chromia's memories.

Polly chuckled and said, "Oh! Yes of course, then I don't mention all those bots that you dried from energon and all those spare parts that you salvaged for the Autobot medics."

Arcee squeezed her servos in fists, those were not memories that she wanted to bring up, not specially if Jack heard about those. "We did that to save lives of our comrades," she said with hard tone.

Polly nodded and said, "Not all parts or energon were taken from the death."

"Cut it out!" she yelled when she started to remember the horrors of the Cybertronian war and what she had done in the name of the Autobot cause. Even she could not remember all, some of the darkest memories where locked away behind the several layers of denials. Jack would be devastated if he sees those memories and knows what his sparkmate has done.

"Okay, maybe we should not give this to Jack," Polly said and patted the Flareup to its head and made it move back to its standby position."

"She is just fine, I'm sure that Jack finds some use for her," Arcee said and turned away from the berth and started to head further into the medbay. She heard how Polly hurried after her, but she did not turn to look at the annoying femme.

They arrived at the security door that was guarded by two black and grey femmes. "Stop! State your business," said one of the guards and moved to block their way.

"We are here to talk with the prisoner Smokescreen," Arcee said and tried to keep her voice calm. She was still shaken of old memories that Polly forced into the surface.

"I remind that you are not allowed to harm prisoner in anyway, do you understand?" The guard asked and looked her with serious expression on her faceplate.

"I will see that she behaves," Polly said and guard nodded and stepped out of the way.

They stepped in and now Arcee saw Smokescreen first time after he had been dragged into the medbay. He was attached into the berth and both of his servos were extended sideways so that medics could work with them. She saw that Smokescreen was awake and looking at them.

Arcee stopped at the front of the berth and said with rude tone, "It seems that they managed to save both of your servos."

"Hello to you too Arcee and who ever you are," Smokescreen said and there was some defiance in his voice. Arcee got an impression that he had gained some of his cocky attitude back after his rescue.

She turned to look at Polly and saw that there was an angry expression on her faceplate and Arcee got an impression that it was she who had to see that other one behaves. "This is Polly and she is here to look that I don't harm you too much," Arcee said and saw how fear was briefly visible in the Smokescreen's optics.

"I got news from the Autobot base, it got attacked by the Decepticons and it's now destroyed." She said and looked at the Smokescreen.

Smokescreen avoided her optics and said, "That's a bad news, I hope everyone got out alive."

Arcee decided to tell some extra information to the traitor just to see how he reacted and she said, "Also, we got a visitor that you know."

Now Smokescreen looked interested and he asked, "Who?"

"Elita One and she told everything to the Prime," she said and saw how his optics got all wide from the shock.

"You know?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"I, I had to do it, I was under oath and I thought that I was doing the right thing," he said with shaking voice.

Arcee kept her own emotions in control and said, "Elita One got punished, by the Prime."

"How?" he asked with faint voice.

"Optimus cut off the spark bond," she said with a cold voice.

"Oh! I see," Smokescreen said and did not clearly understand the level of the punishment.

"For a femme it's worse than the quick death sentence. A mech may survive it easily, but for femme it is usually same as slow death," she explained and saw how his faceplate twisted in horror.

"What about me?" he asked and all the defiance was gone from his voice.

Arcee looked at Polly who said, "You are prisoner in the Missile destroyer Iacon-42 and under Captain Silver's judgement. Currently your charges are treason against the Autobot cause and murder or an attempt to murder of our sparkmate Jack Darby. " Polly paused and continued, "The humans also have claims against you, they want to punish you from reckless driving."

There was a horrific expression on Smokescreen's faceplate when he heard the charges. "What is the punishment?" he asked with faint voice and looked already like a dead bot.

Polly glanced her like asking support and Arcee said, "$1000 fine."

Smokescreen looked relieved and said, "That's not bad! I can live with that."

Polly chuckled and said, "That was just what humans wanted. From the others there is a death penalty, can you live with that?"

The young mech looked like all life had been sucked out of him and he closed his optics for a moment and said, "Can I ask for mercy?"

Now Arcee was a bit confused and said, "Why not, I will ask if she wants to be one that executes you."

"Oh! Primus! Why I'm surrounded by these stupid femmes?" Smokescreen said and Arcee stopped Polly's arm before it could hit his faceplate.

Arcee started to head towards the door and right before is she stopped and turned and said, "By the way, you are sparked and it seems that it's from Knock Out."

Smokescreen looked horrified and yelled, "Nooooo!" Arcee smiled when she stepped out of the room and Polly followed close by.

"Arcee, you are really vicious," she said and chuckled.

"You are just envy that you did not come up with that," Arcee said and noticed that Polly was answering her comm.

Polly looked at her and said, "The sensor network detected Jack's energon signature briefly from the planet, they are now trying to track it down."

Arcee was confused and asked, "Briefly?"

Polly nodded and said, "It means that he booted up and when his systems were briefly without masking and our sensor network around the planet saw the energon spike."

"Do you know where he is?"

"They are trying to compare date of different sensor so we can triangulate his location."

Arcee smiled and said, "Let's go back into the control center." Polly nodded and they hurried past the medbay. When they passed again the femme corpse, Arcee remembered that Jack's human birthday was close and they could give the love doll as a present, it was better than nothing. Originally she had bought a white wedding dress and matching lingerie for him, but those were now destroyed with the Autobot base.

* * *

In the darkness there was sudden line of light and several status texts started to roll in the darkness. One message stopped briefly and it informed, "Initiating femme system code." Messages of the subsystem startups appeared and then came the long list of error messages. When the error messages ended a new message informed, "Connection to the spark established."

She opened her optics and looked around. Something was not right, something was missing. She tried to focus, but could not figure what it was. She moved her head and noticed that she was surrounded by small metallic things. A closer examination revealed that they were a tiny spider drones that moved around her and line up at front or her like waiting that she does something.

A quick system log check and she started to understand what was missing, she had a damaged memory system. Also, her communication systems seemed to in one of those systems that had been damaged, but she was not concerned about that as she did not remember anyone whom to call.

First important action that she did was a query to system and check who she was. Result said that she was femme bot and operating in her spider alt mode. Only designation that she found was her call name Honey. She reasoned that she was a spider bot called Honey, somehow that did not sound right so she investigated more. She found a network connection to the drones and when she asked from the drone network what she was and the reply was that she was the queen.

"Honey the spider queen," she said and tilted her head so that she could hear her own echo from the wall. That sounded funny so she did it again few times just for fun of it.

Honey turned her focus back to the small spiders and asked from the network what they expected from her. The answer made her optics wide, somehow her spark did not like it, but logic demanded that she proceeds. She moved around with her spider legs and positioned herself on top of spider drones and picked up one of them from the floor. She examined it a moment before she put it in her mouth and started to chew it to pieces. The sound of crushing Cybertronian metal almost made her purge her tanks on top of tiny spiders, but somehow she managed to eat the spider drone. She felt guilt what she had just done, but as her statistic showed that she had gained valuable metals and energon she decided to continue.

She looked at the sea of small spiders around her and extended her digit and pointed spiders saying, "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe; I will eat you next." she picked up another drone and started to eat it. She increased her speed and continued to sing the song and eat the tiny spider droned.

After while, she noticed that she was full and as there was a still a lot of tiny spiders left and she started to play with them just to see what they can do. The result was that the tiny spider combined and transformed to the several large spiders that were at size of her fist. She was a bit concerned, now they would be more difficult to eat as they were larger.

Now that the spider drones were larger they were also smarter and they transmitted more data to her. "Interesting, let's go see!" she said and transformed into her femme mode and walked to the door. When she got the door open, she noticed that the spider drones were following her and somehow that made her smile.

In the dark hallway she saw a metal wall that was really shiny like a mirror so she stopped at front of it and requested more light from her drones. When the optics of the drone started to illuminate the hallway, she saw her own reflection from the shiny metal wall.

What she saw from the mirror was a gun metal colored femme. She turned around few times and said with happy tone, "I'm beautiful." She looked her aft and tried it with her servos and asked from drones, "Does this look too big?" Somehow that seemed to be important question.

The surrounding drones made zipping sounds and she said, "Good, Jack likes it too." She paused and thought who was this Jack who liked her aft and said, "Jack likes Honey?" as there was a positive emotional reaction in her spark she smiled and turned back to the mirror.

"The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout," she sang and transformed her thin and flexible spider legs out of her back. She moved them around and counted that she had an eight of them and they were thin and long compared to her two femme arms. She put her spider legs on the ground and let her legs transform together and form the spiders belly part. She looked at her reflection from the wall and smile to it. When she saw her sharp fangs, she got a feeling that she had seen that evil smile somewhere before.

She pointed her image with her digit and said with serious tone, "Honey, you have been a naughty girl, you lost your memory." After that, she giggled to her own joke, somehow calling herself a girl felt really funny.

After she got herself calmed down, she transformed back to her femme form and examined her reflection from the wall. She smiled and said, "I have nice legs, thin waist, a good looking aft." Then she jumped a little and felt how her round energon tanks move a little under the tight breast armor, "and tits?" she said and touched her breast armor with both servos.

She moved closer to shiny wall and looked at the reflection of her faceplate. "Oh! I have beautiful green optics and … pink lips?" she said to herself and wondered why it was that making her embarrassed.

Something was not right, she looked her own reflection and thought a moment. Why was it that every time when she looked her own image she got a memory flash of soft looking mech. She focused so hard that her processors started to hurt and she got more images of soft looking mech and name. "Jack is a human mech?" she screamed happily. Honey felt that she had done some progress with her broken memory.

Honey thought that it was a good thing she remembered Jack, he was clearly important for her, like her sparkmate. That thought sounded right and she smiled and asked, "Honey is Jack's femme." That felt right and she smiled, now she knows that Jack is her sparkmate. Suddenly she got more images and now they were related to pretty blue femme and it seemed that blue femme had some affair going on with Jack.

Her optic got all wide and she screamed, "Jack you two timing bastard!" Now she was getting really angry to him. What kind of sparkmate would leave pretty femme like her into this kind of dump. Suddenly she was sure that Jack had abandoned her because she was damaged and he had taken that blue femme as a replacement.

"Jack you are going to suffer! When I find you and your blue toy, I will kill her in front of you and rip her optics out and feed them to you!" she screamed in a pure femme rage and started to rip the wall open with her razor sharp talons. Same time when she vented her anger to the metal wall drones around her made metallic sounds, it sounded like they share her anger.

After she got most of the anger out of her system, she said, "Let's go to find those two!" She transformed to her spider mode and the spider drones around her climbed on her back and some moved ahead in the hallway like showing the way to the exit.

When Honey got out of the ship, she saw a beautiful sunrise and felt how the sunlight warmed gently her armor and that pushed her anger away. Suddenly some those spiders that were not in her back transformed wings out of their armor and got airborne. It looked really pretty when swarm of flying spiders were moving against the sunrise.

She quickly started to receive surveillance data from flying drones and when one of them scanned a bird all of them assumed bird alts. Now she had spider drones on the ground and bird drones on the sky. "Sweet it's a crow!" she said when four of the bird drones combined and formed a one larger black bird.

It did not take a long before the crow drone was gliding high above the ground and the surveillance area had increased considerably. The crow drone's scanner was receiving several targets, but none of them was anything interesting, only small organic life forms. Suddenly the drone got a proximity alarm and its radar showed how a larger bird was diving in towards it. Honey screamed warnings to the crow drone.

The crow drone made few corrections to its flight path and large bird flied past it. Now the drone had a good visibility to the attacker and it identified the attacker as a large predator class bird with sharp claws. The drone lets out a warning caw and turned its flight path away from the predator bird. Honey smiled, she wanted to avoid conflict with the organic bird, but the radar showed that the predator bird was attacking again.

Soon the predator was getting too close to the crow drone's tail and Honey gave order to kill the intruder. A few sharp turns and breaking and situation was reversed, the crow drone was now behind the predator bird and it had a target lock. The predator bird did not have time to do anything when the crow transformed its wing guns out and opened the fire. A stream of tiny energon bolts ripped the predator birds left side open and blood burst out of the wound. The predator made one last cry and started it final dive towards the ground.

Honey hopped around happily and many spider drones fell down. "Good work!" She said and heard a happy caw from the sky. The drone had show its value and network was clearly happy about it. Honey smiled and turned to pick up fallen spider drones and without thinking she started to eat one of them. When she realized what she was doing it was already too late, she had mouth full of Cybertronian metal and energon was leaking from the spider drone.

"Oops! Sorry, " she said and sucked energon out of the wounded drone and started to chew its armor to pieces. Somehow she got a feeling that the other drones were watching what she did.

Suddenly the crow drone noticed something on the ground and started to descend towards it. When the crow got closer, Honey saw through the video feed that it had found some sort of temporary base. Again, Honey found some useful data from her broken memory and she understood that this was a human camp site and the temporal building was called tent.

The crow landed on small tree near the camp and activate its sensors. From the video feed Honey saw that there was two humans inside the tent. The larger one was on top of smaller one and making movements with its pelvis. The smaller one let out of faint sounds and Honey identified them as female sounds. Honey's optics got wide when she understood that there was a male and female human mating in the tent.

Something in this mating made her really interested and she ordered the crow drone to stay and record events in the human camp site. The mating was over rather quickly and the male let out of relieved sound and stopped to move. The female let out a disappointed sound when the male moved away from top of her and started to put his clothes on. Honey shared the feeling of disappointment with the female and she expected that female would now kill the useless male.

"Luke, can you continue with your fingers?" plead the female voice in the video feed.

"You know that we are in a hurry. It's already a morning and I have to set up the camera equipment," the male said and stepped out of the tent and flexed his arms with a satisfied smile on his face.

Through the drone's advanced audio receptors Honey heard how the female muttered, "a minute man."

The male turned around and asked, "Did you say something?"

"Just give me a minute and I come to help you," the female said and started to put clothes one.

Now the drone turned focus on the male and Honey saw that he was a skinny man with funny hair bush in his chin and messed up dirty looking hair on his head. He was waring jeans and t-shirt that said something that he believes, but It did not say what he believes. In the video feed there was now an ID text "Minute man" next to the man's image and that made her chuckle, something in that was funny.

The male walked under the and started to urinate. Now the drone's recorder zoomed to the male's interface cable and Honey saw how the male had a hard time hitting the tree with the urine stream and part of it sprayed on his own shoes. Her opinion of the useless male was getting stronger and she muttered, "Useless thing, I will remove it for you." She started to wonder how would humans taste and would she gain any rare metals by eating them.

When the female came out of the tent, the crow drone moved its attention to her. What Honey saw from the video feed was a curvy looking female with long black hair. "I would do her," she said to herself and was surprised what she had said. There was no way that she would mate with the human, she was Jack's femme. Then she remembered that Jack had abandoned her and was now somewhere fooling around with that beautiful blue femme.

Honey felt how her femme code demanded revenge and she said, "Scrap! I will have my revenge," she swore and turned focus back to the humans.

The female had started to collect items into the two large bags and the male had opened a small portable computer and extended some sort of antenna towards the sky. "I got the Internet connection, let's see what updates there are," the male said and sat lazily on the small portable chair and put the computer on his lap.

"Are there any news about Jasper?" the female asked with concerned voice.

"What about that?" the male asked with annoyed tone.

"You know, the alien robot attack and all those dead people," the female tried to explain.

The male snorted and said, "That's just government lies."

"I don't understand? They officials said that it was alien robots that attacked the city and killed all those people in there and blew up an old missile base. Aren't you happy that government finally admits that there are aliens?" the female asked with confused tone.

The male looked angry and said, "Liz, why can't you see that they are all lies? There was some kinds of military robot experiment that went wrong and their secret laboratory in the old missile base blew up. Now they try to cover the whole incident up by claiming that it was aliens that did it."

"But, Luke there are even pictures of dead robots and you saw them in the news," The female tried to explain.

"Yeah! And, I have a good source that said that people could freely see those junk robots, but those crashed military planes they hide quickly."

"How about all those eyewitnesses and interview of that pilot that was shot down, that has to count something?"

"That pilot is just trying to cover up the fact that he crashed his plane into the residential area and caused a lot of destruction. He is also an opportunist, you heard that in the end of the interview he said that he is going to write a book out of it and if someone is interested he can sell the movie rights for it."

"But all the news channels are showing pictures of the scene and interviewing military personnel and people that saw the attack," the female tried to explain.

The male laughed mockingly and said, "Yes, because it's entertaining, the news people even laughed to the general who that tried to show the proof of the aliens in the press conference. The poor bastard thought that the large metal hand would be enough to fool the people. One of the press people happened to have a computer with him and he found similar metal had from the Internet. It was shown in the end of the news how some pointy haired engineer makes large robot parts in his garage and claims that they are art."

"Oh! I see," the woman said and had a defeated expression on her face.

Honey found all this conversation confusing, but she recognized name Jasper and connected it to some important place for her, like a home nest or something like that.

The male turned his computer screen towards the female and said, "Look at this news headline! It says that army claims that aliens robots did all the damage and they are not liable of them. In here is says that people don't get compensations because it was aliens that made the destruction not the military. If they get away with his one they will blame aliens from everything that goes wrong."

"But Luke, surely there is some truth behind all of this?"

The male started to get angry and said, "Only true alien story is in here and I'm here to find the evidence. Now pack things up and take the tent down, we have to find that alien beast it was last seen in this area." All these talks about aliens made Honey scared, from the fragments of her memories she knows that aliens capture people and lay their eggs into them. When the eggs finally hatch alien sparklings come out of the host's chest killing the host.

In the video feed female looked at her hands and said with sad tone, "I thought that this was our time together."

The male looked at the female with surprised expression on his face and said, "We are doing this together."

"Of course I know that, but I was hoping something different," the female said sadly and tried to take the tent down. The male just ignored the female and continued to work with his computer.

"Luke can you put that laptop away and help me with these?" the female asked and looked a bit stressed.

"Liz, you know that I'm doing important blog update here and you agreed to help me if I take you with me," the male said and turned back to his computer.

From the crow drone's video feed Honey saw how the female tried to pull the tent down alone and how her eyes were full of water and same time the male just typed something on his computer. Honey felt sympathy towards female, she got several memory fragments where Jack laughed with other femmes and fooled around with them behind her back.

"Someone needs to do something," she muttered and gave a long thought what she can do to help that poor female.

Honey ordered the crow drone to move up to the air and start looking for aliens, she wanted to know if any of them was close by. She ordered two of the smaller bird drones to track humans, she needed to know where they go from the camp site and where they build the new camp.

Now that all the preparations were made she studied her surrounding and found that her gun metal colored frame was too visible against the rocks, she needed to get into the cover. She checked the aerial map that her drones had made for her and found that closest suitable place was the forest close to the two humans.

Honey walked nervously an hour in the open daylight before she finally entered into the forest. She figured that in the darkness it would be safer for her to move so she decided to wait for the night fall. With help of her spider drones, she found a small cave behind the fallen tree trunk. She transformed into the femme form and crawled into the cave and ordered the remaining bird drones to guard the cave entry.

Inside the cave she sat against the back wall and pulled her legs against her chest and tried to enter into the rest mode. Her rest was constantly interrupted by the scary memory flashes from the alien that had sharp teeth and acid dripping mouth.

"You will not lay your filthy eggs in me," she muttered and pulled her drones closer to her and asked them to cover her like a blanket. When the drones got her covered she felt a bit safer and she started to think about her situation bit more. After while, she came to the conclusion that she was scared and lonely.

"Jack you bastard, why did you leave me here?" she asked and her optics got wet from the cleaning fluid.

* * *

**A/N: As requested, I will try to include some of the chapters that I originally planned to cut out.**

**I hope you as a reader will tell me what you think about the events in this story. In a way your opinion matters as when I edit the story I try to think what readers find interesting and what boring.**

OC characters:

Luke – The minute man  
Liz – The wife of the minute man

Silver - Captain of the Missile Destroyer Iacon-42  
Polly - Chief Engineer of the Missile Destroyer Iacon-42  
Mercy – Weapon officer of the patrol ship Claw one

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you  
**Chapter 14

Optimus Prime looked at two femmes in the corner of the control room and tried to understand what was going on. These two new femmes had arrived into the Iacon-42 earlier with Ultra Magnus and others who survived from the destruction of the Omega One. Something was going on and his friend and new second in command refused to tell him anything about those two femmes, he just glanced at them from time to time with fearful expression on his faceplate.

Optimus had to admit that both new femmes were beautiful. They both looked similar and only notable difference was the coloring. The other one had shiny white armor and other one shiny black armor with golden highlights. After Jack's transformation and Rose's team arrival Optimus had already used to seeing beautiful femmes, but something in these two felt different, it had to be their energy field. He could feel presence of those two femmes even from this far and that was not normal.

He turned his attention back to Ultra Magnus and asked, "Was there any human casualties?" He had to be sure about human casualties as he had to give his report and to Agent Jones's superiors.

"Yes sir, after we left the base we headed into the city to help the humans, but we came too late. The Decepticons had already caused serious damage to the city and we saw several destroyed buildings and human corpses." Ultra Magnus explained and glanced again those two femmes.

Optimus turned to look at silver femme who had politely stood further away and waited that Ultra Magnus gets his report finished. "Captain Silver, do you have intelligence data from the attack?", he asked and gestured her closer. This femme was in charge of this huge missile destroyer and followed some orders that she had got from Jackson. It seems that they involved intelligence gathering and tracking the Decepticon ship Nemesis, but not attacking it directly.

The silver femme took thinking pose and said, "We have lots of video material from the attack. It seems that humans had several security related recording devices in the area and many humans recorded the attack with their communication devices. What we have figured out so far is that the attack into the city was diversion and main target was the Autobot base Omega One."

He nodded, from what Arcee had told him they know that Smokescreen had told Decepticons the location of their base. Smokescreen was also one that had tried to kill Jackson. Just thinking that made him angry and he wanted to run into the medbay and hit the young mech into the faceplate. He immediately felt guilt from the brutal feelings and he tried to think something that would justify them. He was also surprised that Arcee had kept her temper with Smokescreen, Optimus was proud that the blue femme had grown so much in last year's.

Optimus looked at Arcee, she was now hugging and kissing the black femme next to the white femme. Something in Arcee's behavior with the shiny black femme made him confused, he could not understand why Arcee was so happy. He noticed that Arcee and black femme walked out of the control room and white femme was left standing alone. When his optics met with the white femme's optics, he felt how the Matrix of leadership was full of joy. The femme smiled to him and started to walk closer.

"Primus! She is coming here, what are we going to do now," Ultra Magnus said and looked really nervous.

"Ultra Magnus, why don't you go look those videos that Captain Silver has," he said and noticed how his second in command looked relieved.

"Commander please follow me," Captain Silver said and walked towards the large computer console. Ultra Magnus hurried after her like his pedes would have been on the hot floor. Optimus understood that from some unknown reason his second in command did not want to talk with the white femme or be near her.

The white femme stopped at front of him and looked after Ultra Magnus and said," He has a problem, he is afraid of femmes."

Optimus looked at his second in command and noticed how he jumped out of the way every time femme next to him moved to his direction. "You maybe right, I need to talk with him about that," he said and turned to look at the white femme.

Now he had a good change to examine femme closer and he noticed that she did not have any insignia so she was either neutral or civilian. "I have not seen you before, where are you from?" he asked and used his best Prime voice and hoped that it would give him extra authority.

The white femme smiled and said, "I'm from Cybertron and you have not seen me before because I have stayed under the planet's surface."

That made Optimus really interested and he asked, "Are there any other civilian survivors?"

The femme laughed and that made Optimus feel silly, something in his question was clearly amusing the femme. "No, there are no civilian alive in the Cybertron. The Decepticon death squads hunted those down that were hiding in the rubble and energon shortage killed those that were good at hiding." "

"I see, how did you survive in there?" he asked and thought that this femme looked more like a dancer than a fighter.

"I hide deep in the planet's core and waited that death comes, but them I was rescued," she said and smiled for some sweet memory.

"Who rescued you?" he asked and hated that he had to milk answers out of this femme. Something in this femme made matrix really active, it was like when he first got it and it was still trying to adapt into his systems.

The femme looked at him and he saw how her optics change color from the dark blue to gold and she said, "Jack Darby found me and took me as his sparkmate."

"What!? How? He has been only ones in the planet and that time he charged the Matrix of the leadership from the Vector Sigma," he said with surprised tone and he noticed that femme's optics kept changing colors.

"There was a silly mistake from my side and I ended up bonded with him while he waited that download to be completed. Of course I did not know it back then, I only realized it after he had already left the planet," she explained and looked him like waiting something.

Optimus Prime's processors were now starting to overheat, it was impossible that Jackson could have met her in the planet and bond her in so short time. According to Ratchet Jackson had not mentioned anything like that and he only met Insecticon and Vector Sigma. He turned to look at the femme and asked, " Who are you? I think I missed your name."

The femme looked at him and her expression had completely changed, she looked serious and she said with old Cybertronian language that only few selected know, "The Matrix of leadership knows me, why don't you ask from it." Suddenly he felt like he was in presence of ancient being from the Cybertronian past.

The matrix inside his chest scream in joy and filled his mind with information and experiences from Primes that had met the Vector Sigma. He looked at the femme and know that she was a real deal and her presence here changed everything. Suddenly the war against the Decepticons seemed a trivial thing and he felt himself as a clumsy young mech that was first time outside without his carrier. "Primus!" he said and saw how the white femme looked amused.

"He can't hear you, but I can take a message," the femme said and smiled optics full of amusement.

That statement was the final push and his is mind felt like it would be in the fog and he took hold of his head and tried to focus keeping his mind from crashing. He barely noticed how the elevator arrived how Ratchet walked into the room. The old medic had taken Bulkhead and Bumblebee into the medbay for checkup and was now returning just in time to help him. He looked Ratchet and said, "Ratchet I need help."

Ratchet hurried to him and asked, "Optimus what's wrong?"

He pointed the femme at front of him and said, "She is, she should not be here, it's impossible," one of his processors crashed and he let out of small cry and said, "I'm glitching."

The white femme chuckled and said, "Just let it go and when you boot up back things are easier to accept."

Ratchet turned towards the white femme and asked with angry tone, "Who are you and what have you done to Optimus Prime?"

"You know me as Vector Sigma. Also, I'm Jack Darby's sparkmate," she said again with old formal language and Optimus felt how his remaining processors failed one by one. He slowly fell down on is knees and felt how his mind prepared to make emergency reboot. Same time Ratchet made funny sounds like he would have too much oil in his throat and fell down on his face. The presence of the legendary Vector Sigma had been too much for the old medic and his mind has crashed. Optimus felt that he was about to follow his old friend. The last one of his high-level processors crashed and his vision went all blue and he saw a stop error.

* * *

Airachnid was in the good mood, she had just had a nice long talk with Silas and now she got message from Arcee that they found Jack's signal. When she had heard news about Jack she had pushed Silas into the preserver container and froze him into stasis. This way he would stay frozen until she decides to wake him up again and continue with the interrogation.

She walked into the elevator and noticed that she was sharing it with one of those wide aft Chromia clones. This one was had dull colors and she avoided to look at her direction. The meek behavior meant hat the clone got a weaker personality than the original one. The diversity code that was used in the cloning made slight changes to the personalities and colors. Sometimes a clone was unlucky and it got a weak personality and it ended up as a shadow of the original.

Airachnid transformed into her spider form and moved over the Chromia clone and hissed to her, "My, my, what we have here, a little gray bunny." The clone had a scared expression in her optics and she backed into corner of the elevator.

"Please, I'm just low-level maintenance worker," she whispered to her and Airachnid enjoyed the moment with full spark.

She put her sharp digit under the clones chin and lifted it up and said, "It's hard to believe that pathetic femme like you is one of the Chromia clones. You are not worthy to be Jack's sparkmate." she said and moved her sharp talon slowly down and let it slide under the clones breast armor and touch one of her soft energon tanks.

"Please stop, you are hurting me," the clone plead and that made Airachnid feel good about herself and she gave clone her best evil smile.

"What would you do if I pop one of these oversized tanks with my talon?" she asked and pressed harder and enjoyed others distress. With Silas she had again learned the sweet taste of fear and this femme also radiated fear. She tasted the poison in her fangs and she let other one see them. The femme started to shake and she decided to pop one of femme's energon tanks just for fun of it. She was sure that Jack would not hear about this if she scared the clone enough.

Airachnid looked at femme's faceplate when she pushed slowly her talon into her energon tank just far enough that it pierced the outer layers. The femme shook in pain and it's optics were full of cleaning fluid, she could hear how her victim sobbed and prayed that Jack would help her.

"Jack would not move his digits to save the pathetic thing like you. In fact, you should do him a favor and offline yourself," she whispered to femme's audio receptors. Airachnid loved teasing and torturing others, it was like her second nature. During the war she had enjoyed herself by torturing Autobot prisoners to dead and best ones had killed themself after she had encouraged them enough.

She prepared for the final push, but she did not get change to do anything when the elevator stopped and then she felt how someone grabbed his spider legs and pulled her away from the clone. She was slammed down on the elevator floor on her back and then she was pulled up from her neck and slammed against the elevator wall.

"Airachnid, it seems that when I'm away for a while you revert back to your old ways," the shiny black femme said and hit her into the faceplate with her fist.

Airachnid hisses and tried to resist, but servo holding her from the neck was like welded in there. She did not have much change to say anything when the femme hit her again and this time it came so hard that she saw static and her audio receptors rang a moment. "You glitch, who you think you are? I'm Jack Darby's carrier and you don't have right to touch me," she hissed and spit energon from her mouth.

"Please let her down, you are hurting my sparkmates carrier," the clone pleaded and moved next to Airachnid.

The shiny black femme chuckled and said, "Don't you recognize me?" Airachnid tried to see, but she was still partly seeing static.

The clone let out surprised sound and said, "My Lord, I'm sorry that I did not notice you immediately."

"That's Okay, do you want to take a swing at her, it will make you feel better for yourself."

"Can I?"

"Of course, please go ahead."

Airachnid felt sharp kick in her crotch and pain made her cry out loud. "Thanks my lord, you were right, I feel already better," the clone said and pressed the elevator door button. "I, I need to leave here," she whispered with shy tone.

Airachnid was tossed on the floor and she saw how the shiny black femme pulled the clone in his arms and bend her back a little and kissed her passionately. After the long kiss ended, the black femme said, " I will call you as Sparrow, make me proud of you."

"Yes, my Lord," The clone that was now called Sparrow said with strong tone.

"Sparrow look into my optics when you talk to me, not into the floor."

"Yes, my Lord" she whispered and said, "Thanks for saving me, but I need to go now, I have things that I need to do before my shift ends."

Jack smiles sweetly and said, "Of course, I'm sorry that I hold you here too long, I hope I see you soon again." He let the clone go and patted her aft when she turned towards the door. The clone giggled and walked out of the elevator door like she would have owned the hallway.

When the elevator door closed the shiny black femme turned to look at her with hard optics and said, " Do you want another round?"

Airachnid was still confused from the hits and she tried to put the pieces together. The clone had changed her tone rather quickly and called this femme as Lord. It was like fog would have blown away from her head when she realized who was in front of her. She crawled at the feet of the shiny black femme and said with sugar in her voice, "Jack darling, I'm sorry I don't know what went in me, I was just trying to cheer her up a little and things got out of hand."

She was pulled roughly up and then Jack hit her helm and tossed her back on the floor. "Glitch, you need to know your place. If you don't behave I will beat crap out of you."

"Yes my Lord," she said and stared this femme at front of her. Through the bond she felt that this really was Jack, but there was a harder feeling in this one. It felt like this Jack had lost that gentle soft layer that made Airachnid spark vibrate in joy.

She looked at Jack's optics and saw that they were hard, there was no compassion or love in them when he looked at her. She remembered how Jack had previously punished her, but she had still felt how much he cared of her. Airachnid blinked and asked, "Jack, what happened to you?"

Jack moved closer and Airachnid got similar scary feeling when she was close to the lord of the Decepticons. "I'm one of Jack's drone not the original one and if you think that you can use your carrier powers to control me, or get any special treatment just by smiling to me, you are wrong, it does not work against this body. I'm not a weakling like him, this body is many ways a perfect femme. In fact I think I should do myself a favor and kill you, that way he does not have to tolerate your rude talks and humiliations when he gets back."

Airachnid felt fear, this was not the Jack that she loved from the bottom of her spark, this was just a shadow of that Jack. She moved step back from Jack and said, "Don't touch me you filthy copy."

Jack hit her really hard into the belly and she screamed in pain. She did not have any change against the shiny black femme who was a lot stronger than what the frame type would allow. Airachnid was again lifted up from her neck and this time she heard how her neck was making cracking sound, Jack was slowly crushing her neck with his left servo. She tried to pull his arm off from her, but her power was too limited. There was cold stare in Jack's optics and Arachnid know that he was going to kill her. Jack transformed his right servo to sharp talons and pulled it back for the final strike.

The elevator door opened and Airachnid saw how the white femme stepped in and said, "Jack, let her go!" That voice was familiar and Airachnid had heard it before. She was Vector Sigma, the secret voice of reason inside Jack's head."

Jack let her go and she dropped down on the elevator floor and said with calm controlled voice, "Vector, I was just explaining Airachnid that she needs to behave around my sparkmates or she could get hurt." He turned around and walked out of the elevator and pass the white femme like nothing would have happened.

Airachnid grinned and rubbed his neck. She decided that she needs to figure out what kind of femme this Vector Sigma was. "He tried to kill me," she said and looked what kind of reaction she would get from the white femme.

The white femme smiled sweetly to her and said, "Yes and I was tempted to let him do it."

"Then why did you stop him?"

"I would have to explain to Jack why you are dead and why I allowed it."

Airachnid looked down and said, "I see." She understood this kind of reasoning well, it was quite similar what kept Decepticon ranks in order. They all feared the failures and that they would have to explain their failures to Megatron.

Vector Sigma shook her head and said, "No you don't see the whole picture, you are just focused on your own needs."

She stood up and looked at the white femme and said with angry tone, "My own needs? I think my Jack all the time, I worry so much that I can't enter into the rest mode."

"That's what I meant, you are scared that you lose Jack, you don't care if we others lose him or how we feel," Vector Sigma explained and turned and walked back into the room. Airachnid stood a moment in the elevator and followed the white femme into the control room.

Inside the control room she noticed that the shiny black femme was now talking with Optimus Prime and Ratchet. He behaved a lot like a real Jack, all the body gestures and smiles were exactly as they should be and it seemed that he fooled Optimus Prime as large bot looked him respect in his optics. Airachnid still felt the beating that she got in the elevator and she knows that this Jack was acting and trying to hold the image of the good Jack up. Airachnid sat on the one of the free chair and turned to look at the console and kept her audio receptors at maximum sensitivity, she wanted to hear everything that was said in the room.

"You can feel how original Jack is alive and waking up?" Asked Ratchet.

"Yes, I can feel that his spark is stronger now than what it was before, but from some reason he has not activated link to me or my counter part." The copy Jack explained.

"There is another one of you?" Optimus Prime asked and sounded surprised.

"Yes, he is with Vector Sigma in the Cybertron."

"Amazing! So Jack can create several copies of himself and be in the several places at the same time?" Ratchet asked with respect in his voice.

"Yes, he has that ability, but without him I can't copy myself to other bodies or take my sparkmates into the remote control," the copy explained and sounded a bit annoyed. Now Airachnid started to suspect that the copy Jack was not happy about being just a copy. She thought this situation like a true Decepticon. She suspected that the copy Jack would like to be the original one and not just a copy of him. That thought made her optics wide and she put her servo against her mouth, she had figured out what was going on. This cheap copy of her Jack was playing nice here in front of others and waiting to change to kill the original one.

Airachnid looked around in panic, she needed to tell someone about this plot that she just figured out. She saw how Vector Sigma walked next to Jack and put her servo gently against his back and Airachnid know that she could not trust the white femme. She thought about Arcee and noticed that she was not in the room. Suddenly the elevator door opened and Arcee hurried in with energon cube in her servos, she looked around and run to the copy Jack.

"Jack here is some energon for you, I thought that it would make you happy," Arcee said and sounded happy like a companion bot with her master. Airachnid grinned her denta, she had started to like Arcee a bit and now she felt sting of jealousy in her spark.

"Thanks, I was just thinking that I need to ask energon and my lovely Arcee comes in with the energon cube and saves me from the trouble," Jack said and Arcee made a faint purring sound. Airachnid heard how those two changed more sugary comments and she wanted to purge her tanks. This fake Jack had Arcee under his spell and Airachnid could not rely on two wheelers help. She needed to find the original Jack first before this copycat could get his servos on him and kill him.

She looked around and saw how Rose was standing on the other side of the room and looking at the copy Jack with a weird expression on her faceplate. Airachnid smiled, she had just found an ally. She stood up and walked casually towards the Rose when she passed her, she whispered, "I need to talk with you, wait a bit and follow me."

Airachnid walked out of the room and waited in the hallway. She did not have to wait long before Rose arrived. "What do you want?" Rose asked with angry tone.

"Oh! I just wanted to hear your opinion about our Jack in there," Airachnid said with casual tone.

Rose turned to look towards the room door and said, "I think its good to have at least part of him back with us."

Airachnid chuckled and said, "Yes you're right," then she paused and asked, "Was it your responsibility to look after Jack's safety?"

Rose turned to look her with angry expression and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh! Just thinking that this copy Jack would be permanently in charge if we don't find our Jack alive."

The red femme looked at her and suddenly her optics got wide and Airachnid tried to hide her smile. "Is there a risk that this Jack likes his position too much?" Rose asked.

Airachnid looked at the red femme and said, "He beat me in the elevator and almost killed me, is that what our Jack would do?"

Rose chuckled and said, "I think he has every right to beat you up when he wants, but you are still right. There is something wrong in Jack, it seems like he tries too much to be him and over acts from time to time."

"What are you going to do about it? It's your job to act as his bodyguard," Airachnid asked and hoped that the red femme would take the bait.

There was a silence and then Rose said, "I tell Kitty to prepare the ship for departure and Mercy can wait in the control center and tell us the coordinates and we try to be first in there."

Airachnid smiled and said, "I can go and wait in the ground bridge room and use it to get the Jack first. You can then pick us up with the ship and we take Jack into the safe place and he tells us what to do next."

Rose nodded and said, "Okay, let's do that way. They have to either use the ship or the ground bridge to get to the Jack. I will go and tell Mercy that she needs to be ready to send us the coordinates." Airachnid nodded and Rosa walked back into the control room and left Airachnid standing alone in the hallway.

Airachnid waited a bit before she headed towards the ground bridge room. She was sure that Rose would get the coordinates for her and when she finds Jack she would take him to somewhere safe and leave Rose and other femme to search him. She let out an evil laughter, she happened to remember a good place. She still had one of her hideouts left and now that she also had the energon converter she could stay there with her sparkling as long as she wanted.

"Jack, I need you," she whispered and hold her belly, she felt empty without Jack in her. She knows that if the separation continues too long being close to the copy Jack would not satisfy her needs. Time to time she needed to be physically connected to Jack's small femme or she would slowly go insane.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was a filler and most of the action is in the next chapter.

**Next chapter: **Honey and her spider drones attack into the human campsite.

OC characters:  
Silver - Captain of the Missile Destroyer Iacon-42  
Sparrow – Member of Iacon-42 maintenance crew  
Rose - Captain of the patrol ship Claw one  
Kitty – Navigator of the patrol ship Claw one  
Mercy – Weapon officer of the patrol ship Claw one  
Agent Carol Jones - new Autobot contact person

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter can contain things that some people may consider offending or disturbing. If you are sensitive person or younger reader, I recommend that you skip this chapter.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you  
**Chapter 15

The spider queen Honey moved silently past the dark forest and followed the intelligence data that she got from her drones. It felt like she would have optics everywhere, she saw and heard everything through her drones. The bird drones that monitored those two humans send constant stream of information from the new campsite and so far her approach was not noticed. She chuckled, soon those humans would have a surprise of their life.

"You will soon suffer the wrath of the spider queen," she said and tried to smile her best evil smile. In the cave she had planed her attack and checked what usable information she had in her broken memory. She had learned that there was a lot of data from humans. She had even found data how to drive human vehicles and some things about human food. The last data had caused her a scary flashback from Jack's mother June, it seems that she had tried to poison her with something called tofu.

"June you evil witch, I will make you eat your own poison," she muttered and moved closer her targets.

Honey saw the campsite with her own optics and she ordered her forces to attack. The swarm of tiny spiders filled the ground and infiltrated the tent. From her thermal vision she saw how two warm targets were sleeping inside the tent and how her spider drones surrounded them and crawled into the sleeping bags.

The screaming of scared humans filled the air when humans were twisting in the sleeping bags and trying to get out, but tiny metallic spider crawled on their skin and bite them from sensitive places. Honey saw how the tent opened and how two screaming humans run out of it and started to strip their clothes off. It did not take long before those two were naked. She stepped out of the shadows with her spider legs and let humans see her beautiful talons and fangs.

Humans froze in place from horror and both of them urinated under themselves. She made hissing sound in disgusts and shot spider silk around them so that they could not escape. Then she rolled both humans into the spider silk and formed tide packaging so that only heads were visible. After both humans were ready, she started to drag screaming humans deeper into the dark forest.

In the preselected place, she hung them into the tree and moved back into the shadows and waited silently that humans start to calm down. She wanted to hear what they talk when they thought that she was gone.

"Luke, what is happening to us?" the female asked with voice full of fear.

"I, I don't know what spider monsters do," the male said with whiny voice that made Honey angry, she wanted to rush in and silence the male, but decided to stick with the plan.

The female tried to get out of the cocoon and said, "I can't move, can you?"

"Liz, don't move, it will sense it and come back to us," the male called Luke said. He was now calmer and tried clearly think what to do next.

Liz let out of crying sound and asked, "What is it going to happen next?"

Luke looked really pale and said, "I have heard that spider inject enzymes into the victim. Those enzymes start to melt victim from inside out and then spider sucks out everything out. The worst part is that victim stays alive while it melts from inside."

Honey walked back to the open and both victims let out scared sound. She felt a bit insulted as she considered herself as a beautiful spider bot. The human male started to cry and the female looked a bit surprised when she heard that. "Luke, try to focus, we need your knowledge from the aliens now," The female called Liz said and tried to move her web ball so that she sees her mate.

The male sobbed and said, "I don't know anything, I just keep blog and copy what I find from the Internet."

"What? Are you not expert on aliens? What about your own abduction and anal probe experience?" the female asked and sounded confused.

"I made all that up so that I would be popular," the male sobbed.

The female's eyes flashed in anger and she was about to say something, but the Honey decided to interfere. She made a hissing sound and move closer and revealed her toxic fangs. "Humans, you amuse me and I decided that I will only bite one of you. Decide among yourselves, who it is," she hissed and showed her sharp fangs again.

Both of her victims looked her in horror and then they realized that she had actually talked. The male was faster in the recovery and yelled, "Bite her, she is softer and tastes better."

The female let out of surprised voice and screamed, "Luke you bastard! You are always thinking yourself!" then she tried to get free from the spider web ball.

Honey chuckled and said, "Oh! How chivalrous act, the male sacrifices his female." She moved closer to the female and pulled her head so that her neck would be visible and positioned her fangs against her neck skin.

The female made whimpering sounds of terror and sobbed, "Luke, please help me."

"Do you change your mind?" Honey asked and waited.

"No, you can have her, just let me go free," the male said and looked other way.

"What a brave decisions, I'm sure she values it a lot," she said and sank her fangs into the soft skin. The female screamed and twisted, but she could not resist. Honey tastes the soft human skin and blood in her mouth before she released the toxic through her fangs. She moved away and let the human female scream and twist in the spider web.

Honey turned to look at male and licked blood out of her lips and said, "See how sweetly she twists around and screams in fear."

"I don't care, now let me go," the male said and avoided to look at female who now started to make sounds like she would drown.

Honey closer and revealed her sharp talons and asked sweetly, "Did I promise to let you go? I just asked who gets the poison."

The male started to twist around in the web in panic and Honey moved closer and said, "I have limited information about human anatomy and it seems that I'm missing data how human digestive system works. I hope you can help me and tell what is the purpose of different organs."

The male whined when Honey ripped the web ball open revealing his bulky stomach and genitals. "No!, No!, don't kill me, I do anything you want."

"Anything?" she asked and pressed her sharp talons against male's stomach.

"Yes, yes, anything you ask!" the male screamed in fear.

She let out hissing sound and said, "I consider my self a good looking spider. What do you think? Am I sexy like you humans say?"

"Yes! Yes! You are really sexy looking spider," the male screamed.

"I suspect that you are not honest with me. To prove that you mean what you say make that thing grow now," She said and pointed her sharp talons towards man's genitals.

"I, I, do my best," The male closed his eyes and tried to focus on something.

"No! You have to look at me when you do it," she said and saw how the male snapped her eyes open and turned to look at her.

The male tried really a hard, he even got all red from his face, but nothing happened. She moved closer and waved her index digit in front of the male's face and said, "I think you lied to me."

"No! I Did not, I just can't do it in this pressure! Please don't kill me," the male begged in fear.

She smiled sweetly to him and said, "Let's make a deal, you give me your vehicle, your computer and password and what ever I need from your campsite and I let you go."

The male nodded and said, "Yes lets make a deal. My computer is in my bag and password is Elisabeth. You can take what you want from the campsite and my car is below the mountain south from here, you can have it."

Honey smiled and moved to pick up the female and said, "I try to be fair in here so that you can't complain later. Do you want to change places with her?"

The male said, "No, no, you can keep her, I'm fine with the deal."

Honey nodded and asked, "By the way, I'm curious who is this Elisabeth that you use as password?"

"She is my lover, my wife does not know about her," the man said with defeated tone.

Honey grinned and said, "No wonder you were so fast to give your female away, you have already replacement for her so you don't mind that I take her." Honey wanted to dig this man's eyes out, he was just like Jack who had replaced her with that blue femme.

The man did not say anything, he just stared on the ground so Honey asked, "You were planning to abandon your female in here and let her die in some hole?"

There was a silence and then the man said, "No! In fact, I planned to confess to her and ask that she forgives me my mistake. But what do you care, you are going to eat her now."

Honey looked at the man and though that maybe he was not as bad as her Jack. She decided to go easy on poor man and she said, "That web will get lose after the sun gets up and if you follow the trail that I make you find back into the campsite. After that, I think you know how to get out of the forest."

The male sobbed, "Thanks."

She smiled and started to drag human female into the campsite. It was not a long walk as the spot that she had selected was close by because she did not want to carry her prey too far away. In the campsite, she noticed that the spider drones had formed a nice circle around the camp and waited for her patiently.

Honey transformed into her femme form and released human female from the web. She opened the bag that female had carried and started to dress her with the clothes that she had used earlier. It was surprisingly easy like she would have done it several times before. After human female was ready, she placed her side of the camp and looked things in the bag. She thought that she should leave some clothes to the human male so that he would not freeze out here.

"Hmm Honey knows this well. He needs this cute bra, these panties, those socks, this pink shirt and," she looked into the bag and saw a short skirt and took it, "this pretty skirt and those nice shoes." She was sure that the male would value her choice a lot, they were the best clothes in the bag. She wanted to be generous for the poor male and let him wear the beautiful clothes today. She also left small bag full of water bottles and food for him, after all she did not want him to starve in the forest.

From the other bag Honey found ugly clothes, a wallet, small folded computer, vehicle keys, small gun, a roll of gray tape, small folding shovel and large human size waste bag. She took the keys and some clothes out of the bag and dropped them on the ground. Other things she left in the bag as she decided to take them all with her.

When everything else was packed up, except the clothes and bag on the rock and male clothes in front of her. She took the vehicle keys in her servo and transformed to human form that she had scanned earlier. She picked up clothes from the ground and when she started to wear them. She hesitated and looked at the pile on the rock and considered should she change these ugly clothes to the pretty ones. In the end she decided to continue and pulled the same clothes on that male had use yesterday.

"Okay, Honey is ready," she said with voice that belonged to the human male called Luke. All the spider drones around her gathered into the single place and transformed to the large forest animal that she had seen near the forest edge. She thought a moment and then she remembered the name, it was called a grizzly bear. She tied bags on the back of the bear and took the female on her arms and started to walk towards the location of the vehicle.

She found the vehicle from the small clearing and moved closer with the grizzly bear. Next to the vehicle she pressed the key and doors opened, she put the female in the passenger's seat and removed bags from the bear. It took a while to get everything into the vehicle and after that, she sent and order to the bird drones that they have to follow the vehicle and scout the road ahead.

Inside the vehicle she looked around and found the owners manual and read it through quickly and said to herself, "I need to change oils every 10,000 miles?" She compared the mileage meter to the service papers and saw that she can still drive 867 miles before she has to stop and change oils that was more than enough to get out of the mountain.

She looked her reflection from the rearview mirror and said, "Honey, you know how to drive a car." She started the engine and turned to drive down the bumpy dirt road.

It was not easy to drive on bumpy road and when she drove over broken area of the road she heard how rocks on the road scratch the bottom of the car. "Aww," she said and pressed the brake pedal sharply and new rock hit the bottom of the car with a loud bang. Honey closed her eyes and tried to focus, her driving skills were meant for the paved road not for the off roads.

"Oops! Sorry about that," she said when she accelerated sharply and the next rock hit the bottom of the car.

Honey let a relieved sigh when the road got better, she increased speed a bit and thought that now this off road driving was fun. Suddenly the car fell into the large pothole with a loud noise. The female woke up next to her and asked, "Luke what happened?"

The female looked around with fearful expression on her face and Honey decided to calm her a bit. "You are not scared, everything is just fine, everything is normal," Honey said with Luke's voice and continued to drive the car.

"Yes, everything is just fine and normal," Liz said to her and smiled. Honey wanted to giggle, the toxic was still affecting females and she was her drone until it wore out of her system.

"Liz, let's go back home, can you give me driving instructions?"

"Yes Luke," Liz said and took the map from the compartment.

"You can call me Honey," she said and looked at Liz.

"Yes Honey, of course," Liz said and looked at the map.

"Honey, turn left from the next crossing and when we get to the main road head to south," Liz said and looked proud of herself.

There was a silence in the car and they kept driving and soon the entered into the main road and Honey turned to south as instructed. She noticed that Liz had something in her mind because she was mumbling to herself. "What are you thinking?" she asked and looked female next to her.

"Oh! Just a silly though, I was thinking that when we get home can we have some wine? You know it's our anniversary, we have been together now a four years and we need to celebrate that somehow, " she explained and looked already a bit disappointed.

"That would be really nice," she said and saw how expression on Liz's face lid up and revealed a beautiful smile.

They kept driving and Liz looked out of the window and smiled, then she noticed something and said, "There is a cop behind us, I hope you don't have anything with you that would get us in trouble." Honey thought a moment and found some fragments of information from her broken memory that she thought were useful. "If they pull us over let me handle things and don't panic whatever happens, it's just normal."

Liz nodded and said, "Yes, Honey."

They kept driving and suddenly there was a noise behind them and police car's light flashed in the mirrors. Honey drive nicely on the side of the road and stopped the car. She saw from mirror how the police officer walked towards them and she opened the window.

"Good morning sir, where are you coming from?" the police officer asked and pointed his flashlight towards Honey's face.

She smiled to the officer and said, "We were hiking on the mountains north from here and now we are going home." The police officer turned the light towards the Liz and saw how she nodded and smiled.

The police turned back to Honey an asked, "Did you see any strange people on the mountains or near it?"

Honey blinked and thought that this was a hard question. "Can you define strange?" she asked.

The officer shook his shoulders and said, "You know, like they sayed in the news that you should report all the people that have the virus infection and behave like zombies."

Honey looked at the police man a few seconds and said, "No, I have not seen zombies." Se had a memory image from dead humans walking brainlessly around and trying to bite all that were alive.

The officer nodded and turned his flashlight towards the backseat and screamed in surprise. "There is a bear on the back seat!" He yelled and pointed his gun towards the side window.

Honey turned her head and glanced at the back seat and said, "Really? First, you talk about zombies and now you see bear in the back seat."

Also, Liz looked at the back seat and said, "Yes Officer, what are you talking about? There is no bear in there."

"But! But! It is sitting in the middle of the back seat," the officer said and pointed the light at the back of the car. Honey tried to keep her cool and she sent a message to the drone grizzly bear to smile and wave its paw to the police officer.

The officer rubbed his eyes and Honey said to him, "Let's assume that you are right and there is a bear in the back seat. What are you going to do? Arrest it? And, what would be the charges? Sitting in the back seat of the car?"

"I, I, don't know," the officer said with shaking voice.

Honey smiled sweetly and she asked, "What would it be better or all of us to forget this silly incident before other police offices hear about it?"

"Yes, you are right this is just misunderstanding, you are free to go, it was just a routine stop and everything is just fine." The police officer put his gun away and backed away from the car. He hesitated a moment and then he waved the to move ahead.

Honey drive the car back to the road and from the rearview mirror she saw how the police officer stood there and looked helpless. She chuckled and said, "At least he did not put me to walk on the line with the high heel shoes on."

Liz looked surprised and asked, "They can do that?"

Honey nodded, "It's so that they can check your backside."

"Eh!? Now you are kidding?" Liz asked and made Honey a bit confused, she had information like that in her memory, but maybe it was corrupted a bit. Still, she definitely remembers how she had walked the line with a high heels on and in a red dress.

She checked her alt storage and saw that there were only few male alts and first one was grayed out and marked as a broken. Then, there was a huge selection of human female alts and many of them had a wide selection of different clothes that she could use. She scrolled human female alts and found one that she was looking, it was a young woman with a curly blond hair. The alt had a red dress and high heels as a default clothes and selection contained several other pretty clothes as an option. Honey smiled, her memory of the shoes and line was correct one.

There was a long silence in the car and then Liz asked, "Why do we have bear in the backseat of the car?"

Honey thought a moment and said, "It's not a real one it's a souvenir, that's the perfectly normal thing to have after you come back from mountains."

Liz nodded her head and said, "Yes of course," she cleaned at the bear and said, "Its color will fit with the living room couch color."

Honey nodded and said, "I thought that you would like it."

Liz smiled and said, "Oh! Luke, this is so romantic, I always wanted to have a bear in our living room." Then she leaned over and kissed Honey's cheek and somehow it made her blush.

Liz chuckled and said, "You look cute when you blush." Honey was embarrassed, somehow this kind of attention made her feel uncomfortable. She reasoned it was because she was using male alt and word cute did not fit into the picture when you had a dirty hair and ugly beard under your chin. She would have used word butt ugly to describe this alt.

"Um, Liz what do you see in Luke," she asked and added quickly, "It's normal to be honest."

Liz looked her with eyes wide and said, "Yes, it's normal to be honest. I think you where funny and kind of teddy bear type of man. Also, you where good with poetry and you used to talk romantic things to me." There was a pause and she added, "But you are really bad in bed, you only focus on your own need. You don't know anything about women and how to live with them. I also hate that beard of yours and your messy hair, you should do something for them they are dirty and smell disgusting."

Honey felt that her cheeks were hot red and she said, "Thanks for being honest, you can stop now. "

"Yes, I will stop being honest now."

"No! I mean, you don't have to be that honest."

"Yes, I will be less honest now."

"Good, that's fine, try again."

"Yes, I think you also have a small thing."

"Please adjust towards a little less honest."

"It's fine, size doesn't matter, you just need to learn how to use it."

Honey smiled and said, "Good girl, now we are at the right level." Liz smiled happily and started to hum some song. Honey quickly noticed that Liz did not have a skill for music so she put the radio on and tried to find something interesting.

The male voice in the radio said, "...due to those strange symptoms all the citizens and military personnel that were in the Jasper during the alien attack are now held in the quarantine..."

Honey changed the channels and found a pleasant female voice that said, "... according to our experts situation in the Jasper is fabricated story that military uses to cover up their own mistakes. Our experts also say that this is a clever plot that some friction in the military has cooked this up so that they could build roadblocks around the state and inspect people's cars and yell them..." Honey closed the radio and silence fall into the car.

They both looked at each other and then the grizzly bear in the backseat. "Do you think that there is a roadblocks ahead?" Liz asked with concern voice.

Honey send an order to her bird drones and they moved ahead of the car to scout the road further. Soon she got a reply that there was a roadblock in front of them. Honey requested alternative route, but this block was cleverly placed so that they could not drive past it. "There is one roadblock ahead, we have to pass it like we did with the police officer. Don't worry it's perfectly normal thing to do, "She said and looked at Liz who nodded and smiled happily.

After few minutes they saw how the road was blocked by the military cars and between then there was a make shift gate and in front of that there was a group of soldiers trying to look important. "Scrap, this is going to be ugly," Honey said and lined after the cars that waited the inspection. While they waited, Honey desperately searched something useful from her broken memory and found one trick that was worth to try.

When it was their turn, one of the the soldiers wearing a biohazard suit waved them closer and showed that Honey should open the car window. "Sir, let me see your identifications," the soldier said with firm voice.

Liz looked at the soldiers in the biohazard suits and said, "Luke, this is scary."

"It's Okay, let me handle this," Honey said and turned back towards the soldiers.

Honey waved her hand casually and said, "You don't need to see our identifications."

Soldier looked a bit surprised and then he turned said to other soldier next to him, "We don't need to see their identifications."

The other soldier looked also surprised and asked, "Why don't we need to see identifications?"

The first soldier sounded a bit embarrassed when he whispered, "Luke here is using Jedi mind trick on us and see who is sitting in the back seat."

The second soldier said happily, "Oh! Yes, we don't need to see their identifications."

Honey smiled and said, "These aren't the bots you're looking for, they can go freely."

Both soldiers yelled in unison with a happy tone, "There are not the bots we are looking for, they can go freely." After that, they hurried to lift the boom and waved them to pass the gate.

When they passed the soldiers Honey heard how one of them said with respect in his voice, "Did you see? There was a real wookie on the back seat of the car and it waved his hand to us." Honey accelerated away from the roadblock and from the rearview mirror she saw how next car got stopped and how soldiers ripped the driver out of the car and yelled to him like he would have been dangerous criminal.

It seemed that Liz had also noticed that and asked, "How did you do that?"

Honey shook her shoulders and said, "I don't know, but it seemed to work." She was honest, she did not have clue why it had worked, as far as she remembered she did not have any special powers that could affect humans or bots like that without biting them first.

She waved her arm to Liz and said casually, "Show me your tits."

Liz looked surprised and yelled, "What! No I will not do that in here, you have to wait that we get home."

Honey chuckled and said, "It's perfectly normal to show your tits when your mate asks." Liz nodded and lifted her shirt up and Honey almost drive out of the road.

Liz looked scared and said, "Honey, I think you need to focus on driving not on my boobs."

"Yes, you are right, you can put your shirt down now."

Again there was again silence in the car, only break was when Liz gave her some driving instructions. They drive out of the main road and into the suburban area. After they had passed several residential areas they finally arrived at the large white house and Liz gestured to drive at front of garage.

"Drive into the garage," she said and when the garage door opened Honey drove in and stopped the car. Something in this caused a lot of memory flashbacks and she remembered how Jack had kept his blue femme lover hidden into the similar garage. Honey squeezed the steering wheel so hard that it bent, she tried to correct it and whole steering wheel snapped off from the car.

Honey was embarrassed when she saw Liz expression and she said, "It's perfectly normal that it breaks down like this."

Liz nodded and took the broken steering wheel from her and said with sarcastic tone, "Sure it is, it does it all the time." Now Honey was concerned, the effect of the toxic was running out and she needed bite her again.

She did not have time when Liz stepped out of the car and said, "Tell Grizzly that unloads the car and you will come with me into the kitchen." Honey nodded and the bear stepped out of the car and started to unload bags from it.

Honey hurried after the Liz into the house and saw that she was in the kitchen and pouring some wine into class with trembling hands. Liz sat on the chair and took a long sip from the glass and said, "It's getting back to me now and I know that you are not my husband."

Liz took another sip from the glass and looked her and yelled, "God damn, go into the washing room and shave that hideous beard away and wash your hair!"

Honey tried to say something, but Liz glared her and yelled, "NOW!" and pointing the direction to her. She lets out of sigh and walked into the washing room where she looked herself from the mirror. She had to admit that Liz was right, she needed to change her outer appearance. With few modifications she removed the beard and made her hair shorter and cleaner. She washed her face and walked back to the kitchen.

It seemed that Liz had already emptied whole wine bottle and was getting drunk really fast. "I remember when the spider attacked me and bite me, what happened after that? Where is Luke? Is he alive?"

Honey looked her hands and said, "He is alive, I left him into the forest," there was a concerned expression on Liz face and she added, "and I gave him some of your pretty clothes so that he does not have to walk around naked." Liz started to laugh so hard that she fell down from her chair.

With a quick leap Honey caught her before she hit her head on the floor. There was a silence and Liz said, "Luke would have let me fall down." She touched Honeys chin and said with drunken tone, " You are better looking without that beard."

Honey was embarrassed and said, "Um! Thanks, but like you said I'm not Luke."

Liz chuckled and said, "I don't care about that bastard anymore. Who or whatever you are, you are better than him, " there was a silence and then she continued, "take me upstairs."

Honey was in panic, she got an idea what was involved into the request. "I, I can't, I have someone..." she remembered how her Jack was having fun with the blue femme and she lifted Liz into her arms and started to carry her to the upstairs.

They entered into the bedroom that had a large bed and several mirrors on the walls. Liz let out of snicker and said, "Luke likes to watch himself when he makes love with me." Then she grinned and said, " Let me down and wait here, I go change something more comfortable on me." Honey put Liz down on the floor and watched how she walked to the next room and closed the door behind.

While she waited for Liz to return, she searched useful information from her memory about human mating. It seems that for some reason one memory block was full of images and videos. It felt like she had stored all the material that had she found from the topic for the later study. She also noticed that she already had several sub routines ready for the different acts.

The door opened and Liz stepped back into the bedroom. Honey stared her with her mouth open, Liz had change into the transparent babydoll dress and she looked absolutely stunning. Liz moved closer and touched her hand and said, "Do you like it?" Honey just nodded to her and smiled like an idiot.

Liz started to unbutton Honey's shirt and moved slowly down and when she was on her knees she zipped her jeans open and said, "First I want to study you a bit and then it's your turn to return the favor" Honey did not have time to say anything when Liz was already pulling her jeans down and then she let out surprised sound when the interface cable came out.

"OH! My god! You definitely aren't my husband," Liz said and took hold Honey's interface cable that was now getting really hard. She had modified it to match the image that she had in her memory and added to into the Luke's body at that time it had felt right thing to do, but now she was not so sure anymore.

"I'm sorry if it's not pleasing you," she said with concern voice.

"Don't be, this is absolutely perfect, it's beautiful like a sculpture," Liz said and then she took hold of it and put it in her mouth. Suddenly Honey's mind was full of sensory input that was transformed into the pleasure. She tried to resist her sub programs, but failed. Liz know what she did and her sub programs started to execute something that was called nanobot insertion program. It took a bit time, but eventually final phase of the sub program started and she yells in pleasure.

Liz wiped her lips and said, "Impressive, I almost drowned."

"I'm sorry," Honey said and briefly noticed that there was weird data related to Liz that said that nanobots were now activated starting the program, but she decided to ignored it.

"Don't worry, I hope you have some energy left to please also me" said Liz and moved to lie on her back on the bed.

Honey checked the sub programs and found one that was called Jack's special moves. She smiled and thought that if Jack liked to do that to her it would be enough to copy it to Liz too. She started the program and let it guide her. When she finally put her interface cable into the Liz she got a biofeedback from her body and it made things all too easy.

It didn't take long before Honey was also really excited, it felt really good and she saw that Liz liked if also a lot. After Liz was moaning from the pleasure, Honey started another program that was called Jack's secret move and small controlled electrical currents started to flow through Liz's body and her back arched and she screamed from pleasure.

Honey stopped when Liz suddenly let out sigh and relaxed she examined her and saw that Liz's eyes were all rolled up and she was drooling.

"Ops!, I hope I did not cause her permanent brain damage," Honey said felt how Liz radiated heat from her body like it would have been charged full of energy. She moved away from her and let Liz on her back into the bed.

Liz wake up for a brief moment and let out of happy moaning sound and said, "I need that." Somehow that brought her memory of old mech that was angry from something.

Now Honey noticed that the drone bear was watching from the door, it had heard the sounds and come to see is she needs assistance. Honey giggled for the drone's confused expression and said, "Come in and watch that she falls into the deep sleep, I have things that I need to check." The large bear walked in and sat on the bed and sniffed Liz like a real bear would do.

At the door Honey hesitated a moment and said, "Don't do anything naughty to her." She saw how the bear gave his best innocent bear smile and she got a flash from the memory and in it teddy bear had its head stuck into the honeypot. She shook her head to the silly image.

Before she stepped out of the room, she gave Liz and the bear a final glance and transformed into her femme form. When she walked to the downstairs she wondered how much time she would have before Luke would reach the main road and sends the police and military after her.

Honey took the Luke's computer and connected it into the Internet then she connected her wrist cable into the computer. Now that she had access to the human network and she started to search more data from Jack and where he would be. It did not take long when she found data from him and human female called June Darby and that caused new flash from memory. Honey screamed in anger and smashed Luke's computer to pieces. "That disgusting bastard, he is also mating with his own mother!"

She sat on the kitchen chair and got a message from the bear that Liz was now in the deep sleep, she ordered the bear down into the kitchen. Honey let out of sigh and walked to the fridge and took out a two beer bottles and sat back into the chair. It did not take a long to the drone bear to arrive and it stopped at front of her. "Is she sleeping well?" she asked and bear nodded.

"Good, I hope she is satisfied after this," she said and offered other beer to the bear. The drone bear looked at the beer bottle in confusion and Honey started to giggle. She sent a new set of instructions to the drone and saw how it started to transform into the muscular dark haired man wearing a black leather jacket and leather pants. Two notable details were a belt buckle with a spider decorations in it and heavy working boots in his feet.

The drone touched his own arm and grinned. "Do you like it?" she asked from him.

The drone man smiled and tried to say something. Honey felt how her spider drones were fusing tighter links together and how this big man got smarter. "Yes my Queen, we like it," he said and sat on the chair and started to drink his beer.

Honey checked her alts and decided to select that blond female with a red dress. There was one other interesting female alt mode, but Honey felt that she should save that alt for some special event. After the transformation, she saw herself through the drones eyes and she liked what she saw.

The drone smiled to her and said, "My Queen, your human female form looks fully operational and battle ready."

She smiled and said, "Oh! You are a quite smooth talker." She stepped closer and let her hands touch drone's muscular chest. She felt her own small human hands through the drone and that exited her a lot. She pressed her breasts against the drone and enjoyed how soft they felt. She took an innocent smile on her face and looked herself down from the drone's optics and saw her sexy looking cleavage.

She giggled and said to the drone, "My eyes are up her. " The drone got all red from its face and that made her female form laugh. This large male drone was part of her like her own right arm and still it could operate under its own AI system and it was developing it's own feelings.

"What do you think about yourself?" she said and touched her drone's cheek.

"My queen, my sole purpose is to serve you," the drone man said and looked fondly towards her.

Honey bite her lower lip, she just got a naughty idea, she was going to use her own drone to have fun in her female alt mode. She wanted to get her mind out of Jack and she was also curious if she would feel the same way as Liz did when she mated with her. She copied all the needed programs into the drone and gave more freedoms to his AI system. "Take me to the upstairs, I need to rest a bit," she said with soft tone and saw how the drone understood what she meant.

When the drone was carrying herself upstairs in bridal style she said, "Tomorrow morning we leave towards Jasper. But for that, we need to get a new car and that requires money." She paused and continued, "I think, we should we get a red car or maybe white one would be better?"

"Yes my Queen" her drone said and glanced at her.

The drone took one step up in the stairs before she started to speak again, "We need to also think how we dress or at least how I dress. Maybe I should check from my memory what would match to your outfit."

She said and noticed drones impatient expression and asked, "Do you think that I talk too much in this alt?" She had noticed that somehow she was affected by the expected behavior patterns build into the blond female alt mode. There was something that was called bimbo-simulation that had been activated when the drone picked her up from the floor.

"Yes my Queen," her drone said and hurried upstairs. Honey giggled, she was sure that Liz would not mind for sharing the bed with her and male drone. If she causes problems Honey could always bite her again and take her under control.

* * *

**A/N: **I cut out some of the naughty actions as this story is only rated for T. I hope I did not offend many with the remaining pats, but for the future story some of those actions had to happen with Liz.

**Next chapter: **Miko and Raf meets the real Luke.

OC characters:

Honey - Name for Jack Darby's femme alt-mde  
Luke – the minute man  
Liz – girlfriend of the minute man  
Gizzly – Honey's bear drone / body guard / her right hand man.  
Silver - Captain of the Missile Destroyer Iacon-42  
Polly - Chief Engineer of the Missile Destroyer Iacon-42  
Mercy – Weapon officer of the patrol ship Claw one  
Sparrow – Member of Iacon-42 maintenance crew

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you  
**Chapter 16

Agent Carol Jones screamed and pulled her hair and saw that she got a big chunk of hair in her hand. She swore out loud and thought that this job is going to make her bald if this continues. All the generals had gone mad when the Decepticons had attacked Jasper and Autobot base got destroyed. Now they got a new problem and it was this strange virus infection that started from Jasper.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. When she opened her eyes she saw that everyone in the small mobile command van tried to focus on their task and avoid to look at her. "Okay, I want the latest status report," she said with commanding tone.

One of the officers at the back of the van turned around in his chair and said, "Ma'am, latest status is that we have secured most of the people that were in Jasper and delivered them into the quarantine camp. Optimus Prime has reported in and told that his team did not get casualty, but Agent Fowler is missing. According to our intel, he was last seen in the Jasper doing things that were out of his responsibility area."

Now Carol got really interested and she asked, "What you mean out of his responsibility area?"

The officer looked really embarrassed and said, "Um! It was reported that he was involved in the incident that involved young civilian woman."

"What kind of incident?"

The officer glanced his monitor and said, "The young woman accuses that guy looking like Agent Fowler dragged her into one of the empty houses and did improper things to her."

"What?" she asked and could not believe her ears

The officer made a gesture with her hands and Carol said, "Ah! So he saw the opportunity and stole the pie."

The officer was confused and Carol specified, "Put his thing into the pie."

"Oh! Yes, I have seen the movie," said the officer and then there was an awkward silence when everyone tries to find something interesting from their computer monitors.

"By the way that girl is missing and those soldiers who were with her are now sick," said the officer.

"Damn, that means that the girl is one of those that are spreading the disease. We need to find her fast," she said and saw how the officer nodded.

"All we know now is that her first name is Sierra and that she lives in Jasper. We are currently trying to get more data from her," the officer explained and looked a bit embarrassed that they did not know more about the girl.

"Any news about Jack Darby, maybe he knows the girl?" Carol asked and felt how her heart started to beat a bit faster.

The officer typed his computer and said, "Nothing, Autobots are avoiding that topic."

One of the console officers turned and said, "Ma'am we get report from the northern team and they say that they captured a man who claims that he was attacked by metallic alien spider woman. He says that spider took his car, computer, phone, wallet, camping equipment and his wife."

Carol thought a moment and said, "Get me a helicopter, I want to talk with this man." She stepped out of the van and felt how the warm desert wind blow sand into her hair. She had a feeling that she was missing some vital information and Optimus Prime were not sharing all the intel that they had. First, there was no information about Jack, then Jasper got attacked and Autobot base got destroyed. Now another interesting question was where Optimus Prima and his team was, they where not in the new base.

She saw how helicopter arrived, but she noticed that this was not the one that she had asked it was one that she had asked earlier. She saw how soldier open the door and let out young Japanese girl and small boy with the laptop. Carol smiled, these were her aces, these two had inside information from Autobots and if she keeps them close they would eventually reveal something interesting.

She walked to greet her quests and said, "Welcome to nowhere Ms. Nakadai and Mr. Esquivel. I'm sorry that I had to summon you with so short notice, but I really need your assistance."

The young girl looked uncomfortable and said, "Agent Jones, you can drop the Ms. and Mr. we are Miko and Raf."

"Of course you can call me Carol it's more comfortable that way, " she said and tried to keep her skirt down when the helicopter lifted off and blew the sand everywhere. After all these helicopter rides in the desert, she felt that she had sand even in her pants. It had been mistake to wear office dress in the desert, but she had to be ready if she suddenly meets Jack and gets opportunity to flirt with him.

Miko looked her like she would also judge her way of dressing and asked, " Why did you bring us here?"

That was a straight question and something in the girl's eyes told that she was not in the mood for political answers so Carol decided to use current mission as an excuse. "We got a report of spider bot attacking hikers and I want you two with me to hear the eyewitness report. I was hoping if you can tell if this is somehow related to Airachnid."

Miko looked Raf and he nodded to her and she said, "Okay, that sounds more interesting than sitting in the quarantine zone and just waiting something to happen."

Carol clapped her hands together and said with the kindergarten teacher's voice, "Excellent! Now we just wait the helicopter and then we fly to see the eyewitnesses.

Miko smirked and turned to look at Raf and said, "Raf, this is cool, this old lady takes us on a helicopter ride, it's going to be super fun." Then Miko made sounds like imitating helicopter gunship shooting something and waved her arms around. Carol grinned her teeth, she was sure that she was not going to be good friends with Miko Nakadai.

Raf rolled his eyes and said, "Miko, this is important."

The Black Hawk helicopter arrived and it had rocked pods in both of its wings and door gunner that looked ready to shoot everything that moved. When the helicopter landed they started to walk towards it and again Carol got more sand in her panties. For her surprise she noticed that Miko did not show any emotions on her face when they approached the helicopter, it seemed that she was bored.

When they got their helmets helicopter lifted off and started to fly towards its destination. This was a good moment for her to examine more how these two children behaved. Previously so playful Miko was now dead serious and stayed close to Raf like she wanted to be ready to grab him if he tried to jump out of the helicopter. Raf was completely focused on his computer that showed map of the area they were flying.

They landed into the small parking lot where army sergeant was waiting for them. He waved the closer and after greetings he guided them into the small building and introduced them to the young good looking captain. In her mind Carol compared the captain to Jack Darby and captain lost the comparison by a mile. "Where is the eyewitness?" she asked and tried to sound demanding as possible.

The captain smiled and said, "Please Ma'am follow me." The captain walked to the small door and opened it for them.

When Miko passed the captain that was holding the door she smiled sweetly to him and said, "Thanks, it's nice to see some younger faces around, I was fearing that I have to look old wrinkled faces all the time." Carol know that it was directed towards her and now she was sure that she was going to have problems with this girl.

The captain glanced at her and said quickly, "The eyewitnesses Mr. Luke Wildedeer is in the next door. Please sit down and let me bring him here."

They got seated and heard angry yelling from the room next door, someone was clearly not happy that he had to stay here. When captain arrive he had a man with him that looked dirty and most notable thing was that he was wearing women's clothing. "I'm sorry that we did not have time to provide him any spare clothes," the captain said and was clearly holding his laughter.

"You did not have time?" the man yelled and continued, "You have kept me here alone several hours and none of you goonheads did not bring me any clean clothes."

"I'm sorry about that, but now we have people here who can help you if you just cooperate," the captain said and moved to stand front of the door.

"Mr. Wildedeer I'm Agent Jones and I'm here to hear your story, can you give first a short summary and then we ask more detailed questions."

The man nodded and sat down and closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he said, " I was camping with my wife Liz in the mountains when that spider robot attacked and stripped us naked. After that, she tied us into the spider web and told us that she plans to eat us. I begged that she takes my life instead of Liz, but that spider decided otherwise and she bite Liz's neck."

The man showed his neck with his fingers and Carol said, "I know where the neck is so please continue."

"That spider dragged Liz out and left me hanging in there, but I managed to get to free myself. I followed the track that spider made and I hoped to rescue Liz. When I got into the campsite I noticed that the spider had stolen everything else, but for some reason she had left these clothes on the ground." The man said and gestured the clothes he had on him.

"After I was forced to Liz's clothes, I followed the trail back to my car. There I noticed that the spider had also stolen my car and I had to walk to the main road. I was lucky that I was picked up by the police officer who brought me in here after he heard my story."

For Carol's annoyance Miko lifter her finger and asked, "Um! Mister Wild Deer, I have a question." When the man nodded she continued, "You said you where forced to wear your wife's clothes?" The man nodded again and Miko asked, "Then why did you wear the bra?"

The man lost his cool completely and stood up and screamed, "You little bitch, In what right you ask questions like that? I'm victim here, you don't know what I had to do to survive! I had to give my wife to that spider so that I would survive."

Suddenly there was a silence when the man realized what he had said. Carol smiled sweetly and said, "So you sacrificed your wife away to save your own life?"

The man fell back to the chair and looked like all the air had gotten out from him. Carol grinned and said, "Tell us more about that spider."

The man shrugged his shoulders and said," It was dark metallic and it had several thin legs. It looked like it was a part female robot and part spider, like a hybrid of spider and female robot."

Miko and Raf exchanged looks and then Miko smiled and asked," Was it more like a Spi-Fem or like a Fem-der?" The man looked Miko in confusion and she added, " Did it have a female back and spider front or was it more like female front and spider back?"

"What? Are you mocking me? I have studied several aliens years so I know what I am talking about. It was a spider with female front." The man screamed and was shaking in anger.

The man turned towards Carol and asked, "What kind of questions there are and why I have to answer to this brat."

Carol grinned her teeth and made a calming gesture with her arms and said, "I'm sorry, my assistance is still young and inexperienced." That statement earned her an electrical stare from Miko, but she just smiled sweetly back to her.

Raf cleared his throat and turned his computer screen towards the man and asked, "Was it this spider bot that attacked you?"

The man had a surprised expression on his face and said, "No, it was a lot prettier than that one and smaller, almost in human size if you don't count her spider legs." Carol looked at the picture and saw that it was taken from Airachnid and she clearly tried to give a sweet pose and smile friendly, but result was a quite scary picture.

Raf changed picture and asked, "How about this one?"

"That's it, just add spider legs in her back and you got that villain," the man paused and said, "Well she does not look like a villain in that picture, she is pretty even in human standards." Carol saw that the picture presented a new smaller Cybertronian and she did not remember having seen that one. She wanted to ask more, but decided to leave it later.

Carol looked Raf and asked, "Did you get your answers?" Raf nodded and closed his laptop.

She turned to look at the captain and said," This man is crazy and we suspect that he may have murdered his wife. Please see that he is arrested."

The man stood up and screamed, "I didn't do anything!"

Miko chuckled and said, "That's what they all say when they are caught wearing their wife's clothes." The man screamed in anger and charged against Miko with her arms extended, like he planned to strangle her. The captain was pulling his gun out of the holster and Carol was trying to do same. Suddenly the room was filled with sound of breaking bones. The man was on the ground and holding both of her arms in front of him in disbelief them he started to scream in horror. Both of his arm bones were broken and arms were twisted down.

"She broke my arms!" the man screamed and tried to point towards Miko put ended up pointing his own shoes.

Carol tried to keep her cool, this was something unexpected and when she looked at Miko she just shrug shoulders and said, "I know Kung Fu." Now Carol noticed that Miko was holding other hand in front of Raf eyes like preventing him to see this rude event.

"What happened? Miko why did you keep your hand in front of my eyes, I can't see, " Raf said and sounded annoyed. Carol's eyes got all wide when she understood that Miko had covered Raf eyes before she had used her free hand to block the attack. All that in blink of an eye, so fast that even she could not see it.

"Um! Captain take the prisoner to see the doctor and bring all the latest data that you have from him and his wife to me," Carol said and saw how captain opened the door and yelled soldiers to help him.

When they were alone in the room, she turned to look at two youngsters in front of her and asked," What is going on here?"

Miko smiled and said, "He identified the attacked as a spider bot, we know her with name Honey. He...she is related to Airachnid and all contacts to her should be kept in minimum. In fact, it would be a lot safer for everyone if you let the Autobots handle this and capture her." Carol thought that existence of this new spider bot was again one of those things that Jack had not mentioned in his official reports.

"Wait here, I will make some calls to check where we should go next," she said and walked out of the room.

She dialed the secure number of General Bryce and when he answered she said quickly, "Agent Jones here, Sir, we have a human size transformer in lose and it is possible hiding among the human population. Our Intel says that it has already captured and possible killed one human and humiliated other one."

She heard how her boss let out long sigh and then he asked, "Is it femme or mech?"

"Femme and possibly similar spider bot as Airachnid," she said and heard how her boss swore out loud.

"Do you know how many people Airachnid has killed?" Her boss asked and sounded really nervous.

Carol tried to count all that was confirmed and lost track quite quickly and said, "I know that she had killed many."

"That good damn femme is serial killer and she got away because Jack took her as his toy. Of course it's good that Agent Darby finds some use for Airachnid, but we can't let this new one go around killing people. You have to find it fast and kill it.

"Yes Sir!"

"Use all force that you have available to kill it before we see it in the news." yelled his boss in the phone.

"Yes Sir!" she yelled back into the phone.

"Agent Jones, addition to the previous order."

"Sir?"

"If you meet Agent Darby, let him handle this, he has better experience from Cybertronians and after what happened in the Jasper it was decided to give him more rights to use our resource. This is now a war that we are fighting here and we can't relay Autobots anymore."

"Yes Sir! But I have not heard anything about Agent Darby."

"I have information from Agent Fowler that Agent Darby took some unpaid leave due to personal reasons."

Carol was concerned, she had not heard anything like that from Agent Fowler and in fact he was also missing after that incident in Jasper. "What we do with Agent Fowler if we find him?"

His boss got something in his throat and when it was cleared he said, "If you find out where he is hiding tell him that Jasper incident did not happen that girl made a mistake it was some other man."

"Sir, evidence is strongly pointing that he is guilty."

"Agent Jones, it did not happen. You got your order proceed now!" her boss said with angry tone and closed the phone.

Carol looked at the phone and said to herself, "Yes sir, it did not happen the girl just imagined the whole thing." She hated that men always got away doing things like that. She planned to dig all the evidence out and toss them to the generals table and see if he still can deny it.

When she arrived back into the room she had clearly interrupted something interesting because Raf looked like they had done something that they should not have. "Raf, did you hack again into the database? Did you find anything useful?" She asked and saw that she had guessed right.

Raf was red from his face when he said, "I know where they are going."

"Let me see," she said and walked to the Raf's computer and saw a surveillance camera picture of car that had a man and female in the front seat and large bear in the back seat.

Raf pointed the man and said, "He is the same man that we have here and this picture was taken from the private security camera near their house."

Carol stared at the picture and swore out loud, this was bad, the spider could transform to look like a human. She saw that Raf looked really uncomfortable and she looked again picture and now she noticed the bear. "Why there is a bear in the backseat?" She asked with the confused tone.

Miko chuckled and said, "Maybe they plan to start circus?"

She looked at the young woman and asked, "What?"

Raf cleared his throat and said, "We need to tell Optimus about this."

Carol shook her head and said, "Not yet, they are in the city and I don't want that events in Jasper repeat. We will first try to handle this our self."

It looked like Miko was really eager to go with her and she said, "Yeah, let's go catch a little spider." Carol smiled to her and nodded. She did not plan to say that they were going to kill the spider when they found it.

* * *

Bill Fowler woke up and noticed that he could not see anything. It took a while to get his night vision to work and see that he was in a huge room full of metal junk and dead Vehicons. He moved into sitting position and saw that his right leg was in total mess. It looked like someone had twisted it around several times like trying to screw it off from him.

It took a moment before he remembered that he got hit by falling plane and passed out. "Oh! Damn! They thought that I was a dead Decepticon and stored me in here," he said to himself and tried to figure out where here is.

He thought that he should transform into the human form and try to find the exit. He abandoned the idea because there was a risk that he would have a twisted metal leg in his human form and that would be hard to explain.

Bill picked up metal pipe from the pile next to him and bent it so that it formed a crutch. He thought that his best course of the action would be to examine this room first and see if he could speed up his leg's repair process.

When he got up, he started to move towards the large metal door. It took a long time to get past all the junk and dead Vehicons, but he finally managed to get to the thick metal door. He searched around and noticed that there was no way to open the door from inside.

He tried to use his comm and noticed that it was also damaged. A quick check through his system gave him a long list a damaged systems. "Goddamn! It seems that I really belong into the junkyard, " he said to himself when he realized that only basic systems were operational.

Bill banged the door with his first, but only thing that he could hear was the echo coming from the walls. He swore out loud when he remembered that they had agreed to store all the dead Vehicons away for later studies. They wanted to keep the Cybertronian corpses in the safe place so that MECH would not get them and they had selected unused underground nuclear weapon storage for that purpose.

Suddenly he heard sounds from the back of the room and saw flashlight going around the junk piles. When he moved closer he saw that there was a group of masked men studying the Vehicon's corpse.

One of the men laughed and said,"This is quite convenient way to get some alien technology."

Other one said, "Yes, they do the work and we get all the rewards."

Bill swore in his mind and hide behind the junk pile, those were clearly MECH scientists who had somehow got the access to this storage room. He was in danger, if they find him they would love to dissect him to pieces.

When the men got close he started to back up behind the pile of junk and he heard how one of them said, "We need to get the loader through the tunnel and start moving all of these into the trailers. If we hurry we can empty most of the room before they notice that we have a backdoor in here."

He smiled, this was his change to escape, he just needed to hide inside one of those trailers and MECH would take him out of this trap.

There was some metal noises and one MECH scientists yelled, "This Vehicon is holding some king of transparent container in its hand."

"What's in it?" other scientists asked.

There was more metal sounds and the scientists that found the container said, "It's some kind of mixture of purple and blue liquid and it glows like energon. Maybe it is some sort of new energon that they use." Bill swore in his mind, he really hoped that it was not dark energon or anything nasty like that.

"Let's take it into the lab and open it up. We need all the advantages that we get after the little setback that we recently had," one of the scientists said.

One other one chuckled and said, "We have lost 90% of our troops and most of our bases and you call it as little setback?"

"Well, I try to be positive," the other one said and sounded annoyed. Bill grinned, he now knows that with the information that Jack gave them they had almost destroyed the MECH and maybe he could now find something that would give the final blow.

* * *

**A/N:** I had to take a break from the writing and translation as my best friend got seriously sick and died in my arms. She had been my constant companion over decade and now I have to learn to live without her presence. The life feels suddenly a lot emptier when she is not here to cheer me up. I'm sure that those of you who have lost your beloved pet dog understand what I'm going through now.

Anyway, I try to find some spirit to continue this story to its end and it would help a bit if you can toss word or two in the review. If you don't have a heart to write in English toss me a challenge and drop your comments in your own language.

**Next chapter: **Honey and Grizzly get some cash to buy a car.

OC characters:

Luke Wildedeer – the minute man

Liz – girlfriend of the minute man

Agent Carol Jones – New contact person to Autobots

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter can contain things that some people may find offending or disturbing. If you are sensitive person or younger reader, I recommend that you skip this chapter.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you  
**Chapter 17

Airachnid was frustrated, she had already searched the old Decepticon ship through several times and she did not find Jack. Most worrying finding that she made was Vehicon corpses in the hallway and how they were eaten almost completely. She had also found a room full of spider nets and some remains of tiny metallic spiders. All this made her scared that Jack was in serious trouble or something unexpected had happened to him.

"Jack, please be safe," Airachnid muttered with worried tone and headed towards the exit. She had almost gone crazy when Jack went missing and now that she was so close she had to fight again to keep her mind in the task or she would have just end up running around like a mindless maintenance bot.

She walked out of the ship and noticed prints on the ground and when she transformed to her own spider mode she understood what they were. "Jack, have you grown spider legs or was there a spider that took you?" she asked from herself and followed the prints.

Airachnid had followed the prints on the ground almost an hour and form the Autobot comm traffic she already knows that Arcee and team of femmes from the missile destroyer had arrived. It also seemed that they had contacted Rose and now they know that she was also in the area.

"Airachnid you glitch, where are you?" Arcee screamed in the comm.

She opened her comm and said, "Arcee darling, I'm here and I try to find our Jack so don't talk rudely to me." She wanted to keep her head start in case she founds Jack and depending on Jack's condition she would either bring her back to the ship or flee with him into her hiding place. Her first priority was Jack's wellbeing and that include that she was always close to him. She smiled and admitted to herself that if there was an opportunity to affect Jack she would take it as she dreamed that she could teach Jack the joy of hunting and show him how to make hunting trophies out of living humans.

"Airachnid, have you already checked the ship?" Arcee asked from the comm.

Airachnid smiled and said to her comm, "No, I missed it, let me know if you find Jack in there, I look around the mountains."

"Rose is using her ship's sensors to scan the area so don't run too far," Arcee said and sounded a bit concerned. Airachnid was not sure was she concerned of her safety or that she would find Jack before Arcee.

"Okay, I will wait for the scan results," she said into the comm and increased her speed. The trail of prints lead towards the forest and she swore out loud, inside the forest it would be harder to track Jack's trail.

* * *

Honey looked a large man who stood behind her in the alley like a protector. She whispered to him," Grizzly, we need to wait here in the alley until route is clear or someone sees us and reports to the police." Liz had named the large man as Grizzly.

She smiled for the memory. Liz had been really confused when she woke up from the same bed with the naked blond woman. Liz had said that she must have been really drunk last night because she remembered that she had the best sex ever and now she wakes up with a woman. Of course Grizzly had use that moment to walk into the room to check Honey and that had confused Liz more. She had asked that did she also do him as she faintly remembers being in bed with the bear after her husband Luke.

After Honey had explained that the two strangers in the bed room where same as copy of her husband Luke and the grizzly bear. Liz had demanded that honey shows some proof and she had changes back into her modified Luke-form. Of course seeing a transformation had been a scary moment for Liz, but she had overcome that quite quickly and focused her attention to the Luke's interface cable.

"My Queen, your face is changing color is there something wrong?" Grizzly asked and looked worried.

"Oh! I just remembered what Liz did to me in the bed when I transformed into my Luke-alt," she said and blushed more.

"We copied her technique and now we can do that to you too if you change to your male alt," Grizzly said and Honey shuttered. Something in the mental image of having this large male sucking Luke's interface cable felt a bit wrong.

"What you did to this female-alt with your interface cable was nice so let's stick with that for now, " she said and patted the large man's arm.

"Yes of course if it is your will, still it is our purpose to please and support our queen and creator anyway we can."

She chuckled and said, "Good, then I will not eat you anymore."

Grizzly turned to look at her and said, "We are sorry to hear that because it felt really good."

Honey felt how her face got really red when she remembered how the drone had used opportunity to pump energon and rare metals into her mouth. She could not understand why that act made her feel uncomfortable, she had needed energon and those metals. Also, when Liz did it to her Luke-alt she had given a full load of nanobots to her as reward and she had swallowed them all and looked really satisfied.

"The drone bird inform that there is no-one close by, we should move now," Grizzly said and started to walk towards the human money machine.

Honey hurried after him and whispered, "I can try to hack it so that it would give us some money."

The drone man just smiled and said, "We will do the hacking." Then he ripped the whole machine out of the wall with a loud bang. There was an alarm bell ringing inside the building and they exchanged looks and started to run away.

Honey followed Grizzly and tried to avoid stepping on the cables that were hanging behind the money machine. She was happy that she had changed her alt mode clothing to the red leather pants and jacket and attached her hair as running in the red dress wearing high heels was not an efficient way to move. Of course running was still a bit challenge as part of her was bouncing around and she had to adjust her balance constantly. She decided that next time she would change into the lingerie that would support her better and not just those that looked nice.

"If that too heavy for you, I can carry it," she said and saw how the large man looked a bit insulted.

Grizzly change the money machine under his right arm and grabbed Honey under his left arm and said, "Now we can run faster."

In the alley they run past group of young humans that were playing with the funny looking wheeled boards.

"Wow! Did you see that? Terminator stole the ATM and captured that blond female terminator," Said one of the humans when they passed them.

"Yeah, It seems that he has the payday," said the other human behind them and after that, they were too far to hear more.

They arrived at the quiet place under the bridge and Grizzly put her and the money machine down on the ground and started to examine it. It did not take long when he had ripped the shell off from the machine and got access to the money. "My Queen, can you get me two boxes so I can put money in them?" He asked and pointed the large pile of boxes.

When Honey tried to pick the box that was in top of it she heard sound under it and stepped back and asked, "Um, is someone in there?"

"Are you trying to take my box?" The dirty looking old man asked and crawled out of the pile.

Honey was confused, it would be bad if they get reported from stealing the boxes and she asked, " How much from the two boxes?"

The old man looked her and rubbed his head like it would have been hard question. "Well one dollar is fine," he said. Honey run back to the Grizzly and took handful of money and hurried back to the old man.

She gave a man one of the bill and said, "Here you go."

"Miss, I can't give you change from the twenty dollar bill," the man said and scratched his head and then he noticed the money machine on the ground and continued, "but if you give me all the money you have in your hand I give you all my boxes and forgot that I saw you two in here." The old man smiled his toothless smile and made Honey shudder in disgust.

For a moment Honey considered that killing this old man would be the best for everyone even for him, but as he was so dirty that it was not a pleasant option so she handed the money to the man and said, "This is your lucky day, if you had been cleaner I would have killed you."

The man grinned and said, "That's what I have always said, bathing is bad for my health." Then the man walked away laughing out loud.

She run back to Grizzly and started to help him put the money into the boxes. "My Queen, are you sure this is enough for the motor vehicle?" he asked when he picked the boxes from the ground.

Honey smiled and said, "If it is not, we can always get mode." The large man nodded and waited for her instructions.

She looked around and pointed into the alley near them and Grizzly nodded and started to head there, but kept his speed slower so that she did not have to run. From the alley they found an open gate and through the gate they saw into the small yard. There was a group of shirtless human males working around the white and red cars and it seemed that they had already disassembled parts from the red one. Honey thought that this would be a good place to buy a car or at least ask instructions where they could get one

When they walked into the yard all humans stopped their work and some of them put their hands behind their back. "Greetings gentlemen, can we buy a car from here?" Honey said and tried to smile happily.

"Biatch! Do we be lookin like hoopty sales thugs?" asked one of the humans with a strange dialect. For Honey it took a moment to adjust her language system to this dialect. Honey examined these strangely talking humans and noticed that they had a lot of pictures on their skin. She tried to look from her memory for more information, but failed due to broken memory sectors. Her conclusion was that these humans had to be some sort of tribal people. What she knows from her working part of the memory was that primitive tribal people liked to exchange things to glass beads.

Honey decided to gamble and she said, "Yes n' we wanna exchange one of tha rides ta cool lookin papers" She nodded to Grizzly who dropped the other box on the nearest car's hood and human who looked into the box whistled and took some money out of the box.

Honey smiled sweetly and said, "Itz called money n' yo' can use dat shit ta loot some bling-bling."

One of the males pulled a gun from his back and walked closer and said, "Biatch! We know what the fuck money be. I assume yo' have mo' money in dat otha box. What the fuck would prevent us takin' all o' dat shit n' rapin' yo' goddamn pretty ass?"

Honey tried to smile, this was not going well she needed to do something. She sent an order to Grizzly had he started to walk towards the human with the gun. The man fired two shot against Grizzly's chest, but it did not have any effect. Grizzly grabbed hold of the human's gun arm and started to twist it like he wanted to unscrew it from the body. The human screamed in horror when his bones made cracking sounds and when his skin ruptured from the twisting. The human's gun dropped on the ground and Honey picked it up.

"We r' tryin' ta be friendly n' do businizz wit' yo'," she said and examined the gun. She had seen how human had used it so she pointed it towards the human who was now pointing them with his gun. She pulled the trigger and the top of the human's head exploded away. One of the human in the back screamed and pulled his gun out and Honey used her gun again. This time her shot was a more accurate and the man got a nice round hole between his eyes and huge hole in back of his head.

When the second human fell down on the ground Honey blew smoke off her gun and asked, "Anybody else want ta try their muthafuckin' luck?"

The remaining humans stared her in shock and one of them said, "Sista yo' made yo' goddamn point, we sell dis honda fo' yo." Honey looked at the white car and tried to find information from her memory, but part of it was corrupted and she ended up knowing only that this car was fast.

One of the humans opened the car's door for her and took some distance. Honey stepped in the car and started the engine. All the data that she got from the car told that its systems were in prime condition and it would meet their needs. "Yo' have a deal, we take dis shit," she said and smiled sweetly to the men.

Grizzly walked to the car and put the remaining box in the trunk and opened the passenger side door. Before he sat in, he looked at the humans and said with an emotionless voice, "Dat shit was a arousal ta do businizz wit' yo'." Everyone nodded like there would have been springs in their necks and when Honey drove the car out of the yard humans looked relieved.

Honey looked at the Grizzly and asked, "Letz burn some rubba?"

Grizzly grinned and said, "As yo' wish my fuckin' biatch." Honey pressed the pedal to the metal and the car jumped ahead with tires screaming.

* * *

Agent Carol Jones swore out loud. They had just stormed into the house and found only a woman in a bathrobe and she behaved like she did not care that her house was full of armed soldiers. She turned to look at woman in the bathrobe and asked, "Liz was it?"

The woman poured some coffee for herself and said, "Yes."

"We have your husband Luke and it would be good for him if you cooperate with us." Carol said and gave her friendly secret agent smile.

Liz smiled back and said, "You can have him, he is useless and can't satisfy me anymore in fact he never did."

Something in her mind snapped and Carol said, "I don't need him I need ..." she shut her mouth before she would bust out that she needed Jack. It would have been disaster to say it when Jack's lover Miko was in the same room with her.

It seemed that Miko did not notice her as she was staring at Liz with dangerous dark expression on her face. "Did you have sex with him?" Miko asked with accusing tone.

Liz smiled and said, "Yes and it was the best sex ever." Carol examined Miko and saw that she was shaking in anger and barely controlling herself.

Carol decided to step in and she said, "You have been in sexual contact with an alien life form and we need to take you in for the inspection."

Liz stood up and said, "There is nothing wrong in me, I have never felt this good in my life."

When Carol moved closer Liz started to make hissing sound Miko screamed, "Don't touch her she is full of wild nanobots."

Carol backed up and Liz calmed down and asked, "What do you mean that I'm full of nanobots?"

"The alien sprayed them in you when you had sex with him and now they are spreading in your body," Miko explained and looked really concerned.

"What? She sprayed something in me?" Liz asked in confusion.

"She?" Carol asked quickly.

"Yes, she is now a female and the bear is now looking like a man," Liz explained and looked them like she would be an idiot.

"What do they look now and what they are wearing?" Miko asked with firm voice.

Liz looked them silently a long time and then she said, "I will not betray her." There was a dangerous glare in her eyes it was like something in her had changed.

Carol made a calming gestures and said, "Of course you will not, just come with us and we have a doctor look at you and nanobots in you. Don't worry, it's a routine check that we do all that had unprotected sex with aliens we don't want any alien sexually transmitted disease spreading around."

Liz nodded and took her coffee cup from the table and said, "Okay, Lets go."

"Um! Are you not going to dress up? Or at least close the bathrobe?" Carol asked and felt envy because this woman had a good firm figure and more bust than what she had. She was sure that if she had a body like that getting Jack into the bed with her would be an easy task.

Liz looked at herself and said, "Oh yes, can you wait a moment while I change my clothes?"

Carol nodded and escorted Liz into the bedroom and waited that she dressed herself. For some unknown reason Liz selected pink and black sport tights and matching top and shoes. When she noticed that Color looked at her she said, "I feel really sporty today."

When they walked towards the cars Miko whispered to her, "Do you see that faint metal glimmer on her skin, she is so full of nanobots that they are spreading outside of her body. I recommend that you lock her up and do not let anyone touch her before Ratchet gets to examine her." Carol nodded and opened the car door to Liz, she was going to ride alone in the separate car.

Just before Liz entered she took hold of the car door and turned to look Carol into the eye. Their hands touched slightly on the door frame, just enough that Carol felt it. She pulled her hand away quickly and pretend that nothing happened. Liz winked her eye to her and stepped into the car. Carol closed the door and stood there shaking and holding her arm.

Miko looked her curiously and asked, "Did she touch you?"

"No! Please go back to Raf and ask him to find more surveillance photos from female and male that left this building," she said and walked to her own car. When she was in her car she looked at her hand and saw that there was something like metallic dust on it and she tried to wipe it off with a paper tissue. She saw how the metallic dust disappeared and she let out of relieved sigh.

Carol tossed the tissue on the car floor and said to young female soldier, "Kippy take me back to the temporal command post." When the car started to move she looked from the window and saw how Raf's and Miko's car followed. She hoped that Raf would get more surveillance data from the spider before it gets a change to contaminates more humans with its nanobots or whatever they were.

* * *

Miko looked through car window how the car carrying Liz drive front of them. She hoped that they could help Liz before those wild nanobots kill her or turn her into some twisted monster. She noticed that Raf had intercepted something with his computer. "They are preparing to burn the house down after we leave," he said with serious tone.

"That maybe a best for all, there could be some nanobots in the house and they could contaminate more people," she said with serious tone and noticed that Raf was staring at her like he had some questions in his mind.

"What?" she asked and examined the glass between them and the driver. They were lucky that this car was made for high ranking officer and they could speak freely without that the driver could hear.

"What do you think about this situation?" Raf asked and lifted his glasses a bit.

"I think it's cool that we get to ride in the military cars and helicopters," she said and gave her best Miko smile.

"No I mean what do you think about this as Jack's companion bot, not as Miko."

She chuckled and said, "Why are you now interested about companion bot's opinions and not Miko's?"

He looked her and said, "Because sometimes you forget to act like Miko and you give all serious face."

She nodded and said, "Okay, I think it's Jack that we are trying to find and that he had sex with that slut and she is now full of his nanobots. As we already know what those nanobots can do to humans we can assume that similar process will start in that slut, but this time it's not a controlled process. There are already some changes that I noticed with my scanners and that makes me worried."

Raf looked really concerned and asked, "What kind of changes?" She bites her lower lip and though that she could ruin her master's plans if she shares the information that she had accidentally figured out. There was a slight conflict in her because she cared about humans, but the companion bot and Miko in her cared Jack more than anything else so she decided to act like old Miko.

"I'm not sure, after all I'm not Ratchet, I'm just a Japanese transfer student," she said and gave her best innocent smile to Raf.

Raf tried to ask more, but she decided to avoid the topic and opened the glass between them and driver. "Mr. Driver, can you put some music for us from the radio and please make it loud."

The driver turn on the radio and it started to play Slash Monkey and Miko winked her eye to Raf. She had her internal FM transmitter and when the driver tried to find something else she tuned to same frequency and played her own tracks through the car radio.

"Yeah! This is cool!" Miko yelled and started to play air guitar.

* * *

Airachnid was in her helicopter mode and flying along the dusty road that lead away from the mountain. From time to time she zoomed in and checked that specific tire marks were still visible on the ground. She had followed marks that Jack had left in the forest and into the former human campsite. From the tracks she had figured out that Jack had captured one of the humans and another one had walked out of the mountain by himself. She needed to catch at least that human so that she could get more information about car and where Jack was going.

She swore out loud when the dirt road ended and paved road started, now it would be impossible to track using tire marks. She zoomed in and noticed that the fainting tire tracks turned towards the south before they disappeared. Also, human footprints disappeared to same direction.

"Scrap! It took too long to get those coordinates decoded, now he has a good head start," she muttered and started to fly south and kept scanning the cars that she saw. She thought really hard how to find her sparkling.

"Sparkling! That's it," she said and listed all the sparkling related systems and she almost screamed from happiness when she found locate sparkling, from the emergency sub routine.

She activated the sub routine and in her HUD she saw an arrow and distance to the sparkling. "Finally I got something useful" she muttered and accelerated towards the coordinates that were lighting her HUD display like a sun and filling her spark with hope.

Airachnid noticed that the coordinates did not change and she tried to run the sub routine again and got chilling response. She got a message that the masking had been activated and she could only see the general area where the sparkling was. She swore out loud, Jack or someone else had activated signal jammer when he had noticed that Airachnid tried to locate him.

"You annoying little sparkling, I'm going spank your sweet aft from this," she said and accelerated so fast that rotor blades started to hurt. She needed to hurry towards those accurate coordinates as that was last place where Jack had been.

* * *

The young female soldier holds the car door open for Agent Jones. She hated that she had to drive around this sloppy agent and smile to her and all that she got in return was a mess in the car that was under her responsibility. She hated that she had to pick up trash after this bitchy agent. Now there was a paper tissue on the floor and she was forced to crawl in there and pick it up. She looked after the agent and saw that she walked like she was in great need of man. "What a bitch," she muttered and crawled to get the tissue.

When she picked the tissue in her had she was slapped into the ass and she fell on the car floor and hit her face on the filthy tissue. "What do we have here? A wide cargo? Kippy get your ass out of there or some horny soldier has his lucky day," said the female voice behind her and she heard how other females laughed behind her.

Kippy crawled out of the car with her face red and said, "Why are you so rough all the time? I hit my face when you slapped me."

The blond female soldier in front of her chucked and said, "It keeps your face fresh like a tomato."

That caused more laughter form females soldiers around her and Kippy looked down on the ground, these were her new roommates so she had to tolerate some teasing or she would not fit into the group. The blond touched her cheek with her finger and asked, "Are you using glitter?"

Suddenly everyone fussed around her and wanted to see and touch her face. One of the soldiers rubbed the material between her fingers and said, "This is not glitter, it's some kinds of metallic dust."

Kippy chuckled and said, "This is embarrassing I must have got it on my face when I cleaned the car." She wiped her face with the tissue that she had in her hand and gave in to others that they could clean their fingers into it.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry like a wolf," she said and everyone agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** I had to push this chapter out with blind eyes as grammar mistakes kept popping up every time I looked at it. I also took a risk and I used a gansta translator in car sales part just for fun of it. I would value it someone can propose corrections to make it more realistic.

Some of you may have noticed that I started a new short story "Dead girlfriend" it's kind of idea spin off from this story, but a bit more serious in tone. I don't give it much attention as I give to this one so it will contain more grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Next chapter: ** Honey vs June cat fight. Who are you rooting for? Honey that does not remember that she is Jack or June that thinks Honey is just some hussy that sleeps with Jack.

OC characters:  
Luke – The minuteman  
Liz – Luke's wife  
Grizzly – Honey's bear drone / body guard.  
Agent Carol Jones – New contact person to Autobots  
Kippy – Carol's driver.  
Rose - The captain of the patrol ship Claw one

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But, I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter can contain things that some people may find offending or disturbing. If you are sensitive person or younger reader, I recommend that you skip this chapter.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you  
**Chapter 18

Honey stopped the car at the red lights and said, "Grizzly, the red light means that we have to stop the car and the green light means we can proceed. If we want to avoid detection we have to follow driving rules."

The large muscular man next to her nodded and said, "Yes my queen."

The red light change to green and honey accelerated carefully. Suddenly a car behind them honked the horn really aggressively, it sounded like someone was in a hurry. Honey looked from the mirror and saw a shiny black car and man in the business suit looking at his watch. "Like you hear, some people are just impatient and rude. Try to focus on our own performance and just ignore them."

"Yes my queen."

In the next lights the man stopped next to them at the left side and gestured her to open the window. Honey pressed the button and the side window opened. The man leaned in their direction and yelled, "You drive like a granny, you should stay out of the road."

Grizzly looked at her and asked, "Should I focus on my own performance or can I go and kill him?"

"Let's ignore him, he has just a bad day," She said and then she waved her hand happily to the man.

The man in the next car yelled, "Stupid bitch," and showed her the finger before he closed the window.

The lights change and when the black car next to them accelerated with tires screaming Honey also accelerated and stayed next to the car. The other car accelerated even more and she kept matching the speed. She saw how the next street lights were still on green and she calculated could they pass the street safely. The lights change and Honey pressed the brake pedal hard and car stopped just before the line on the road. The black car did not stop and got hit by the delivery truck and spin around wildly on the street before it stopped on the middle of the street.

"See, it's important to follow lights or you can end into the car accident," she said to the large man next to her.

"Yes my queen."

Honey saw that the businessman was still alive and getting out of the car wreck. The light changed and she drove next to the wreck and opened the window. "Who is the stupid bitch now?" She asked with an innocent tone.

The businessman looked at her with stupid expression on his face and turned to look at his wrecked car. Honey closed the window and accelerated out of the scene.

After they had driven a while, she saw something interesting. She stopped the car on the side of the road and said, "Take the money from the trunk and follow me."

"Yes my queen."

They entered into the large shop and young sales woman hurried to greet them with happy tone, "Welcome, how may I serve you?"

Honey looked at the sales woman and smiled sweetly and said, "I noticed that I need some new clothes, can you recommend anything for this body type?" She made gesture towards her bust and hip.

The sales woman looked her a moment and said, "Ma'am, with your body type everything will look good. Would you like to see first our latest sport clothes, shoes, dresses or underwear ?"

Honey thought a moment and looked around the shop and said, "Let's start from swimsuits." She did not have any swimsuit in her alt mode's selection and this would be interesting addition. She followed the sales woman around and same time sales woman explained how different colors would fit for Hones's skin tone and hair color. With sales woman's help Honey selected several swimsuits and bikinis that she wanted to try on.

The sales woman smiled and guided her into the room that had several curtain covered closets. When Grizzly tried to follow the sales woman said, "Your companion should wait outside, these fitting rooms are only for women." Honey nodded to Grizzly and he turned to guard room entry.

Inside the room the sales woman asked casually, "He is a really big man, is he your boyfriend of bodyguard?"

Honey thought a moment and said, "A bodyguard and he does not speak much." Sales woman nodded and stepped opened the curtain and gestured her in.

"Just say if you need help I'm right here," the sales woman said and smiled. Honey nodded and closed the curtain and started to take off her red leather clothes. She thought that she could have transformed them out, but there was a risk that sales woman would notice that. After she got her clothes off, she selected red and grey one piece swimsuit and started to pull it on. It was a lot tighter than what she had expected and it felt like it would resist her attempt to pull it on. When she finally got it on it felt like it wanted to dig into her shoulders and crush her breasts.

She opened the curtain and asked, " What do you think? Is this too tight for me?"

The sales woman looked her and put her fingers under the strap and tried how tight it was and said, "Yes, maybe you should try two numbers larger because this one compress your bust too much." Honey nodded, when she looked herself from the mirror she had to agree.

She went back into the fitting room and selected the pink and black swimsuit that had a zipper in front and decided to try it next. It fitted really well and when she saw herself from the mirror it made her exited, this was definitely her favorite one. She opened the curtain and asked, "Do you think that this fits?"

The sales woman looked at her and said, "Yes, it fits like it would have been made for you," then she bit her lover lip and said, "May I show you a small improvement?"

Honey smiled happily and said, "Of course," she glanced at name sign on sales woman's chest and added, "Fiona."

Fiona stepped into the fitting room and closed the curtain and moved behind Honey and said, "If you open zipper a bit it looks more sexy." Then she put her arms under Honey's armpits and moved so close that Honey felt Fiona's breasts against her chest. Fiona put her left hand on Honeys waist and used her right hand to slowly open the swimsuit's zipper.

"See, more you reveal more sexy it gets," Fiona said and Honey noticed that other ones voice pitch had change.

Honey looked in the mirror and saw that her breasts were partly visible from opening and she said, "What if you open it more?"

She felt how Fiona's body heat increased behind her and how her hand on Honey's waist moved a bit down, from all of that Honey that this was making human really excited. Fiona opened slowly more of the zipper and her heat signature increased. Honey found this situation amusing and she asked, "Don't you think that it's a bit too much when my breasts are completely visible?" She felt how human's hand left from her like they would have been electrocuted.

"I, I'm sorry I don't know what went in me,," Fiona sobbed in faint voice and Honey felt pity on her. She turned around and saw how Fiona was holding her red face in shame and looking down.

Honey put her finger under Fiona's chin and forced her to look up. "Don't worry, I liked it so it's Okay," Honey said with a silky soft tone and saw how Fiona's pupils dilated and she started to breathing really rapidly. Honey smiled sweetly, she had moment ago noticed that she had a new weapon system. Her spider side generated synthetic pheromones that affected to her prey. It was almost same like biting her victim, but now victim had still some control over her actions. Honey decided to test how far she can go with this new system.

She pulled the swimsuit down and said, "I like that one, I take it." She had already scanned it, but she would still buy it. Honey was standing there naked and waited what the sales woman would do in this situation.

When Fiona turned to pick the swimsuit she had to put her face really close to Honey's naked body and she got more fumes in her nose. Fiona was fighting bravely against her urges, but she lost the fight when she was getting up. "Oh! This is a bit different service what I expected," Honey said when she felt hungry human tongue on her skin

"Oh My God! What I'm doing. I so sorry, I lost my self control." said Fiona and pulled away from her. Honey looked at Fiona and saw that she was still really excited now and could not remove her eyes from the Honey's body.

Honey smiled and moved close to Fiona and kissed her directly to the mouth. There was a brief resist, but then she responded to the kiss. Suddenly Honey's subprogram started up and she felt how her mouth was producing extra amount of saliva and nanobots. Fiona went crazy she started to suck saliva like she would have been dying for thirst.

She gently pushed the horny saleswoman away and said, "I would like to try other clothes too, I assume that you help me with them?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure," Fiona said and hurried out to get more clothes. Technically Honey did not have to buy any of them, she could just scan them in her alt modes' clothes selection, but it felt right to buy something because she got so good and personal service in here.

Honey heard how sales woman said to Grizzly, "Sir, this will take some time, if you want you can take a look our hunting and sport equipment while you wait." Honey send Grizzly permission to look around in the shop because she remembered that human males did not want to stand too long in same place and wait while females tried different clothes on. Of course male was a fuzzy term with Grizzly because he was just punch of tiny spider drones transformed together and he could take any form that Honey wanted him to take.

* * *

Agent Carol Jones was looking monitors and checking police reports from the city. With Raf's help they had identified two person that had walked out of the Liz's house. They had been really lucky they got a lot of the surveillance camera pictures of the two suspects and they had already tied them to the ATM robbery and shooting in the alley. It seemed that spider had robbed the ATM and then she had used the money to buy a stolen car from the local thugs. Also, it seemed that making a car deal with the spider was risky business as two of the thugs had ended up dead and one lost his arm.

They had successfully tracked the car down and now they were following it from the helicopter. The Latest data indicated that it was heading into the industrial area and they needed to act fast as this was a rare opportunity to attack without bystanders getting hurt.

Carol turned to look at Raf and said, "I think we can keep tracking it with our resources. You two should take a break and get something to eat." Raf looked really tired and hungry, but he still looked Miko like waiting for her decision.

Miko smiled and said, "You heard the old lady, let's go find something to eat and then you need to sleep a bit."

Carol smiled sweetly and turned to agent that was close by and said, "Take our guests to eat. There is an Italian restaurant close by and I heard that they have a menu for children."

She saw a flash in Miko's eyes and she knows that she had scored a point in their small battle. Miko did not have time to say anything because agent gestured them to follow him. Carol smiled motherly to her little helpers and when the door closed she turned dead serious and said to agents in the room, "Okay, now hear this, we have our target and I want that car destroyed before those kids come back." Everyone started to hurry with their work and she waited impatiently some results.

One of the agent lifted his hand and said, "Ma'am, I have a drone ready."

Carol moved closer and saw the white car in the video feed. She thought a moment and said, "You have permission to open fire, give all that it has." Agent typed the command and they saw from the video how several missiles hit the car and how it exploded in the middle of the road. The wreck got hit by another round of missiles and when they saw again the road there was only a large hole where the car had been.

She smiled and said, "Good work, now send a team in and inspect the wreck." She hesitated and then she said, " I will be in the restaurant and when I return with the kids you will report to me that you lost the target." Everyone nodded and she turned to follow the kids.

While she walked towards the restaurant, she scratched her hand. She was sure that it was all that desert sand that made her skin dry and itchy.

* * *

Honey was in the good mood, she had bought several new clothes for herself and now Grizzly was carrying several bags in his arms. They had spent half of the money they had and what was left was now in her new hand bag. She waved to the happy looking Fiona and stepped out of the store and looked at their car.

"Grizzly, where is our car?" she asked and turned to look at the pile of shopping bags.

"My queen, one human took it a two hours ago," he said and dropped one of the bags.

Honey took the bag and placed it on top of the pile and said, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"My queen, you were playing with your prey so we decided not to interrupt your pleasure with a trivial thing like that."

"Oh! Okay," she said and thought what to do next. Honey decided that they need to have a place to hide and way to get more money for the new car and other pretty things that girl needed. She looked around and let out of sigh, this was not going to be easy as she had thought.

She saw a yellow car and she remembered that those could give her a ride if she paid for them, she waved and car stopped at front of them. The driver stepped out of the car and opened the trunk and helped Grizzly to load his bags into it.

After they had stepped into the car the drive asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Honey thought a moment and said, "Take us into the hotel."

The driver looked her like she would have been and idiot and asked, "To what hotel?"

She found some useful information from her memory and said, "The largest one with the casino." The driver nodded accelerated into the traffic.

Honey looked at Grizzly who sat silently next to her and said, "We get ourself a room and then we are going to gamble a little."

"Yes my queen."

Honey used the drive time to check the city through her bird drones. Somehow she got a feeling that something familiar to her was in the city. It also felt like a storm was coming, but she did not see any changes in the weather. She shook her shoulder if there was anything dangerous bird drones would eventually find it and report to her.

* * *

Airachnid was flying over the city and trying to find traces of energon usage. She was also tracking all the human frequencies and so far she knows that something was going on in the city as humans had executed military strike in it and blown up one car in the industrial area. She knows from her systems that her sparkling was in this city, but she could not locate her accurately. She was so frustrated that she was tempted to use her helicopter's nose gun to shoot some humans.

Suddenly she got a feeling that she was not alone in the area, she scanned the air around the city and noticed tiny vibrations in the air. She swore out loud, Rose and her invisible ship was also here, they must have followed her all the time.

She opened her comm and dialed Rose's frequency, "Rose can you scan this city, I think Jack is here."

"Airachnid are you now starting to play with the team? Or are you planning to go on as solo?" Rose asked with angry tone.

"Of course I play with the team, I have always played with the team, I just got an intuition that my sparkling would be here and I followed it. I did not want to alarm others before I was sure of it," she lied with her best honest tone.

Arcee came into the comm line and said, "I don't trust you, you are planning something behind our backs."

Airachnid chuckled and said to her comm, "Arcee darling, after all that we have experienced together you still suspect that I would do something naughty behind your large blue back."

Arcee swore into the comm and that made Airachnid smile, she loved it when she got reactions like that out from the tight aft blue femme.

"All hear this, we have a positive signal and we suspect that Jack is in the large building near the small lake." said Rose and comm got full of femme voices that talked over each other.

"All of you be quiet, June will go in and find Jack. She is only one that can blend into the human population and enter without detection," Arcee said with commanding tone and everyone went silent.

Airachnid moved closer to the target building and saw on the ground human with June's ID. June hurried towards the hotel door and she was wearing tight jeans and white shirt with revealing neckline. Airachnid was sure that if June would open up her shirt a bit more her breast would fall on the street and she would trip on them.

She let out of sigh, only thing that she could do now was to be ready to capture her Jack if there was an opportunity to do it. She started to hover silently around the hotel and she used her helicopter cannon's camera system to peek into the rooms.

* * *

June walked into the hotel lobby and looked around. She knows that it was going to be a tough task to find Jack from all these hotel guests. The main problem was that she did not know what to look. The only thing that she knows was that Jack was awake and doing something on his own. She had talked with Vector Sigma and Jack's copy in the ship and they had told that they have only low level contact to Jack's spark. Vector Sigma had told them that there was possibility that Jack was still damaged and that his systems were not fully operational.

What June felt though the spark bond was that Jack was enjoying himself and that meant he was not scared or hurt. She thought that Jack had just used the opportunity and taken some leave without telling them. From her experiences some males just disappeared like tomcats for months and came back when they needed something. Of course she had raised Jack to be better than that and he should never leave her on her own will if there was no other strong willed woman in the picture.

June walked to the reception desk and looked at man in there and said, "Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Jack Darby has he already checked in?"

The receptionist typed his computer and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Darby has not checked in yet."

"Oh! When he comes can you tell him that his secretary has arrived and is waiting for him in the bar." She said and turned to leave the desk.

"Ms, can you wait a moment, it seems that I made a mistake, he has already checked in with his wife and they had taken the honeymoon suite."

June tried to hold his anger, it seems that Jack had taken this opportunity to get himself a lover. "Ah! That's nice, can you tell me their room number?"

The receptionist shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, I can't give that, but I can call him and inform that you are waiting here."

She gave him the sweet smile and said, "I don't want to interrupt them if they are doing something in there, I will send him a message from my mobile phone."

The receptionist nodded and said, "Of course, that's a better way to do it."

She thought a moment and continued," By the way, I have not met his wife, how do I know her if I see her in the hotel?"

The receptionist turned around and yelled into the office room next to the reception, "Gary, can you come here for a moment?"

The dark haired man walked from the office and asked, "Yes?"

"You were here when Mrs. Darby checked in can you tell what she looked like?" The receptionist asked.

The dark haired man looked at June and said, "She was a blond and looked like a model or movie star," the man hesitated and added, "You could say that she is smoking-hot."

June glanced her fists and smiled and said, "Thanks for your help, I think I can manage with this information."

"My pleasure, if you need our services do not hesitate to ask," the man said and walked back to the office.

June walked forward like she would have been a robot, only thing that she could think was that Jack had got a honeymoon suite with his super hot lover and was probably having fun time with her now. That would explain the feelings that June felt through the spark bond. June was getting really jealous and it felt like her spark would suffocate, she was Jack's wife now and she would not tolerate no other woman than her sister wifes.

"Jack you cheating bastard," June muttered and clench her hands to fist so that her finger blades would stay inside the human skin.

She found an open door into the staff area and sneaked in. In the hallway June looked around and found quickly what she was looking for. She activated her alt-mode scanner and scanned the woman that looked like a floor cleaner. With a short electrical zap the floor cleaner was down on the floor and June dragged her into the cleaning equipment store room. She took the key card from the woman and smiled, now she had access to all rooms in the hotel.

She took the cleaning trolley and checked hotel floor plan papers and searched the room number of the honeymoon suites. She found two suitable room on this hotel, but one of them were marked as not used so the other one had to be Jack's room.

June activated her comm, "June here, I found him and it seems that he has taken the honeymoon suite and hotel receptionist told me that he has some slut with him."

Arcee swore out loud and said, "That little fragger is having fun with the human female when we all are worried sick."

"Yes, I got the same impression," June hissed in the comm.

"June, when you find that human glitch, make her suffer and bring Jack back quickly. We all want to exchange few selected words with him and explain that his behavior is not acceptable," Arcee said with angry tone.

"Yes, I will do that, I'm sure he will understand severity of his mistake when he hears how his slut screams in pain," she said and grinned.

"June, you read my mind," Rose also said into the comm.

"I just want my Jack back," Kitty said with sad voice.

"Shut up Kitty and let's give June some time handle this," Graze said with serious tone.

June grinned, Jack was always giving Kitty some special attention and they all know that pink and white femme was one of Jack's favorites. Of course they all loved Kitty, but sometimes she got in their nerves. Especially when Jack spends extra time with her and she told all of them how she did this and that with Jack and how much she loves him.

She walked into the elevator and selected the top floor. When the elevator stopped she stepped out and activated her scanner. It seemed all quiet in this floor, but in a way that made sense as this was casino hotel. At this time of the day people would be either downstairs in the casino or in the restaurant. If people would be in here they would be most likely making out in their rooms. The last thought made her grind her teeth. June had hoped that she gets an opportunity to bring Sadie in the hotel like this and take her virginity.

June checked the room numbers and stopped behind the honeymoon suite's door. She scanned the room and as there was no one inside she used her key and stepped in. What she saw next made her really angry. There was a large red hearth shaped bed and around the bed there were several shopping bags. It seemed that Jack had been shopping with his slut.

"Jack you traitor," she muttered in anger. She remembered all those times when she had taken Jack shopping with her. He had looked really uncomfortable and she had tried to cheer him up by taking him into the different stores. But no, he had just complained and said that other mothers did not force their teenage sons to stand in the lingerie store and watch how their mothers selected bras and panties. In the end June was forced to stop taking Jack with her and that had kind of ruined her mood for shopping. But now, Jack suddenly had time to do shopping with some slut.

She looked into one bag and called Arcee, "Arcee it seems that Jack's room is full of shopping bags."

"What is in those bags," Arcee asked with tense voice.

June picked up red stocking from one bag and looked it against the light and said with casual tone, "Just some sexy lingerie and other nice looking women's clothes and shoes."

She heard from the comm how Arcee screamed in anger and she grinned, she knows that this information had hit the blue femmes sensitive spot. "June, when you find that glitch kill her and bring her eyes to me," Arcee said with cold tone.

"Yes Arcee, but what will I do with these clothes? Do you want them?" She asked and waited how blue femme processed the topic.

"Tear them to pieces... No! I will come in and take them," Arcee said and closed the comm. June almost chuckled, she knows that blue femme loved to dress Jack like a doll and she could spend hours doing that and Jack had to stand still or make poses depending on Arcee's mood swings. June decided to ask if Arcee can dresses Jack's male alt again into lingerie as that made Jack really embarrassed specially when June and Miko where there to watch and comment.

June grinned, now she needed to find Jack and if she runs around the hotel there was a risk that she would miss him. She decided that it would be best to stay in the room and wait that Jack comes back here. She transformed into her own human form and walked to open the balcony door. She started to lift shopping bags into the balcony when she noticed activity down on the road. She looked down and saw several military vehicles in front of the hotel. She activated her comm and said, "Arcee, something is going on down there, I think you need to hurry."

"Roger that! Rose is just moving the ship close to the balcony," Arcee said from the comm. Suddenly there was a heavy thud and balcony floor shook a little. June knows that Arcee had just landed on the balcony using cover of invisibility.

"June, it's me. It's better that you go in and wait for Jack, I'll take all of these bags into the ship and wait for your signal," Arcee said and June saw how shopping bags started to float in the air.

June nodded towards the floating shopping bags and said, "Okay." She stepped into the room and closed the balcony door. She looked around for moment and then she walked to the large bed and lie down on top of it. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would feel to be in this bed with Jack. She thought how fun it would be to have Jack in his Sadie alt wearing a wedding dress. That thought made her grin evilly and she continued her exiting daydream by imagining herself in her Jack-alt and carrying innocent looking Sadie into the honeymoon suite.

June licked her lips and said, "Sadie, I'm going to teach you how it feels to be a woman." Somehow taking Sadie's virginity had started to be an obsession It was because she had almost done it, but Jack had stopped her. She was sure that in the end Jack would have thanked her from the experience. Of course she had to admit that she had other motive too, she wanted to have some control over Jack. Now femme in her went all mellow when Jack even looked at her, but human in her wanted to be in control. She was not stupid, she knows that human feelings come from the time when she was Jack's mother and had authority over him.

* * *

Agent Carol Jones walked into the hotel lobby with Raf and Miko. She showed her badge to the receptionist and picture of blond woman and large man. "Have you seen these two in here?

The man looked the picture and said, "Oh! I remember her, but she was with the different man. If I remember right they took a room," the man checked from his computer, "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Darby."

It was like an electric shock, she felt how her heart started to race and how her face got all red. Miko pulled her sleeve and whispered, "The spider has captured Jack and we need help him."

For Carol it was hard to think strait, she rubbed side of her head and though that she needed to rescue Jack whatever the cost. She took her radio and said, "Situation has change, we have a high profile agent in danger. The spider has capture Agent Darby and we need to rescue him. Proceed with the hostage rescue. I authorize free use of fire arms just don't hit Agent Darby."

Miko looked her and smiled, it seems that they had at least one thing that they could agree and that was rescuing Jack Darby. "Let's move you two of here, this hotel is going to be war zone and it's dangerous for the kids to be here when the shooting starts." When she escorted Miko and Raf out of hotel she glanced back and thought that Jack would value her a lot when she rescues him from the spider bot.

* * *

Honey noticed that they were only few other people in the hotel's restaurant besides them. She smiled happily because everything in the room was just perfect, they had a nice quiet place where they could sit and enjoy different tastes of human food. She looked at the man that sat in front of her and smiled to him. She had asked that Grizzly takes same form as human Jack Darby and book the hotel room for them as a couple. For her it was kind of exciting to be with Jack even if he was the fake one.

She took hold of Grizzly's hand and said, "Say that you love me and that I look beautiful today."

Grizzly smiled and said, "I love you and you look beautiful today." Somehow that made her blush, it felt funny to make her own drone to talk like that.

Honey giggle and said theatrically, "Oh! Jack, you just know how to talk to the girl."

When she looked at Grizzly and how handsome he was in his Jack-form, she decided that when they get back into the hotel room she would play around with her fake Jack and pretend that he was the real one. She looked at the Grizzly and said, "Tell me that you won't abandon me and that you look after me."

Honey's words caused a flash of emotions in the drone network and it felt like she had activated some sleeping subroutines. Grizzly took hold of her hands and looked deeply into her eyes and said with serious tone," We will never abandon you and we will serve your will for eternity." Honey got goosebumps, somehow she knows that this was not a Grizzly who was speaking. It was something big from the low levels of her drone network's subroutines, but she could not connect it to anything.

Honey gulped and said, "Oh! Yes, thanks for your kind words."

The waiter arrived and pulled her out of her thoughts. She was amused when waitress made Grizzly taste the wine. Grizzly looked at the wine color against the light and smelled the content of the glass and said, "There is a faint odor of organic decomposition in this wine. I suspect that some rat has drowned in the barrel."

There was a horrific expression on the waiter's face and Honey said quickly, "He is joking, he does not know difference between wine and motor oil."

Grizzly glanced at her and took a sip of wine and spit it back into the class. Then, he gave glass to the waiter and said "This motor oil has a taste of dead rat, can we have a new bottle?" Now waiter was completely red and he took the wine bottle and hurried away with it.

Honey chuckled, she really enjoyed her company, it was amazing how her drone was developing a personality of his own. She noticed that the waiter returned with the new bottle and other waiter carried plates full of food to them. This time Grizzly approved the wine and waiter poured it into their glasses and set the plates full of food in front of them. When the waiters had left Honey examined the food that they had and smiled, she was sure that it was going to be interesting experience to taste different kinds of food.

She nodded to Grizzly and they both started to eat. The first one that she tasted was a salad and it tasted really good and when she swallowed it she felt how it was converted to energon in her belly. Honey noticed that Grizzly also enjoyed and got energon out of the human food. They were a bit different from construction as Grizzly was made out of small parts and every one of them could operate independently or as one unit.

"The food is good, hotel is nice and we have now plenty of money from the casino games. Things seem to going well for us," she said and smiled to Grizzly.

Grizzly looked her and said, "My queen, bird drones informed that there are human vehicles outside and armed humans are approaching this building. There is also cloaked ship over the building and heavily armed hovering gunship is hovering around the building."

Honey put the fork down and wiped her mouth and said, "My weapons systems are still damaged, I only have my talons and my spider weapons that I can use. " She took a sip of wine and continued, "If they attack us you have to buy me some time to escape and then you have to flee before they capture or kill you."

Grizzly tasted his wine and said, "Yes, my queen." Now Honey was regretting that she had change to her new red dress and put a high heal shoes on. Now it was too late to change them and transformation would just draw more attention to her.

Suddenly restaurant's glass windows exploded and human soldiers burst into the room through the windows. Grizzly pulled her down and grabbed the pile of plates from the nearby table and started to toss them towards humans like a frisbee toys. Soldiers yelled in pain when the high speed plates hit them and took cover behind the grand piano and tables. Someone shouted order and soldiers started to shoot towards Honey and ignore Grizzly even if he was the biggest threat to the humans. Grizzly pulled table down and Honey used the cover it provided and crawl into the kitchen.

Honey saw how the kitchen staff was down on the floor and trying to cover their heads when bullets passed the thin walls and ricochet around in the kitchen. Honey noticed a large trolley full of silver forks, spoons and knives. She sent a quick message to Grizzly and pushed the trolley into the dining room. From the door she saw how Grizzly grabbed the rolling trolley and started to toss silverware towards soldiers like throwing knives

The stream of bullets ripped the door frame next to Honeys head and another one hit the one of the kitchen gas stoves and caused a huge pillar of flames that started to lick the kitchen roof. Suddenly water started to rain from the sprinkler system and fire alarm went off. The people started to crawl out of the wet kitchen and when the cook crawled past her he looked at her and smiled approvingly.

She looked at herself and noticed that her black bra and garter belt with stocking was clearly visible through the wet dress and the red dress was like clued against her skin. She swore, there was nothing that she could do to make herself look more decent.

Honey followed the kitchen staff and in the service hallway and she started to run fast as she could with high heels on. At the end of the hallway she found a door that lead into the hotel lobby. She opened the door and stepped into the hotel lobby, through the windows she saw how the headlights of car flashed on the street front of the hotel. She screamed in surprised when huge armored vehicle smashed through hotel doors and started to slider on the slippery floor. She saw how receptionist stared the approaching vehicle in panic and without thinking Honey rushed towards the receptionist and pushed him into the office room next to the reception desk.

The sliding armored car crushed the reception desk and Honey jumped out of the way just at the last moment. She swore to the reckless driver and showed her middle finger towards the armored vehicle. The turret on top of the vehicle turned and large machine gun opened fire towards her. She run towards the stairs and bullets ripped the beautiful granite tiles behind her to pieces.

"Scap! This is not fun," she yelled and dived into the staircase and made perfect forward roll and took cover behind the wall. The machine gun kept sending bullets after her, but all of then just ripped the walls. She stood there and checked her clothes and was really surprised that they were still intact, only a bit dusty and wet. She smiled, this dress was one her favorite and she would hate to see it ruined.

Honey took deep breath and started to climb the stairs towards her room. She needed to get the money bag before she could leave or they would have to start again from the scratch. In the stairs she met a scary people that were evacuating the hotel. She yelled to them, "Don't go into the lobby there is fire fighting going on there, head down into the garage and hide in there." The hotel worker in the front of the group nodded to her and she let the people pass her by pressing herself against the wall.

When the stairs were empty she started to climb again, when she was halfway she heard how soldiers entered into the staircase yelled orders to each other. She glanced down and saw how soldiers had started to climb after her. Suddenly the helicopter gunship outside started to shoot through the staircase windows with its massive nose cannon. The armor piecing bullets hit the stairs two floors below Honey. The stairs below started to crumble down and human soldiers had to stop their climb and took shelter from the nearest floor. She felt how the whole building shook when the helicopter gunship focused to fire the floor where human soldier hide. Honey ignored the mayhem that tricked happy gunship caused below and continued to climb up towards her room.

When she got at her room door and opened it she saw how there was an angry looking woman standing in the middle of the room. "June!" she yelled and turned around to flee. Honey did not want to face Jack's mother now, not before she got a chance to settle the score with Jack and his blue femme.

June grabbed her from the hair and pulled her on the floor. "You bitch, where you think you are going, I have some unfinished business with you."

Honey hold her head and said, "Ouch! That really hurt, don't you know that its not nice to pull people from the hair?"

June looked her with discuss in her eyes and said, "What is he seeing in a slut like you? You must have seduced him with your big boobs and ass."

Honey looked at herself and said smiled to June, "Maybe he saw a woman that can satisfy his needs." Her dress was still wet and lingerie was clearly visible through it.

June slapped her with her open hand and Honey almost fell down. "You bitch, you are not only one that can do that."

Honey pushed June down towards the wall and said, "Go away you old hag, I don't have time to listen how you whine after your son." Honey was starting to reach her limit and she was getting angry.

June was all red from her face when she yelled, "Old hag! I'm not that old."

Honey turned and looked at June and said with bitchy tone," I'm sorry, my mistake, you are hanging around so much I thought that you are already retiree." She made a gesture to show what she meant with hanging around.

June was totally red and she was shaking in anger and only thing that she got out was, "You, you, hussy!"

"At leas I know what to do with my assets and I don't have to abuse him when he is sleeping," she said and saw how there was a horrific expression on June's face.

"You know?", June asked and something in her posture made Honey alarmed, it was like she was deciding to do something.

Honey chucked and brushed her hair with her hand and said, "He told me how you abused him. Maybe I should let the whole Jasper know what you have done to your own son, " she smiled evilly," That would destroy both of you at the same time."

There was a murder in June's eyes when she hit Honey directly into the chest just where her human heart should have been. Honey screamed and slided along the hallway floor like a curling stone on ice. When she dropped on the floor she saw static in a brief moment and she heard how June walked closer and said, "Sorry about this, but I do anything to protect my Jack."

Honey felt how June took hold of her head like planning to snap her neck. Honey did not hesitate, she grabbed hold of June's arms and slammed her on the wall. It was now clear to her that June was not ordinary human. The hit that June gave into Honey's chest would have stopped a truck and killed a normal human. In fact the hit had been so brutal that it should have passed through the human body. June had tried to kill her so there was not reason to hold back.

She stood up and wobbled a bit and noticed that her right shoe had lost its heel and her dress had ripped from the side and revealed her stocking. "Oh Damn, that was an expensive shoe and my favorite dress," she said kicked June really hard. Normal human would have died to massive trauma caused by the kick, but June just whimpered and tried to get up.

When June stood up when Honey was removing her shoes and June used that opportunity to kick her in turn. The force of the kick would have snapped normal human half, but it only slammed Honey deep into the wall and she fell into the empty hotel room. When she got back to the hallway, she noticed that her red dress was ripped open from the front and her expensive black bra was visible.

Honey screamed in anger and grabbed hold of June's shirt and ripped it off from her. She laughed when she saw that June was wearing a white push-up bra with teddy bear pictures. "Is that form children's clothing? " she asked and pointed June bra and same time she ripped off what was left of her red dress.

Now Honey was wearing only her black bra, panties and garter belt with the stockings. She took a fighting stand and made a gesture with her hand, "Let's see what old hag like you can do. If you want you can take your dentures out of your mouth so that you don't lose them when I hit you. I'm sure you take them out when you suck your own son."

June screamed in rage and launched series of hits and kicks towards her, but Honey dodged and blocked them easily, it was like she would have known June's moves before she made them. "You are good, but not enough," she said avoided June's strike and hit her in the back so hard that she screamed and fell face down on floor.

Honey grabbed hold of back of June's pants and put her let against her back and pulled really hard. There was a ripping sound when June's jeans were ripped off from her legs. " I know it, matching panties," she said with mocking tone.

When June got up, Honey tossed the ripped jeans against June's red face and asked, "Did you get enough or do you want to continue to humiliate yourself?" Now they both stood on the hotel hallway wearing only their underwear.

June attacked and launched series of extremely fast strikes and kicks. Honey could hear how June's fists made whizzing sounds when they moved. She barely managed to block June's attacks and same time she was forced backwards towards the wall. When her back hit the wall Honey dodged down and June's punches ripped holes into the concrete. Honey used the opportunity and launched powerful strike towards June's face. There was a loud metallic bang and June flipped around and fell on the floor.

It took a moment for June to get her head straight and blood spited out of her mouth. When June finally got up, there was a bloody grin on her deformed face. She touched the place where Honey's hit had landed and adjusted her face skin a bit. Then, she extended her fingers like they would have been claws and attacked against Honey's face. She tried to dodge, but June's finger nails extended and dig into her face. Honey screamed in pain and took hold of her bloody face.

"Now die you worthless slut," June prepared to impale Honey with her long sharp finger nails, but Honey made a rapid back flips and took some distance to the murderous woman. Honey activated transformation into the femme form and felt how her human skin liquefied and how a gun metal colored armor moved in place. She got some height and balance back when her heels transformed out from her legs. She flexed her arms and took again a battle stand.

There was a horrific expression on June's face when she saw honeys true femme form and she said, "Jack?" and fell on her knees.

Honey said, "Your Jack is not here to help you now, bitch!" Then she kicked June like she would have been a football. The kick was so powerful that June fly through the hallway window and out of the hotel like a rag doll. Honey walked to the broken window and looked down. She saw that June had been lucky, she had landed into the swimming pool and was now trying to get up from it.

She also saw that hotel was completely surrounded and only way that she could move was up. Honey transformed into her spider mode and started to climb up on the wall towards the roof. Suddenly the gunship fly next to her and she heard how it said, "Primus!, You are beautiful."

Someone started to shoot towards her from the ground and walls started to rip part around her. The gunship let out an angry scream and turned to dive towards the shooter and same time it opened the fire with its nose cannon. Honey continued towards the roof and on the top she started to look a place where to jump towards the next building. Suddenly Honey saw how the blue femme de-cloaked in front of her and she recognized her, It was the same femme that stole her Jack.

"You glitch!" she screamed in anger and run towards the blue femme, she was going to kill her.

"Jack, I, I, " the blue femme sobbed. Homey was about to push the femme down from the roof when she was zapped by the electric shock from the behind and her mind went all black.

* * *

**A/N:** I now have three different parallel stories ongoing and I will switch focus between them based on feedback and reading statistics. If some story gets more feedback and I can learn something from the feedback I tend to favor that story more. Also, someone asked from me is the feedback affecting how the story goes and I have to say that it will affect. Sometimes I have changed chapters based on previous feedback and I constantly try to improve the story and my English skills.

My FanFiction stories:

\- Jack and Femmes (This story and several other short stories)  
\- The lost soul (Jack's soul is jumping around and trying to find it's way back to home)  
\- Dead girlfriend (Jack tries to revive dead Arcee with unexpected results)

OC characters in this chapter:  
Liz – Woman from the camp site  
Grizzly – Honey's bear drone / body guard.  
Agent Carol Jones – New contact person to the Autobots  
Fiona – Sales woman  
Gary - Hotel worker  
Grace – Weapon officer of the patrol ship Claw one  
Rose – Captain of the patrol ship Claw one  
Kitty - Navigator of the patrol ship Claw one

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**I'm here to kill you  
**Chapter 19

June was in her femme form when she dropped out of Grace's arms. She looked towards the invisible femme and said, "Thanks for the lift." Grace had lifter her up from the swimming pool and carried her here with her jump jets. They had arrived just in time to zap the spider femme when she charged against Arcee. June walked to the gun metal colored spider femme and carefully turned her around and checked her life statistics with her wrist scanner.

"This femme is our Jack, but he is again in the Honey mode," she said and looked at Arcee who was now getting herself back in control.

Airachnid landed on the roof and transformed into her femme form and said, " Let's get her out of here before more humans come."

June heard faint humming and saw how airlock opened in the plain air and how entry into the invisible ship came visible. She nodded and said, "Arcee, please take Jack into the ship and guard him, you too Airachnid it's better that you stay close if he happens to wake up."

When they all were in the ship June stood in the airlock and looked down at the ruined hotel. She saw how tiny looking people on the ground were organizing rescue and firefighting. Just before the hatch started to close a large thick flock of birds launched from the building and scattered around the sky like searching something. June felt like she had forgotten something, she shook her head headed towards ship's bridge.

In the ship's bridge she walked to the ship's captain Rose and asked, "What really happened? Was there any human casualties?" She felt a bang of guild when she asked about casualties because, she had personally tried to kill the blond woman whom she thought to be Jack's lover. Now she knows how far she would go for Jack and if needed she would even commit a murder. When she looked femmes in the bridge, she knows that she was not the only one that would go that far. If needed these femmes would even burn the whole planet for their sparkmate.

Rose looked her console and said, "I just got a message from Miko. She is on the ground with Raf and she said that human special forces tried to rescue Jack from the spider femme and ended in firefight with unknown forces. During the shootings some civilians and soldiers got killed and several vehicles got destroyed. Miko also says that humans are trying to cover up their part of the operation and Raf is trying to erase all evidence from our presence. She also sayed that after they get a change to leave they will meet us in the new Autobot base."

June blinked her optics it had been Airachnid who had defended her sparkling against the soldiers. The evil spider bot would not hesitate to kill those that lifted a gun against her or Jack. Of course Airachnid enjoyed the killings and would do some extra damage just for fun of it. June thought a moment and said, " We all have made serious mistakes today, but we got our Jack back and that is all that matters."

Rose nodded to her and turned to look at Kitty and said,. "Kitty, take us back into the Iacon-42, fast as you can. We need to hurry before Jack wakes up. Also, call Vector Sigma and tell her that we have Jack and that she should prepare one the medbay's recovery chamber for him." June watched a moment how the ground moved in the monitor screens and then she turned and walked out of the bridge. She had a lot to think and she wanted short her thoughts before they arrive into the Iacon-42.

* * *

Honey woke up and looked around. She was on the bottom of the empty glass tank. Through the glass she saw that there was several femmes standing and looking at her. The glass lifted off and beautiful white femme walked closer to her and used some kind of scanning device on her. Honey made a scared sound and moved far back as she could go.

The white one touched her gently and made soothing sounds and asked, "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"I, I have damaged memory system and it needs repair, " she said and marveled the beauty of this gentle white femme.

The white femme smiled and said, "Your memory is already repaired, you just need to use it a bit." Somehow Honey got a feeling that this white femme loved her a lot and it made her feel safe.

She turned her head around and looked other femmes, they all looked familiar for her and she got some names from her memory. She turned her focus on the blue femme and said, "I know you, you are Arcee the one that took my Jack away from me."

Arcee looked like she was in shock and said, "Honey, I did not take your Jack way from you."

"Let's take it with a small steps," the white femme said and Arcee nodded.

Honey looked around confused and then she noticed a familiar looking spider bot, "You are my carrier Airachnid and you are also a spider bot," she screamed with happy voice.

The large spider bot looked like she would start to cry when she said, "Yes Honey it's your mama spider."

The pink and white bot pushed past the two gray and black one and looked at her and said, "Honey, I'm so happy that you are alive," and clapped her servos together and tilted her head.

Honey smiled and said, "I know you, you are Kitty and those two grumpy ones next to you are Grace and Mercy."

She looked around more and saw a red femme with smaller femme in her arms and she pointed them and said, "She is Rose and she can transform into the beautiful Ferrari."

Honey focused on the small one and tried to remember her name and she looked at white femme and asked, "I,I don't remember who that small femme is."

The small femme change her armor colors and Honey asked, "June?"

"Yes Honey, it's me," June said and turned to look at the white femme like waiting for her to do something.

The white femme smiled and said, "Good, good, can you tell who this is?" He moved away are let the beautiful shiny black femme step closer.

There was a long silence when Honey stared at the black femme and suddenly everything started to make sense. She knows that he was Jack Darby and Honey. All the events that had happened to him/her flashed past his mind. He had been shot by Smokescreen and tossed down from the mountain. Someone had found him and dragged into the old Decepticon ship and in there his self repair system had produced spider drones that had started to repair him. He also remembered events in the future and how he had met Veronica. All the small details were clear like he would have seen them just now. Then, he saw himself on the berth through the shiny black femme, they were again as one person, they were again complete.

Jack got a funny idea when he saw how everyone looked at both of his femme's like waiting some reaction. He used his larger femme and said, "Honey remembers that she is a good girl and Jack likes her." There was a buzzing sound when everyone else except Vector Sigma fell down, they had thought that he had copied faulty memory version of himself into the shiny black femme.

Vector Sigma looked femmes on the ground and said, "Jack, that was not funny you almost got me too."

Jack stood up in the tube and used his large form to take his smaller form into his arms. He examined his own small femme form and found that it was almost the same as it used to be, but now it had an eight slots in its back for the spider lets. He explored around more and his own small femme form started to make purring sound.

Vector Sigma looked him with annoyed expression and said, "Jack, you better stop playing with yourself. We have some serious business that we need to take care before Optimus and his team can return into the Earth. Also, there is a small personal matter that needs your attention, but it can wait that we get the more urgent matter out of the way." Vector Sigma turned around and headed towards the door.

Jack lifted his small femme at the optics level and looked at himself. There was similar feeling like when looking into the mirror and holding other mirror against it. They were the same person and his mind was again fully occupying the small femme body and two large femme bodies. There was also something else that was part of him. Suddenly he remembered the Honey's drone network. Jack quickly suppressed all thoughts about it so that it would stay hidden from Vector Sigma. He needed more time to decide what to do with the drone network and if it was exposed to Vector Sigma too early she could decide to use it for her own purposes.

He walked to the unconscious Airachnid and send a command that made his small femme transform into the Airachnid's belly. He moved Airachnid to the better position on the floor and touched her faceplate gently with his servo. He looked around the room and unconscious femmes and before he followed Vector Sigma to the door he stopped and kissed Arcee. "I missed you babe," he said to the unconscious blue femme.

Inside the control center Jack walked to the Captain Silver who saluted to him and said, "My Lord, I sense that you are whole now."

"Yes I am, now can I have a status report?" he asked and find it refreshing that he was in the same size level with his femmes when he talked to them.

"We have followed your orders and we are still tracking Nemesis. It seems that after the explosion of the Autobot base Decepticons have retreated to repair their damaged ship to the south pole. We also noticed that they have received some new recruits as there was a big winged bot flying around the ship. That's all that we know for now, but it is enough for the missile targeting data," The captain said and looked nervous on the ground and added, "My Lord, if you wish we can fire the long range tactical missiles and blow them out."

Jack knows that missile strike like that would cause a massive damage to the south pole environment and said, "You all have done an excellent work and I'm proud of your performance during my absence. Please, keep tracking them and also follow human activity, I want to know everything that mentions virus or aliens. And, please restrain all hostile actions until I give an order."

The captain saluted and said, "Yes my Lord."

There was a sound like human clearing her throat and Vector Sigma said, "Jack can we continue?"

He looked at the white femme and said, "Oh! Yes. What next?"

"You have to deal with Smokescreen, it would be better to get it done now when Optimus Prime is here," Vector Sigma said with hard tone.

Captain Silver looked both of them and said, "Optimus Prime and others are in the cargo bay. Do you want Smokescreen in there too?"

Jack thought a moment and he had mixed feelings towards the mech that had tried to kill him. In a way he still considered Smokescreen as a friend, but same time his femme side wanted to have a revenge. He felt like Jekyll &amp; Hyde. In one side there was a human who valued life a lot and in the other side there was Cybertronian femme who wanted to have a revenge. To make it complicated he was surrounded by Cybertronian femmes and he needed to show them that he was a strong leader not some pushover.

"Yes, bring him in. I think I need to decide what I do with him," he said and felt helpless.

He knows that if he postponed his decision too long Smokescreen would get killed in some freak accident. It would not be a surprise to get a report from some innocently smiling femme that said how Smokescreen escaped through the airlock and got frozen to dead in the empty space. These femmes looked pretty and acted like a shy girls around him, but under the colorful exterior they all were ruthless femme warriors.

Silver nodded to him and said, "Your wish is my command." Jack smiled to her, he knows that he really needed to be careful what he wishes or he could get it.

When Captain Silver turned to leave Jack slapped her after playfully and she turned to look at him with bright optics. Through the bond Jack felt how Captain Silver's spark was full of affection towards him.

Jack and Vector Sigma walked into the elevator and when they were alone Vector Sigma said with annoyed tone, "Jack do you have to behave like that?"

Jack looked at her and asked, "You didn't like that I slapped her aft?"

She grinned and said, "You can slap your femme's afts as much you want, but try to be sensitive towards others that don't get your attention."

He nodded and said, "I see, so I need to control how I share my attention." Jack understood what she meant. If he was not careful, he would have servos full of attention seeking femmes. He already had Arcee, Rose and others that are close to him and they were already taking a lot of freedoms towards him.

When the door opened, Jack gestured Vector Sigma to go first. He followed few steps behind and marveled how nicely her hip moved when she walked. Then, for his embarrassment he noticed that he was also walking with similar swaying movement and when he tried to walk more manly he tripped down and hit his breast armor painfully on the floor.

"Jack, what are you doing down there?" Vector Sigma asked and look over her shoulder."

"I just thought that I saw a dollar on the floor, but I was mistaking." he said with embarrassed tone and when he stood up from the floor he glanced under Vector Sigma's skirt armor. There was a knowing expression on Vector Sigma's faceplate, she had noticed his interest.

"I see," the white femme said and continued to walk ahead. This time Jack noticed that she moved her body like she would have been model on a catwalk and glanced back from time to time just to see how he took it. Jack tried to focus on white femme's back and not to pay attention how his own shiny black femme walked. He thought that after his small body would be fully recovered he would spend some time in his male form just to get his act together.

* * *

Smokescreen was really bored, he had counted all the metal tiles on the medbay walls now a ten thousand time. The binders kept him on the berth and femme medics had stopped to working with his arms days ago so his only entertainment were the tiles. Previously he had tried to talk with the medics, but as they were Chromia clones they had been angry to him so his only option was to listen how they talked to each other. What he had learned from the idle chatter was that they expected that new spark would be removed from him and it would be given to some femme before he was executed.

He let out of sigh, he could not understand how it had happened, but somehow Knock Out had managed to spark him during the torture sessions. He suspected that it happened when the Decepticon medic had forced him to keep the spark chamber open. He had felt himself so vulnerable that he had agreed to do all that Knock Out had demanded. "That scrap head, I hope someone kills him," he said when he remembered how Knock Out had smiled sweetly to him when he rammed a rusty metal bar into Smokescreen's mouth and demanded that he sucks it.

"It would be better to get rid of the new spark, I don't want to have sparkling that has anything common with that insane medic," he said to himself and checked from his systems how the new spark was doing. He checked the spark every ten minutes, but he did not know why he kept doing that.

Suddenly the door opened and femme that he knows as a captain of the ship walked in with Grace and Mercy. "Hello there, how is our little patient doing today?" The Captain asked with a mocking tone.

Smokescreen grinned and said, "A few moments ago I felt great, but now I'm not so sure."

"Ah! That's sad, I have some great news that may cheer you up," The Captain said and looked him with clever expression on her faceplate.

"What kind of news? Are you going to give your apology and let me go?" He asked and saw how Mercy and Grace looked like they wanted to hit him.

"No, no, I just came here to get you. Jack wants to have a little talk with you before you are executed."

"Oh! So somehow he survived from all of that? Those humans are amazingly strong," he said, he had been sure that Jack would be dead by now.

When those three femmes glanced each other and chuckled, he started to get really confused, he had missed something valuable information. "What?" He asked in confusion. The femmes did not say anything they just took his binders from the berth and forced him up.

The Captain grinned and said," If my sparkmate allows it, I will personally dig that small spark out from you spark chamber." Those words caused fear inside Smokescreen.

"Please, don't take it away," he plead. Now he understood that his body had already adapted to be a carrier for the sparkling.

Mercy snorted and said, "So you prefer to take it with you when you die?"

"Yes, I mean no!" he sobbed in panic.

"Well if you want to keep it, it's fine to me. I think it's better to let it die with you, after all it contains half Decepticon and half traitor's core codes," Captain Silver said and femmes started to drag him towards the door.

Smokescreen was in panic, he did not want to lose his sparkling and did not want it to die with him so he screamed, "NO! Please, take it out!"

Grace chuckled and said, "It seems that traitor has a hard time decide what he really wants."

When he was dragged through hallways full of femmes, he really understood how much they hated him. Amount of angry and shouting femmes around him increased and some use opportunity to hit him. The Captain just smiled and more femmes started to hit him. He had never been this scared, not event when Knock Out had tossed those rusty screws into him. Now Smokescreen was sure that he would get a slow and painful death. The worst part was that they were already out of the medbay and that meant that they would not take the new spark out of him. Now, his innocent unborn sparkling would also die with him because his stupid belief and lust for glory.

* * *

Jack and Vector Sigma arrived into the large storage room where Optimus Prime was checking inventory list and telling his team members what supply containers they were allowed to take with them. They were seriously preparing to move back into the Earth and with the new supplies they would be back in business in no time.

Optimus Prime noticed them and walked to greet them, "Jackson, are you fully back now?"

Jack nodded and said, "Yes Optimus, I'm fully back now." Jack remembered from his merged memories how Autobot base got destroyed and what happened while he was running around as Honey. He also remembered how desperately his two large versions had tried to hold remnants of his mind together and how they had slowly started to feel hollow and lost.

Optimus smiled and grabbed him into the bear hug and said, "Son, you made me worried there for a while, but I'm glad that everything is Okay now." He let him down and looked at Vector Sigma like waiting for her to say something to protest, but she just stayed silent like she had approved something unsaid. Jack understood that large bot had been really worried and he tried to hint how much he valued him.

Jack looked around and said, "Can you call your two new members here? I would like to get open things out of the way." Optimus looked a bit worried and then he gestured Ultra Magnus and Elita One closer.

Both large bots knelt down in front of him and looked at the Prime. "Jackson Darby, these are Ultra Magnus and Elita one, they both have made crimes against you."

Jack looked at both mech and got a lot of information from his memory. "They already know who I am so there is no need to introduction," he said and examined two kneeling bots.

"Have you already punished them?" he asked and looked at Optimus. He had already heard something when he met these two first time, but he wanted to hear it from Optimus himself.

"Yes, Elita One took the full blame and Commander Ultra Magnus was spared. I have removed Elita One from the bond as a punishment, but as crime was against your life you are free to add your own claims towards them."

"I'm fine with your decision what comes to Commander Ultra Magnus, I have no claims towards him. Welcome to the team Commander," He said and Ultra Magnus stood up and saluted with relieved expression on his faceplate. Jack noticed how Ultra Magnus glanced quickly at the Prime when he moved to stand at his left side. Jack got a feeling that there was something going on between these two large mechs.

Jack looked at the large pink femme and he had to admit that she was a fine looking femme even if she was a bit too large. Optimus cleared his voice and said, "Jack, I would prefer if you can keep her in here as I feel that she would have a hard time in the Earth."

There was a flash of anger in Elita One's and it was directed towards Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Jack understood that Optimus wanted to keep his former sparkmate away from himself.

He turned to look at Vector Sigma and asked, "Do we have any use for large femme like her?"

Vector Sigma looked at Elita One and said with a cold tone, "It's better that you let her fade away or get herself killed in some meaningless battle between Autobots and Decepticons."

He looked at the Prime and asked, "Can you re-bond her?"

Optimus looked nervous and said with quiet tone, "Jackson, there is something that you need to know. I, I have an affair with Commander Ultra Magnus and I, I... Well, If you want I can re-bond her."

Jack saw how Elita One was shaking and how cleaning fluid was dripping from her optics and he asked from her, " Do you want to be re-bonded?"

Elita One shook her head and said, "No! I can't bond with him and one of the reasons is that I have a commitment with June."

"You have a commitment with June?" Jack asked with confused tone.

"Her car got destroyed during the battle and as I had already scanned it as my alt more I agreed to be her new car," Elita One said with embarrassed voice.

Jack looked in confusion at Vector Sigma and she said, "Jack, this is bad, June made this kind of contract without checking from you first."

Optimus looked Elita One and asked, "Why did you agree to that kind of contract? Did you not understand at the time what you were doing?"

Elita One looked to be in shame and she said, " I thought she joked first, but she seemed so serious and she said that she is sure that Jack approves it so without thinking I agreed. I think it was because I felt so lonely."

Optimus looked at Jack and said, "Jackson, I think you have a problem," he glanced and Elita One and added, "a big problem."

Jack looked around in confusion and saw how Elita One was looking at the floor in shame. " I have a bad feeling about this, can someone explain this to me?", he asked and turned to look at Vector Sigma.

Vector Sigma put her servo to Jack's shoulder and said, "Jack darling, it seems that June made contract with Elita One and as she is your sparkmate and you are in the lead the contract is yours."

"What kind of contract?" he asked and then he remembered how he got tied to Arcee with her vehicle registration certificate and how bots mixed it with some kind of marriage contract.

"No! No! Not again that kind of contracts! Can it get out of this?" he asked panic in his voice.

Vector Sigma looked her and said, "There is a way, if June did something that you can't live with or you absolutely don't approve." Her tone was dangerous and Optimus Prime looked him with serious expression. Jack understood that if he says that June did wrong and he does not approve it, he would have to punish June and possibly cut his ties to her like Optimus had done to Elita One. If he were forced to cut the bond between him and June it would be same as killing her.

He looked at the bots around him and said, "Well, I think..." Optimus looked like wanted to burst his tires. Jack knows that the big bot had his own interest to watch as he had already admitted that he had an affair with Ultra Magnus and that he wanted to get rid of his old sparkmate. When Jack looked at Elita One he understood that this was really hard for her. The pink femme clearly had feelings towards Optimus Prime and now he was giving her away like an old junk car that was now just taking parking space from his new car.

"I, I think that taking account all the factors June made the right decision. Yes, I approve it, " he said and Optimus looked relieved.

Optimus clapped his servos and yelled, "All here this! As Prime I announce that Jackson Darby and Elita One have made the contract." Jack got a feeling that he had been cleverly played into the corner, but he could not say it out loud.

Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stopped their work from other side of the room and run to them. Jack stood there in front of Elita One and all bots including Vector Sigma started to bang their pedes on the floor.

After the noise ended, Bulkhead grabbed him for hug and said, "Jack you surprised me again, I would newer though that you would have bearings to add femme like Elita One into your collection."

Ratchet also padded his shoulder and asked, "Who's the pretty bride? Is it you?" Then he laughed to his own joke. Jack tried to smile, he knows that his shiny black body was a really pretty femme and he looked really feminine next to the large pink femme.

Bumblebee also hugged him and send him a private message where he said that that Jack was a brave bot and he hoped that Jack survives from the first mating with the large femme.

Ultra Magnus kept his distance and said, "Commander Elita One, I wish you all the luck," then he looked at Jack and added, "also for you too Jackson Darby, you will need it."

Elita One looked like she would be lost and then she said with faint voice, "Um! I forgot to say that with June there was a condition that Jack has to approve the contract before it is valid."

Optimus Prime started to laugh so hard that he fell on the floor. When he finally calmed down, he stood up and said, "Sorry Jackson, but you agreed already so she is your problem now." Then he started to laugh again and walked to sit on one of the containers. When Optimus explained the situation to others around him, they also started to laugh. Jack was embarrassed, he was sure that this would be a new joking topic for a long time.

Jack let out a sigh and felt like he would have been suckered a big time. He looked at Vector Sigma and asked, "Are you Okay with this?"

She shook her shoulders and said, "I did not predict this, but it's an interesting turn of events. Anyway one more or less in your sparkmate count does not do much." That statement reminded Jack that he did not even know anymore how many femmes he had. Chromia was still running the cloning facility and he felt how the number of sparkmates increased every day.

Elita One looked really shy when she said, "I'm bigger than your other femmes, but I hope you can still find some use for me."

Jack chuckled said, "You will fit in just fine. Now lift me up and give me a kiss." Elita One lifted him up and looked confused.

"Um! I'm little inexperienced with this kissing thing," she said with embarrassed tone.

Jack smiled and said, "Just do what you did with Optimus when you showed that you cared him." Elita One smiled and pressed her face plate against his for short moment and when she put him down she slapped his back with her servo like he would have been one of her buddies.

Vector Sigma let out of giggling tone and covered her mouth with her servo, she was clearly amused. Jack chuckled and jumped up towards large femme's helm. He grabbed hold of her and pulled his faceplate close to hers and kissed her directly to the lips. He felt how Elita One was surprised, but when she recovered she put her servos around him and responded to his kiss. Jack felt how connection was forming between them, it was a really faint one, but a good start.

Elita One let him down and said, " That was something that I had not experienced before and we definitely need to practice it a bit more."

Vector Sigma cleared her voice and said, " I think it's better to leave that later for more private place." Jack nodded, he had noticed how Ultra Magnus had looked embarrassed. Others were more or less used to human way of kissing and Jack was sure that others excluding Bulkhead could do it.

Elita One had noticed Ultra Magnus too and looked a bit concerned when she said, "Ultra Magnus got out with warning, I got out with new sparkmate, how about that young bot?"

Jack let out of sigh and said," I think it is a bit more complicated when all these femmes want him dead. Or what would you do if your sparkmate got attacked and almost killed."

The pink femme blinked her optics and said with angry tone, "Yes, you are right, he needs to die." Jack rolled his optics, Elita One had already forgotten why Smokescreen was here.

* * *

Smokescreen was badly scratched, he had been brutally tossed around and he had received countless angry hits and insults when he was dragged past the ship. Now it was clear for him that every femme in the ship wanted him dead. He had tried to kill their sparkmate and only reason he was still alive was that Jack wanted to talk with him before he would get executed. He could only hope that his death was quick and that he would get a chance to ask that his sparkling would be saved.

The herd of femmes pushed him into the cargo bay and hundreds of femmes filled the area, they all were there to see him die. Smokescreen noticed how Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Commander Ultra Magnus and Elita One stood there. He also saw that Elita One was not in chains and it took a moment to understand that the Commander had weaseled herself out of the trouble. A hate and bitterness filled his spark, he had believed that he was under command of Elita One and in the mission to save his Prime from Jack's evil lies. Now it was totally clear to him that Elder Xaaron and Elita One had just used him for their own advantage.

Mercy and Grace dragged him in front of the beautiful shiny black femme and forced him on his knees. The ship's captain stepped in front and saluted to the femme and said, "My Lord, we have brought the prisoner for the execution."

There was a hard expression on the black femme's faceplate when she looked at him and asked, "Prisoner, do you know who I am?"

Smokescreen shook his head and said, "No, Ma'am." He remembered faintly seen this femme when he was in the medbay, but he could not recall her name. I must have been when he was under repair and partly in the rest mode.

"Would you believe me if I say that I'm the same Jack Darby that you shot and tossed down from the cliff?"

He was confused, Jack Darby that he knew was a small human not a full sized femme so he said, "No! I think you have a wrong size and race to be him."

"Will it help if I tell you that during our friendly race with June and Rose you confessed to me that you had not raced before and you though that racing was the same as driving fast? And, I had to show you first how to do it?" The black femme said and that caused a flash of memory inside his head. He had been a bit cocky when he said that and Jack had impressed him with his driving skills.

"Jack?, but how?" He asked and saw a brief familiar boyish smile on the femme's faceplate. That smile confirmed that it was the same Jack that he knows as a human Jack.

"Let's say that I also deceived you, I was Cybertronian all the time and I just looked like a human."

Smokescreen mind was rolling fast, all those small details started to make sense. One strong evidence was Jack's insane driving skill and final one was that how much Jack took damage when he tried to kill him. All that complex information and implications that he had been also deceived made his mind crash. His vision went all blue and felt down on his faceplate.

* * *

Jack saw how Smokescreen glitched and fell down on the floor with a loud bang. The surrounding femmes made a disappointed sound, they clearly hoped to see the prisoner to scream in fear. Jack turned to look at his femmes and asked, "What will be his fate?"

"DEATH!" femmes yelled in unison and sound echoed from the metal walls. Jack also noticed that Elita One and Vector Sigma had yelled the same.

He looked around and saw how Bumblebee was twisting his servos like he would have been really nervous. Now Jack started to understand some small details, like how the yellow bot had always stared at Smokescreen and how he had tried to catch his attention with his stunts. Jack sent a quick message to Bumblebee and asked, "_Tell me honestly, do you have feelings for Smokescreen?"_

There was surprised expression on yellow bot's faceplate and he answered in his message,_ "Yes, I like him, please give him a change."_

Jack looked at the angry femmes around him and know that he had to show that he was in command or he could not do what he wanted to do. "I'm Jack Darby and I'm in command here, so when I give my decision you will accept it."

There was nervous movements around femmes and some muttering sounds so he yelled, "Attention!" He had used the full power of his audio system and put his full authority into the voice. There was a loud metallic sound when all femmes snapped their legs together and stood still.

Jack hold his grin, he had remembered how Arcee had told him how she and Chromia had gone through Autobot basic training and how they hated it that they had to stand still when commanded. "At ease," he commanded and saw how femmes relaxed a bit. Now he had their full attention and it felt kind of good.

He saw how June was also among the femmes them and in front of Rose and Arcee, somehow those three had sneaked in with the crowd. He turned to look Optimus and other and saw how Ultra Magnus stood there with embarrassed expression on his faceplate and how Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked amused. Jack guessed that big blue mech had automatically obeyed his commands.

Jack looked at Bumblebee when he said with a loud voice, "I believe that some fallen ones deserve to have a second change so I will give it to Smokescreen, but with a condition. His mind will be purged and this mission will be removed from his memory. It also means that no one will never speak or mention those events to him!" He saw how Bumblebee nodded to him and smiled happily.

"Bumblebee, will you take a responsibility to guard him and keep him in the right path?" he asked and heard how the yellow bot screamed his agreement with happy tone.

Jack sent a data packet to Vector Sigma and said, "Vector Sigma, you know what to do." Vector Sigma nodded and moved to Smokescreen. She took out of her wrist interface cable and connected it to the back of the Smokescreen's head.

It took a moment for Vector Sigma to get her deed done and when the white femme stood up she said with humble tone, "It's done as my Lord wished." Jack nodded and understood that he had enormous power in his use if he wanted he could rule the whole planet. Suddenly he got a vision where the huge armada came out form hyperspace jump and started to preparations for the next one jump. He corrected his thoughts, he could rule the whole galaxy with his femmes and help of Vector Sigma.

Smokescreen interrupted his dreams of power and stood up and said, "Um! This is embarrassing, but seems that I glitched."

Jack chuckled and said, "Yes, that was a bit embarrassing."

Smokescreen looked around and asked, "What is going on here and why I'm on chains." Jack had not taken account this kind of waking and now he had to improvise.

"Eh! You tried to run away from your commitment so we had to chain you," he lied and looked around and tried to find a way to continue his fake story.

There was a confused look at young mechs faceplate and he scratched his helm and asked, " It seems that I got my memory damaged, can you tell what wast the commitment?"

When Jack looked at smiling Bumblebee and got a nasty idea. "You made a contract with Bumblebee and then you tried to run away from it," he said and smiled sweetly towards the yellow bot. He had decided that he was not only one who gets the shotgun wedding today.

"What? A contract! I don't remember it!" Smokescreen yelled and looked scared.

"Yes, and I won't let you weasel out of it. I'm Bumblebee's close friend and I look after his interest so I make you a fair offer. Accept the contract or you die," he said and transferred his right arm to blaster and saw how all the femmes in the room followed his example.

The room was filled with sound of hundreds priming blasters and there was a panic in Smokescreen's optics, "Y,You make the contract sound like a good choice, I accept."

"That's a smart decision," Jack said and turned to look at Bumblebee, "Will you accept him or do we kill him?"

Bumblebee run to the Smokescreen and beeped, "Of course I accept," he took hold of the other mech and hugged him.

Jack gestured femmes to put their blasters away and turned to look at the Prime. Optimus cleared his voice and said, "Yes, well, as Prime I say that this is a valid contract." Everyone except Bumblebee and Smokescreen started to bang their feet. Jack looked at the Prime and smiled innocently and saw how Optimus tried to hold his amusement.

When everyone started to clear the room Arcee came from the crowd and walked front of him and stood there arms at her waist and said, "Jack, I think you own me an explanation to her presence in here." She pointed towards Elita One who was now walking out of the cargo bay with June and Rose.

Vector Sigma hurried to help him and said, "Arcee, it was only way that Jack could get out of the tricky situation without making fool out of himself."

Arcee thought a moment and said, "As I know that Jack has a habit of making fool out of himself, I will accept that as an explanation for now. But Jack, you will have to tell all the details to me with better time." Under Arcee's gaze Jack felt how all that earlier feeling of power felt fake. He loved this blue femme a lot and he wanted to please her and his greatest fear was that he would lose her.

"Yes, Arcee, I will explain all of this to you," he said and decided to use his small femme body and his Sadie alt for that as it was Arcee's favorite and she would go easy on him.

Arcee smiled and said, "The most important part is that you are back here and everything is back to normal.

Vector Sigma chuckled and said, "Back to normal? Somehow our hero here got himself sparked during his trip."

"What? How? Who?" Arcee yelled in rage. Jack touched his spark chamber and run his system check and did not find any traces of new spark and looked Vector Sigma in confusion.

"Not in that body, in your small femme body," she said and looked him with serious expression on her faceplate. Now Jack run the same check in his small body that was sleeping inside Airachnid and got a positive result, there was a new spark next to his spark. Then, he realized that it was his and Arcee's daughter from the future. She never got a chance to go back into her own body because future started to changed when Jack came back.

"Lavender," she said out loud and got Arcee's attention.

"Who is this Lavender? Some human glitch you mated with?" Arcee asked in anger.

"No! The human was Liz and Lavender is our daughters name," he said and realized that he had made a horrific mistake. He had just admitted that he had been unfaithful and now Arcee would think that Lavender was his and Liz's daughter.

Arcee and Vector Sigma looked at him with murder in their optics when they asked in unison, "Where is this Liz?" Jack's mind was running in over speed, he calculated all the options he had and selected the smartest one.

Jack did not say anything he started to run towards the elevator fast as he could. If he was lucky he would get into the ground bridge room and out before the ship full of femmes was after him.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a bit messy chapter because I combined three separate chapters in it and cut out a lot of small talks. Also, this is the last chapter of this story "I here to kill you." The next story will continue Jack and femmes storyline.

**Next Story: Birthday boy**

I don't know when I start this one and what to include in it, but the name gives a hint what is the main theme. If you want to know when I post this story you can add me into the author alert and get an email alert from it.

Please do also read and review my stories Dead Girlfriend and Lost Soul, they have a bit different approach for Jack's body swapping, but if you liked this one you may like them too.

Btw. Thanks to those who bothered to review any of my stories and special thanks to those brave ones who did it to all the chapters. It's because of reviews and private messages that this story is here.

**OC characters in this story:**

**Humans:**

Sofia -Raf's big sister  
Lucas -Raf's sisters boyfriend  
Pedro – Raf's big brother  
Dolores -Raf's big sister  
Ester – Raf's big sister  
Jose -Raf's dad  
Marie- Raf's mom  
Fernando – Raf's grandfather  
Roana -Raf's grandmother

Luke – Liz husband and captured by the agency  
Liz – Wife of the Luke and captured by the agency  
Agent Carol Jones – New contact person to Autobots  
Kippy – Carol's driver  
Fiona – Sales woman

**Others:**

Gizzly – Honey/Jack's drones in the bear form  
Craw drone - One of Honey/Jack's bird drones

Lavender – Arcee's and Jack's daughter  
Veronica – Lavender's human pet  
May – June's daughter (Who is the father? See the story New car smell)  
Beatrice - Old gray haired lady  
Ada – Old lady in the ship

The Goddess of Death – The femme voice that claimed Knock Out's spark

**Chromia clones: (Jack's sparkmates)**

Silver - Captain of the Missile Destroyer Iacon-42  
Snow-White - Second In Command (SiC) to Captain Silver  
Amity - Chief Weapon Officer of the Missile Destroyer Iacon-42  
Polly - Chief Engineer of the Missile Destroyer Iacon-42  
Angelica - Navigator of the Missile Destroyer Iacon-42  
Sparrow – Member of Iacon-42 maintenance crew  
Rose – Captain of the patrol ship Claw one  
Kitty – Navigator of the patrol ship Claw one  
Grace – Weapon officer of the patrol ship Claw one  
Mercy – Weapon officer of the patrol ship Claw one  
Emerald - Second In Command to Chromia (SiC)  
Dirt - Emerald's companion bot and her gift to Jack


End file.
